Body Language
by mg78
Summary: Cindy/Sue Ann aka 'CinAnn.' Chapter 25 is now up. After reading a book about body languages, Molly use it to help bring her friends together in more ways than one, and to expose another… ON HIATUS for the rest of the year.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Body Language

Author: mandygirl78

Fandom: Facts of Life - 1st Season

Rating: Teen (possibly Mature)

Summary: After reading a book about body languages, Molly use it to help bring her friends together in more than one way, and to expose another…

Note: This is coming from Molly's POV. 10-33 is the CB code for emergency

October 2, 1979

"Cindy, did you shop at the boys section at Sears again?" Blair rebuked with an added huff to the end.

"What?" Cindy asked.

Blair was at it again, harassing Cindy. I don't know why she has issues with Cindy. So she doesn't dress like a girl, so what? Not every woman wants to be a Maybelline girl. How can we achieve women's equality if we women fight over silly stuff like this? There's got to be a deeper reason for her resentment towards Cindy.

"I mean do you know how to dress? Or do I have to contact Halston on a CB, calling for a 10-33?"

"Well I'm surprised Blair, that you are only calling one guy up. I thought you might call a few more for an orgy!" Cindy irritated back.

Blair then gave her an angry glance. "Why you..." Blair seethed.

This is not looking good. Maybe my book can help me on this. It's about Body Languages and how you can read them. It really is a fascinating book, I learned a lot out of it. Usually our bodies tell the truth when our words aren't. They can give off a lot of clues about what we really are thinking and feeling.

Fortunately, Mrs. Garrett got wind of their quarrel and sternly warned them.

"Blair and Cindy! You two better stop it right now!"

Blair replied, "Did you hear what she just said to me?" Cindy sighed a breath of relief.

"I want to have a word with you, young lady."

"But Mrs. Garrett -"

"No buts! Come with me!" she bellowed out.

Cindy didn't say anything as Mrs. Garrett and Blair went into the kitchen. I saw a tear rolling down from her eye as she was still hurting from Blair's sting. What she didn't know was that I was there behind her, listening. I came up to her and comforted her.

"Don't listen to Blair, she's just being a creep as usual."

"I know, but maybe she's right. Maybe I am not a normal girl," Cindy responded with cracks in her voice. She was trying her best not to cry, but she couldn't hold it longer and she let it out. I offered her my shoulder and she continuously cried on it. I couldn't help but notice that when she hugged me, she put her arms around my lower back and held her body very close to me, which according to my Body Language book was an indication of a potential romantic interest. I didn't say anything, but a lot was going on in my mind at the time. There's something about her that she's not saying, maybe she doesn't realize herself.

"Now Cindy, don't let it get to you. People think that I'm not normal. They think that I'm a radical, liberal Feminist – and they're correct!"

Cindy chuckled at that one. Good, at least there is some sort of happy spirit in her.

"Yeah, but that's a lot better than what I'm being accused of."

She didn't say the word, but I knew and she knew, so there was no need.

"Actually a lot of Feminist has been accused of that. But it doesn't matter, we can't let them tell us how to live our lives and take away our freedom and powers. That's what we fought for, to be ourselves. Besides, they're just empty words; it's only you that makes meaning to it."

"You might be right, they're just empty words." Cindy responded. She then finally smiles. That made me smile.

"Come on, let's go listen to some Phoebe Snow. I just bought her new album and I can't wait to hear it."

Cindy got excited and said, "Solid!"

But then I heard some noise in the kitchen, so I told Cindy, "On second thought, I'll be there a little later…, I got to do some investigation."

Cindy looked at the kitchen door and smiled, "Tell me everything that went on there."

"I will."

8888888888888888888888888

So I quietly opened the kitchen door and saw Mrs. Garret having some words for Blair. They were talking near the sink. Mrs. Garrett was on the left while Blair was on the right. They didn't notice that I was there. Good.

"This nonsense between you and Cindy will stop right this instant. As a punishment, you will not be using the phone to call any of your boyfriends for a whole month."

Blair had an incredulous look when she heard that, "WHAT! You can't do that to me!" She looked shocked, but it kind of looked staged. She can pull it off, she's an actress, but it might be just the way she gets shocked. In the book, it mentions that when a person is shock, the total body reacts. That's not the case here as I only saw her face being shocked while the rest of body seemed indifferent.

"Oh yes I can, Miss! Not only that, you will also clean the bathrooms for an entire month as well, and I'll cut down your TV watching for the entire month, that includes the Dukes of Hazzard."

"What! No Dukes of Hazzard for an entire month!" Blair then started to act hysterical. "Please, at least let me watch that! Please! Please! I'm sorry! I have the hots for Luke!" Now her body is showing total shock.

Mrs. Garrett thought about it again and retraced her previous statement, "Okay, okay, I'll let you watch it, since I know that you got the hots for Luke – I can't blame you." Mrs. Garrett blushed and smiled. Blair on the other hand smiled, but she didn't show any signs of blushing, weird. "But," as she emphasized the word, "if you keep on continuing harassing Cindy between now and the Harvest Fair, I will pull you out of the Harvest Queen competition!"

That sent shockwaves through Blair. Her eyes really widened and it looked like she was going to explode, instead she sulked and looked down. The book says that it's a sign of remorse and shame. I think that one really sent a message to her. I don't get to see this side of Blair too often.

"Okay, I'll stop."

Even with the Harvest Queen threat, I can't believe that Mrs. Garrett handed her such a light punishment, she should have gotten something worse like in addition to cleaning the bathroom, she has to make up all of our beds, or listen to stories from Mr. Bradley. Heh, that's a good one. Or better yet, she had to watch an entire episode of Hee Haw in place of Dukes of Hazzard, now that's low-class trashy entertainment… On second thought, if she likes the Dukes, then she'll probably like Hee Haw.

What also intrigued me was how much missing a few episodes of a stupid, retarded show that degrades poor Southern people and treats the women as sex objects meant a lot to her. I got to examine her a bit more, but I had to quickly leave as they were about to head my way!

I quickly jetted out there and briskly walked upstairs to me and Cindy's room. As soon as I got in, Cindy excitedly ask me questions.

"So what happened? Did she get punished? Did Mrs. Garrett really give it to her?"

I looked at Cindy and told her. "No she didn't really give it to her. She did punish her though."

"How?"

"She can't call any of her boyfriends for a month."

A surprised look appeared on Cindy's face, "Really?"

"Yep! Not only that, she has to clean all the bathrooms for the entire month."

A smile appeared on her face, "Continue on!"

"Also, she was about to strip her privilege of watching TV shows like Dukes of Hazzard, but Blair relented and Mrs. Garrett caved in."

That one really stumped Cindy, "Huh?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Funny thing was that she got hysterical when Mrs. Garrett told her about that."

"Okay… I know she like boys a lot, but that's really ridiculous."

"Yeah, tell me about it. But there's more, if she insults you again between now and the Harvest Fair, she will have to drop out of the Harvest Queen competition."

That brought smiles to Cindy, "That's simply great! She won't harass me anymore."

"Yeah, that would be a relief. Now let's go listen to some more music and dance, you need to work off some of that tension."

8888888888888888888888888

Around that time, we were dancing to some of Phoebe Snow tunes. Cindy was a much better dancer than I am. I'm amaze at how she can keep herself in rhythm with the music. It was about a few minutes later when Sue Ann, Nancy, Tootie, and Natalie came in. Instantly, I noticed that Cindy dropped everything and focused her attention on Sue Ann.

"So Blair's giving you a hard time again I heard?" Nancy said.

"Yeah, Blair is being a bitch again. She was criticizing about how unfeminine I am."

Sue Ann exhaled and shook her head in astonishment of Blair's bitchiness. I can't blame her. "I think we need to get back at her. Hey I know what we can do, why don't you run for Harvest Queen?"

Cindy was stunned for a moment, like a car was coming towards her. Her body instantly became stiff. In the book, it says that stiffness comes with shock and fear, which is what Cindy must be experiencing. She didn't say anything and was thinking about it for a bit. "I don't know… I don't know anything about dressing up or makeup, besides the black liner I wear for softball. I don't know anything about fashion."

"Don't worry about it Cindy, you're looking at future beauticians, we will help you out as much as we can, right Natalie?" Tootie said.

"Right on! We got all the makeup you need to look like Farrah Fawcett!"

"And me and Sue Ann can help you out with the clothes," Nancy added. However, I can see it in her body posture how very unconfident she was about it. Stooped shoulders, the inability to look up, and playing with your own hands are the signs of lack of confidence, as the book mentions. She was indeed the textbook example, as her shoulders stooped low, she never looked up, and she was fidgeting with her fingers.

"I don't know…"

"Come on Cindy, I think you got a chance. You're naturally beautiful and you got a great body structure. I think you can pull it off. I believe in you, and so does everybody." Everybody said 'yeah' in agreement. However, I noticed something else was going on. Those two didn't say much, but their eyes were doing a lot of shouting! Their eyes were locked into each other, like they were doing a waltz dance together. I was stunned at what I saw, there were sparks flying between the gazes. The Book of Body Language made it extremely clear that long, glazing, eye contact between two people was a clear sign of attraction. Basically Sue Ann's eyes were saying _"I believe in you because I love you."_

"Okay, I'll do it." She said with renewed confidence, but her eyes never left Sue Ann and neither did Sue Ann's.

Then she gave everybody a hug, however the last hug was for Sue Ann and it was the longest as she fully wrapped her arms around Sue Ann's body. Sue Ann didn't object or try to make some distance; in fact, she even tried to hug Cindy tighter! Their hug was the classic example of two people being attracted to each other, as the book indicates. Holding each other close, a longer duration from the typical hug, and a facial expression of pleasure they are getting from this, are all the body signs of attractions. Oh my God, why didn't I see this before? They're totally attracted to each other!

So Blair might be right about her, but so what? There's nothing wrong with two women loving each other. I think it's beautiful when two people find love within themselves, no matter what the race, class, or gender. It's just another method that the bourgeois elite use to keep us separated so that we can't rally against them!

I also think that Cindy and Sue Ann are perfect for each other, but do they know that? Should I help them or let nature take its course? Should I share this info with anyone else, or keep it to myself? So many questions and yet there are no clear answers.

8888888888888888888888888


	2. Chapter 2

Body Language – Chapter 2

About a half-hour later Mrs. Garrett walked into our room. We were lying on our stomachs on my bed listening to Phoebe Snow and chatting.

"Can I speak to you for a minute, Cindy?"

"Sure!" she said, getting up from the bed.

"Follow me to my bedroom."

"Okay."

I watched Cindy slowly follow Mrs. Garrett out of the room, and turned back to reading the Body Language book. She returned about fifteen minutes later showing signs of nervousness like she had just told a big lie.

"So, what happened?"

"Me and Mrs. Garrett had a talk about my 'time clock'."

_Her what? _I didn't understand one bit what the heck she was talking about. "Your what?"

"Let me explain..."

8888888888888888888888888888

"Are you still okay?" Mrs. Garrett asked as the two of them entered her bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"No, you're not. You're still bothered by Blair's comment."

"Yeah … I guess I am," Cindy responded somewhat reluctantly. "Maybe she's right about me - I don't like girl stuff, and I _do_ like to touch them. Also, I wear boy's clothing, _and_ I can't tell you the difference between mascara and eye liner."

"Don't beat yourself over that," Mrs. Garrett chuckled.

"What if Blair is right about me being abnormal?" Cindy asked anxiously.

"Look, I was like you when I was young. I didn't have any interest in boys, and all I wanted to do was play sports and catch frogs."

"Catch frogs?"

"You would enjoy catching frogs too if you had grown up in a farm in Wisconsin where the only entertainment was listening to Grandpa Jack's wheezing laughs!"

"Oh..."

"But anyhow, the point is that we all go through stages. It's just that your time clock hasn't gone off yet."

"My time clock?"

"Yes. We all have time clocks inside of us. Some people's time clock goes off early like Blair's - too early if you ask me - and others go off much later. Your time will come."

"Well, if you shake me will it finally go off?"

"Don't be silly, you don't need to rush it," Mrs. Garrett answered gently, patting Cindy's hand and giving her a knowing wink. "It will go off, trust me."

"I need to tell you one more thing."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to enter the Harvest Queen pageant."

"Congratulations, Cindy, but do you really want to do it?" Mrs. Garrett asked in a serious tone. "Don't do it just to prove Blair wrong. That's not the way to go about it."

"No, it's not about that. I want to know what it's like to be a Harvest Queen. Please support me on this. I really want to do it."

"Hmmmm …. I'm not so sure it's a good idea." Mrs. Garrett eyed the girl in an attempt to determine whether the whole Harvest Queen thing was just an impulsive response to the older girl's bullying. The young blonde's admission about boys clothing and make-up had been bang on; she had never until that moment shown any inkling towards anything as feminine as Harvest tiaras and scepters.

"Please, Mrs. Garrett," Cindy implored her house-mother. She folded her hands in front of her chest to underscore the sincerity of the request.

"Oh, alright... But _please_ think it over carefully."

"I already have," Cindy said hurriedly as she left the room.

8888888888888888888888888888

"So _that's _what she means by time clock. I think my clock went off when I saw Dan Rather the other day."

"Dan Rather?" Cindy asked with a disgusted look on her face. "He's old enough to be your dad!"

"Yeah, but he's charismatic, intelligent, and terribly smart!"

"I think you just pulled the plug on my time clock with that one..." she shot back, rolling her eyes and giving me another disgusted look.

"Don't worry about it. You'll meet someone who will take you breath away," I chuckled.

Cindy looked at me like I was silly. "Like who, Rex Smith?" she asked sarcastically.

"Maybe? After all, he did sing that song _You Take My Breath Away_," I offered, laughing even harder.

"Oh my God, that song is so fruity!" she exclaimed, giggling herself.

I stopped my merriment. "Hey, don't say something is fruity because you don't like it."

"Sorry, Ms. Sensitive Liberal," Cindy huffed.

"I just don't want you to say something that might make you look foolish," I responded, a little angry with her impertinence.

She paused for a moment, "Yeah, you're right. I should be more careful. Who knows, it might come back to bite me." _"Probably sooner than you think,"_ I thought to myself as Nancy interrupted our banter, entering the room with a piece of paper and some measuring tape in hand.

"Okay, Ms. Universe, it's time for me to measure you for your dress."

"Where's Sue Ann?" Cindy asked, getting up from the bed where she had been sitting.

"Sue Ann told me she was too busy with her homework, so she asked me to do it for you. She'll do the hemming herself."

"Oh." she lamented a bit. What struck me was the first thing that Cindy had said. Rather than offering thanks or any of the other pleasantries you'd expect in the situation she had immediately asked about Sue Ann's whereabouts. "_She has got it hard_," I thought, shaking my head.

"Hey, trust me, I'm just as good as Sue Ann, so let me get your measurements."

"Okay," Cindy responded somewhat reluctantly. Her body language was tense and a bit jumpy as if to say _"Let's just get this over with right away!"_The book makes it clear that her cues were indeed signs of haste and impatience.

Nancy began taking the measurements.

"Why are you willing to help us?" I asked as she pulled the tape measure around Cindy's waist. "I thought Blair was your best friend?"

"She is, but she needs to be taught a lesson. Also, the more attention on Cindy, the more likely me and Roger can disappear from the festival unnoticed," she finished with a girlish giggle.

"Goodness, Nancy, does your life revolve around Roger?" I asked in exasperation. Cindy rolled her eyes as well.

"Well, I do love him! Besides, I don't talk about him as often as Blair likes to talk about boys."

Nancy's comment was true, and it caused my mind to turn to the question of _why_ Blair was so crazy about boys. "Since you're Blair's roommate," I pushed on," how often does she talk about them?"

Nancy stopped what she was doing. It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Oh God… It seems to be every time she's NOT talking about herself. I just don't get it. It's like she trying to prove something," she told us in an exasperated tone.

"_Trying to prove something… as if it is some sort of forced act_," I thought. This is getting very interesting. The book **does **talk about forced expressions - I haven't gotten to that section of the book, but I will tonight!

"I'm only crazy about one boy. Blair, on the other hand, is almost like a total nympho!"

"I see… Does it seem to be forced when she talks about boys?"

Nancy thought about it for a moment before answering. "Actually, yeah. Why? What are you getting at?"

"Oh, nothing," I said, not wanting to reveal my thoughts. Thank goodness she's as dull as a butter knife. Well, Blair, it's starting to look like you are indeed putting on an act. I stopped talking and let Nancy continue on with the measuring, as Cindy was really showing her impatience with me asking all those questions. Ten minutes later Nancy was done with her, and Cindy turned to me with a serious look on her face.

"Why were you asking all those questions about Blair?"

"I was just curious. Why?"

"You're on to something, aren't you?"

"Not really. I was just wondering why Blair is particularly nasty to you. I know Nancy and Natalie have done more things to piss her off than you have, but she's not as spiteful to them as she is to you."

"Yeah, that's true. I don't understand what she has against me."

I think I do, and it starts with the letter 'J'…

8888888888888888888888888888

The next day was the day of the Harvest Fair. Two hours before it was set to begin Cindy came into the room looking very anxious.

"The fair will start soon, and I need to get my hair and make-up done. Have you seen Nancy or Sue Ann?" she fretted.

"I'll look for them."

"Please do!" she entreated.

Sue Ann came in the front door just as I made my way down the stairs to look for her. She looked tired and beaten up.

"God, what a day! I had to tutor Rebecca for _two hours_ on Pre-Algebra."

"I understand, but we only have two hours before the fair starts and Cindy needs your help with her makeup and hair."

Sue Ann turned red for a moment, but responded with an 'okay' and followed me up the stairs. As soon as she entered my room Cindy shouted "Sue Ann!" and hugged her like her life depended on it. Her face began to glow the moment she wrapped her arms around the other girl. There it is folks - the sudden change of mood when someone important arrives, the deep affectionate hug, and the joyful facial expression - all of which are signs of romantic attraction according to my book.

"Hey there. So you need some help with your makeup and hair, huh?" Sue Ann asked, her mood visibly changing for the better. She began to smile.

"Yep. I want to impress the judges and wipe that smirk off Blair's face," Cindy replied as she reluctantly let go of Sue Ann.

"So do I. I'll be right back with some make-up and other stuff for you."

She returned a moment later with a few cosmetics, a curling iron, and a brush.

"Welcome to Sue Ann's Beauty Salon. I will be your stylist, and today I will give you the Sue Ann Special!"

Cindy laughed as her hair was brushed. I also noticed that she began blushing as Sue Ann started the make-up. Sue Ann was not much better. She too was showing redness on her face. And as she was applying the foundation to Cindy it looked like she was touching the girl's cheeks as though she was caressing them. _Was that part of the Sue Ann Special? Things were getting interesting…_

When hair and makeup were finished the girls had some time to spare before the start of the festival. "Now, take a look in the mirror. How do you feel?"

Cindy took a look and smiled, "Great! Thanks a lot, Sue Ann!"

"You're welcome," she beamed. I noticed they exchanged that look with one other again. These two women really want each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they'd have ripped each other's clothes off if I wasn't in the room!

"Well, I've got to get going. Good luck with the Harvest contest," Sue Ann uttered, her face flushing as she started to leave the room.

"What will you be wearing, Sue Ann?"

"You'll find out when you see me," she said with a wink as she turned once again to leave.

"So, how do I look?" Cindy turned to me and asked. Her face was still red from the effect of Sue Ann's presence and touch.

"You look wonderffful." Darn it, my lisp really came out on that one!

"Thanks, Molly. And, Blair," Cindy laughed, "you better watch out! You're not the only Cover Girl in this town."

8888888888888888888888888888

The 1979 Eastland Harvest Fair was just like any other harvest fair. There was lots of food, activities, crafts, and music. "_Well, if you can call it music that is … I don't think I can take another second of the Bee Gees! Disco - ugh!"_ Just about every corner featured someone selling some sort of macramé craft. It was enough to make you wish it would disappear along with Disco! There was a kissing booth for all the boys, and it was no surprise that Blair was one of its most active participants. I took note of how she kissed, and observed how her body stiffened each time she did. _Well there's a clue if there ever was one…_

The crowds milled about, participating in the various activities and admiring the Harvest Queen contestants. Blair was soaking up the attention, and I noticed that when nobody was feeding Ms. Piggy's … Uh, I mean, Blair's ego, she was shooting Cindy intimidating looks. Cindy didn't pay her any mind, thank goodness. She really didn't need the distraction as she had her hands full between the contest and Greg Hockney, who appeared to be checking her out.

"Hey there babe," he said with his crooked smile.

"Greg, don't call her -" I was about to bark at him.

"Molly," she said, turning on me with a menacing glare. Her body was telling me to shut up, so I did. She returned her attention to Greg, and dismissing me with a wave of her hand responded, "don't pay _her_ any mind."

He chuckled, "Of course not. I know how she is. How are you doing, Molly?"

"I'm fine, Greg. How are you?"

"Fine as usual, though I just _had _to take a break from Blair's constant yapping."

"Doesn't everyone?" Cindy replied.

Greg just laughed. "That's her, alright. Anyhow, tell me more about yourself."

According to the book Cindy gave what appeared to be a nervous blush. If she was being flirtatious she would have made eye contact and stood with her body looser. She was doing neither though. Her eye contact was wavering, and her body tense. Greg, on the other hand, was making strong eye contact. He was seriously flirting with her and obviously thought that she was flirting back, but to the informed eye it was clear that she wasn't.

"Well, I'm from Los Angeles, and I like sports, dancing, watching TV, and playing board games. My sign is Aires, I think, and I want to be a professional athlete - either a tennis player or a track and field runner."

Greg smiled. "That's great! I'm into sports myself, being a football player and all. How about we meet up after the fair?"

I could see a look of uncertainty in her eyes. She couldn't respond, so I did for her. "Um, she can't. She has to go study for that Poetry exam we have coming up. Mr. Bradley has been seriously on us about it."

"Oh, I see. Why don't we just meet up some other time then?"

"Uh… Okay." Jeez Cindy, why couldn't you just say no or make something up?

"Great, well, I'm going to hurry before Blair sics the hounds on me. Later." He winked at Cindy as he rushed off. She smiled, but I could tell that it was only out of modesty.

"So, what do you think about him?" she asked me as though seeking some sort of reassurance.

"It really doesn't matter what _I_ think. It's you that he wants."

"Well, he seems nice." Ah, the old 'he seems nice' expression from a woman. You don't need to read a book to figure that one out. Basically she's saying 'he's okay as a friend but nothing more.'

"So he didn't set off your time clock, did he?" I asked bluntly. I saw no point in beating around the bush.

"Not at all, Molly, not at all," she responded with a disappointed look on her face. Her mood seemed pretty glum all of a sudden.

"Maybe he's not the one. Maybe it's another boy." I knew very well that wasn't the case, but I took it that she was still oblivious to this fact.

"Maybe so, Molly, maybe so…" she moped.

"Hey there, future Harvest Queen, how are you doing?" Tootie asked with a wide grin as her and Natalie approached. Nat clutched a macramé owl in one hand and a large blue cotton candy in the other.

"I'm not the next Harvest Queen, girls. They haven't voted yet."

"Oh come on, I bet you're a sure lock for it. I think that they'll be sick and tired of voting for Blair this year so they'll vote for you instead!" Natalie offered with enthusiasm.

"I hope that's the case," Cindy sniggered. "Thanks for your compliments. By the way, where's Sue Ann?" she asked, her eyes surveying the area. "She hasn't shown up yet."

"When we were leaving she told us that she couldn't come with us because she was still busy dressing," Natalie responded.

"She sure is taking a long time. She must be dressing for the Academy Awards or something!" Tootie said with a guffaw.

We snickered in response. We all knew that to put so much effort into your appearance for some rinky-dink thing like a Harvest Fair was quite peculiar – peculiar, that is, when your name wasn't Blair Warner!

"Well, I know that it will look nice. _Anything_ she wears looks good on her," Cindy said unconsciously. I choked on my Tab soda. "_Now if that wasn't a Freudian slip, then I don't know what is!"_

"Are you okay, Molly?" Natalie approached, a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah… (cough)… I think I just drank my soda too fast."

Blair wandered over before anyone had a chance to pat me on the back. "Well, well, is this supposed to be my competition?" She snorted. "This will be easier than getting Greg's phone number."

"You got Greg Hockney's phone number? Wow!" Tootie uttered in amazement.

"Of course I did. After all, he _is_ my boyfriend. It's so easy when you're the best looking girl in school," she boasted, punctuating the remark with her trademark hair flick. It made me want to get some clippers and shave her head like they do in Boot Camp.

"Greg was flirting with Cindy just a few minutes ago," I told Blair, wanting to throw some ice into her hot pot. Much to Blair's irritation Cindy just smiled and nodded.

Blair quickly turned livid, but not as livid as I would expect for someone who is jealous. She was lacking the whole-body reaction that the book describes when someone is envious. Instead, her response was limited to her face as if it were all just an act. Oh, Blair, with all this fakery from you I bet you will do well in that Romeo and Juliet play coming up!

"What! How dare he?" She sneered like the wicked queen in Snow White.

"As far as I'm concerned, he's sick and tired of your crap," I stated to Blair as she made a show of being affronted and incredulous, shaking her head and glaring indignantly at Cindy. _This girl shouldn't be here, she should be in Hollywood!_

"Well, that's what you think!" she spat.

She approached Cindy and tried to intimidate her with a mean scowl. It didn't seem to work though - according to the book Cindy's body was the picture of poise and confidence. Her chest was up, her arms were folded, and she looked directly back at Blair as the egotistical girl spoke. "Cindy, not only will I win the pageant, I will keep Greg wrapped around my baby finger. Mark my word."

"Not without a fight," Cindy snarled back. She was about to add something, but Mrs. Garrett approached us before the conversation could go any further. "Girls, is this more trouble between the two of you?"

"No, Mrs. Garrett." Blair said in a rather blasé way.

"Well, let me rephrase that. Is **Blair** causing any trouble? Because if so," she continued, looking pointedly at the spoiled blonde, "I can still pull her out of the pageant." Blair's face blanched at the statement.

"No, Mrs. Garrett, everything's fine." Cindy affirmed, her eyes deadlocked on Blair.

"Okay then. Tootie and Natalie, I need you two to help me get the pumpkins from the station wagon."

"But, Mrs. Garrett -" whined Natalie.

"No buts. Come on now, the sooner the better." The two younger girls moaned as they followed Mrs. Garrett to the car. That left me, Cindy, and Blair standing in a circle.

Blair just scoffed at the two of us. "Well, I'll see you two at the pageant – that is, I'll look down at both of you from the podium as they crown me yet again," she finished with a smirk.

That was it! I had enough of Blair's crap. "Go to blaze, Blair! We don't care what you say, right, Cindy? Cindy…? Cindy…?"

Unfortunately, Cindy was in her own world at that time. Nothing I could say or do would snap her out of it, for her time clock hadn't simply gone off - it had exploded like a Hydrogen bomb the minute she had laid eyes on Sue Ann.

8888888888888888888888888888


	3. Chapter 3

Body Language – Chapter 3

It doesn't in the least surprise me that Sue Ann is the one who would cause it. What _did _throw me for a loop is how and when - a simple white blouse with a pair of Gloria Vanderbilt jeans and a set of brown penny loafers at the Harvest Fair. Yet there she was, ogling her unabashedly. I could see her breathing heavily, her face flushed, her hands trembling. Every bit of her body language betrayed that she was heavily flustered. I bet if I had gotten close to her I could have actually heard her heart beating. And yes, the book describes these actions as signs of someone caving in on a major crush.

The jeans were tight on Sue Ann, flattering her wide hips and long legs. The blouse may have been ordinary, but it was somehow provocative – perhaps in the way it perfectly shaped and accentuated the curves of her upper body. Her hair was done nicely but simply, and I noticed that she was only wearing light makeup. I also sensed that I was far from the only one looking. I glanced around and noted that besides Cindy, who was unconsciously sizing her up with a strangle twinkle in her eye, several guys were also gazing her way, hooked by the perfect image of Sue Ann's unintentional sexiness. Cindy was having a hard time speaking. In fact, she was stammering like a stupid fool!

"H-h-hi Sue Ann," she stuttered.

"How are you doing? You look really cute in your outfit," Sue Ann responded, repeating that same caressing hug she had given earlier that day. To the astute observer like me it was clear that what her body was really saying is _"You look so adorable, I just want to squeeze you and never let you go."_ They continued the embrace… Umm, I mean platonic hug … for what seemed like a long moment, but I noticed Sue Ann catch something in her glance that caused her to let the other girl go abruptly. Sure enough Blair was standing a few feet away sporting a disgusted look on her face that she was making no attempt to hide. Uh oh, I suspect Blair's on to it, which means that this is probably not going to turn out well for anybody – and _especially _not for Cindy.

"T-t-thanks. I'm… fine, how are you?"

"I'm fine myself," Sue Ann answered, nervously biting her lip. A blush seemed to be warming her face. In fact, both of them seem racked with nervous tension, and it was obvious to everyone, including Blair! It doesn't help that she's no slouch when it comes to reading people. The whole situation appeared to be making her sick – her eyes were narrowing, she was shaking her head, and she looked like she was gearing up to tear a strip off the two of them…

"Well… I just want to wish you good luck, Cindy."

"Thanks," Cindy gleamed back.

"With my beauty, she'll need more than luck to beat me. Maybe she should go back to Beverly Hills and use the same plastic surgeon that works on Joan Rivers!" Blair suggested haughtily.

"Maybe not - if I give you a black eye, then it would be _you _who needs to see a plastic surgeon. Just give me a chance and I'll gladly give you a reason to go visit Madison Avenue," Sue Ann threatened in an angry whisper, inching closer to Blair.

"You don't have the guts to do it, you Neanderthal hick!" Blair derided. While her words served as a tough exterior, her body was telling a different tale. That is, based on her trembling fingers and the slight twitch in her knees, I surmised that she was in fact scared as hell. The book states in black and white that any type of total body shaking is a sign of nervousness. It seemed to be getting ugly, so I stepped in to put a stop to it.

"Okay, you two, stop it!" I yelled, inserting my body between the two of them. "Blair, why don't you go back to where you came from? We were doing fine until you brought your snout around here." I couldn't resist the Miss Piggy dig. Thank God she didn't catch on…or did she?

"Fine, I'll leave. It was getting boring anyways!" she huffed as she stormed off, her heels clicking angrily. In Blair's absence Sue Ann switched her focus back to Cindy, and I could tell by the way those two were looking at each other that they were anywhere but on this planet. For a moment I debated whether I should interrupt them, or just observe them some more. I decided on the latter.

"Thanks for standing up for me. She was getting on my nerves," Cindy stated in a tone of obvious relief.

"She gets on everybody's nerves. She doesn't know when to stop," Sue Ann replied. Her irritation and anger towards Blair was written all over her face.

All of a sudden Mr. Bradley's voice cut in, piped through the PA system. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Harvest Fair pageant will begin in 30 minutes. All contestants must come to the podium immediately."

"Well, good luck!" Sue Ann chimed, giving Cindy yet another squeeze.

"Thanks," Cindy responded as she returned the gesture. The hug wasn't as long or affectionate as before, but after it broke they gazed at each other for a good second before Cindy turned on her heel and strode towards the podium. Watching the two I sensed that I really needed to help them. Something inside of me told me that they were meant to be together - maybe not forever as in some old fairy-tale story - but definitely right now, in 1979.

"Hello folks, and welcome to the 1979 Harvest Fair Pageant sponsored by Abraham & Straus - NYC's #1 department store! I'm your emcee for today, Steven Bradley, and I am here to help answer the question we've all been waiting for: who will be this year's Harvest Queen! Will it be a triple championship for the reigning Blair Warner?" He paused to allow the applause that erupted as Blair smiled and waved to the spectators, balancing her relish with a contrived expression of modesty. "Or will it be one of our two other challengers?" This last question also incited some applause, especially from me. Cindy stood happily waving to the crowd, and it pleased me to see her in such a happy mood.

"Okay, let's begin. First up is a tenth grader from Alberta, Canada, eh?" That got a few laughs from the audience, while the contestant herself shot him a dismissive glance. "Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself." The crowd chuckled. "Let's give a big hand for Kerry Andries!" The audience honored his request as the medium-height, longhaired, brunette paraded around the platform in her flowery bell-bottomed jumper suit. She strutted stylishly up and down the stage to show off her beauty as though she were on a catwalk in one of those Parisian fashion shows. The audience murmured appreciatively in response to her performance.

A few minutes later it was Cindy's turn. "Thank you very much, Kerry. Now, our second contestant is an eighth grader from Tinseltown itself, Los Angeles, California. Please give a warm round of applause for Cindy Webster!" The crowd put their hands together as they spotted Cindy taking the stage. It was clear by the energy her body was emitting that she was enjoying the attention. He strut was lithe, betraying no nervousness or tension; in fact, the praise and adulation seem to be like a drug for her. Well Cindy, it's no wonder why you like to show-off in softball or any other sport you play. It also explains why you've been so taken with tennis lately - it's mostly a singles event, and so the attention is squarely on you!

Sue Ann was seated not too far from me, and I noticed that Cindy's gaze wandered back to her quite often as if she was screaming, _"Look at me! Can't you see that I'm special!"_

And the moment that the whole planet was waiting for (or that's what _she_ thought … it _was_ none other than Ms. Saks Fifth Avenue herself, Blair Warner, after all) arrived. "And now the final contestant, our two-time defending champion straight from Park Avenue - ninth-grader Blair Warner!" The crowd went crazy when he announced her name, and Blair soaked it up. She gave her trademark smile, and being the professional attention-seeker she was, waved like the Queen Mum. She was just like Cindy, absorbing all the attention like a sponge. You could tell that she was experienced in this sort of thing as she sashayed along the stage and gave her poses confidentially, moving as though she knew she had already bagged it. Watching the display made me more wishful that Cindy would win the pageant. After Ms. Universe-In-Her-Own-Mind finished her walk it was time for the judges to determine the winner.

"And now we will announce the new Miss Harvest Queen of 1979. Third place is..." One of the judges handed the envelope to Mr. Bradley with a dramatic flourish. "Kerry Andries! Congratulations, Kerry!" The girl approached Mr. Bradley and shook his hand, graciously thanking him for the honor.

"And now … will it be the reining two-time champion, Blair Warner, or will it be the challenger, Cindy Webster? Judges?"

The judges put their heads together for a moment as though conspiring or trading last minute comments before one of them handed Mr. Bradley the fateful envelope. He opened it and an unmistakably disgruntled look flitted across his face before he regained his composure and announced: "And the winner is... Third time is indeed the charm …. Blair Warner!"

Blair became ecstatic, and simultaneously I became nauseated. I noticed Mr. Bradley fight off another sneering scowl, indicative of just how much he hadn't wanted her to win either. I chuckled to myself, as his reaction was just plain funny.

Blair took her win like she does everything else – she made a super big deal about it. She smiled her cheesy smile and acted like she was totally surprised. After a moment or two of initial celebration and glory basking she approached the mic and gave her usual crap.

"Thank you very much, thank you. It is such an honor to win the pageant in front of you wonderful people. I am so shocked to have won Harvest Queen for a third time in a row. Well, I suppose 'shock' is not the right word, maybe what I really mean is that I am in awe of, well, myself I guess!" She paused for a second at that, primping her hair and grinning. "I'd like to thank all the little people who have supported me through my reign as Harvest Queen...you all know who you are, and there are just so many of you, so there is no need to rattle off names - that will just bore you," she waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, back to my victory. I would also like to thank my challengers for competing against me this year. I know they put a lot of effort into it, but unfortunately in such events there can only be one winner. And, fortunately enough, it was me." She gave her phony polite smile to both Cindy and Kerry as she said this. Cindy had a steamed look on her face as she glared coldly in return, and I couldn't blame her. I myself wanted to slap Blair's phony smile right off her face to end her façade, and I hadn't even been a competitor.

"It's hard to be humble when you are as blessed as I am, but I truly am. I would like to thank nature for giving me the beauty that I have. When you're as perfect as I am, things seem to go…" Suddenly Mr. Bradley grabbed the microphone from her. Thank goodness.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Blair protested, "I'm not finished yet!"

"Yes, yes you are. Thank you for coming out to the Harvest Fair Pageant. Enjoy the rest of your day and the Fair's festivities. Goodbye, everyone!"

Cindy stood dejectedly on the stage as she watched Blair smiling and posing in front of the photographers. The third-place girl turned to Cindy and asked, "Can you believe this? She talks about how nature gave her that so-call beauty, and yet she's not even a natural blond!"

Not breaking even a millimeter of her frown, Cindy retorted, "Yeah, just about everything about her is fake..."

Mr. Bradley approached the two girls a few seconds later. Later on she relayed their conversation back to me.

"Don't let it get to you, you'll have a better chance next year," he had said encouragingly.

"Another year for Blair to beat me, you mean?" Cindy had answered sourly.

"Come on, Cindy, you have to think positively! I remember when I came in 2nd place for the Twist contest during my first year at Allegheny Teacher's College. And quite frankly, I too felt dejected."

"The Twist? You mean that old dance?"

"Old! Why, that was the greatest dance of the 20th century. It was way better than any of that modern fancy-schmancy stuff John Travolta and Deney Terrio have come up with! Anyhow, the winner had taken first prize twice before, just like Blair. It didn't get any better in the following year - I did even worse, coming in 3rd. But in my junior year I was finally able to win it." He emphasized his junior year triumph with a small air punch.

"Wow, that's great!" Cindy had chirped back, but in the back of her mind she was thinking _"I guess, if you consider a silly dance to be a crowning achievement..."_

"But the point I'm trying to make here, Cindy, is that as long as you are living, you will always have another chance to win, but _only_ if you go out and try. The only time you will never have that chance is when you _don't_ go out and try. Get my drift?"

"Yes, I do Mr. Bradley. Thanks for your encouragement."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for," he had responded, straightening his tie in satisfaction of a job well done.

"But, Mr. Bradley, what happened in your senior year. Did you defend your title?"

"Unfortunately, no. I sprang my hip and dislocated my shoulder when I participated in a 'how many students can you fit into a Volkswagen Beetle' contest."

"Huh?"

"It's a sixties thing, don't worry about it."

"Oh... well okay, thanks..."

88888888888888888888888888

It was a bit of a downer for Cindy. She had wanted to win so badly, and accordingly had put a lot of time and effort into it. Yet she still ended up short. Wretched and furious, she kicked the dirt on the ground and grunted in anger. I don't think I need to use any book references to explain to you how she was feeling. I tried to give her some comforting support, but it was tough going. Did I ever tell you guys how competitive she is? You should see her in a game of Monopoly (by the way, she always insists on being the Top Hat … I wonder what that means?)!

"Don't let it get to you, Cindy, the contest was pretty much rigged. One of the judges works for Warner Textiles," I offered by way of consolation.

"Really? How did you find that out?"

"I heard him on the pay phone talking to Mr. Warner. He didn't think of trying to be more discreet, apparently."

Cindy just smacked her forehead in frustration and groused, "That's great. I just can't win."

A man in a striped tie and tan corduroy jacket strode towards us from out of nowhere and rudely cut into our conversation, totally ignoring me and fixating on Cindy. "I saw your performance today, and I was really impressed. In fact, I think you have _way_ more panache than that Warner girl."

Cindy smiled, "Really? Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do! Your face is beautiful, and you have great bone structure. Plus, unlike Ms. Warner, your beauty seems to be natural. I think you would do very well in the world of modeling."

"Modeling?" I asked skeptically. I've read plenty of stories in the New York Times about men who pretend to be photographers and agents. They offer promises and success to young girls, purportedly able to fill their dreams, only to do terrible stuff like raping them or taking naked photos of them. I was already weary of him.

"Yes. Here's my card. Contact me if you're interested," he said, and then turned to leave just as quickly as he had arrived.

I looked at the card with Cindy. "Michael Petrie, Ad Exec, Wilmington Modeling," I read out loud.

"Wilmington Model? Isn't that who that model Gia works for?"

"I think so. Then again, I don't know much about modeling," I shrugged. I don't. I really don't. I remembered myself after half a second. "After all, it's _terribly _degrading for women. What, parading around all made up, half naked and half sequined for men's enjoyment? No thanks. You'd better think carefully before you go offer yourself as cog in_ that_ machine." The Harvest Queen contest was hardly the same thing, I thought to myself. A respectable contest in a girl's school hosted by the often awkward and blustering Mr. Bradley was no glossy magazine cover – or centerfold!

"Well, nevertheless, this is so awesome!" she exclaimed very excitedly, ignoring my sage advice on the whole creepy industry.

"We need to see if he's at least legit before you go getting all wound up, Cindy. I think my dad knows a lawyer who can track this down," I sighed loudly, taking another opportunity to voice my disapproval. The book says that the sigh is often a sign of passive aggression.

Cindy nodded, "Yeah, I don't want to end up like one of those kids out there. Trust me, I know. I've seen a lot of them in L.A."

I was starting to get thirsty and wanted to change the subject. "Do you want me to get you a soda?"

She shrugged, "I guess that would be nice, but none of that Tab stuff!"

"Yeah, yeah..." I shot back. She hates Tab for some reason.

Shaking my head I walked towards the concession stand stacked high with caramel popcorn and hotdogs in search of non-Tab sodas. As I did, I caught sight of Sue Ann walking towards Cindy out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm still proud of you even though you came in second," she grinned, showing her perfect white teeth. Well, they aren't _totally_ perfect. She does have quite an overbite.

I was only a few feet away, close enough to see and hear them, but far enough not to be intrusive. I watched them closely, taking note that Cindy blushed after that comment. All the while I pretended to be deeply involved with the sodas.

"Uh... Thanks!"

"Look, next year we'll be more prepared so that we finally can beat her," she said with enthusiasm, trying to awaken Cindy's fighting spirit. It worked - Cindy smiled back, her eyes shining.

"Yeah," she smirked, "so that we won't have to see Blair showing that fake smile of hers for once!"

"Yeah, I'd like that too. But really, you impressed the crowd out there and gave that rich snob a real run for her money today. They truly liked you," Sue Ann enthused, making a point that what Cindy had done was not in vain.

Based on her answer it sounded like Cindy had got the message loud and clear. "I sure did. I think I wowed the crowd more than Blair did, and I really enjoyed it." Yep, I was right about her, she's an attention seeker. "But I was really hoping that you would like it." And there was my proof that the attention she was seeking the most was Sue Ann's!

"I did. I absolutely did," Sue Ann grinned.

She proceeded to hug Cindy for the millionth time that day. I watched carefully, my mind absorbing every detail so that I could later refer to my book in order to consult on my interpretation. The hug was very similar to the one that she had offered when she decided to help Cindy out for the Harvest Queen Pageant, except this one was longer, and it looked like they were holding each other tighter. Further, it seemed that neither wanted to let the other go. I couldn't see what Cindy's face showed from where I was standing, half hidden behind a giant stack of blue cotton candy, but I could clearly see that Sue Ann had her eyes closed the whole time. This is a definite sign of attraction according to the book. I remember reading that when someone closes their eyes for longer than a second or two during a hug it means that they want an intimate connection with the other person. Eventually they let each other go and gave each other that glance again. They're lucky that there weren't of people were around to see it. Their cheeks were as red as Maraschino cherries, the color creeping up from their necks. There was so much 'static electricity' between the two that I bet if I had put a plug from Yankee Stadium between them it would have lit up the entire stadium for a twelve-inning game! I guess that's what they mean when they say 'sparks are flying' in reference to chemistry between a couple.

Both were starting to breathe heavily and neither could muster a word. Eventually Sue Ann managed to speak up. "I-I-I-I've got to help Mrs. Garrett out. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Cindy replied with a touch of sadness.

Sue Ann left quickly as though she was ashamed of herself. Cindy looked forlorn as she walked away, fading into the crowd. I saw her mutter something, but I wasn't close enough to catch it. Later she told me what it was she had said - "She just took my breath away..."

88888888888888888888888888

I stayed late to help clean up, and so I didn't get back to the house until around 9:15 PM. As soon as I walked into the room I heard stirring in the bathroom. It sounded like someone crying, and I easily figured out who it was since Tootie was with Natalie. I didn't want to be nosy like Tootie, but my curiosity got the best of me. I crept slowly towards the door, which was slightly ajar, and snooped - I mean peeked, I was _not_ snooping! There she was, sobbing in front of the mirror with makeup running all over her face and a tissue in her right hand. It looked like she had been crying for a while - her face was fully flushed and her eyelids were swollen. She was speaking to her own reflection in the mirror.

"Cynthia Webster, you are _not_ a normal girl." She paused a bit to sniffle. "You're gay. You like girls, and you're in love with Sue Ann Weaver…"


	4. Chapter 4

Body Language – Chapter 4

She emerged from the bathroom. Her face was flushed and solemn as she climbed quietly into her bed. I approached her blanket-clad body and asked, "Is there something wrong, Cindy?"

"No, nothing, but thanks for asking," She responded, her eyes hard.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I just need some sleep," she said gently this time. She uttered an audible sigh and rolled over to face away from me.

Just then the door to the room opened revealing a pajama wearing, pig-tailed, Tootie carrying a towel in one hand. She made her way to the bathroom as I switched on the nightlight and reached to turn off the room's main light. I clambered for a book that I had stowed under my bed and smiled with satisfaction as my fingertips brushed its glossy cover. I took a moment to contemplate its title - _How to Read Others Before They Read You_ - another fascinating book in my ever-growing collection about body language and how to interpret it. It had helped me a lot to figure out both Cindy and Sue Ann where the first book was lacking, and I bet it will help me to figure out Blair! I felt an en evil smile stretch across my face as I entertained the many ways I could possibly get to that self-absorbed shrew with my new found skills.

_"Oh, Blair, I'm going to expose you like you were Nixon!"_ I thought gleefully to myself.

I heard sniffles coming from Cindy's side of the bed throughout the night, and I knew that she was still crying about her recent revelation. I have to help her get over it and to realize that it's okay, that there's nothing wrong with her just the way she is. After all, who has the right to say who or what you should be attracted to? Why is the gender of the person important? If they bring joy and happiness to your life, what does it matter? There are so many things about the dominant views in our society that I just don't understand.

Cindy didn't stir at all the next morning when Tootie and I woke, which was really strange since she was normally the first one out of bed so that she could fit in her morning routine of stretches and crunches before breakfast. I noticed that her eyes were open just as I reached out to give her shoulder a gentle shake. She had covered most of her head with the blanket and was staring blankly at the wall next to her bed.

"Cindy, it's time to get up."

"No," she replied petulantly, "leave me alone."

"Come on now, you're going to be late!" Tootie exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter."

"Girl, what's wrong wit'cha!" Tootie questioned, her natural sass coming out.

"Leave me alone. I don't wanna talk about it!" Cindy responded dejectedly, punctuating her reply with a loud sniffle.

I turned to Tootie. "Let me deal with this myself, okay?"

"And miss out all the good stuff? Heck no!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned. I knew that in order to get my way I had to be like Vito Corleone and make her an offer she couldn't refuse. "How about if I help you out with your Social Science homework for the next two days, would that work?"

"Three, and you have to tell me everything that's going on," Tootie bartered. Darn, this girl knows how to drive a hard bargain!

"Okay, fine, but you have to swear that you will keep your mouth shut about this, or I'll let Cindy come after you … and you know that she can fight!"

"Mmm hmmm," Cindy's voice filtered through the sheets to back up my threat.

Tootie's eyes widened. "Okay… I promise," she gulped.

"Good, now get going so that Mrs. Garrett doesn't come looking for us."

When the door finally closed behind Tootie, I turned to bedding encased figure lying prone on the left bed.

"Cindy, can we talk?"

"What's there to talk about?" her muffled voice floated from underneath the blanket.

"A lot. I heard you crying last night. Something dramatic must have happened."

She turned over and removed the covers from her head to lock eyes with mine. "Well, if you insist. I just realized something about myself that I think is horrifying, and if I tell you I know you won't want to be friends with me anymore."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you'll probably find it disgusting," she replied miserably.

"There are many things that I find disgusting, but I doubt that something about you would be one of them. Does it have to do with what Blair said to you the other day?"

Cindy didn't respond to my question with words, but began to cry instead.

"Now, there," I said, offering her a shoulder. She propped herself against it as she wept. "Look, even if what she said about you not being normal is true, you shouldn't let it bother you. It may be a scary thing to come to terms with, but it's not as bad as you make it out to be. And it's not as bad as lots of other people make it out to be either," I offered by way of consolation.

"But what if the others think I'm disgusting? They'd hate me just like Blair does. Or even worse, I could get kicked out of the school for it."

"As for getting expelled, I won't let it happen, and I'm sure Mrs. Garrett wouldn't either – not without a serious fight. As for the others, they won't hate you because of it. Everyone stood by you when Blair called you that, remember? And if some people do, just ignore them – they're ignorant morons who aren't worth your time or energy. Seriously, you can't let this control your life. Do you want to spend all your time being miserable because of it?"

"No," she responded, straightening herself up and wiping her eyes.

"Then cheer up and don't let it get to you. Come on, let's get ourselves ready for class."

When we finally started for downstairs Mrs. Garrett was making her way up the bottom of the staircase with a determined look on her face.

"Oh good, I was about to come up and get you girls. You're running late!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Garrett, we slept in," I lied. "All that excitement from yesterday must have worn us out." I tried with all my might to keep a poker face as she eyed us carefully even though I knew it was futile. Lots of experience has taught me that you can't really fool her.

"Cindy, are you okay? You look kind of down."

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"No, you're not. What's the matter?" Mrs. Garrett asked gently, placing her arm around the girl's shoulders as we proceeded down the steps.

"Aw, Mrs. Garrett, I lost to _Blair _in the Harvest Fair." I could tell by the flash of irritation that crossed her face when she mentioned it that it really did upset her, but I also knew that losing the title to the resident princess was the least of her problems.

"Don't let that bother you," I interjected encouragingly. "Yeah, she won - but so what? You were runner-up, and you proved to everyone that you can be feminine. And on top of all that you got Greg Hockney's attention," I finished with a grin.

Cindy smiled back. Her eyes agreed with everything but the last part. "Thanks, Molly."

"Now, come on - let's get our breakfast."

"That's a great idea, girls. You need to be on your way!" Mrs. Garrett piped up approvingly. She had been watching us talk out Cindy's sadness, and I knew she was happy with my encouragement. She was always pleased when we did our best to be optimistic and to support one another through our troubles.

The breakfast foods were still out on the countertop in the kitchen. Sue Ann and Natalie came through the swinging door just as we started to prepare our plates. Cindy was busy meticulously cutting a grapefruit into segments, so she didn't notice the pair's entrance until Natalie broke the silence with a volley of her busy chatter.

Sue Ann ignored her garrulous companion and sidled up to Cindy. "Congratulations again, Cindy. Too bad that you didn't win first place, but at least you gave Blair some much needed competition."

"Yeah, thanks," she said blushing to the roots of her hair like a schoolgirl reeling from her first crush. What am I saying? She IS a schoolgirl, this IS her first crush, and she IS reeling! Sue Ann wasn't much better; she stood in an awkward silence and gawked back. They carried their plates over to the breakfast table and pulled up adjoining chairs. Blair suddenly burst into the kitchen with a flourish, late as usual. Her eyes fixed immediately and firmly on the latent couple. She smirked as she turned away to busy herself with the oatmeal pot on the stove. For somebody so painfully self-centered, she seems to have a really good sense of noticing other people's body language!

"So, Cindy, how does it feel to be number two?" she asked, both figuratively and literally stirring the pot.

"Shut it, Blair," Sue Ann spat.

"I see, so you're her bodyguard now?"

Cindy rose from the table and strode over to the stove. She grabbed the other girl by her collar, and drawing her close gritted, "I don't need a bodyguard when I can take you on myself." Blair's eyes remained steely, but being the close observer that I am, I noticed that her pupils dilated in fear. Luckily Sue Ann pulled her back. Blair didn't say much after that; Cindy had straightened her out alright – no pun intended.

"Well, that taught her a lesson," Cindy declared with a smile.

"It sure did," Sue Ann agreed.

As they ate they repeatedly gave each other long glances while the other wasn't looking. Blair seemed to notice, but she kept to herself. She ate in stunned and angry silence, fearful of once again inciting the fury of Cynthia Webster. I must admit that I am enjoying the little game those two are playing. I might be mistaken, but I think Natalie noticed too before quickly averting her eyes and focusing on her hot cocoa and toast. Blair, on the other hand, barely looked away from the two other blondes, which once again makes me curious as to why she's so interested in their interaction. I'm gonna need to keep tabs on her - I think there's more to Blair's story than meets the eye….

8888888888888888888

The rest of the week was more of the same. Cindy and Sue Ann kept flirting with each other as usual, yet neither seemed to want to want to make the first move out of fear of how the other would react. Similarly, Blair just kept on being Blair - spoiled and rotten. She was careful not to do anything to upset either Sue Ann or Cindy, but I noticed that she didn't seem to like it when they were together.

Near the end of the week Blair announced some 'good' news to Sue Ann as the girl was looking over her homework assignments on the couch. Cindy was seated within earshot at a table nearby oiling her new catcher's mitt, and I myself had a perfect view of the scene from my armchair. I pretended to be absorbed with a copy of the New York Times as I took it all in.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Scott Dunbar the Third from Bates Academy wants to take you to the Bates Academy Dance as his date!" Blair enthused.

Judging by Sue Ann's face, it seemed as though the statement inspired both surprise and confusion. It took her a moment to gather her wits enough to react excitedly. "Really?" she exclaimed. Cindy's face, on the other hand, was a mask of total shock and horror.

"Of course. And you have Ms. Cupid here to thank for making it possible," Blair gloated. I mentally gagged a little. There was nothing grosser than the spectacle of Blair reveling about herself in the third person.

"I heard that he's a real catch!" Sue Ann bubbled with feigned delight.

"Of course he is! He has old money _and_ new money."

"I knew guys like that back in Kansas City when I was at the Harry S. Truman school!"

"But the difference between those hicks and Scott is that Scott has real teeth!"

An angry look crossed both Cindy and Sue Ann's faces. What a hypocrite! As if she has the nerve to talk about 'real' - real blonds don't need a bottle the last time I checked.

Sue Ann recovered quickly. "Well... that's great! Thanks, Blair."

The deadly look that Cindy shot Blair was confirmation enough that she was livid as hell. I was surprised when Blair smirked in return. "Maybe I can get you one too?" she asked in a saccharine tone. I saw Cindy's fist clench and connect firmly with the center of her mitt.

"Hey, Cindy," Sue Ann called out, "isn't that great! Scott wants to go out with me!"

"Yes, it is," She responded brusquely, her gaze never leaving Blair. She folded her arms in front of her, both fists clenched, which was, of course, her body's way of showing her fury. Blair must have noticed, as she quickly averted her eyes and changed the subject.

"Hey, Sue Ann, I did this painting of a football player. You want to check it out?"

"Sure!"

Blair turned to face Cindy. "How about you?" She offered with a phony smile.

"No, no thanks," the girl answered as politely as she could muster.

"Oh yeah, they're not your type," Blair responded smugly.

Cindy got up quickly from her seat and barked, "How the heck do you know who my type is?"

"I was thinking of someone more like a … softball player."

It was clear that Cindy was about to explode. "Blair, some of us like our men with brains, not flailing around grunting like apes," I intervened quickly before things could escalate any further between the two of them.

Sue Ann must have also felt the need to quickly calm the storm by diverting Blair's attention. "Just show me your painting please," she said softly.

Blair responded with an obvious sense of relief, realizing that she might have once again have gotten in over her head. "Sure! I think you'll love it." The two of them headed for the other room.

I turned to Cindy, but she darted up the stairs before I could say anything to her.

"Well, at least she's taking this alright," I said to myself. My thought was interrupted by the sound of a bedroom door being slammed forcefully. "Then again, maybe I spoke too soon…"

8888888888888


	5. Chapter 5

Body Language - Chapter 5

I proceeded slowly up the stairs and down the hall towards the room. It was pitch dark when I cracked the door and poked my head in, but I could hear intermittent sobs. I padded softly across the room towards the bedside lamp and flicked its switch, casting light on the sorrowful sight of Cindy splayed on the bed crying her heart out. I lowered myself gingerly onto the end of the bed and noticed that the light blue pillow by her head was mottled with dark blue patches where it was drenched with her tears.

"Cindy?" I asked softly. I sensed she couldn't hear me over her crying spell so I shook her leg gently and repeated her name more forcefully, "Cindy?"

She lifted her head from where it was buried in the sheets and looked at me from behind swollen eyes. She was an utter mess.

"Yes?" her voice crackled.

"Why are you crying?"

She was quiet for several moments as though collecting her thoughts before answering, "Probably because I'm jealous that Sue Ann has a boy to date."

"Or probably because you're jealous that Scott has a girl to date - and more specifically a girl who _you_ want to date."

Cindy froze, stunned by my forward response. A moment or two passed before she responded with the only reaction she seemed capable of allowing herself: confusion. "Huh?"

"I know that you like Sue Ann a lot, Cindy." That seemed to shock her even more. The blood drained from her face and she looked at me from behind wide eyes.

"H-h-how do you know?" she uttered.

"I see how you look at her."

"Oh no…" she moaned as she began to cry even harder than before - if that was even possible.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently. I placed my hand on her back to comfort her, but she jumped up abruptly and pushed it away.

"Don't touch me, I'm sick!"

"Huh?" It was my turn to be confused - but mine was genuine. "You don't look sick to me. You sure don't have a fever."

"No, I don't mean like that. It's just that - I'm a queer!" she spat vehemently. "I'm a sick, dirty, nasty queer! A lesbian! Like one of those ugly women who dress like men. I've seen tons of them in West Hollywood! I'm one of those!"

"Listen, Cindy, you may be a lesbian, but you're sure not ugly, and there's nothing to be ashamed of. It's what makes you…you. I read a whole article in 'Nature' magazine about homosexuality in animals. Did you know that there are over a hundred species that practice it?"

Cindy peeked at me through her fingers. She had been clutching them to her face as though the whole topic we were discussing was just too much to face head-on. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's not like the abnormality people make it out to be. And it's _definitely_ not unnatural, even though ignoramuses spout claptrap like that all the time. Also, you don't have to worry about me. In fact, I'll help you get her. I think she feels the same way that you do."

"But she said yes to Scott!"

"Just to please Blair … and to please herself."

Cindy looked at me uncomprehendingly with her lower lip trembling, and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that she's probably in denial about her attraction to you."

Cindy seemed to mull over what I had said. The light bulb illuminated a moment later – the moment, I am guessing, when she remembered days of gazes and blushes and lengthy hugs given in the guise of congratulations and encouragement. "You're right! But what are we going to do about it?"

"We're going to the Bates Academy Dance!" I jubilated with a smile.

8888888888888888888888888888

About twenty minutes after my heart to heart with Cindy it was close to 8:00 pm Friday, which meant only one thing: it was time for The Dukes of Hazzard. Blair, Sue Ann, Natalie, Nancy, and Tootie were all downstairs crowded around the TV chattering excitedly. Cindy busied herself upstairs since she didn't have any interest in watching. I myself really, really, hate it, but I joined the maddening throng of squealing ladies in the living room. I wasn't planning to watch the show, you see, I was planning to watch _Blair_ watching the show. And sure enough, when Bo and Luke swept onto the screen and all the girls went gaga Blair also made animated gestures, clutching her hands to her chest as she made fawn eyes and sighed loudly. But to me it seemed like she was yet again overacting. Not like William Shatner overacting, but pretty close. I continued to observe. A little later in the show I finally saw what it is she truly desires – in the form of Daisy Duke! Her eyes were more fixated on her than they had ever had been on Bo or Luke. Obviously she couldn't show her interest openly, but her eyes widened as they followed the woman on the screen, her cheeks flushed slightly, and I noticed that her hands fidgeted agitatedly with the hem of her blouse … I knew she was a closet case! I made a mental note to undertake further investigation on Wednesday at 9:00 during Charlie's Angels.

I felt triumphant to have caught Blair's reactions, but it also left me confused. How could her disgust for Cindy be so strong if she is also attracted to women? Maybe she sees that part of herself in Cindy and can't tolerate it? Or maybe it's the fact that Cindy lets herself be true instead of putting on a masquerade. Those are the only things I could think of for the moment. When I snapped out of my thoughts I noticed Blair's full attention was focused on Catherine Bach. Oh, Blair, you are busted, woman!

8888888888888888888888888888

"What? No, I won't dye my hair blond for you!" Nancy spat into the receiver. Cindy and I were lounging on the couch playing Chinese checkers. Since the phone table was a mere few feet away we were privy to every word on her side of the conversation. She was so caught up with Roger that she didn't seem to register our presence. She is so ridiculously attached to that phone and to Roger on the other end that she probably wouldn't even notice if we had a nuclear meltdown in the likes of Three Mile Island! I make a point of not listening to much of her conversation, whereas it seems to be Tootie's and Natalie's favorite pastime. Cindy enjoyed listening once in a while as well. This time, however, I knew that she was hanging out nearby because Sue Ann was about to call Scott, not because she had any interest in the day's episode of the Nancy-Roger sagas. "But Farrah Fawcett is overrated!" Nancy protested, "Don't you know that brunettes are all the rage now? Really! That Italian girl Gia is all over Vogue and Cosmopolitan." I wanted to interrupt that Gia isn't Italian, but Italian-American from Philly, but I thought the better of it. Nancy seemed steamed.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that," Cindy - the natural blond - jokingly mumbled to herself. I chuckled, but I agree with Nancy: blondes are overrated. Sorry, Cindy.

Sue Ann came barreling down the stairs and eyed Nancy with visible impatience.

"So, where do you want to go after the dance? Ooh, that sounds nice. I really do want to do that. Just hold on a second." Obviously she had sensed the eyes beaming into her skull. She turned to face an agitated looking Sue Ann and hissed, "Scram, Blondie!"

Sue Ann stood her ground, unfazed. "Nancy, will you get off the phone for once? You don't own it, and besides, you do know that there's life outside of the world of Ma Bell, don't you?"

"Of course I do! But I'm talking to Roger, the love of my life." She delivered the last part rather dramatically.

"Well, the 'love of your life' can wait! Get off the phone, or else…"

"Or else what?"

Sue Ann smiled wickedly. "Or else…" she began to project her voice as she announced towards the phone, "Hey Roger, Nancy was eyeing more than just the donuts when the delivery boy Steve brought the groceries other day!" A shocked look came over Nancy's face, and she quickly hung up the phone. "I'll get you for this!" she sneered as she stalked away in another of her dramatic rages.

Seconds later the phone rang – just like on a TV show!

Sue Ann blanched. "Hey, Cindy, do you mind answering the phone for me?"

Cindy responded with a frosty look and an icicle of attitude, "Why should I?"

"Because I don't want to seem anxious," Sue Ann huffed.

I had a feeling that this had a high blow-up potential, so I intervened to curb the mounting volatility, "I'll answer it."

Cindy looked at me incredulously, but I ignored her as I plucked the receiver from the phone.

"Hello, who is this? Scott Dunbar the Third? Who do you want to speak to? Sue Ann Weaver? Hold on let me see if she's here." I looked over at Sue Ann who was anxiously biting her fingernails. I couldn't tell if she really wanted to go through this or not.

"How does he sound?" she whispered.

"He sounds like he could be a Kennedy, and like he could've been bred for Harvard. Is he from Boston?" I asked, muffling the mouthpiece with my hand.

"He _is _related to the Kennedys, and, yes, he _is_ from Boston. Isn't he friends with your buddy, Greg?"

"Yeah, but I've never met him. He's only been at Bates a few months." I handed her the phone even though she was looking positively green, and retired to the couch next to Cindy to watch how the conversation would unfold.

"Why, Molly? Why?" Cindy whispered angrily through clenched teeth.

"Cindy…" I started to explain quietly. "Sometimes you have to let people figure out what it is that they want in their own time. Besides, it wasn't Scott's fault that Blair came up with this scheme, and it would be rude for Sue Ann to not talk to him when he called. Maybe she'll tell him she has other plans - that she has to wash her hair or something."

"Or write a poem?" she asked with a slight hint of mockery. "Anyway, I hope so," She added.

"Hello, Scott? Yes, Blair said you'd call. So you're from Beantown? Wow, that's so cool. Well, I'm from Kansas City, Kansas."

Cindy sat rocking gently on the couch muttering to herself and glaring in the direction of the conversation transpiring across the room. "I can't believe she's going through this."

"Cindy, don't worry about it too much."

"Don't worry? Are you kidding? He's got connections and wealth. From what I've heard, he letters in many sports, including fencing, _and_ he's on the Debate team, _and_ the Student Council. He's even a _Kennedy_. How could I possibly compete with all that?"

"It's just a beginning, nothing has happened yet at all. Besides, maybe he'll do something to turn her off."

"…You can get me an autographed photo of Jackie Kennedy Onassis?" Sue Ann's voice floated towards us. "You're so awesome!"

Or, maybe not…

"…Yes, I do live on a farm, and I can drive a tractor trailer, but that doesn't mean that I'm a backward yokel." There was a pause, which presumably indicated her listening to Scott's response. "Do I want to boogie? What do you mean by that?"

We both cracked up. "She doesn't know what 'boogie' means," I said, elbowing Cindy good-naturedly in the ribs.

"Oh, shut up, you two!" she barked at us, which just made us laugh even harder.

"Well, okay, I'm looking forward to seeing you at the dance on Saturday. Goodbye."

She turned to us as she replaced the phone in its cradle. It was clear that she was doing her best to look excited, but she wasn't doing a very good job. "Hey, Scott agreed to be my date for the dance, isn't that cool?"

"Yeah, that's really cool!" I answered uneasily. Thank goodness that _she_ doesn't read body language.

She looked pointedly at Cindy and asked, "What do you think?"

"Yeah, that's great," Cindy muttered before she sprang up for the couch and made for the stairs. A concerned look crossed Sue Ann's face, which makes me think she knows what's really going on, and that she isn't so naïve as she makes herself seem. She turned quickly and headed out of the room. And there I was, left standing by myself wondering how this would all turn out. Oh boy…

8888888888888888888888888888

On the night of the dance, Sue Ann was standing in front of the mirror clutching her dress. It was similar to the one that Blair had been wearing the night she had gotten all gussied up for a big date with some boy, only to be interrupted by a meltdown she had because her mother was acting vampy with some old man with a strange name. Cindy stood silently, staring vacantly at her reflection for what seemed like an extraordinarily long time. It was clear that she was doing some soul searching.

"Are you excited about your date?" I asked with enthusiasm. As she turned to face me a look of worry crossed her face, but she quickly turned into a rather forced smile. She was anything but happy.

"Yes, I am. I can't believe that Scott would be interested in dating a country girl like me! It's like an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

"Not really. Besides the fact that he's high class, you two do share quite a few similarities: you're both very smart, ambitious, and blond."

Sue Ann smiled, "That's true. I guess that's why he's considered a catch."

"I see. Can I be honest with you?"

"Yes, go right ahead."

"Do you really want to go out with Scott?"

Her face twitched slightly as though she had been caught in a fib. The book notes that kind of tic as one of the ways a face betrays a betrayal. There was also a tinge of hesitation in her answer.

"Yes… very much so. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious. It seems as though you're not really that anxious to go out with him."

My question seemed to step up her anxiety even more, and she avoided eye contact with me when she responded, "Well, it's probably because I'm nervous about all this. I mean, I'm dealing with high-class stuff here. So, who are you going with?" She finished, changing the subject. Her obvious discomfort with the topic further confirmed to me that she really wasn't that interested in him. This was a date we were talking about – she should've been way more responsive! I learned this from another book titled 'Read Between The Lines.'

"I'm not going with anyone, unless you consider Cindy to be my date!" I joked, but Sue Ann didn't seem to take it as funny – well, her body didn't anyway. She clenched her teeth and tightened her lips together for a split second as a show of anger. Why wouldn't she just admit that she wanted to go to the dance with Cindy? "Just kidding!" I chimed, and then forced a laugh. Her body relaxed again and she laughed with me. "Neither one of us has dates, but we're still going."

"Well, don't let Blair catch wind of it - she'll come after you!" she kidded.

"She probably would. Don't you think Blair has been too harsh on Cindy lately?"

"Totally. I wanted to slap her when she told her that her type is softball players. After all, boys don't play softball." I know that she can be naïve, but her comment indicated that I had underestimated to what extent! No, Sue Ann, there _are _boys who play softball. There's a men's softball team right near my hometown. Sue Ann's whole body tensed as she continued, "She's been acting real mean towards her lately. This never happened before. It's like she changed during summer time."

Well, there's a clue. They've known each other for a few years before this, and she never accused her of being a lesbian until now. Something must have happened in the summer to turn her against Cindy.

"I know. She's always been, well… rather snobby, but she has really become witchy lately. And I really hate calling other women 'witchy,' but she's totally earned it! Maybe 'prig' is a better word…" I mused out loud.

Sue Ann replied, "Just because she dresses like a boy, doesn't mean that she wants to be a boy, or that she has the same desires that a boy does…right?"

Her face showed a lot of confusion as she asked. I didn't blame her.

"That could be true. Blair is assuming that she's a lesbian just because she's such a tomboy, but there are tons of tomboys who are straight."

"That's also true." Sue Ann replied. "But no matter what, Cindy still doesn't deserve the way Blair is treating her. She's kind, wonderful, and sweet. And she's great company. She's really smart and knows a lot about sports. She once told me about the soccer clubs in England. I had never ever heard anything about Aston Villa or Nottingham before. I also remember this one time when we were at the park, and we..."

Presumably she enjoyed Cindy as a topic for discussion, as that's all she talked about the next five minutes solid. It was clear that Cindy meant something to her. To me it confirmed that she really did love her.

"I see. Well, I better get ready for the dance too."

"Okay, then."

I left the room knowing that I had a lot of work to do, for Sue Ann is in deep, deep, denial about Cindy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

8888888888888888888888888888

It was the night of the Bates Academy Dance, one of the few times that we Eastland girls got to mingle formally with the boys from the prestigious institution. Part of me was excited, but the other cynical part couldn't help but feel like the whole thing was a giant heteronormative ploy. The posters plastered all over campus of men and women dancing together were like instruction booklets for a happy, straight, allegedly well-adjusted, conformist lifestyle. If you ask me, they should have been more inclusive and printed posters of women dancing with other women and men dancing with other men. They would never do such a thing, of course – after all, everyone who knows anything knows that 'the establishment' is just a bunch of narrow-minded jerks. Then again, even if the school administration could, they'd likely get in trouble from the myriad Republican voting parents. Maybe, I thought, I could get Natalie to write an article on the whole conspiracy side of it for the school paper. She loves to write about controversial topics even though she just got started in journalism class.

What I did know for sure is that all of my friends had different expectations of the outcome of the night, and I felt like it was my job to make sure that nothing blew up in anyone's face. For Blair it was an opportunity to make all the other girls jealous as she pranced about with Greg Hockney in her arms. Judging by his body language, however, it seemed that he would have rather been anywhere else. It was like he was a rat trapped in a cage – a rat desperately looking for an opportunity to escape! For Sue Ann the night was her opportunity to become Scott's girl, and it was Cindy's opportunity to make sure that Sue Ann did _not_ become Scott's girl. It had more or less all the ingredients for a perfect teen drama storm.

The large room was decked out with all of the usual things you would expect from a high-school dance. There was food, the ubiquitous (and apparently inescapable) disco music, cheesy banners all over the place, and yes, somebody did spike the punch…! Scott paraded around in his topsiders, posing with Sue Ann as though she were some sort of trophy. Although Sue Ann seemed to be trying to make herself feel comfortable about it, the way she held her body betrayed a certain distance as though she were instinctually resisting him.

Blair was primping and strutting as usual, all the while with Greg at her side. They had come as a double date with Nancy and Roger – the latter, I noted, was checking out other women …. most of them blondes. What a dog he is! How does she put up with him? I also noticed that Greg was stealing sly glances at Cindy when Blair was busy gazing at her reflection in her compact or poofing her hair. Greg spotted me as I walked by.

"Hey, Molly, what's up!" he called out.

"Oh, hi, Greg!" I shouted back, making myself heard over a particularly dismal Donna Summers song. Of course Blair had taken notice of me since her date had.

"So, Molly, where's your date? Or did you scare him away with your politics?"

Greg's head snapped back at her comment, and his face showed a touch of anger as he blurted, "Leave her alone." Blair looked shocked by the defense he had mounted for me, but immediately shut her mouth. "So, where's Cindy?" he asked, trying to sound casual. Nice try Greg, you know exactly where she is!

"She's sitting over there, next to the wall," I responded as I pointed to wallflower Cindy who was smiling and surveying the crowd. It seemed as though she was paying particular attention to Sue Ann and Scott.

"Why do you care about her?" Blair snapped with annoyance. As if coming to my defense hadn't been enough, he was now asking after her arch-nemesis!

"Can't I be curious?"

"Not with a girl you were flirting with at the Harvest Fair!"

Uh-oh, this was about to escalate. Blair was playing the jealous girlfriend role, yet surprisingly there did seem to be a genuine sense of envy transmitted by her body this time. My mind quickly ran through the possibilities: was she jealous because he liked Cindy, or was it because he wasn't paying attention to her? This _was_ Blair Warner we were talking about, and she _is_ all about attention, whether it's from a guy or a girl. The book does not clearly describe the differences. I'll probably have to go consult some other literature on that, but what was for sure is that her eyes, hands and tense muscles were hinting at a bit of the old green-eyed monster.

"Look, Blair, I was not flirting with her!"

"Yes, you were! I saw it with my own eyes, Greg."

"No, I wasn't!"

I figured a verbal spar was as good a time as any to return to my seat, which was right next to Cindy's. She was sitting immobile and seemingly transfixed. I bet that in all the time I had been gone her eyes had never left the sight of Sue Ann for more than ten seconds. Sue Ann returned the gaze every now and then from where she and Scott were standing, which wasn't too far from where we were seated.

Finally the so-called couple hit the dance floor as the DJ spun recycled radio hits. Unfortunately most of it was that brain-numbing trash called Disco. Blah! I'll say it again - I hate Disco! It's just mindless, repetitive noise. I'd take the Joans - Armatrading and Baez that is - over those lame acts any day!

Anyhow, back to the story. Cindy was watching them like a hawk while they were dancing. One guy approached her and asked her to dance. Looking irritated, she rejected the offer. She barely took her eyes off the couple during the entire rebuff. No one had tried to fit me onto their dance card, and so I was feeling a bit dejected. I figured that we could both use a few minutes focused on something other than the dismalness at hand, so I brought up about the upcoming Biology test. That diversion went well at first, but then she got up abruptly and left her seat. She strode across the dance floor towards the couple with a determined look on her face and asked Sue Ann for a dance, which I must admit was a bold move. I got up to get a better view of the action, and was able to catch some of their back and forth with the lip-reading skills I had been practicing. The rest Cindy told me later on.

"May I cut in?" Cindy asked.

"Sure!" Sue Ann replied, seeing it as nothing more than harmless fun.

"Hey, who is this?" Scott asked. He wasn't offended; in fact it looked like he was excited that he saw another good-looking girl.

"This is my friend Cindy Webster."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Cindy said as she offered her hand. Judging by the way she was looking at him I'm surprised that she hadn't spit in it first.

"Scott Dunbar the Third, nice to meet you."

Cindy proceeded to shake her booty on the dance floor, and Sue Ann joined her. Scott looked like he was in heaven as he watched the girls moving to the music with each other. Sue Ann turned around and drew him in order to dance with both of her suitors at the same time. Cindy didn't seem to want any of that, so she kicked it up a notch in order to impress Sue Ann.

To me it looked more or less like a competition. Scott, of course, was oblivious to this fact. Cindy was like a peacock, showing off her best feathers in order to lure Sue Ann. She appeared to be reaching deep into her dance-move repertoire to maintain the woman's undivided attention. I also noticed, however, that she was enjoying the attention of the crowd, many of whom had stopped what they were doing to watch the spectacle. The pageant was not a one-time thing - she was truly an attention-seeker, and no better than Blair in that respect!

Speaking of Blair, it looked like she was annoyed that everybody's attention was focused on Cindy's show, and not her. To make matters worse, Greg was no exception. His eyes seemed to intently follow each of Cindy's bodily movements. Blair was no slouch when it came to dancing, but Cindy was in a league of her own.

Cindy made sure that her dance moves took place _between_ rather than _around_ Scott and Sue Ann. I was a bit worried that he would notice what she was doing, but it was clear that Sue Ann was very impressed. Hell, most of the people surrounding her were as well – Cindy was really strutting her stuff! All of a sudden the song 'I Want Your Love' by Chic - one of the very, very, very, few Disco acts that I like – came on. As Cindy gyrated and swaggered, she lip-synched the lyrics of the song.

"_I Want Your Love, I Want – Your Love_" she mouthed to Sue Ann in a comedic fashion. Sue Ann took this as all part of the act, as did Scott and the crowd of onlookers that had gathered. Only I was aware of the truth underlying the act. Thank God, because she would have been in serious trouble. Blair, on the other hand, was watching another one of her giant evil smirks plastered across her face. Evidently, she too knew what was going on. I don't like that one bit!

Everything on the dance floor itself was going fine until the violin part of the song came on, at which point Cindy seemed to get caught her in own feet. "WHOA!" she exclaimed, stumbling towards Sue Ann and instinctively flailing her arm out to catch her fall. Sue Ann caught her in an awkward embrace.

"Cindy, are you okay?" she panicked.

"I'm fine," she responded. Their eyes met meaningfully, and for a quick moment it was obvious how they both felt for each other. It didn't make matters any easier that strands of Cindy's blond hair were brushing against Sue Ann's cheek – nor did the fact that Cindy's soft yet toned body was pressed up against the other woman's. It looked like as though Sue Ann desperately wanted to hug her back. She was blushing yet she seemingly unaware of it. A stunned look had registered on Scott's face as he observed the scene. Had he figured out that Cindy was his competition, or was he still just shocked about the fall? I couldn't tell by his reaction.

"Come on, Sue Ann, let's go get some more punch," he uttered as he snapped out of his dumbfounded silence. Sue Ann nodded and followed him after a moment with what seemed like a touch of reluctance.

Cindy watched the two disappear, and with a look of feigned nonchalance examined her nails with a twinkle in her eye that seemed to proclaim "Cindy 1, Scott 0." After a moment she turned to me and gallantly swept her arm forward for me to take it, a gesture meant as an invitation to join her on the dance floor. Sue Ann was peering back, seemingly longing for Cindy without really realizing it.

"Well, I see that you're happy," I remarked.

"I sure am. It seems that I left quite an impression on her!"

"Yeah, but I think you left one with Scott too. I can't say for sure, but he seems to have at least suspected something."

Cindy thought about it for a split-second before acknowledging what I said. "Oh no, you're right! That's why he took her to the punch bowl."

"Yep, so that she'll be far away from you and your dance steps." A look of concern clouded her face, so I offered a quick reassurance, "Don't worry about it. I doubt that it'll go any further. It's probably best not to press any further, you might just end up making things worse."

"But what if she wants a second date? …. What if they kiss?" she asked the second question in a terrified tone.

"Sue Ann's a prude, Cindy. I really doubt she'd let anyone kiss her on the first date. And as for a second date? Don't worry about it, we'll find a way around it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just have fun for now. After all, how often do we get the chance to be out at night?"

Cindy reluctantly agreed. She can be such a tiger sometimes, and I fear that could really get her in trouble given the wrong circumstances …. Circumstances such as _these, _for instance. Surprisingly though, she managed to relax. We whiled away the evening people watching and exchanging our thoughts on what we saw until an anxious looking boy ambled up and asked me to dance.

"M-m-may I dance with you ma'am?" he stuttered with a Southern accent. He was a short, portly fellow, with black hair and thick glasses framing his round face.

"Sure," I said to him. I turned to Cindy, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yep," she smiled, "just fine." I think she was happy that someone had finally asked me to dance.

I followed my suitor out to the dance floor where he gingerly placed his sweaty hands around my waist. Then, just like clockwork, Greg approached Cindy and asked for a dance. I wondered where Blair was as Cindy nodded her acceptance. Little did I know that she and Greg had had an argument outside the auditorium after which she had stalked off. Oh well.

All of a sudden the disco hits gave way to the unmistakable introductory recorder chords of perhaps the longest slow (or at least mostly slow) song known to late twentieth century man, the anthem of all school dances, of broken hearts and day-glo dens alike …. Stairway to Heaven. Sue Ann was still dancing with Scott, and Cindy was dancing with Greg, which didn't stop either of them gazing at one another over their respective companions' shoulders. I couldn't observe as much as I wanted to I too was on the dance floor too for once.

During our dance I found out that wooer's name was Ralph, and that he was a card-carrying Democrat! He's also into political activism, considers Walter Cronkite and Dan Rather to be his heroes, and he's trying to start a recycling program back home in Austin, Texas. I think I'm in love…

It was painful to see those two reduced to pining glances, but perhaps more painful to acknowledge that even if they had been a full-out couple they still wouldn't have been able to dance in public. It would cause a huge scandal, and the school would react by kicking them out in a second and taking away Sue Ann's scholarship. Again I was struck by the unfairness that they would have to go through all that just because society considers their love to be abnormal.

When the song was over, everything immediately reverted to party mode between Scott and Sue Ann as he made every effort to keep her a good distance from Cindy. That's one point for Scott.

As the dance was winding up, Greg feebly attempted to make his move on Cindy. "It was really awesome dancing with you. Can I see you again some time?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," she responded rather bluntly.

Greg pulled out his crooked smile from his arsenal of allure in attempt to charm her like he does with all the other girls. I'd seen it a kazillion times before - I'd known the guy since I was seven!

"What's the matter? It's just going to be casual like. We could head out to a movie, or …"

"I understand, but you're not really my type."

"Aw, what's wrong? I'm not a bad guy once you get to know me."

"I'm sure you're not, but I'm not interested in dating anyone right now, thank you."

She gave me an intense look to telegraph her discomfort, "Hey, Molly, let's get Sue Ann so we can leave."

I turned to my new 'date' and said, "I'll be back, I need to get my friend."

"No problem ma'am!"

I found Sue Ann with Scott in the otherwise empty hallway. I beckoned her over with a wave of my arm and called out, "Hey, Sue Ann, it's time for us to go."

Apparently Scott had other plans.

"You girls go on without me, Scott said he'll bring me home after we hit the diner for some late night snacks." A chill rolled over me as she said 'late night snacks.' My instinct told me it wasn't a good scene.

"Don't be so naïve, Sue Ann, come with us," Cindy said flatly as she joined me at my side. The auditorium door she had just come through tapped shut behind her.

"Look, I won't harm her - I promise," Scott offered with a cool smile, picking up on the marked tension. "Besides, it's not like we're going to be alone. A couple of my buddies and their gals are coming along as well. I'd invite you two as well, but we're already tight on space in the van."

Another shudder rippled through my body at the word 'van.'

"Scott man, let's get a movin'!" a friend of his called out from further down the hallway.

"Alright, coming! Well …. see you ladies later," he said with a small wave as he took Sue Ann's hand in his. I could see tears welling up in Cindy's eyes as it dawned on her that the final score rested at Cindy 1, Scott 2. She turned quickly and walked away, her footsteps echoing down the hall towards the nearest exit. I tried to follow her but she called over her shoulder, "Please, just let me be by myself. I don't want anyone me around right now."

"Come on, Cindy," I offered from where I stood, several feet behind her.

"Please, Molly," she said, tears audibly choking her voice as she pushed open the door in front of her and let herself out into the night. Ralph appeared just as I was about to chase after her.

"It was great meeting you, ma'am. How can I contact you?"

"Please, call me Molly. Calling me ma'am makes me feel old! Though I must say that I respect your veneration." I signaled him to follow me back into the auditorium where I found a pen and paper lying on one of the tables. I wrote down our house's number.

"Here's the number for my dorm. If a girl named Nancy answers tell her to get the heck off and that Roger will call her some other time!"

Ralph laughed in response, "Okay, I will. Have a great night …. Molly." He bowed awkwardly, and clutched my hand to his lips to plant a quick kiss. He's such a gentleman! It was my turn to blush like crazy and for my time clock to go off! I was in love! Now I know how Cindy felt. Although my reaction probably wasn't as powerful as hers towards Sue Ann, the feeling was amazing!

8888888888888

Midnight struck and Mrs. Garrett's anxiety was peaking - the dance had ended hours before, and Cindy still hadn't returned. Even Sue Ann had made it home by that point. She seemed equally worried about the missing girl.

"Where's Cindy? She knows full well that curfew was midnight," Mrs. Garrett asked as she paced back and forth in a feeble attempt to alleviate her nervous tension.

"I don't know, Mrs. Garrett," Tootie offered. "The last time I saw her she was walking out of the ballroom."

"Cindy told me that she needed some time by herself when she left," I piped up.

Mrs. Garrett looked shocked and a little bit upset. "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place, Molly?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Garrett, but she was just really about something that happened at the dance." I left it there because I couldn't come up with a good lie. Luckily enough, I didn't have to as Mrs. Garrett drew her own conclusion about what had happened.

"Ahhh, some boy broke her heart, huh?" she asked knowingly.

"You could say that," I replied. It was true …. with a slight twist.

"Well, that's awful. I hope she comes home soon - I really don't want any of you girls out there at this time of the night. Molly, you should have told me."

"I'm very sorry."

"Well, if she's not back within the next 15 minutes I'll have to call the police!"

Fortunately, that wasn't necessary. About a minute after the words had left Mrs. G's mouth there was a knock on the door. Cindy was standing miserably in the light cast from the front porch.

"Cindy, we were really worried about you!" I admonished.

"I'm okay, I just had some thinking to do."

I noticed that Sue Ann appeared briefly at the top of the stairway but disappeared just as quickly. I think she knew that she was partially responsible for causing Cindy to be so upset and to wander off by herself.

"Girl, what's wrong with you?" Tootie asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Cindy responded sharply. "Where's Sue Ann?"

"I think she's upstairs in her room."

For some reason it seemed that Natalie, who had been standing by as anxiously as the rest of us, was immediately tuned in to Cindy. I'm beginning to think that she knows what's going on…

"Cindy, if you have a boy problem, you should come and talk to me about it instead of disappearing like that," Mrs. Garrett advised.

Cindy's face betrayed that she didn't know how to react to what the woman had said. Usually Mrs. Garrett seemed to know everything about us before we did, but for some reason she hadn't picked up on the fact that the object of Cindy's affections was not a boy…and that's probably a good thing.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. G., but I needed some time to sort things out."

"I understand, but we were concerned about you. I thought the worst could have happened to you."

"I can handle myself, it's okay."

"It's not that I don't think that you can handle yourself, it's the rest of the world that I can't trust. Anything could happen to you out there at this time of night. You do understand, don't you?"

"Understood," she replied sulkily as she climbed the stairs. She didn't cry that night, but I knew that there was much pain in her heart.

888888888888888888888888


	7. Chapter 7

Body Language – Chapter 7

Hi, this is Natalie speaking. I'll be your narrator for the evening because I know all the juicy bits since I happen to be Sue Ann's roommate. Besides, everyone knows that _I'm _the journalist, so where does Molly get off thinking she can write this story better than I can? She was writing all this down in her journal, and believe it or not, I was able to get my hands on it. How exactly did I get a hold of Molly's diary, you ask? That's for me to know, and you to find out.

After the whole dance debacle, I found Sue Ann in our room staring at the wall like a zombie.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. I had wanted to be a little more delicate, but subtlety isn't always my forte.

"Nothing."

"Well, it must be something. You look like the recently dead staring at the wall like that. You'd think it was brainnnnnnnnz …." I said, sticking my arms straight out and doing my best to look blank and half-dead. There I was, trying to interject a little levity in an otherwise dark situation, but based on Sue Ann's response it went unnoticed … or at least unappreciated.

"It's… you won't understand."

"Try me," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay then - do you know what it's like when you've got what everyone considers to be a great thing, yet you know in your heart it's not what you really want?"

"Yeah, like the other day when I had a Big Mac, but all I really wanted was a Filet-O-Fish."

"No! I'm being serious, Natalie," she replied scornfully.

"Alright, alright. Are you talking about that guy Scott by any chance?"

"Yeah. Everyone knows he's one of the hottest guys in Peekskill, but I don't really feel anything for him."

"Well," I reasoned, "maybe it's just because he's not the one."

"I guess so. I wish he was though."

I knew it! I knew she had the hots for some other guy! "You do? Why?"

"Because it would make things wayyyyyyy less complicated."

"Less complicated?" Hmmm… was he an old guy? Married? Could he be a prisoner? Was he Jewish? Not that there's anything wrong with being Jewish … _I'm_ Jewish. But what could the complication be?

"Yes, _much_ less complicated. People would smile when they saw me holding hands with him. Other girls would be jealous of me when we went out. I know my parents would be proud to have someone like him as my boyfriend. And if things worked out, we would eventually get married and have beautiful babies together."

I laughed at that, "Wow! It sounds like you think that Scott is a groovy catch! He may be less complicated, but you'll be more miserable."

Sue Ann, still lying on the bed, turned her head to look at me. "That's true," she replied earnestly.

The conversation had reached a point where I figured I just had to point-blank ask. "So let me guess, is there someone else in your heart?"

Sue Ann cast a glance towards the BRAINZ-wall again and sighed deeply, "Yes, there is, but it's much more complicated, and I don't want to say who it is at this moment. I don't even know if I'm really in love with them."

There's no need to reveal anything Sue Ann, I'll do my own investigating - but it better not be that hunky delivery boy Steve, because he's mine!

8888888888888

The next day Sue Ann asked me for a favor.

"Hey, Natalie, do you mind coming with me to see Scott at the diner later?"

"Um... Why, may I ask?"

"Well, my mom always told me that unless you're really sure, that it's best to carry a gal friend with you just in case."

"But why not Cindy? She's your best friend, after all."

"She told me that she's got a ton of homework to do, especially that Biology assignment."

"Oh, I see. I told her she should have been working on that instead of playing basketball and watching 'The Jeffersons' with Tootie." Ahh, yes...the safety net. I'm to make sure that Scott doesn't do anything more than just to talk to her. Besides, it doesn't sound like a date, so I can still go. In fact, it should be interesting, and it might help me get to the bottom of Sue Ann's seemingly endless angst. And best of all, it involved attractive young men. "Well, okay, but you have to help me with my Algebra homework first - those polynomials are driving me crazy!"

Sue Ann drew a small yet sweet smile. "Don't worry, Nat. I'll help you out."

"Cool! So when do we go?"

"In about two hours. So get ready."

"Solid!"

888888888888888888

We arrived at the diner at four p.m. on the dot and sat one of the tables near the window. Interestingly enough, it was the boys that were late. Hah! But I'm a New Yorker, and Sue Ann's a very punctual Midwesterner, so we don't play around when it comes to time and appointments.

When Scott finally arrived he also brought a buddy with him - Greg Hockney! Damn - he had anticipated Sue Ann's move! I saw Greg do a double take at me when they spotted us. Was he expecting someone else … like Cindy, perhaps? I mean, it _would_ make sense. Tootie and I go everywhere together, for example, so it would be perfectly reasonable for him to think that Sue Ann would have asked Cindy to come with her.

"Hey there, girls!" Scott said as he extended his arm to Sue Ann. "How are you two doing?"

Sue Ann accepted his hand graciously. Less graciously, she answered his question with a "Fine, now that we're not waiting on you anymore."

"Sorry about that. Traffic was crazy," Greg piped in.

"On a Sunday?"

"Yeah, it was that huge Baptist church a couple of blocks away. Their service must have just ended," Scott offered by way of further explanation.

"Oh…"

"How come you came?" I asked Greg. I wasn't one to pull any punches.

"Oh, Scott figured that Cindy would come since it seems that Cindy is Sue Ann's best friend, and that girls always like to bring their friend as a safety net," he chimed with a smile. Darn! He knows a bit about women's psychology! "So, you're Natalie, right?"

"Yes, I am. The one and only."

"Molly told me about you," he said with that crooked smile of his. Oh, he's such a hunk … but not as hunky as Steve!

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm good friends with her. My father and her father are doctors who work together…"

"I don't know why you and that weirdo…" Scott interrupted Greg.

"Hey! She's not a weirdo. She's a very intelligent and curious young girl, I mean woman, as she prefers to be called," Sue Ann defended. Both Greg and Sue Ann showed hints of anger on their face. Scott froze, and retracted his statement.

"Plus, you don't know anything about her, so zip it!" Greg added.

"Sorry about that, man," Scott offered a bit self-consciously.

"No need. Sorry for my outburst," Sue Ann offered, feeling the tension zinging around the table.

"Yeah, uh, same here," added Greg.

"No worries, but where IS Cindy? Like Greg just said, I hear that she's your best friend. And it definitely seemed like it, at least from what I saw at the dance anyway," Scott teased with a smile. Sue Ann looked frightened and like she was trying hard to swallow a lump in her throat.

"Yeah, she sure knows how to dance. I never thought I would see anyone who can actually out-dance Blair!" Greg said, the tone of his voice betraying just how strong his interest in Cindy really was. Greg really seemed to have fallen hard.

Still looking a bit nervous, Sue Ann cut in, "Oh, Cindy's busy with homework. She's all focused on that poem we have to write." I thought it was a Biology assignment? What the hell?

"Oh God, don't remind me of that stupid poetry assignment…" I sighed. The assignment is worth half our grade! At least it's not due until nearly two months from now.

"Yeah, I know... I asked Cindy what she was writing about and she didn't want to tell me. She said it was a secret." Cindy had already started the poem? That's not like her. She procrastinates more than I do!

Greg's interest peaked. He probably though that she was writing the poem about him.

"So, what do you think she's writing about?" He inquired like a curious child. I giggled a bit, thinking of all the mushy stuff she could be writing about him. But that didn't make sense. Cindy's not the mushy type. It was way more likely that she was writing an ode to Billie Jean King or something like that.

I was about to answer his question, but it also seemed like Sue Ann had something to say. I noticed that she was suddenly acting all intense: her eyes were cast upwards like she was asking for God to help her, and I saw her face turn pale for a bit. She had a worried look on her face that I didn't understand.

She took a quick breath and smiled back. "She's probably writing something about you."

A huge grin spread across his face. "Super! I knew what happened at the dance wasn't a total rejection."

"Wait, you asked her out at the dance?" I asked. Sue Ann looked stunned.

"Yep, but she told me that she didn't want to be in a relationship. I knew that she was just being shy." That made no sense. Cindy is anything but shy. Her and Blair are the biggest show-offs in the dorm. Heck, put those two in front of a camera and they can start their own variety TV show complete with a three-ring circus! That's if they don't try to throw each other to the lions and tigers first... However, I guess she _can_ be indecisive at times, so what Greg was saying was theoretically possible.

The worried look on Sue Ann's face intensified. She must know something about Cindy that she's hiding from the rest of us. He continued with his questions about Cindy. "So, how long have you two known each other?"

"For about a year. I just came here a year ago from Kansas City, Kansas. The first time I met her was during orientation…"

Boy, she sure has a lot to say about Cindy. It seems that she enjoys talking about her more than practically anything else.

"Wow! It seems that you two are very good friends."

"Yeah, I can't tell who you like more, Scott or Cindy," I threw in with a chortle.

As soon as the words left my mouth it looked like she wanted to die. It seemed as though every ounce of blood drained right out of her face, and she was starting to sweat.

"E-excuse me, Natalie. I have to powder myself."

I moved out of my seat to let her out of the booth, and she made a beeline to the bathroom across the checkered floor. I was contemplating whether I should follow her or not, but Scott started on his own set of questions before I had the chance to go after her.

"So, are you Sue Ann's roommate?"

"Yes I am. Why?"

"Does she snore in her sleep?"

"What kind of question is that?" Greg asked with a laugh. I laughed along with them. They seemed to be a silly bunch.

"Sometimes, but it's not too loud," I responded - which is true.

"Hey dude, you ask some of the dumbest questions. No wonder our debate team has lost three in a row."

"Me ask the dumbest questions? I wasn't the who one who asked the music teacher 'Does a mime have to take air guitar lessons?'!" Scott responded incredulously.

"That was just a joke!"

"Yeah, but it was still a stupid question!"

I was laughing out loud at the ridiculous banter between the two of them when Sue Ann returned from the bathroom. She looked better, but still a little green around the gills. Greg cut to the chase.

"What I want to ask you is whether you'd have a problem with me dating her?" he asked with a tinge of nervousness in his voice.

A soon as he asked, her sick look returned, followed quickly by an angry look. I saw her right fist clenching. What was it about his question that made her so upset?

Just as quickly as she had gone from looking ill to violent, she resumed her good-natured smiling and rejoined, "No I wouldn't." Yet to me, who knows her, it all seemed so phony.

Scott chipped in, "But what about us, when can we go out?"

It looked like Sue Ann hesitated a bit before answering the question. "When do you want to go out?"

"As soon as possible."

"So why not make it a double date? Sue Ann and Cindy with Scott and Greg!" I offered. I thought it was a super idea, but I couldn't tell if Sue Ann thought so. She seemed quite nervous about it, in fact. The guys, on the other hand, jumped on the suggestion.

"Yeah, that would be super!" Scott exclaimed. Greg nodded and then they exchanged a high five.

"Uh... Yeah, that would be great, but what about Blair, Greg?" Sue Ann questioned.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She'll be fine when I break up with her. She's just a tease anyway."

"Greg!" Sue Ann exclaimed.

"Well, it's true. Everybody thinks that she's easy, but in reality she's just a tease. Our relationship has always had an arm's-length distance about it. It's like she's not comfortable with getting close to me," he lamented. "Plus, she's too high maintenance. Cindy doesn't seem that way at all."

"I told you, bro. I tried to warn you about her. She did the same cold fish thing with Derrick Tyler and Eric Benton last year, at least that's what they told me" Scott added. He wasn't at Bates when Blair dated the two guys.

Wow, Blair, you sure do love to play the heartbreaker. Why? To stoke your ego?

"Well, she's gonna finally get a taste of her own medicine, I guess."

"Yeah, she can find how bitter tasting and nasty it is," Scott grinned.

Sue Ann was upset at first, but then she began to smile devilishly. Maybe all those times that Blair teased and insulted her were finally going catch up with her. I smiled as well, even though Blair's my friend. She needs to be taken down a peg or two. On the same note, I can't be totally heartless towards her since she did, with good intentions, help me find my biological mother even though in the end I didn't really see the need to visit her.

"So, when should we make plans for?" Sue Ann squeaked. She still seemed pretty nervous about it.

"I say next Saturday. We can go to the La Maison. What do you think?" Scott asked.

La Maison was perfect. It's an upscale French restaurant. Sue Ann looked like she wanted to die, but agreed to it anyway.

"Uh... Okay, I'm cool with it."

"That's great."

8888888888888

Now I'm back as the narrator … Molly, that is … the _real _narrator. I thought I'd never get Natalie to give me back my journal. Let's jump back into the action on Wednesday night at 9:00, just before curfew. It's a special time because one of our favorite shows comes on, 'Charlie's Angels.' I personally have mixed feelings about it. It's great to see three females solving crimes, and Sabrina is one of my favorite TV characters. But on the negative side, the show focuses too much on bikinis and silly plots, and Sabrina left the cast. Plus, none of them have a relationship that lasts longer than two episodes! Even Blair's dates last longer than that! What does _that _say about women? And speaking of Blair, I don't really have any reason to watch besides observing her. Like I said, Sabrina is no longer on the show, and the new Angel, Tiffany, sucks. Otherwise, I would be upstairs reading.

As I observed Blair, I noticed that her eyes followed Kelly far more closely than the other two Angels. She checks them out too, but not to the extent that she fixated on Kelly. What does that character have in common with Daisy Duke, besides being good looking? They're both Southern, so that's one. Another is that they're both strong female characters. Neither of the other two Angels, Kris and Tiffany, are really damsels in distress either, yet she doesn't show much feeling for _them._ Suddenly a commercial for Wonder Woman appeared on the screen, and I noticed that Blair nearly drooled all over herself at Lynda Carter. She's not Southern, but she's dark-haired and strong. So that's what she goes for: dark-haired, strong-yet-feminine types. Oh Blair, you don't realize how much I know about you and your true nature. If I wasn't such a nice person, I would bring it all 'out' for every one to see how much of a phony you are.

8888888888888888888888888888


	8. Chapter 8

Cindy and I are working on our homework assignments in the living room. She just completed the Biology assignment Mr. Harper has been harping on her for so long to finish … sorry, I couldn't resist the wordplay! It's two days late at this point, which makes me wonder why she has begun to work on the big poetry assignment we have that's not due until close to two months from now.

"What rhymes with _desire_? Hmm..."

"Cindy, the poetry assignment isn't due for about two months. Don't you have anything better to worry about?"

"But I **have** to write it. I can't explain why - something inside me just wants to write this poem."

"I think I can," I offered. "That 'something's' name is Sue Ann, isn't it?"

Cindy looked at me and sighed, "Yes, it is. I just _need_ to write down my feelings for her."

"Uh, I don't think that would be wise, given that it's a class assignment. Won't she find out that way?"

"I don't exactly say that I love her straight out. I'm making it vague and ambiguous."

"Well," I said with trepidation, "let's hear some of it."

"Okay, but I only have the first stanza done. Is that the word - '_stanza'_?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Okay, the title is 'Secret Desire.'

_You are my secret desire  
>The one for whom my heart burns a fire<br>Of a love I dare not present  
>For it may bring shame and resent<em>

That's as far as I've gotten. What do you think?"

"I think the last line might make everything way too obvious. You should probably change it."

"Hmmm… you may have a point. How about this? '_For it fills me with such torment.'_"

"Yeah, that could work. And for the first line you might want to say, '_There is a secret desire_,' instead."

"Hey, that works. I like it. Now here's the revised first stanza,"

_There is a secret desire  
>The one for whom my heart burns a fire<br>The one my heart burns a fire  
>Of a love that I dare not present<br>For it fills me with such torment."_

I have to admit that I was quite impressed. I really shouldn't say that as though it comes as a shock, as Cindy is a very intelligent lady. It's just that her athletic accolades have always outshined her intellectual accomplishments, and her constant procrastinating holds her back from reaching her full academic potential. She's a scholarship student who is, in my opinion, almost as smart as Sue Ann. But she's much more worldly than the other girl - probably because she grew up in a multicultural middle-class neighborhood in Los Angeles instead of some rural area outside of Kansas City, Kansas.

Tootie strolled into the room. Well, Tootie's style of strolling that is – she had her roller skates on. How does she manage to walk up and down the stairs with those things on all the time without breaking her face, I wonder?

"Hey, guys, how are you doing?"

"Fine, until you broke our concentration," Cindy disparaged.

"Sorry about that, but I have some good news for you, Cindy. You got a date with Greg Hockney!"

Cindy dropped her pencil and stared at Tootie in total disbelief, and I found myself doing the same. How in the world could that have happened?

"What?" she scowled with anger in her tone.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, Natalie was going to - but I just couldn't resist! She set up a date with you and Greg, not even an hour ago! Isn't that awesome?"

Cindy, who was steaming with anger, grunted, "No, it isn't. It would've been nice if I had had a say in it." She rose from her chair abruptly, and strode towards Tootie, demanding, "Where the heck are those two?"

Quivering with fear, Tootie replied, "Uh…downstairs."

"Thank you," she said curtly and turned directly towards the stairs that would lead her to the pair of matchmakers. She didn't pass 'Go,' nor did she collect two hundred dollars.

"Why is Cindy so upset about that? Who wouldn't want a date with Greg Hockney?" Tootie asked, completely confused by Cindy's reaction.

"Cindy wouldn't. She turned Greg down the other night at the dance."

Tootie looked at me, her eyes wide with shock. "Oooooh, there's going to be trouble..."

I rushed downstairs to the living room to find Cindy looking crossly at Sue Ann and Natalie. Tootie had managed to arrive on the scene before I did! Wow, how does she do it with those skates?

"The next time you plan a date for me, I'd like to be there!" she roared.

"Wait, how did you figure it out?" Sue Ann asked, but by asking her own question, Natalie answered before Cindy could.

Tootie, who was standing off to the side, began to look around anxiously and muttered to herself, "Uh oh."

"Oh God, did Tootie tell you?" Natalie queried, eyeing her young friend menacingly.

Cindy nodded, still frowning. Sue Ann looked at Natalie with a tinge of anger.

"You told Tootie?" Sue Ann barked at Natalie. Tootie, taking full advantage of her wheeled feet, quickly hid herself behind my back. "It was Natalie's idea, really," she said, turning her attention to Cindy.

"Why would you do such a thing, Natalie?" Cindy demanded.

"I thought that you'd be happy about it. I mean, who wouldn't want a date with Greg Hockney, one the hunkiest guys in Peekskill?" Natalie responded defensively. "Of course, he's not as hunky as Steve, but I digress."

"_I don't_!" she exclaimed, "_I_ don't want to go out with Greg!"

""What? Are you crazy? This is Greg Hockney we're talking about - Light golden brown hair, tall athletic body, star Quarterback of the team…" Natalie swooned.

"I don't care how hot he is, I'm not interested!" Cindy roared back at Natalie, who was visibly shaking with fear and avoiding eye contact with the girl. Sue Ann decided to step in.

"Look, Cindy, I know how nervous you are. I am too since I'm going out with Scott, but you shouldn't be - I'll be there, remember? It's gonna be a double date!" She smiled, although I noticed there was a bit of anxiety in her voice, as though she didn't want to go through with the whole escapade either.

"I don't care if you and I are…," Cindy paused as if something clicked in her mind, "…so you and I are going on a double date?"

"Yes! With Greg and Scott. Ain't that super?" Sue Ann gushed.

Cindy's grimace faded into a smile as she responded, "It sure is. Well, thanks for arranging it, but next time I'd like to be there if it involves me."

Natalie sighed in relief, as did Sue Ann. I wondered what had prompted the sudden change of heart in Cindy though, although I _knew _it has nothing to do with Greg - as much of a wonderful guy as he is.

At that moment, Mrs. Garrett entered the room. "Hi, girls, what's going on?"

"Oh, Mrs. Garrett, Sue Ann and Cindy are going on a double date!" Natalie chimed.

"Why, that's great! When is this happening?" she asked, beaming warmly at the two blondes.

"Sometime next week," Natalie responded on their behalf.

"Well, that's very exciting. Good luck, you two "The matron smiled and gave Cindy a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Mrs. Garrett," she smiled.

Cindy's body language said she must have come up with a sneaky plan, and something inside of me told me I wouldn't like it.

8888888888888888888888888

When we got back to our room, I asked Cindy why she was suddenly so happy about what had made her so angry not even half an hour before. Tootie was downstairs, so Cindy and I were able to talk privately for once.

"Now you want to go out with him? What's with the sudden change of heart?" I questioned, though, as I said already, I was quite sure that it had nothing to do with Greg. I didn't let her see that I was suspicious.

Cindy grinned, "Well, I realized that _maybe_ it won't be such a bad thing after all."

"Huh?" She had stumped me with her answer.

"Since this is a first date, I know Scott won't be sitting next to Sue Ann, and Greg won't be sitting next to me."

"So? What are you getting at?" I didn't have a clue what she had in mind.

Cindy continued to grin and she patted my left shoulder, "I'm surprised you don't get it, knowing how perceptive you are. Sue Ann," Cindy's voice slowed as though she were explaining it all to a dummy, "will be sitting next to _me_ - so, in reality, it will be mine and Sue Ann's date."

Just as I thought, I didn't like the sound of it.

"How are you going to manage that? Sue Ann will be busy with Scott, or maybe Scott will interfere like last time."

"Not this time," Cindy stated firmly.

I wondered what she was planning. Sure, Cindy will be next to Sue Ann, but she can't really chat with her, or gaze at her, or ever touch her, or… then it dawned on me! She _could _touch her! And since it's well known she's such an affectionate person, especially with girls, she could discreetly make a move on her and nobody would notice! Cindy can be a sly dog.

"Cindy, do you have any idea what you're doing?" I asked.

"Absolutely!" she exclaimed with a very sly smile. With that, I began to really worry…for Sue Ann.

8888888888888888888

I watched Cindy and Sue Ann all week. They spent some time together as they always did, yet there seemed to be some uneasiness between the two. While the two clearly wanted to be around the other, it was obvious to anyone who was paying attention that they wished it to be more than just sitting together watching TV. One of those restless nights was Wednesday around 9:00 PM. As I told you before, that's when 'Charlie's Angels' come on. I feel it's not really worth watching, now that Sabrina's gone. Kate Jackson, why did you have to leave the show? However, it's still an entertaining show for Cindy, Sue Ann, and one particular girl who rushed downstairs…just to watch it.

"Is it on yet?" Blair asked, huffing and puffing as though she had just finished running the hundred-yard dash. I've never seen her rush like that for a TV show. However, Nancy told me that she heard that Blair once ran up three floors in under thirty seconds just to catch a glimpse of Baryshnikov. What was even more impressive was she was wearing high-heels at the time!

"Yeah, it's just this second started," Cindy informed.

"Oh, great!" Blair smiled and sat down.

Sue Ann seemed surprised at Blair's enthusiasm. "I've never understood you when it comes to TV shows. I expect you to be more into 'Dallas' and 'Flamingo Road' than 'Charlie's Angels'."

"Well, they do have some of the hottest middle-age men on TV," Blair smiled her flirtatious smile. I rolled my eyes and thought, _'Yeah, sure Blair.'_

I nodded, acting like I was naïve regarding the truth of the matter.

While they were watching the show I again analyzed Blair, and again noticed how gaga she is for Kelly. When Kelly appeared in a blue dress, Blair eyed her like crazy.

During the commercial break, Sue Ann asked Blair, "So, who's your favorite Angel, Blair? I bet it's Tiffany, since she's high-class like you." I smiled at Sue Ann's good guess, but knew she was way off.

Blair giggled, "You would think so, but my favorite is Kelly. She is classy when she wants to be, and she has a certain charm that neither Sabrina, Kris, or Jill ever had."

"Very interesting. I would have thought that Kelly would be your least favorite," Cindy chimed in.

"Well, I can't help that I'm full of surprises. That's why I'm never boring," Blair smiled and flipped her hair. "Kelly is the toughest one of the three. There's a pain in her that she's hiding from others."

I thought, _'Oh boy, Blair. You're not just talking about Kelly, you're talking about yourself.'_ I saw the sadness in her eyes when she talked about Kelly's pain, as if she were hurting inside too. I was starting to feel a bit of sympathy for Blair. The lie she is living is really eating her up.

"So, who do you like? Let me guess, Kris?" Blair asked Cindy.

Cindy was surprised at Blair's correct answer. "You're right! How did you figure it out?"

"I'm Blair Warner, I know everything," she grinned smugly.

"No, really Blair, how did you _really_ know?" Sue Ann frowned, not satisfied with Blair's answer.

"Well, she talks about her a lot when we watch the show."

Cindy thought about what Blair had said for a moment. "That's true. I do," she admitted.

"See, I'm right as always!" Blair chimed. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes and groaned.

"Well, it's obvious there's one person you like more than anyone else," I shot at Blair, making it clear that she was no mystery herself.

"Who? It's sure not Greg Hockney!" Blair teased.

Everyone except me laughed. I didn't like her talking about my buddy like that.

"No, yourself," I deadpanned.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment, afraid that Blair would blow up. But she didn't. Instead, she admitted it, and even sounded proud of the fact. "Well, of course! If you were as marvelous as I am, you would be enamored too!" She stated conceitedly, finishing with yet another hair flip. I watched her head inflated and buoying like a helium balloon, and wished I had a needle so I could pop it and bring her back to Earth.

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes again. "Blair, the world does not revolve around you. Not every man on this planet wants you," I reminded her.

"Perhaps, but try telling _that_ to the scores of men who want to date me," Blair smirked.

"Oh God, Blair," Sue Ann sighed.

Blair reverted to questioning Cindy, aware that her egotism was turning everyone off. "But really Cindy, why Kris?"

Cindy blushed a bit at the question, and I saw Sue Ann start to get a bit jealous. I could tell by her lips since she has the tendency to pucker them tight when she's mad. "Well, um," she stammered, "I think it's because she's smart, yet she has this innocence like she's kind of naïve," Cindy stated dreamily. _'Oh wow, that explains her attraction to Sue Ann,'_ I thought.

Blair just murmured, "Oh, I see."

I could tell Sue Ann didn't get it when she asked, "Do you know anybody like that?"

Blair, Cindy, and I stared at her in silence. I thought, _'Take a look in the mirror Sue Ann and you'll see your answer.'_

Cindy was clearly starting to get uncomfortable, as she squirmed in her seat a bit, "Well, I had a close friend who was like that, back in Los Angeles." Cindy's answer didn't ring true to me, but I gave her points for trying.

Sue Ann was trying so hard to hide her jealousy, but her mouth kept betraying her. I knew she wanted to ask more questions, but the commercial break finished and the show came back on before she had a chance. Well, now I know what Blair's and Cindy's types are.

As they watched, Cindy rested her head on Sue Ann's shoulder. Sue Ann, so engrossed in the show, noticed it about five minutes later, at which point she started to panic. Her lips began trembling and her body tensed up. I don't know if it was just my imagination, but I thought I saw Cindy smiling a bit. If that's the case, then she's starting her antics already! I saw Blair look back at the two women. Her eyes widened and she immediately returned to ogling Kelly, never looking back at them again, which confirmed that it wasn't my imagination at all! I just know this is not going to be good…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

88888888888888888888888888

'Dance Fever!' blasted on the television set. Tootie and Cindy were sitting in front of it looking like they were too bored to change the channel. Denny Terrio, the host, was schmoozing the audience with his 'jive talk', but in reality he just looked like a jive turkey.

"'Dance Fever!'? Why?" I asked.

"It's not a bad show, you get to see some good dancers. What we're really doing, though, is waiting for 'Soul Train,' which comes on next," Tootie answered.

"Yeah, that's what we really want to watch!" Cindy added.

"Oh," I replied. I'm not really into those types of shows. I can't really dance, and neither Pop nor R&B is my cup of tea. I had a hard time staying in rhythm with Ralph, and especially with Cindy, during the ballroom dance. Speaking of Ralph, we went on a date to a folk concert downtown in Peekskill Square the other day. It was great. He gave me flowers, paid for our date, and even opened the door for me when we got in the cab. He's such a true southern gentleman.

The contestants on the 'Dance Fever!' were dancing to 'My Sharona' by 'The Knack,' and Tootie and Cindy had gotten up to join them. Mrs. Garrett came down the stairs and stopped to give them an audience. She smiled and laughed, amused at the duo boogieing down to the music. Tootie finally noticed that they had a spectator.

"Hey Mrs. Garrett, do you wanna dance with us?"

"Oh, no thank you Tootie. These old knees would lock up if I even attempted to, as you youngsters say, 'get down'."

They laughed as Mrs. G left to do some cleaning. Sue Ann came down a few seconds later.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked me.

"Nothing, just watching Tootie and Cindy 'boogie down,'" I snickered, remembering the phone conversation she had with Scott. Sue Ann didn't find it a bit amusing.

"Oh, stop it! I'm sure _you_ don't know every slang word there is."

"No, but not knowing what 'boogie down' means shows how 'country' you are," Tootie chipped in teasingly, having overheard our conversation. "Marie Osmond may be a little bit country, but, girl, you're _totally _country!" Apparently Cindy had told her about the phone conversation, but she quickly came to Sue Ann's defense as she realized that that had been a mistake.

"Come on, leave her alone. If we were in Kansas they would probably laugh at us for not knowing how to milk a cow," Cindy reasoned with Tootie and gave Sue Ann a reassuring wink. Sue Ann smiled in return. "Hey Sue Ann, I bet you can't 'boogie down' like we can!" Cindy challenged in a teasing voice.

Sue Ann, of course, accepted the challenge without hesitation. "Oh yeah? I'll show you two."

She joined the two dancers on the makeshift dance floor in front of the television. She wasn't as good as Cindy and Tootie, but she made me look like Mick Jagger. To be clear, I don't think Mick Jagger really knows how to dance at all since all he does is strut up and down the stage, flapping his arms like a chicken.

It was rather interesting to watch Cindy and Sue Ann. It looked like some sort of 'can-you-top-this' competition. They each have a strong competitive streak, so I wasn't very surprised that that's how it went, but it did make me a bit worried that it might cause problems if they ever get into a relationship.

While they were dancing, Cindy grabbed Sue Ann by the arm and pulled her closer. I was glad Tootie was too busy dancing to pay attention to those two. Anyone could tell by the way they looked at each other that there was undeniable chemistry between them. Cindy was doing her best to keep Sue Ann close, and after they finished they continued to stare into each other's eyes until Tootie interrupted the moment.

"Hey, Cindy, check out this dancer. He's far out!"

That ended the moment for the two blonds. I was torn between thanking Tootie and smacking her.

88888888888888888

Later on, while I watched "CBS News with Dan Rather," I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned around and saw Nancy. She appeared to be in a rather gloomy mood.

"What's wrong, Nancy?"

"Nothing," she answered, avoiding looking at me directly. I could tell she was sulking by the fact that her shoulders hung low and her voice was weak. These were all the signs of someone feeling sad, according to the body language book.

"I don't think you're telling me the truth. Your body says otherwise."

Nancy looked at me with surprise, "Yeah, you're right."

"Is it Roger…again?"

"No, not this time," she chuckled forcefully. "This one has to do with Blair."

"Blair? What happened?"

"She hasn't been hanging out with me ever since she joined 'The Group'," she whined.

Lately, I've been hearing about this 'group,' fronted by the fast and snobby Tumpy Barksdale. It's a secretive clique of all the so-called 'cool girls,' but no one is really supposed to know about it.

"'The Group?'"

"Yeah, 'The Group.'"

I listened to her carefully, as something told me I might hear something interesting.

"She's been talking to me less ever since she joined, and it's mostly about 'The Group' when she does. It also hurts that 'The Group' won't accept me."

"Really? Did Blair tell you why?"

"She said she doesn't know why and that she tried hard to get me in, but they wouldn't budge."

"That's not cool."

"That's _so_ true. I thought Blair was my best friend, but apparently she's not. 'The Group' seems to mean more to her than our friendship."

If Nancy is right in saying that Blair considers 'The Group' more important than their friendship, which I have a hard time really believing, then there must be something about 'The Group' that would make Blair neglect her friendship with Nancy. I just don't know what it is yet. Hmmm, I need to look deeper into this, but for now I think I'll watch my future husband, Dan Rather, on TV. He's such a stud!

88888888888888888888888

After the news I decided to indulge in my favorite pastime and read a book. No, it had nothing to do with body language, expression, or anything like that. I read, 'If They Come in the Morning: Voices of Resistance' by Angela Davis, a world-renowned black feminist. Of course, she prefers 'Sister,' so I'll call her _that_ instead.

Just as I was getting into it, I once again heard someone coming down the stairs. I turned around and saw Blair this time. She was smiling, and it seemed very genuine for once. Blair smiles a lot, but most of them don't reach her eyes. This one did. The book stated you could gauge someone's happiness by the aura they give off when they are truly happy. Her body was loose, her posture more relaxed than usual, and there was a certain bounce in her step. It was like she was on Cloud Nine.

"So, Blair, what 'Man-of-the-Week' are you going out with tonight?"

Blair looked at me and gave a phony laugh, "Ha ha ha, I'm not going out with anyone this week."

"Seriously? You mean, you don't have a date at all?"

She hesitantly answered, "No, I'm not going out with _any_ boys, and I probably won't for a while."

The admission took me by complete surprise, so I could only stare and blink at her for a bit. My mind worked overtime to process this, and I couldn't help wondering what was REALLY going on here. For Blair to not have a boyfriend would be like a Big Mac missing its "Special Sauce"…there's DEFINITELY something wrong. Why am I even thinking about McDonalds? They make the most toxic food on this planet and use too much styrofoam packaging.

"Really? Okay, did you fall on your head or something?"

Blair laughed, "No, silly, I just realized I can be happy without a man. I really need to take a break from the dating scene. Just because men want me doesn't mean I have to go out on a date with them."

I couldn't argue with her that since she had a valid point. But since when has Blair ever shown any feminist tendencies? It wasn't like her at all. "That's true indeed. So, then what's really making you happy?"

"Well, the whole thing feels liberating! I'm rather enjoying not being tied down by anyone."

I hummed softly to myself as I realized she was saying that she no longer has to put on the masquerade she's been living. Well, Blair, you're not fooling me one bit. I bet my bottom dollar you are seeing someone in 'The Group.'

88888888888888888

That weekend, Greg and I went to Peekskill Park and spent the day doing our favorite activities… playing checkers and debating.

"Those evil men hate anything that isn't Islam or anything that isn't Arab. They're jealous of our freedom, that's why they went after our embassy in Tehran!" Greg argued. I quirked an eyebrow and thought, _'How naïve he can be?'_

"Are you kidding me? That's so ridiculous! They don't hate our freedom. The reason why they took our embassy hostage is because they are sick and tired of us screwing them over. Ever since 1953, when the CIA got rid of their democratically elected government, they've built up their resentment of us. Their government wanted to nationalize the oil industry and return it to the people instead of having it continuously exploited by the US. We replaced their government with a pro-US government. The Shah was nothing but a puppet for the US."

"The Shah was there for the people! They grew a lot under his rule!" Greg rebutted.

"Yeah, right! The only growth he contributed to the country was the expansion of his and those foreign oil companies' bank accounts. The people are finally fed up with the way the country is run. That's why they're revolting right now. They're sick and tired of being exploited."

"Exploited? If it weren't for us they would still be living in the 15th century! They didn't have anything before the Shah arrived. They modernized under him."

Before I could answer I noticed that there was only ten minutes left before the Eastland-Winstonhusrt field hockey match began. Cindy was the start of the team, and I always enjoyed watching her play.

"Shoot! I'm going to be late for the game!"

"What game?" Greg asked.

"Eastland is playing Winstonhurst today."

"Oh, cool. That sounds fun."

"We're leading the conference, and Cindy has a chance at the highest goals scored."

"Cindy's playing?"

"Yep!" I knew that would peak his interest.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He quickly stood and pulled me up by the hand.

8888888888888888888888

We got to the game four minutes into it. The score was still zero to zero. Cindy was on the field. She didn't see us until twenty minutes later when she heard us calling out her name. She waved back.

"Go kick some butt!" Greg shouted. Cindy just giggled.

"Greg!" I scolded.

"Hey, I'm just trying to encourage her, what's wrong with that?"

"Greg, she'll do just fine," I huffed. Sometimes I can't believe him.

We watched the game until halftime. The score was zero to two in favor of Winstonhurst, and Cindy clearly looked disheartened. She came up to see us during halftime.

"Hey there," she said, and waved weakly.

"Hi, Cindy," I replied, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey there, good looking!" Greg said smoothly. Cindy just smiled and chuckled. "So no goals yet?"

A bit disappointedly, she told him, "No, unfortunately not. But I'm not surprised. Winstonhurst is second in defense. Hopefully things will change in the second half."

"Well, I'm sure you'll score," I smiled encouragingly, not sure if it would really make a difference.

"I hope so. I want to take the lead in scoring, but it won't be easy to score against Beth Shoemaker. She leads the conference in blocked goals."

"Well then, good luck. Score a goal for me," Greg smiled confidently.

"Okay!" Cindy exclaimed with renewed vigor as the coach announced they were about to start the second half. She ran back to join the team.

Cindy was finally able to break through, scoring three goals and leading the way to a five to three victory. She was ecstatic.

We waited for her to emerge from the locker room. Surprisingly, Sue Ann was loitering around the door as well. She had been at the game the entire time, but we hadn't noticed her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was watching the game. I came to see Cindy play," she informed me in her 'matter-of-fact' tone. "I mean...she _is_ my best friend," she added defensively.

"But we didn't see you," Greg said.

Sue Ann laughed, "That's because I was sitting behind you guys. I'm rather surprised since I was making quite a bit of noise. I guess you didn't recognize my Midwestern accent in cheer form," she joked and smiled.

"Well, I guess not," I responded. I still couldn't figure out why we didn't know she was behind us the entire time. Cindy finally exited the locker room and was surprised to see all of us.

"Wow, I didn't know I have a fan club!" She joked.

"Well, you _are_ an exceptional athlete!" Greg poured on the charm. "It was because of your awesome skills that the team won the game."

I heard Sue Ann groan softly.

Cindy chuckled, "Well, it wasn't easy at first, but then I noticed Beth was getting tired, so I went after her."

"It seemed to work," Sue Ann smiled.

"Yeah, thank goodness. Now we can focus on the next game against Peekskill High."

"That's cool. I hope you win. So, are you doing anything right now?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, Sue Ann and I are going to hang out a bit. We're going to a friend's party," Cindy answered.

"It's someone I know from back home in Kansas," Sue Ann offered by way of explanation. "Let's go, Cindy, I don't want to be late," she said impatiently to her companion.

"You and time," Cindy groaned, rolling her eyes. "Okay, let's get going."

I could see the disappointment on Greg's face as the two of them left. The crooked smile and confident stare was gone. He just looked sad. I could tell he was really into her.

"Come on Greg, you'll get to see her again on your date. In the meantime, let's finish our game of checkers. Remember?" I said cheerfully in an attempt to brighten his spirits.

"Oh… yeah, let's finish our game…," Greg finally smiled, "…since I'm winning," he teased.

"Oh brother…," I groaned.

888888888888888


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

888888888888

Two weeks have passed, and the day of Cindy and Sue Ann's double date with the boys has finally arrived. It was supposed to have happened last week, but it was delayed until now. Greg told me the postponement was because Scott had to help with his father's campaign in Boston. Scott's father, a Congressman, is running for his third term. I know, I know, too much information. What can I say? I love politics!

The girls pretended to be looking forward to the date…well, it seemed like Sue Ann was, anyway. She spoke excitedly about it, but her body language emitted lukewarm messages as though she was going to work instead of on a date…in other words, it wasn't showing much reaction at all. Cindy, on the other hand, was smiling and had a bounce in her step, but not for the reason Natalie or Tootie might think. As for Sue Ann, she'll soon find out the real reason for Cindy's excitement…for better or worse.

Cindy was getting ready for the date, which wasn't too complicated since she only had one dress - the same one she wore to the Harvest Fair. Tootie and I were helping her with her makeup since she really doesn't know too much about applying it. I don't know really know cosmetics either, but I sure know more than she does. Besides, I have Miss Future Beautician at my side as my assistant.

"I'm glad you're helping me with this, even though it's not your _thing_," Cindy said to my reflection in the mirror as I gently applied her eye shadow.

"It's not my _thing_ because I don't believe we should have to put on makeup, do our hair, or any of that other nonsense to please a man," I rebuked.

"Well, you sure won't please any man if you're as plain as a sheet of paper," Tootie joked.

"Maybe so, but a woman's true beauty comes from the inside, not the outside. If a man isn't willing to see the inner beauty of someone, then he's not worth being with," I huffed.

"Yeah, tell that to Ralph," Cindy rebutted.

"Ralph is not like that. He likes me for who I am," I stated proudly.

"Yeah, but if you were ugly I know he wouldn't have approached you in the first place. And at that dance, would you have said 'yes' to him if _he_ was ugly?" Tootie asked, giving me her 'woman, please' look. I thought about her question for a second. He's not really handsome like my friend Greg, but he's not ugly either. I could sort of see what Tootie was getting at.

"There's nothing totally wrong with it, it's just human nature," Cindy said and shrugged. "Eventually the outer beauty fades and then all that's left is the inner beauty anyway. You need to have more faith in humans, Molly, we're not all hopeless!" she joked.

Tootie laughed, but I didn't think it funny at first. After a moment of soul-searching I saw her point though. I _do_ make a big deal out of some trivial things. I started to laugh with my self-revelation.

"You're right. After all the crap we humans do to each other, we are still around. So I will support you here just like when I supported you for Harvest Queen, "I smiled at Cindy.

"Thanks. I was surprised you did, since you once said you don't want to be judged by your cleavage," Cindy teased.

"Yep, and I still believe that, but as your friend I wanted to support you one hundred percent…plus I wanted you to beat Blair!"

The girls…ahem…I mean _women_, chuckled. Cindy then asked a question I wished she hadn't, as it started a thoroughly uncomfortable conversation.

"Why hasn't Sue Ann come out of her room yet?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's nervous about the whole thing," I offered.

"Probably, but she _was _part of the plan," Cindy stated.

"I don't see anything wrong with the plan. I would LOVE to go out with either Scott or Greg, they're both hunks!" Tootie sighed. "Aren't you thrilled about going out with one of the hottest guys in Peekskill?"

I watched Cindy become instantly uncomfortable with Tootie's question. She looked down as if the answer was written on the carpet.

"Well… it's just that I'm nervous about this. I've never been on a date before," Cindy hedged. I rolled my eyes at her half-truth.

"But you didn't want to go out with him at first? Why? Are you hiding something? Do you like another guy? I heard you don't like guys," Tootie rapid-fired her questions at Cindy.

I don't know if Tootie it is aware of it or not, but she sure knows how to drop a bomb. I felt bad for Cindy, who was starting to sweat and had begun to fidget nervously. I knew I had to step in and stop Tootie from going any further.

"Who told you that? Blair?" I asked sternly. I knew she heard it from someone, since they do not call her 'The Rona Barrett of Eastland' for nothing.

"No, Becky told me. She got it from Tammy, who got it from Rosemary, who overheard it when Margo was talking to Cynthia."

Oh no, not Margo - Blair's archenemy and equal elitist. They're such a unique species that I think scientists have a name for them: '_Snobius Prepius_.' Margo's malicious enough to say something vile about Cindy. Blair and I don't have a lot of things in common, but we both hate Margo's guts. I began hating Margo when I was trying to hold a 'No More Junk in Our Food' demonstration last year to protest junk food on our lunch menus. She and her 'gang' retaliated by throwing cakes and pies at us. Her family runs FoodCon, makers of Dinkies sponge cakes, TC Cola, and Parker's Potato and Tortilla chips.

"Margo? Don't trust anything from that girl's mouth," I growled.

"I know, but…," Tootie started to defend her 'source,' but Cindy cut her off.

"Listen to Molly! Don't trust anything coming from Margo. She's very manipulative!"

Cindy scrunched her face, posing a potential challenge for the one applying her foundation. I smiled as I watched Tootie easily work around it and realized she didn't need my help, she was doing fine without me. I'm sure she'll make a great beautician, contrary to what her father thinks. He dropped by the school the other day and tried to pull Tootie out because of her aspiration to become a beautician. Luckily, Mrs. Garrett worked some of her magic powers of persuasion on him, and Tootie remains enrolled. Since Tootie has everything in order here I think I'll head to Sue Ann's room.

"You two don't need me here, so I'll go check on Sue Ann."

I walked to her room and knocked.

"Yes?" Sue Ann responded from behind the door.

"Sue Ann, are you ready?" I asked through the closed door.

"I am."

"Can I come in then?"

"Um…I'm busy doing my homework right now. I'll come out when the guys arrive."

I could tell it was a lie. I know her well enough to know she wouldn't still be doing her homework. She's the anti-procrastinator, which is the exact opposite of Cindy. Then I heard Natalie's voice.

"Come on, Sue Ann."

I figured it would be futile to force her out, so I shouted, "Don't worry, I'll get you when the guys arrive," through the door.

I made myself comfortable in the living room and started to read an article in the New York Times. It was discussing how Senator Ted Kennedy, in Iowa, vowed to press the issue of Women's Rights if he is elected President next year. I chuckled at his blatant lie. It seems the only things he's really good at are drinking and lying. The only right he will give women is the right to pull down his pants. He is just like his brothers…womanizing jerks!

Almost a half-hour later, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw Greg with Scott. Greg had a rose for Cindy, which I think is sweet even though I know she's not into flowers. Scott brought a book for Sue Ann, which I think is quite practical, and not romantic at all.

"Hi, Greg. Hi, Scott."

"Hey there, Molly," Greg said and gave me a friendly hug.

"Hi 'Miss Man-Hating Feminist,'" Scott said caustically. I don't know him all that well, but I already hate him.

"Scott!" Greg exclaimed in surprise.

"No, Greg, I got this one," I smiled at Greg and motioned both of them inside. Once I had shut the door I got up in Scott's face and told him, "Well, hello there, 'Mr. Womanizer.' After all, that _is_ what you Kennedy men do best. Your family must have descended from farmers, since the men spend most of their time sowing their wild oats. "

I could see that my words had their intended effect. He was really angry and practically growled, "We Kennedy men don't cheat on our women. We've championed equal rights for minorities and women, especially my late uncle Jack."

"Oh, your late uncle Jack doesn't get credit for that … that goes to LBJ, since he signed most of the Civil Rights laws. Of your entire family, it was your late uncle Robert who did something for Civil Rights. As it happens, your late uncle Jack didn't do much at all for the most part …not counting Marilyn Monroe, of course. In fact, the Democrats only chose to run him in the 1960 election because he was a conservative Democrat, and they had just suffered two consecutive losses with Adlai Stevenson, a REAL liberal, As for being a champion of women's rights, your uncle just recently began his support, which, by my calculations, is about twenty years too late. Was he too busy covering up Chappaquiddick? You should be very careful when insulting me because I'm a future Democratic voter, but I guess that doesn't matter to a Republican in disguise. I already know you're planning to support that Reagan schmuck!"

He looked at me with fury in his eyes before turning to Greg. "You told her, didn't you?"

Greg was about to answer, but I interrupted him, "He didn't have to. I saw you coming out of the Reagan campaign headquarters down on Monroe Avenue the other day." I had been outside with a small group protesting Reagan's policies when I saw Scott exit. He had been wearing a 'Reagan in '80' button. Luckily, he hadn't seen me.

Judging by the sheepish look on his face, he wanted to swallow the big lump forming in his throat and hide under a rock. Greg laughed at him, "I told you not to get into a debate with her."

He quickly changed the subject because I had called him on the coward he really was. "Okay, so where's Sue Ann?"

I decided to let him off the hook…this time. "She's in her room doing homework. I'll get her. "

"Yeah, we made reservations, so we don't want to be late," Scott said, as he sat down next to Greg on the couch.

"Then you shouldn't have wasted all that time discussing politics with me," I smiled smugly. He sneered at me as I turned and headed triumphantly up the stairs.

I ran into Mrs. Garrett on the staircase.

"Are the girls' dates here?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Good. Go on and get them. I'll go keep the fellows company."

"I was just on my way to do exactly that."

When I entered my room I saw that Tootie was gone and Cindy was busy reading over her poem. Boy, she doesn't seem to realize how much trouble one little poem could really cause her and a certain blonde friend.

"Cindy, Greg and Scott are here," I announced.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, so get your butt up and let's get Sue Ann."

We went to Sue Ann's room and she knocked, "Sue Ann, our dates are here."

"Are they?" She asked through the door.

"Yeah, they are."

"Okay. Hold up for a bit."

She finally opened the door a few seconds later,. She looked quite stunning in a long beige dress that went down to her ankles. If I had to guess I'd say that it was designed by Yves St. Laurentor Gloria Vanderbilt, but I'm not totally sure since I'm not really into that type of stuff.

Cindy stared helplessly at her. The look on her face embarrassed me so I glanced away and began to examine the hallway carpet. Sue Ann looked nervous and I'm sure that Cindy's staring didn't make her feel any better.

"Wow, Sue Ann, you look great!" Cindy gushed.

"Uh…thanks," she answered uneasily.

"Let's get down there. Greg and Scott are waiting impatiently since they made reservations," I informed them.

When we finally got downstairs we saw the two men chatting with Mrs. Garrett and Mr. Bradley. I was not surprised to see Mr. Bradley since he seems to drop by our dorm quite often. I have no idea why.

"Now, I want you boys to bring the girls back before 9 PM. It _is_ a school night," Mr. Bradley said in his 'head master' voice.

"Yes Mr. Bradley, we'll have them back before curfew," Greg reassured.

When he saw Cindy his face lit up. "Hey there, Cindy."

"Hi there," she answered shyly.

"Hi, Sue Ann," Scott smiled at her.

I was surprised to see a smile reminiscent of Blair's 'fake' smile and wondered why.

"Hey there, Scott, how are you doing?" Sue Ann replied stiffly.

"Great!"

Mr. Bradley butted in to compliment the women, "Well, you two look lovely tonight."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Bradley," they both replied.

Blair came down the stairs and saw the two guys. She gave Greg a dirty look and Greg returned it. Scott also looked at her in disgust.

"So, where are you taking them?" Blair asked Greg rather sharply.

"La Maison. We have reservations for four," He replied coarsely.

"Of course, _that_ doesn't surprise me one bit. After all, 'bad taste' is your middle name," Blair stated flippantly.

"Would you like me to share yours?" Greg sneered.

Mrs. Garrett quickly intervened before the back and forth could escalate.

"Blair, please come with me to the kitchen."

Blair said nothing further, but nodded and followed Mrs. Garrett.

After they left Sue Ann spoke up. "Wow, I've heard about that place," she said in awe. "Is it really as classy as they say?"

"Oh yeah! They won't even allow men to wear leisure suits," Greg responded.

"Thank goodness! Leisure suits are tacky!" I said.

"They sure are. They also don't allow overalls, so I'm glad that Sue Ann is wearing a dress." _'He confirms money and name don't automatically guarantee class,'_ I thought and shook my head.

Everyone in the room laughed at Scott's crass comment except Sue Ann. Her body language screamed anger to me, especially her briefly clenched fist, but everyone else saw her frown and nothing else.

Scott reached for the gift he had brought her when he noticed Sue Ann's scowl. "Hey, Sue Ann, I got something for you."

"Really? What is it?" she asked, swallowing her anger.

He pulled a book out from a small bag next to him. When she saw the cover her eyes widened and she instantly forgot she was angry. "Oh my goodness! It's Jackie O's book!"

Scott smiled as he handed it to Sue Ann, while Cindy steamed. I hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Thank you very much!" Sue Ann gave him a friendly hug and immediately opened the cover. "It-It-It's autographed! Jacqueline Onassis actually signed this!" I thought Sue Ann was going to faint and I moved to catch her, but Scott was closer and clutched his arm around his date. I immediately looked at Cindy. She was clenching her teeth and jealousy flared in her eyes. For a moment I thought she was going to punch Scott, but Greg interrupted the moment.

"You got the legendary Jackie O to sign the book?" he asked with genuine surprise.

Scott gently helped Sue Ann onto the couch and turned to Greg. He rolled his eyes and said with disdain, "Yes I did. I _am_ related to her."

Greg shrugged off Scott's attitude and said cheerfully, "Let's get going. I don't want to be late, it was a hassle getting the reservation."

"Okay, but remember, nine o'clock on the dot. Not a minute later," Mr. Bradley warned them sternly as though he was Cindy and Sue Ann's father.

Greg chuckled good-naturedly, "Don't worry Mr. Bradley, they'll be here before nine."

As the door closed behind them I wondered how things would turn out. I had a feeling they wouldn't be the same after this date. As I sat contemplating all this Tootie approached me and whispered, "Let's go to La Maison to watch them."

"What? You want us to snoop on them?"

"What's wrong with that?"

I stared at her, thinking she was crazy. "Don't you know that's an invasion of their privacy?"

"Are you kidding? What privacy? It's a public place, Molly. Besides, aren't you interested in whether they'll kiss?" I had to admit, for some strange reason, that it peaked my interest. "Think of all the juicy gossip we can get if we follow them," Tootie added, raising the bar.

"Maybe, but think of how much trouble we can get in if we do this."

"Relax, I've done this kind of thing many times with Natalie…and even a few times with Blair. We won't get caught as long as you follow my lead. So, what do you say?"

"No way I'm going to join you on this! There's just no possible way!" I protested.

888888888888888888

On our way to the restaurant I thought about how I couldn't believe that Tootie had managed to talk me into it. Somehow I had ended up on a bus with her heading towards La Maison. We were dressed up in our best clothes and disguises. I had on a long blond wig, and Tootie wore a long dark brown wig; she looked like a young Diana Ross, and I looked like a young Dolly Parton…minus the big chest.

"I don't know how you talked me into this," I complained out loud.

"Molly, don't worry about it. We won't get caught. I've done this a million times," Tootie boasted in an effort to reassure me.

"Sure…"

"It's true. I've spied on plenty of Blair's dates, even the ones with Sarah and Stephanie. I also caught Roger and Nancy! They were kissing and rubbing each other!"

"You caught Nancy and Roger making out?" I asked in an effort to quickly play off the shocking news about Blair's female _dates_.

"Is that what you call it?"

I forgot that her experience with boys was based on what she overheard from the older girls. "That's what you call it," I confirmed.

She smiled and nodded her head. By now I was in complete shock. I really underestimated her snooping abilities. I wanted to ask her about Blair's dates with the two women she had mentioned, but I knew it would garner more questions than answers, so I dropped it.

A little while later, something occurred to me. "Don't we need to make reservations?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, leave that to me." Even with Tootie's reassurance I still didn't have a good feeling about all of this.

When we finally arrived in front of the restaurant I spotted Greg's car, which confirmed that they were here.

Once we stepped inside the posh and expensive restaurant I found myself inadvertently impressed with the surroundings, although I still managed to hold on to the thought that it was a bit too much. It was obvious that only those with considerable disposable income dined here. The maitre d' acknowledged us, and greeted us in a very snooty sort of way.

"Welcome to La Maison," he offered while appraising our appearance, "Do you…_ladies_…have a reservation?" I found his fake French accent very amusing.

"Yes, of course we do," Tootie answered confidently.

The maitre d' snorted at us just like one of Blair's snobby friends. It reeked of condescension.

"I highly doubt you…_ladies_…have a reservation, and you _need_ one to be seated."

Tootie gave the guy a fake smile, and in her best uppity voice, one that rivaled Blair's, she asked calmly, "You obviously don't know who I am, do you?"

"Well, you're sure not Donna Summers," the maitre d' said, dropping his fake French accent.

Tootie scowled and retorted, "Very funny, Mister. I happen to be Dorothy Ramsey, daughter of "Rifle" Ramsey, All-American quarterback at Syracuse."

"Nope, the name doesn't ring any bells. He must be one of those old-timer football players."

"Well then, does advisor to the President ring any bells? Or perhaps my mother, Justice Ramsey, Supreme Court justice, rings louder bells? I think they would be very interested in how this establishment treated their beloved daughter," Tootie stared the guy right in the eye.

I saw beads of sweat gather on the guy's forehead, and he blurted out, "Okay! Okay! I'll seat you two!" His body language spoke of fear. I briefly wondered why, and then remembered reading about Justice Ramsey's recent court victory. It was plastered all over the news. Wow, I didn't know whether to be impressed or furious at Tootie for pulling a 'Blair' in order to get her way. The maître d' motioned for one of the tuxedoed men to come seat us.

While we followed him to our table I whispered to Tootie, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh, daddy taught me a few things," she said and beamed with pride.

I dared not ask any more questions.

When we arrived at our table Tootie motioned for me to remain standing. The tuxedoed man pulled out Tootie's chair for her then pulled out mine. After we were seated he placed our cloth napkins in our laps and handed us our menus, which were thick and ornate.

"My name is Jacques. I will be serving you lovely ladies this evening. Would you like to start with a drink?"

I opened the menu and almost choked at the prices! I looked up at Tootie, who didn't seem to be sharing my concerns.

"Thank you, Jacques. I think I'll have a glass of water," I smiled.

"No, no, we'll have a bottle of Lorina Limonade," Tootie smiled.

I scanned the menu for the price and kicked Tootie under the table when I found it. She just smiled and waved Jacques away.

"Are you nuts? Did you see how much that stuff costs?" I growled through clenched teeth in order to keep from yelling.

"Don't worry about it," Tootie smiled. She pulled a credit card from her purse, "I'm treating."

I grabbed it and read the name embossed on it. My eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing with Blair's credit card? She'll kill us."

"No, she won't," Tootie reassured me.

"And why not?" I asked, taking a sip of my water to calm down.

"Because she gave it to me to use," Tootie smiled smugly. I choked on my water and almost blew our cover.

"WHAT?" I yelled softly.

"She asked me to spy on Greg."

Before I could ask any more questions our waiter returned with our VERY expensive bottle of sparkling fruit juice. He poured each of us a glass and waited for our order.

"I'm sorry, Jacques, I haven't had a chance to look at the menu. Would you give us a few more minutes?" I asked.

A few minutes later Jacques returned and I ordered the least expensive dish I could find, whereas Tootie ordered one of the most expensive. I pictured Blair strangling her while yelling in French.

After Jacques left I looked around the dining room. It was even more posh than the reception area. I was impressed, but angry at the same time. It made me sad to see how the rich can eat in places like this while the poor barely have enough food to eat.

I noticed the place wasn't completely full, which explained why they didn't have a problem seating us without a reservation. Somehow we were seated adjacent to our targets, but not close enough to get busted. Surprisingly, the restaurant was not noisy and the music playing was barely audible. Everything seemed to fall conveniently into place - I wondered if we were in a TV show! Cindy and Greg were seated facing our table, so we could easily see their interaction. It was a bit harder to see Sue Ann's and Scott's expressions since their backs were facing us, but our prime position allowed us to eavesdrop on their conversation without them seeing us.

"Wow, this is better than the Cracker Barrel restaurant back home!" Sue Ann exclaimed as she looked over her menu.

The two guys laughed, especially Greg.

"Cracker Barrel?" Scott asked, making a noise that sounded like a banjo.

I knew Sue Ann was humiliated based on the fierce look on Cindy's face. Cindy's expression told me she didn't find the joke funny. I wondered if Cindy would punch a guy in public. The boys immediately stopped laughing when they noticed the look on her face.

"Umm, I'm sorry," Scott apologized.

I noticed Cindy move her chair away from Greg and closer towards Sue Ann. I couldn't see Sue Ann's face but her tense shoulders told me how uncomfortable she was with Cindy's move. Her shoulders were practically up to her ears. I shook my head and wondered why Cindy had chosen this moment to start her nonsense.

"So, have you guys been here often?" Sue Ann asked.

"Several times with my family and the Kennedy clan," Scott boasted.

"I've been here once before, with a previous date…not Blair. She thinks the escargot is terrible," Greg joked. Scott laughed, but Sue Ann and Cindy did not.

"What's escargot? Is it some sort of fancy carrot? It says it's sautéed in butter and garlic. That sounds really good," Sue Ann inquired naively. The men tried their hardest not to break out into yet another gale of laughter, while Cindy just frowned.

"Escargot are edible snails," Greg answered, trying to maintain a straight face. And, I might add, doing an awful job of it.

"YUCK! Gross! Who would eat something that slimy?" Sue Ann asked.

"The French," Scott stated simply.

"Oh, speaking of the French, I heard Jackie O. is very fluent in Francais," Sue Ann commented.

I saw Scott sit up a bit straighter in his chair and knew he was going to say something…something I knew would probably be pompous. "She is. I don't understand why she loves the language and country so much. The French don't like Americans, and they're buddies with those Commies, the Russians."

Just as I figured…pompous AND Republican! I groaned and thought, _'Oh no, please not the 'Commie scare tactic.''_ The same one Reagan keeps harping on in his campaign. I wonder why every Republican candidate uses fear to drum up votes?

"Please, no politics during dinner, Scott," Greg pleaded. "I know how much you disagree with your family's party, and how much you support Reagan, but _now_ is not the time."

I knew it! I knew he was a Reagan supporter! I sat back in my chair with a smug look on my face and Tootie looked at me strangely.

"You're right," Scott conceded, "Let's change the subject. So, Sue Ann, what is Kansas like?"

"Well, it's very large and has a lot of farms. It's nothing like New York. The pace is slow and everything is rather quaint. I lived on a farm with six brothers and sisters, a dog named Tiger, and I have a horse. Her name is Stormy. I really love her. The local church puts on the annual carnival, complete with rides! On Saturdays, they have Game Night. It's a whole lot of fun. We play Monopoly, Parcheesi, Backgammon, and a bunch of other parlor games…"

She kept droning on about her life in Kansas, boring the two men…and us. At one point it looked like Greg was about to fall asleep. I watched Scott's shoulders slowly droop and knew that he would soon be joining Greg.

"Doesn't she know she's blowing it?" Tootie asked incredulously.

"I don't think so," I replied. I was busy watching Sue Ann's arms. She was very animated about what she was prattling on about and oblivious to everyone else's boredom. She may be a very smart person, but she's not very observant.

We continued to listen in on what was beginning to sound like her ad for Kansas living. "…and sometimes we have hog races. They're so much fun!"

"She's blowing it," Tootie huffed.

"Hush, Tootie!"

To my surprise, Cindy found it interesting. I don't know why, but somehow she did. Her face showed no signs of boredom and her eyes stayed focused on Sue Ann the entire time.

"Oh…that was interesting," Greg said with a yawn when Sue Ann finally finished. "What did you think, Scott?"

"Well, that was… fascinating." I could tell Scott was lying by the fact that his voice was tense.

"Really? Great!" Sue Ann responded enthusiastically. She was blatantly completely unaware of how bored the guys were listening to her. She picked up her menu and started to flip through its pages.

"What is foyis grass?" She asked, pronouncing it like an American.

"Foyis grass? What are you talking about?" Scott asked and leaned over to look at the menu in her hand. I quickly glanced over at Cindy to gauge her reaction, but she was too busy reading her own menu to notice.

"This," Sue Ann said, pointing to it on the menu. She was startled to find Scott so close to her, and let out a soft gasp, which caught Cindy's attention.

The look on Cindy's face worried me. In fact, it gave me chills.

Scott tried his best to hold in his laughter but he didn't succeed. Fortunately, his laughter seemed to calm Cindy down. "It's FWAH GRAH. It's duck liver," he chuckled.

"Duck liver? Yuck! Who could eat such a thing?" Sue Ann said disgustedly.

"I agree with you, Sue Ann," Cindy interjected.

"Again, the French," Greg added.

"Boy, those French people eat weird food," Sue Ann stated.

"Actually, the French make some of the best food in the world. French cuisine is loved across the globe. Those two dishes are just extreme examples. There are others that are not so strange, like Chicken Friand, Quiche Lorraine, and various crepes and croissants," Scott stated with authority.

'_Pompous jerk,'_ I thought. "Really? Those sound wonderful," Sue Ann sounded genuinely surprised. "The only French foods I know are French Fries and French Toast."

Greg placed his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Scott's shoulders were shaking as well, but he wasn't laughing audibly. "Well, now you know there's more to French food than French Fries. In fact, they actually originated in Belgium," Greg said to Sue Ann in a polite voice.

Cindy looked at Greg in amazement, "Wow, I didn't know that!"

"Well…now you know," Greg said playfully, leaning closer to Cindy and giving her a flirtatious wink. Cindy smiled and looked down at her menu. Sue Ann's shoulders shot up to her ears again, so I knew she was irritated by Greg's manoeuver.

"I think I'll have 'Filet de Boeuf,'" Scott said.

"What is that? It sounds good," Sue Ann asked.

"Americans call it 'Filet Mignon.' Do you know what it is?'" Scott asked.

"Yes. It's the most tender cut of beef on a cow. It is also the most expensive. Back home we supply beef to various grocery stores and butcher shops. See, I'm not such a hick after all," She grinned. The guys laughed.

"Well, I never said you were. Have you ever tried it?" Scott asked.

"Actually, I have. We have it on special occasions."

"Okay then, since this is a _special_ occasion how about we both have it?" Scott asked smoothly. I saw him place his hand over Sue Ann's before turning towards Cindy, "So, what are you going to have, Cindy?"

Cindy stared openly at Scott's hand. "I think I'll have the 'Salmon Crepes,'" she practically growled.

"Fish?" Sue Ann asked.

"Yep, I like _fish_," She replied with a sly smile, hinting at a double entendre. I groaned softly and hoped no one else got it.

"Fish is not really my thing. I'm having the 'Steak Tartare,'" Greg responded.

"Excellent choice, Man," Scott agreed.

"So, tell me, I know you two are friends, but do you ever get into any fights? Sometimes Scott and I argue."

"That's because you're wrong most of the time!" Scott piped in.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm **not**!"

"Yes, you **are**!"

The girls giggled and Cindy responded to the question, which ended the guys' childish quarrel. "Sometimes, but it's usually over silly stuff and we get over it very quickly. Most of the time we get along great! Right, Sue Ann?" Cindy asked, giving Sue Ann's arm a slight squeeze. I could tell by Sue Ann's red ear that she was blushing at the question.

"I think part of it is because we are not roommates. If we were, we'd probably fight like cats and dogs since we're a bit different," Sue Ann offered.

"Perhaps, but I think we would get along anyway, like a couple does," Cindy joked playfully as she wrapped one arm around Sue Ann's shoulders and gave the woman a squeeze. After Cindy released her I saw Sue Ann's shoulders shoot right up to her ears and knew that she was really bothered by the stunt. I knew by the look in Cindy's eyes this was intentional! Cindy was flirting with her! I looked over at Tootie and noticed she was sensing the growing tension as well.

Sue Ann excused herself from the table and practically ran towards the restrooms. Tootie and I quickly hid behind our menus as she darted by our table.

"Umm… why is Sue Ann so red? She looks like she came out of a desert!"

"I don't know Tootie. Maybe she's just nervous about the date. You know, being around Scott," I offered.

"I can see that. I guess I would feel nervous too if I was with either Scott or Greg."

I just smiled and thought, _'I know how __**I**__ would feel. Greg is just a friend, and I can't stand Scott, so basically I would feel nothing.'_

Tootie and I resumed our eavesdropping.

"Shouldn't you go check on Sue Ann?" Greg asked Cindy.

"Yeah, she didn't look too good," Scott added with a touch of concern.

"No, she'll be fine," Cindy tried to reassure the guys.

I knew by her weak response that she wasn't all that sure Sue Ann was okay, but that it was also _her_ fault that Sue Ann had run off. An uncomfortable silence fell on the table.

"I sure hope Sue Ann is okay," Tootie said.

"Me too," I said as I shook my head in sadness.

"Maybe we should check on her?"

"WHAT? Are you nuts? We're here undercover, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Tootie sighed.

Several long minutes later I heard footsteps and immediately hid behind my menu. I kicked Tootie under the table and she quickly hid behind hers.

"Did the waiter come take our order yet?" Sue Ann asked as she sat down.

"He did. I ordered you the 'Filet de Boeuf,'" Scott answered and placed his hand over hers again. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you for asking," Sue Ann smiled and leaned into Scott.

I groaned and knew that nothing good was going to come of this. I saw Cindy's eyes flare with jealousy and worried that she would punch Scott, but instead she did something completely unexpected: she moved away from Sue Ann and closer to Greg. In fact, she was _really_ close to Greg now. Greg saw his opportunity and draped his arm around the back of Cindy's chair. Scott followed suit and enveloped Sue Ann's shoulders with his arm. I grabbed my glass of expensive French juice and swallowed over half of it in one gulp.

The men gave each other the cool "Fonzie" 'thumbs up' from behind their dates' backs, as if they just won a million dollars. Men...

The two 'couples' were still seated like that when their food arrived.

"Here you go, monsieur - your 'Steak Tartare'," the waiter said as he placed the plate in front of Greg.

"Thank you," Greg responded as he removed his arm from around the back of Cindy's chair.

"And for you, monsieur, and mademoiselle, 'Filet de Boeuf.'"

"Thank you, " Scott and Sue Ann replied in unison.

"Finally, for you mademoiselle, your 'Salmon Crepe.'"

"Thanks. It looks delicious!" Cindy smiled at the waiter.

"Trust me, mademoiselle, it is."

While they ate, Cindy kept glancing at Sue Ann. I wondered if her looks were being returned. My question was answered when I saw Cindy eating in a slow and seductive matter. No one pulls their fork out of their mouth _that_ slowly. I hoped Tootie wouldn't notice.

"Why is Cindy eating like that?" Tootie asked, confirming my fears.

"I guess she _really_ likes her food," I offered.

Cindy turned to Greg right in the middle of another provocative bite. I wondered why and quickly glanced around the table to see if I could figure it out. I _knew_ why when I saw Greg's hand on Cindy's leg. Greg stared into Cindy's face and started blushing. He honestly thought the seductive look was for him! I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, Cindy _really_ likes her food now," Tootie said in awe as she watched the interaction between Cindy and Greg.

"Tootie, _that_ look isn't for the food," I said in exasperation as I pointed to Greg's hand on Cindy's leg under the table.

Tootie's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Oh, I see."

I wondered what Cindy would do with Greg's exploratory palm, and fleeting images of him nursing a broken hand ran through my head. Just when I thought Cindy would remove his paw, I noticed that Sue Ann leaned into Scott.

"This is wonderful," she said, a bit too breathlessly, in my opinion.

Scott nearly choked on his mouthful of food, "I…I…I'm glad you like it."

I couldn't believe my eyes and ears! I grabbed my glass and quickly downed the rest of the juice in it.

"It's good, huh?" Tootie asked.

"W…w…what?" I stammered.

"The French juice."

"Y…y…yeah, it's really good," I sighed.

I watched Tootie refill my glass because I needed a break from the 'mating dance' we were watching. After we returned our attention to the other party my eyes were met with yet another shocking sight. Cindy now had _her_ hand on Greg's leg! I looked over at Tootie, and once again, her eyes were as big as saucers.

I wondered where such a 'tomboy' had learned how to flirt so girlishly - or, for that matter, where she might have picked up techniques on how to seduce someone. She's a kid! She's not supposed to know this stuff! Someone must have taught her. My money was on Natalie and her lurid romance novels since she's not above giving ill-advised and usually inaccurate romantic advice.

My interest turned from Greg and Cindy to Sue Ann and Scott. It was hard to see from my angle, but I noticed that Sue Ann moved closer to Scott. I wondered what type of game my two friends were playing.

"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom," Sue Ann said and stood up. "Cindy, why don't you come with me?"

"Okay," Cindy replied eagerly. She was grinning from ear-to-ear as she got up to follow her companion.

Tootie and I quickly bent down and pretended to be searching for something on the floor as they passed us. I wished the waiter hadn't taken the menus away.

Scott groaned, "Why do women always to go to the restroom together?"

"Probably to talk about us," Greg replied.

"Well, turnabout is fair play," Scott laughed.

"So, man, do you think Cindy really digs me?" Greg asked, trying to sound cool.

"Totally! She's really got the hots for you. Equally, 'Miss Country Bumpkin' wants me … can't say I blame her."

"Yeah, which sure is a total surprise given how conservative she can be," Greg replied.

"That's because she had to deal with those sheep bangers back in Kansas. She's finally met a _**real**_ man," Scott boasted. This guy is such a pompous jerk!

"A _**real**_ man?" Greg snickered.

"Yeah, man! Look at what she grew up with. Have you ever seen the movie "Deliverance?""

"Yeah, I watched it with Molly on TV last summer back in Rochester. She told me it totally gave her nightmares," Scott laughed. _'Greg, I am going to KILL you for sharing that with that pompous jerk!'_ Tootie also laughed, until I gave her a cold stare.

"That's too funny," Scott laughed, "Anyway, do you remember those rednecks the guys ran into in the film?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, I bet those are the type of guys Sue Ann grew up with - inbred, uneducated, toothless, smelly, and uncivilized. She's never met real men until now…especially me," Scott bragged.

"What a jerk!" I mumbled softly. I am sure Sue Ann did not grow up with men like _that_. Not only is Scott pompous, but he is also ignorant. Those men in the movie were isolated hillbillies from the South, and Sue Ann is a Midwesterner - they are not even from the same state.

"You know I've got what it takes to get the ladies," Scott grinned smugly.

"I don't doubt that for a second, but I'd prefer you use those 'skills' to win a debate match for Bates," Greg chuckled heartily.

"Oh, shut up! I'd like to see _you_ debate with future Ivy League students…you wouldn't last a minute."

I wanted to hear more of what the guys were going to say, but I also wanted to know what Sue Ann and Cindy were going to talk about.

"Tootie, you stay here and listen in on the guys and I'll go listen in on Sue Ann and Cindy."

"Okay."

I waited until the girls were almost to the restrooms before following them. By the time I reached them, they were well into a yelling match.

"ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WITH YOUR HAND ON HIS LEG!"

"YEAH? AT LEAST I'M NOT THROWING MYSELF AT HIM!"

I leaned against the wall and listened to them argue about who was being the bigger slut, and I couldn't help but wonder why it even mattered. Everyone knew Sue Ann planned to wait until her wedding night to lose her virginity, and Cindy isn't even interested in doing _that_ with guys. As far as _I_ knew, she only wanted to do _that_ with Sue Ann. I began contemplating the logistics of it all and got so lost that I almost got busted when they barreled out of the restroom and stormed back to their table. I quickly turned my back and hoped they didn't notice Tootie.

I watched as Sue Ann stormed past Tootie in a huff and sat down. I held my breath as Cindy passed our table and stopped in mid-stride. I quickly headed towards them, but as I got closer, I knew we were busted.

"Tootie?" Cindy asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Having dinner?" Tootie joked weakly.

Cindy glared at her, "If you're going to spy on me, at least use a different wig than the one you had on when we spied on Blair."

Tootie laughed uncomfortably.

"Is Natalie here too?"

"No, I am," I responded to the question from behind Cindy.

She spun around and stared at me. "Wow, this is unexpected."

Unfortunately, by now the guys and Sue Ann heard the commotion and spotted us. All three of them came over to our table.

"Uh… Hi," I waved nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, why are you spying on us?" Sue Ann demanded, her hands on her hips.

"We weren't spying on you guys. We were enjoying our dinner," Tootie answered with a hint of bravado in her voice.

"Sure you were! What's with the wigs?" Greg asked as he snatched my wig off my head and scoffed at its tackiness. "Dolly Parton doesn't have freckles!"

"Well, well, if it isn't your little buddy Molly, and her little black friend," Scott derided. I could tell Tootie didn't like the 'black friend' statement one bit, and I didn't blame her.

"Excuse me? I'm _not_ just Molly's 'black friend' - I'm Tootie Ramsey."

"Oh, it's the Gossip Queen of Eastland! Tumpy told me all about you," Scott announced.

"You're actually stupid enough to believe anything that druggie has to say? You're dumber than I thought," I laughed. Scott glared at me with pure contempt.

"Molly, was that really necessary? Please, just tell us why you two are here," Greg asked, trying to calm things down.

I knew I was in a bad situation and had to think fast.

"Tootie and I were just having dinner," I answered.

"In disguises?" Sue Ann asked in an accusatory voice.

"We needed to look older in order to be taken seriously," I answered.

"Well, that makes sense," Cindy said.

"Why tonight?" Sue Ann asked.

"Why not?" I smiled smugly.

"Okay. The food is getting cold, so let's go back and eat," Scott suggested. He headed back towards their table.

"You two can ride back with us if you want, so finish your _dinner_," Greg looked down at our empty plates and shook his head.

After they left, we sat stunned in silence for a bit and drank our expensive French fruit juice.

Tootie spoke first, "Oooh, I have a feeling we are in trouuubbbllle!"

"No kidding, Sherlock." I affirmed.

888888888888888

The terrifying ride back was silent for us in the furthest back seat of Greg's station wagon. We used the time between the restaurant and home to contemplate our fates and wonder what Mrs. Garrett would do to us. I knew she wouldn't go lightly on us for this.

We were all seated in the living room when Mrs. Garrett entered. "You're back. How was dinner?" Tootie and I were squished between the two larger guys on the couch so that we wouldn't try to make a run for it.

"It was fine. We brought you _something_ from the dinner," Scott said and leaned back, exposing Tootie and me. The guys had made us wear our wigs for the moment. "Do these two look familiar?"

"Well, besides the fact they look like pint-sized versions of Dolly Parton and Diana Ross, they sure do." You couldn't tell how angry she really was except for the redness in her face. She tightened her lip and gave us an icy glare, "Well, girls, did you two have fun tonight?"

"Y-y-yes, Mrs. Garrett," I stuttered. I knew we were in deep waters. She turned her attention back to the boys.

"Scott and Greg, thank you for bringing _all_ my girls safely home," she said graciously, looking pointedly at Tootie and myself, "and well before curfew."

"No problem, Mrs. Garrett. We should get going now, though. We have our own curfew to meet," Greg smiled.

"I understand. The last thing I want is your headmaster on my doorstep!" Our housemother joked. Although in reality it was no joke - their headmaster is a retired 3-star Army general.

"Yeah, and the last thing _we _want is for him to make us do drills 'til it's 1982!" Scott groaned.

Mrs. Garrett chuckled, "I wouldn't want that to happen to you fine gentlemen either. Well, I hope to see you again. Have a good night."

"You too, Mrs. Garrett. Good night," Scott said as he closed the door behind him.

As soon as they were gone Mrs. Garrett turned to Cindy and Sue Ann and asked, "Besides being spied upon by Molly and Tootie, how was the date?"

Sue Ann spoke first. "It was great. I was a bit nervous at first, but everything turned out fine."

"It sure did," Cindy added with a big grin on her face. She winked at Sue Ann. Sue Ann's eyes widened and her face started to turn red in response. I could see she was panicking again. I knew Mrs. Garrett had to have noticed, both because it was obvious and she's quick at picking these things up, but she also has a great poker face. I shook my head slightly in disapproval and Cindy caught it. She gave me a mischievous smile.

"Are there any plans for another date?" our matron inquired.

"Yes, but it won't be a double date. Scott and I are going out again when he's not busy."

"Greg and I are going out again as well," Cindy said with a small smile. It was so half-hearted that I suspected Mrs. Garrett noticed it, but if she did she didn't show any sign of it. She just smiled like everything was fine.

"That's great news. Well, you go on upstairs. I'll deal with these two."

Sue Ann and Cindy disappeared quickly. I swallowed hard, knowing it was now time for Tootie and me to face the wrath.

"What in the world were you two thinking?" She asked irately.

"Well, we…," Tootie began.

"Don't even bother, Tootie. This is far from your first offense. How would you like it if someone spied on your date? And, Molly, I expected better from you," she added, continuing her tirade.

I looked down at the floor. "I'm really sorry."

Mrs. Garrett looked at both of us, "You're going to be even sorrier when you are doing their chores for them…for an entire month."

I expected her to go hard on us, but not **this** hard!

"But, Mrs. Garrett…," Tootie started.

"No buts. Also, you're both going to apologize to your friends. Right this minute…go!" she ordered - and when Mrs. Garrett tells you to do something, you'd better do it.

888888888888888888888888

We found Cindy in Sue Ann's room with Natalie, talking about the date.

"Well, look who it is! Kelly and Scotty from 'I Spy!' So, which one of you was the tennis player again?" Natalie snickered.

"Ha ha, very funny, Natalie. We came to apologize to Sue Ann and Cindy for what we did." I took a deep breath and continued, "We know what we did was wrong and we want to make it up to you."

"I _thought_ you two said you were just having dinner?" Cindy teased. I glared at her.

"It's okay. I guess it wasn't _that_ big of a deal anyway," Sue Ann shrugged.

"Yeah, but next time use a better disguise," Cindy laughed as she snatched the wig from my hand and examined it with a smirk on her face.

There really wasn't much else to say so Tootie and I went to our room in silence. I was upset - we have a month's worth of extra chores thanks to our crazy idea!

888888888888888888888


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

8888888888888

Man, that punishment sucked. I will never listen to any of Tootie's ideas ever again! I was so mad at her that I didn't speak to her for an entire week, and it probably would have lasted even longer if Mrs. Garrett hadn't had a talk with me in the kitchen.

"Molly, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure."

"Listen, I know you're upset with Tootie over what happened last week, but you can't keep this up," she warned me with motherly concern in her voice.

"Why not? She got me in trouble."

"But it was also your fault. She didn't force you to go with her."

"If she hadn't thought up that ridiculous scheme this wouldn't have happened," I countered in an attempt to justify my behavior. My excuses didn't work on Mrs. Garrett though, and she took the opportunity to remind me of a disastrous past event involving Tootie and a not so well thought out fiasco of my own.

"Well, that's how Tootie is …. young and infinitely imaginative. You shouldn't be so hard on her. Remember when you talked her into joining that march last spring and how badly _that _ended?"

I remembered it like it was yesterday. We had attended a rally to protest the working conditions of the Chug-A-Lug bar waitresses. Besides having to wear skimpy shorts and tight shirts there were rumors of sexual harassment within the establishment floating around. Over twenty feminists from the area participated, and I tried to get my schoolmates to join me. Tootie was the only one who agreed to come along. At first everything was fine and peaceful, but then the owner ordered his goons to beat us up! Luckily, neither one of us got hurt, but Tootie didn't speak to me for a few days. Mrs. Garrett, in all her wisdom, had appealed to me with impeccable logic, and in doing so managed to hit the desired nerve. All of a sudden I felt awfully contrite.

"I think I get your point," I sighed.

"I hope so. Shouldn't you forgive her just like she forgave you?"

"Yes," I sighed again.

"Good. Now go apologize to her."

"Now?" I asked in a tone that I am afraid was perilously close to whining.

"Now," she gave me a serious look, commanding me to do it. "It's the perfect time. She's alone in your room."

"Okay, okay."

I climbed the stairs with slight reluctance and found her sitting at the desk doing her Social Studies homework. She glanced over her shoulder at me and went straight back to doing her homework, but her face had managed to convey quite a lot in that quick look. I saw sadness and regret in her eyes, asking me to forgive her.

I took a deep breath as I approached her. "Tootie, can I speak to you?"

"Why? So you can tell me how angry you are at me?" I could hear the hurt and pain in her voice that I had seen in her eyes seconds before. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"I am still a bit angry, but most of it has faded." I paused to gather some of my courage because by then I was very scared, thinking of how she would react to my apology. "I just want to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so angry at you and making everything awkward and tense with my silence and passive aggression for the last few days. I was just as much at fault as you were."

"Oh, there's no need," she gushed, clutching my shoulder and laying her other hand on her chest in emphasis. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I talked you into spying on them. I'm sorry for getting you into trouble. Are we friends again?" she asked in a tone that indicated true remorse and sincerity.

"Of course we're friends." It will take more than that to sever my friendship with her, but since she's less mature than I am I understand why she asked.

She stood up and we hugged. I noticed that Mrs. Garrett was standing in the doorway watching us. I _could_ turn everything around and accuse _her_ of spying, I thought, but since the door was wide open I don't think I'd have enough of a case to say anything. The hypocrisy of adults drives me crazy sometimes! Tootie saw her smiling before the woman turned and walked away.

The reconciliation was like a weight lifted from my chest. Forgiveness can be such a wonderful thing. It takes a lot to do it, but once it's done, it feels great. I'm so glad to have that out of the way so that our friendship can continue as it was before the whole stupid mess.

8888888888888

Mrs. Garrett reduced our chores later on that week,. This wasn't because she was being sympathetic to Tootie and me, but because she noticed Cindy was taking advantage of the situation. Knowing she didn't have to do any chores, Cindy would do things like leaving a dirty fork in the kitchen sink instead of washing it, not making up her bed in the morning, which was unusual since she's a very clean and tidy person, and creating more trash than usual so that we had to lug it out. It got to the point where all my anger had been displaced from Tootie to Cindy, and I even stopped talking to her because of it. I was afraid that if I said anything to her there would be nothing but four, and for good balance, the occasional five, letter words coming out of my mouth.

One day Cindy left a dirty saucer in the sink for me to wash. I stood and clutched the counter for a full minute so that I didn't smash the thing to pieces. I was preparing myself to wash it when Sue Ann walked up and asked, "Did Cindy leave that in the sink?"

"Yep. That's her saucer," I responded with the sponge in my hand. Sue Ann took it from me and told me to leave.

"Molly, just go. I'll wash it."

"Thanks," I smiled at her and walked away to finish simmering down elsewhere.

"No problem. I'm going to have a word with Cindy." I hope so - I'm sick and tired of Cindy's crap. Excuse my language, but that's how angry I am!

With one hand on the kitchen door, I turned and asked her a question. "Sue Ann, when are you going on another date with Scott?" I was just curious.

"Sometime after the break, I hope. He hasn't called or anything. Why?" There was a slight hesitation when she asked me that question, as if she thought I was looking into her soul.

"If it happens, I bet you are looking forward to it, aren't you?" I responded casually, not letting on that I know her real feelings.

"I sure am," she answered. Her body language was exposing her 'lies,' as she showed her signature signs of uneasiness like gritting her teeth and smiling more than the situation called for.

"Well, I hope he calls back," I answered her lie with a lie. I hope he goes away - not just for Cindy's sake, but for mine as well. I can't stand him!

She smiled back with a grin that was much too enthusiastic. "Thanks."

I left the kitchen feeling better about Sue Ann. She can be quite naïve and stubborn, yet she does have a soft side.

8888888888888

Because my dad had started seeing another woman my main concern for the rest of the week was my parents' divorce . I can't believe he's dating someone else! It led me to read an article in 'Harper's' magazine about divorce and how it affects children, which just riled me up even more. I hope I don't have to see that witch when he comes to pick me up for Thanksgiving, which is just around the corner.

On the Monday night of the week of Thanksgiving I was reading in the kitchen when I heard some noise coming from the living room. When I checked it out I saw Blair coming in with her Boyfriend of the Week, Jason Hass. Well, so much for not needing a man like she had told me a few weeks earlier.

They had just returned from rehearsal. Eastland and Bates are putting on a joint version of Shakespeare's classic, "Romeo and Juliet," which will begin in two weeks. Of course Jason is Romeo and Blair is Juliet. I couldn't think of a better 'actress' to be Juliet. She's been pretending to like men for years, so pretending to like a man for a night in front of a huge audience shouldn't be too much of a stretch for her!

Jason is a very confident cocky guy who thinks he's Casanova and Don Juan rolled into one. He sees himself as the next Jan-Michael Vincent. To me, he's no different from the rest of the Bates boys, but girls go crazy for him. He has had a grudge against Greg Hockney ever since Greg started dating Blair, as he has had his sights on Blair for a long time. At least, that's what Greg told me.

With the front door still open Jason wasted no time making his move on the always-flirtatious Blair. The room was dark enough for them not to notice me, but there was enough moonlight for me to see them and their faces, which made for perfect conditions by which I could observe them.

"I'm glad rehearsal went well," she told him, flashing her trademark smile.

"So am I, but I could use a little more practice." Oh my goodness, where does he get his pick-up lines? From Playboy magazine?

I noticed that Blair was hesitant and laughed nervously as Jason leaned in to kiss her. This was a perfect moment to examine her body language. It was very clear she was highly uncomfortable about the prospect of him kissing her. She squirmed a lot and tried to back away as much as possible. She also did her best not to kiss him back. Now, I don't think this can be automatically interpreted as a sign of her homosexuality; it might be that she's just not interested in him. However, this is not the first time I've seen her do this with the guys she dates. When other people are around she's not discreet when kissing them. In fact, I think she loves the attention. It feels like an act. A section in the body language book covers repetitive behavior. It states that certain repetitive behaviors of a person's body express what's really going on in their mind. It's like their fingerprint.

This brings to mind another one of her past dates, my friend Greg. He was one of her longest dates ever. They were together for a good five months before they broke up. From what he told me, it was always awkward when they smooched. She was not into it very much, and he noticed that her eyes were usually open and looking off into the distance like she wanted to be somewhere else. When most people smooch, they close their eyes. Supposedly, that's because it allows the lovers to focus on the experience and not be distracted by something else. Well, that's what I've heard, anyway, since me and Ralph have never gotten any further than a simple kiss on the lips, and I'm fine with that. I'm not going to let him go beyond first base with me!

That's another thing about Blair. She'll easily let guys get to first base, but she never lets them get to second. Not that I see anything wrong with that, but when someone claims to like men as much as she does, I wouldn't expect that person to be such a prude when it comes to physical affection. Granted, she's a tease, but what does she get out of it? It's apparent that she's not enjoying it, so it must mean she's using it to hide something else about herself.

And another thing - I once overheard her telephone conversation with a psychologist. I didn't intentionally eavesdrop; I was waiting to call Ralph. When I asked her about the call she told me it was to deal with her parents' divorce. That 's reasonable, but her parents divorced _eight years_ ago and she just started seeing the psychologist this summer. Tootie told me this, and I took mental note that this coincided with the time Blair started to hate Cindy. The more I think about it the more the pieces start to come together, and the more I realize I've got more missing pieces to fill in.

Blair finally put on the brakes after what might have seemed like an eternity to her. "Jason, let's just say goodnight for now."

"But why? There's no one else here."

"Oh, I'd say that in fact there's a certain redhead here as well," said the certain redhead as she descended the steps and turned on the lights.

"OH! Hi, Mrs. Garrett," Blair sheepishly greeted the woman. I have to admit that I get a kick out of watching Blair's facial expressions - she's very animated.

"I see you two are getting in some extra 'rehearsal' for the play," the woman said in her usual tongue-in-cheek tone.

"Well, what can I say… practice makes perfect," Blair replied with a guilty smile.

"Yeah, we really want to get it right," Jason added, trying his best not to show how nervous he was. Nice try buddy, but you're not _that_ good of an actor.

I noticed Blair anxiously tapping on the side of her leg. Yep, that's another way someone shows they are tense.

"Well, I'm sure Blair has had enough 'rehearsal' for today, right?" Mrs. Garret's voice grew sterner.

"Yes, Mrs. Garrett." Blair's response was very accommodating, like she was relieved and wanted to thank the woman for saving her from Jason.

"You're totally right. Well, I have to get going. See you at the auditorium, Blair," he said as he gallantly blew her a kiss.

Blair smiled and waved at him, "Bye, Jason."

Blair turned and found a rather concerned Mrs. Garrett looking at her.

"I know you are a busy girl, but you have other homework assignments to finish. You have a History paper to do, a Biology test coming up, and don't forget the poem…"

"Yes, I know. I know I need to get them done."

"So, take that seat of yours upstairs and put it in the seat at your desk," she commanded as she patted the right side of her ward's behind. As soon as she turned away, Blair jokingly patted her on her butt twice and ran upstairs. It was hilarious. I laughed loud enough for Mrs. Garrett to hear me, which blew my cover faster than that Marilyn Monroe wig at the restaurant.

"Molly? Were you here the entire time?" She asked, her voice peaking towards anger. I was surprised she hadn't spotted me before.

"I sure was. I saw everything."

She gave me a rather stern look. "You know this means that you were eavesdropping _again_?"

I gulped as I realized the ramifications of having once again allowed my curiosity to get the best of me. In the future I either need to be way more careful or stick to documentaries! "Ummm… no, not really."

"Well, you were lucky Blair didn't find out. Consider this a warning. Next time, you will have to clean the stable for two weeks."

"What?" No, not the stable! I can't stand stable work.

"Do I make myself clear, Molly?"

"Yes, Mrs. Garrett."

"Don't be like Tootie."

"Trust me, Mrs. Garrett, I won't."

Mrs. Garrett looked at me for a long moment as though she were carefully considering something before continuing, "For Blair's sake, I want to know what Jason did before I arrived. Did he try to force himself on her?"

"They didn't do much. They kissed a little, but he didn't seem to be forcing her or anything, although it seemed Blair was reluctant. In fact, she seemed pretty relieved you stopped it."

Mrs. Garrett didn't say anything for another long moment. This time she looked like she was mulling over what I said. I suspect she suspects the same thing I do about Blair.

"So she did. I think I'll go make myself a sandwich. Please don't tell me there's no more bacon."

"No, but we ran out of bread."

"Well, I guess I'll just use extra lettuce like bread and pretend it's the green version of Wonder bread!" she joked as she headed to the kitchen.

8888888888888

Sue Ann had a word with Cindy the next day, just as she had promised. Tootie saw the two arguing in our room that day and had told me about it.

"Don't you know what you're doing is wrong? I know you've been leaving dirty dishes and clothes for them to wash. You're taking advantage of them," Sue Ann scolded.

"Not really. They shouldn't have spied on us. Now they're paying the price for it," Cindy responded.

"Yeah, but you're making their work unnecessarily harder. Your actions are no better than theirs!"

"How so? They had no right to be there on our date!"

"No, they didn't, but that's no excuse for you to take advantage of them! You should go and apologize," Sue Ann commanded.

"What? Heck no!"

"Fine, then don't speak to me until you apologize!"

Tootie told me Sue Ann stormed out of the room furious. "Sue Ann, come back please. I'm really sorry!" Cindy had called out.

Tootie was lucky that Sue Ann hadn't spotted her eavesdropping as she left. When she poked her head into the room she saw that Cindy was crying. "I'll give her something that will make her apologize…" she muttered to herself.

8888888888888

The following day was chore day, and Cindy's day to clean the room. This was part of her punishment for taking advantage of us. She and Sue Ann still weren't speaking to each other, and it obviously bothered Cindy quite a bit.

Back in our room Tootie asked, "You know what today is?" with a rather devilish smile. I knew she was up to something. Whatever it was, I didn't want to be a part of it this time!

"No, what is it?" I asked reluctantly. I want to make it clear that I want no part in any more of her half-baked, harebrained schemes. I'm still undecided on which one is worse - Blair and her 'brilliant ideas,' or Tootie and her snoopy schemes.

"It's Cindy's day to clean the room. So I was thinking…" she trailed off. I did say I don't want to have anything to do with her dodgy plans, but I'll make this one an exception…

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's make it look like a tornado hit this room."

"Yeah! She should be used to that from back in L.A.," Tootie joked.

"No, Tootie, in L.A. they have earthquakes, not tornados. Where Sue Ann lived they have tornados."

"Oh… well, let's make a natural disaster out of this place!"

We sealed the deal with a high-five and started messing the place up. We tossed our dirty clothes all over the place, jumbled up the bedding , threw the pillows on the floor, and made the tops of our dressers looked like that junk house on the TV show 'Sanford and Son.' The room was so junky that Fred G. Sanford would have felt at home! By the way, what does the 'G' stand for? When we were finished we smiled at our 'accomplishment'.

"Just wait until Cindy sees this - she'll freak out!" Tootie said proudly, offering me yet another high-five. I said nothing, and just returned the gesture. The huge grin on my face was answer enough.

We went to Natalie and Sue Ann's room to hang out with Natalie and listen to Tootie's gossip. She had so many juicy tidbits to tell that she could be her own tabloid magazine!

About an hour later we heard Cindy scream. It was loud enough for us to hear it from the other room, but fortunately Mrs. Garrett didn't seem to notice. She was probably busy making dinner downstairs.

"What was that?" Natalie asked, alarmed. Tootie and me exchanged devious smiles.

"Oh, it's Cindy getting her due punishment," I said as we headed to our room. When we arrived, we saw a miffed and peeved Cindy.

"What the heck happened in here? No one told me tornados existed in Peekskill!"

"Not unless it's 'WO'man-made," I said from behind her. She turned around and saw Tootie and myself smiling at her smugly. She looked furious.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" She scowled.

"Actually, WE did it on purpose, to pay YOU back for what YOU'VE been doing to US," I told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked rather rudely.

"What we mean is all those times you intentionally left extra dirty dishes and dirty clothes for us," Tootie responded with her hands planted firmly on her hips. We were not smiling, and Cindy was so angry that her eyes looked like they were about to pop-out of their sockets.

While Sue Ann uses her mouth, Cindy uses her eyes to express her feelings. They say that the eyes are the windows to a person's soul, and in her case it's definitely true. She's animated and tends to wear her heart on her sleeve just like Blair. Maybe that's why they hate each other so much, because they're so much alike in both positive and negative respects.

It looked like Cindy was about to go off on us again, but she suddenly had a change of heart and began sulking instead. It seemed to dawn on her how guilty she really was.

"You're right; I have been taking advantage of you both. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Well, we accept your apology," Tootie replied.

"Oh, that's great!" Cindy smiled, thinking she was getting off scot-free. How wrong she was.

"But that doesn't mean you don't have to clean up the room," I told her firmly, reminding her of her task.

"Yeah!" Tootie said as she pointed to the mess.

Cindy groaned, "Okay..." and started cleaning up. Tootie and me just smiled at each other.

"We will check on you every twenty minutes, so don't try anything slick."

She sighed, "I won't."

"Good." I shut the door and hoped she learned her lesson like we had.

During one of our check-ups we saw Sue Ann enter the room. We decided to stay back and snoop.

"So, those two took advantage of your situation? How do you feel now?"

"Crummy, just plain crummy. Did they tell you I finally apologized?"

"Yeah, they did. It's about time, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Look, even though we had an argument yesterday, I am still your friend … your best friend."

"No, Sue Ann, you were right, I _was_ taking advantage of them. That was very mean and cruel of me to do to my friends, especially Molly, who I consider my second best friend – after you, of course."

"Well, it's great you still think of me as your best friend. I'll go with you to the roller derby if you still want me to."

"That's awesome!" Cindy hugged her. "Can I ask you one big favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you help me clean up this room?"

888888888888888888


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

888888888888888888888888

Thank you to everyone who voted, your vote has determined what Sue Ann will do next:

888888888888888888888888

"Can I ask you a big favor?" Cindy asked.

"Sure," Sue Ann answered with a slight hesitation.

Cindy stared silently at her feet, which was only making Sue Ann more nervous. Cindy slowly looked up with sad puppy dog eyes after what felt like an eternity to Sue Ann, and asked, "Can you help me clean up this room?"

Tootie and I watched with great interest. My fellow observer wasted no time in voicing her opinion regarding what she thought Sue Ann should do. "I hope Sue Ann tells her no 'cause that would really make my day," she said with a snarky grin.

I didn't answer her, and instead turned my attention to Sue Ann's body language. In what felt like a heartbeat, her body went from tense to what I noted now: her shoulders drooped a bit, and she dipped her head as if she was sad or sympathetic. I didn't think Tootie would like the answer that I was certain was imminent.

After a moment Sue Ann's frown morphed into a small smile as she replied, "Why, certainly." Her small smile turned into a full grin. Cindy grinned in return, and they began cleaning the room together.

The bewildered look on Tootie's face told me that she was not happy.

"What! How could she be so stupid? Why would she agree to help her out after all she's done?"

I looked at Tootie and replied simply, "It's rather complicated." I really want to tell her that love will make you do some stupid things, but that would be opening up a can of worms. What Sue Ann's agreement tells _me_ is that her love for Cindy is deeper than I thought, and that she really does care for her. The question now is whether her brain will admit what her heart is saying.

"Rather complicated? What?"

Instead of answering I simply turned and walked her back towards Natalie's room. "We'll talk more about it later," I assured her, "but right now, let's get out of here before they spot us."

888888888888888888888888

By the time Thanksgiving break was upon us Cindy and Sue Ann's friendship seemed to have been mended. Their reconciliation was just in time for roller derby season, and they went to see a women's match at the Peekskill Pavilion together. Tootie wanted to go really badly since she loves roller derby since she's a skater herself, but she was still being punished and wasn't allowed so Cindy and Sue Ann were able to go by themselves. I've noticed that the two of them have gotten even closer since they had bridged the rift in their friendship. In fact, they're sort of acting like a couple. A mutual friend came by to visit while they were gone.

"Hey, squirt, how are you doing?" Greg teased me when I opened the door.

"You know I hate being called 'squirt.'"

He chuckled, "Of course I do, I _have_ known you for five years."

"Yeah, I know that," I huffed. It was hard to forget. The first time he saw me he called me 'Raggedy Ann.' "Why don't you sit down and make yourself comfortable?"

"Sure." He flopped down in front of the TV set and turned it on. A rerun of 'The Bionic Woman,' was on so I joined him. Natalie emerged from upstairs.

"Hey, Greg, what are you doing here?" she asked in greeting.

"Oh, I was in the area, so I decided to stop by and see squirt," Greg nudged me playfully. I felt like lashing out at his irritating need to call me names.

"That's cool. Where's Scott?"

"He's back at the dorm listening to music. He didn't want to come out." That's more than fine with me, but I'm sure Scott wants to see Sue Ann ….. or does he?

"Oh, okay," Natalie smiled, satisfied with the answer, as she sat down with us in front of the TV.

"'Bionic Woman!' I've seen this episode …. it's is the one with the bus driver who helps Jamie save the kids, but it brought the two murderers' attention to him since …"

"Natalie!" Greg and I shouted in unison.

"Okay, okay, I'll be quiet," Natalie answered sheepishly and sunk back into the couch.

Cindy and Sue Ann returned a little over fifteen minutes later and seemed surprised to see Greg.

"Greg! What are you doing here?" Cindy asked. I could tell by the tone of her voice and her body language that she was bewildered, but also a bit suspicious.

"Yeah, we weren't expecting you, were we?" Sue Ann added, a touch gracelessly, if you ask me.

"Hi, Cindy," Greg stood up, blushing like a schoolboy with his first crush. "I was in the area and decided to stop by and see you… and Molly, of course." I rolled my eyes at Greg's blatant afterthought. At least this time he hadn't referred to me by some inane pet name.

"Oh… I see," Cindy mumbled, too stunned to say anything.

"I also wanted to ask you for a date. I was hoping this time without Scott, and no offense to you Sue Ann, but no Sue Ann either. And…absolutely no snoops." He cast his gaze in my direction and smirked as he said the last part. Natalie sniggered at that. I turned away from both of them with a roll of my eyes. "Oh, by the way, Sue Ann, Scott asked me to tell you to call him. He wants to set up another date."

"Oh, that's great!" Sue Ann exclaimed, trying to sound elated - but to my attuned ear it sounded more like acting than real excitement. "I'm so glad he wants to go out with me again."

"I am too," Cindy said through a forced smiled. I knew she wanted to scream in rage over this. Her tightly clenched fist - her way of trying to hide her anger, confirmed my suspicion. I noted that Greg was oblivious to Cindy's reaction.

"So, Cindy, when do you want to go out?" he smiled.

"Uh…," Cindy hedged, clearly showing signs of apprehension, "…how about next week? I still have a stupid poetry assignment to worry about."

"I thought you were almost done," Sue Ann interjected.

"Yeah, but I want to clean it up," Cindy lied.

"That's cool with me. How about next Tuesday?" Greg pressed.

Judging by the sweat on Cindy's forehead, I figured she probably wanted to die right about now.

"Umm, maybe not next Tuesday. I have another test to study for," she stammered. I could see she was desperately trying to find a way to put off the date.

Greg flashed his crooked yet charming smile, "I see…you think I'm going to take you to another boring, stuffy restaurant, right? Well, I'm not. I'm going to take you to the Knicks game instead. They're playing the Houston Rockets and I got tickets. They're not front row, but they're not in the 'nose bleeds' either. I was going to take either Scott or one of the other guys with me, but since I know you like sports I thought it would be a perfect date for us. So what do you say?"

I felt bad for Cindy because Greg had really got her with this one. He was doing everything he could to make her his girl, and when I think about it, I don't remember him going to such lengths to get Blair. "Sounds fine to me," she replied nervously with a cheesy grin. I thought it sure didn't, and Sue Ann's tightened lips said it didn't sound fine to her either.

"That's cool," Greg beamed at Cindy and then turned to me. "So, Molly, tell me more about this place. The few times I've been here I've only seen this one room."

"Well, it's just a regular dorm, really. We have the kitchen over here, and there's the dining room. Also…" I spent the rest of Greg's visit giving him a short tour since Mrs. Garrett was helping Mr. Bradley with the preparations for the school's upcoming performance of 'Romeo and Juliet.'

"What's upstairs?" he asked as I concluded the tour.

"Our rooms."

Greg started heading up the stairs, but Sue Ann and Natalie blocked his path.

"No boys upstairs!" Sue Ann yelled a bit too loudly. The fire in her eyes was very revealing.

Greg turned around and looked at me. "Greg, you should know better," I admonished.

"Sorry," he moped.

888888888888888888888888

After the Thanksgiving holiday we all returned from our respective vacations around the same time. It was nice going home to Rochester, but I hadn't like having _that woman_ at my family's Thanksgiving dinner. My dad was happy, but I wasn't, and I let him know. I made a big fuss at the dinner, and we haven't talked much since then. Anyway, I'm back at Eastland now, where I don't have to deal with _her _anymore.

On Monday Sue Ann was lying on her bed leafing through a copy of 'National Geographic.' I was curious about what she was reading since I really like that magazine - they bring you the entire world in only 600 pages! I've learned so much about different countries and cultures thanks to it.

"What are you reading, Sue Ann?"

"An article called, 'The Trouble with Dolphins,'" she said, glancing up from the page. "It's about what scientists know and don't know about dolphins."

"Oh, that's really interesting," I offered genuinely. I'm into biology stuff, although admittedly not as much as the future marine biologist in front of me. "Is it about their intelligence?"

"Yep, that's part of it, but it also covers their diet and how they live in captivity."

"Wow, that sounds fascinating, especially the part about them in captivity. I believe that no wild animal should be kept by humans. If I had my way all zoos would be eliminated from the face of the earth. Wild animals should remain wild, not be used as cheap exploitation for human interest."

"I totally agree with you, Molly. Especially dolphins – they're precious creatures who play a really important role in the ecosystem by controlling the fish population. Hey, are you interested in being a marine biologist too? I've always been fascinated by the ocean. I guess it's because of where I'm from ….. the pond near the dairy farm is the largest body of water around."

"Oh, I see. So what's your hometown like?"

"My family lives in the rural area of Kansas City. It's full of humble farmers. They're nice and friendly, unlike in the big cities. However, they're very stuck in their ways."

"I wouldn't survive out there, would I?"

Sue Ann chuckled, "Probably not. They'd get upset with your 'city slicker' ways, even though Kansas City is nearby. They're not big on stuff like activism. In fact, they don't believe in abortion, school busing, environmentalism, the separation of church and state, or even…h-homosexuality."

I nodded my head in silent agreement. I knew she was right. I wouldn't last very long out there. It wouldn't be because I'm afraid of them… I would just be bored to death! I noted her uneasiness when she said the word 'homosexuality,' as if she feels a certain shame about it. She also bit her lip immediately after she said the word. The book states that this is a 'fear' reaction. I realize that I need to let her know her feelings for Cindy are okay, but I'm not yet sure how to do that.

"I believe that, it being the Midwest and all. Imagine a bunch of homosexuals living in that area. I bet the locals would steer clear of them," I joked.

"They'd probably condemn them to hell, or worse, beat them up. Even so, it still has its nice qualities like the fact that not everybody is in a rush, people are always friendly, and there's a strong sense of pride, family, and community. They have a lot of pride in this country - sometimes a little too much, but I guess that's better than having no pride at all."

I thought it best to keep my opinions to myself since I didn't see it like that. I could discern no sense of either community or pride here except for selfish and stubborn pride, or more like egotism. Don't get me started on family, since my family is pretty much no more. Maybe the Midwest can teach me a few things after all.

I saw how uneasy she felt talking about gays, so I changed the subject. "I see. How was it when you went home for Thanksgiving?"

"Mostly fine, but my parents looked at me like I came from another planet when they saw the clothes I was wearing!" I chuckled at the thought of her parents seeing their country daughter turned into a New York 'city slicker.' "I went shopping on the Missouri side of Kansas City the other day and found what they called 'the latest fashions', which I saw here six months earlier! Except for that, everything was good." We laughed. "I can't imagine a better place to have Thanksgiving than in Kansas. We had the dinner at my grandparents' house, a Weaver tradition. All the relatives were there, even a few out-of-town ones I haven't seen for years. They told me how proud they were that I was accepted here, and my parents were especially glowing. They talked about me a lot, like I'm their golden child or something. Molly, I'm really worried I might not live up to their expectations."

"Sue Ann, there's only one person's expectations you have to live up to - yours, and no one else's. They're not living your life, and you're not living theirs, so don't let that get to you," I advised. I knew where this was going and wanted to reassure her everything was all right.

"But there are things about me they don't understand. There are things about myself _I_ don't understand," she said with frustration, "Forget it, Molly, it's not your problem," she sighed resignedly.

"It's not, but you're making it worse by seeing it as a problem. I'm your friend, and I want to help you as much as you are willing to let me. I may not know exactly what you're talking about, but I do know that it's probably not as big a deal as you think."

Sue Ann gave me a doubtful look, "It's bigger than you think."

I was about to respond, but someone knocked on the door, "Molly, are you in there?" Mrs. Garrett's voice asked.

"Yes. Do you need something?"

"Yes, I do. Can you show me how to use this camera of yours? I can't seem to get the flash working."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute," I responded. As I stood to leave I left Sue Ann with some simple advice, "Sue Ann, please just follow your heart, no matter what others may say or think." The look on her face caused me to seriously doubt her taking my advice.

"Thanks, Molly." It seemed like an empty thanks though…

888888888888888

Later that day Sue Ann and I found ourselves busy in our room again, and again someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sue Ann called out this time.

"It's me, Blair. I need a favor from you."

"I'll get it," I said and opened the door. Blair stood there with some papers in her hand.

"Hey there, Molly," she smiled.

"What do you need?"

"I'm here to see Sue Ann," she answered curtly as she entered the room.

"What's the favor?" Sue Ann asked.

"You know I'm in 'Romeo and Juliet,' right?"

"Yeah, you're playing Juliet, and your new _boyfriend_ Jason is playing Romeo," I said in a dreamy voice and batted my eyes at Blair. She just rolled her eyes dismissively and turned back to Sue Ann.

"The play is only a few weeks away and I need someone to rehearse the lines with me reading Jason's, I mean, Romeo's, part. I was going to ask Nancy, but she's talking to Roger on the phone as usual. I thought about asking Tumpy, but she's busy taking guitar lessons."

"I didn't know she plays the guitar. That's cool," I chimed in. I play the ukelele.

Blair sighed and turned back to me, "Yeah, she does. If you ever get an opportunity to hear her sometime you should jump on it, she's excellent."

Without missing a beat, Blair turned back to Sue Ann, "I got so desperate that I asked Cindy since she's masculine enough for the part, but she told me to drop dead, so now I'm asking you. Do you mind being my Romeo for a bit? Don't worry, this isn't the kissing scene, I don't think my _boyfriend_ would approve."

'_Oh, I bet he'd __**love**__ to see that,'_ I thought and smirked. I wondered to myself why Blair hadn't asked one of the males in her life to play Romeo. Her asking Sue Ann didn't really make sense since she is always going on ad nauseam about how all the guys who want to date her. Maybe she didn't want to make Jason jealous, I reasoned.

Sue Ann sighed in relief and chuckled, "Thank goodness, being expelled for _'unnatural acts'_ is the last thing I want." I grimaced at the self-loathing I heard in her voice.

"Of course, you _really_ don't want _that_ on your scholastic record," Blair responded, trying to sound haughty. I could see a look of discomfort on her face as she said it though, as if she had gone through this before, or at least something very similar. I wondered if she had been burned because of a comparable situation or infraction. It _would_ help to explain her over-the-top 'boy craziness' and why she makes sure to always be seen with a boy.

Blair's fake laughter snapped me out of my thoughts. "Don't worry, Sue Ann, I only want to kiss Romeo, not Ramona," She offered. I shook my head and silently begged to differ.

Blair handed Sue Ann a copy of the script.

"So, which scene do you want to rehearse?" Jason/Romeo's proxy asked.

"The balcony scene." I smirked - it was an interesting choice for Blair to have made.

"Oh, that famous scene?" Sue Ann flipped through the pages until she found it.

"Where do you want to start?"

Blair pointed to the part. "Right there."

Sue Ann looked at the lines and smiled, "Oh, I remember this scene; we read it back at my school in Kansas." She began reading the part…

_She speaks:  
>O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art<br>As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
>As is a winged messenger of heaven<br>Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
>Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him<br>When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
>And sails upon the bosom of the air.<em>

Then Blair read her part…

_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
>Deny thy father and refuse thy name;<br>Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
>And I'll no longer be a Capulet.<em>

Sue Ann read her line…

"_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"_

Then Blair again…

_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
>Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.<br>What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
>Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part<br>Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
>What's in a name? that which we call a rose<br>By any other name would smell as sweet;  
>So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,<br>Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
>Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,<br>And for that name which is no part of thee  
>Take all myself.<em>

As I watched them rehearse I spotted Cindy lurking outside in the hall. She didn't look pleased at all and wore a very deep frown, but I thought this silly as she really didn't need to be jealous. Mrs. Garrett approached her and asked her something. I couldn't hear what she said or read her lips because she stood with the side of her face towards me. Cindy turned her head and said 'okay,' I think. They both left the hallway, so I returned my attention to the rehearsal.

"I think you got it down, Blair," Sue Ann remarked.

"Thanks. I've been practicing like crazy," Blair smiled, and then asked me, "So, what do you think?"

"I think you did a good job," I responded encouragingly.

Judging by Blair's body language, she was definitely more comfortable rehearsing with Sue Ann than with that Jason Hoffman dude - her _boyfriend_. She stood close to Sue Ann during the impromptu rehearsal, but not as closely as she would if she was attracted to her. I can safely tell Cindy she has nothing to worry about in regards to Blair. However, I can't say the same for Sue Ann about Cindy.

888888888888888888888888

It's the night before the big poetry assignment was due, and all of us, except for Blair, because she isn't here, are watching a pilot for a show called 'Superbuggies on the Prairie.' The storyline follows a group of 'state-of-the-art' buggies travelling from New York to Omaha, Nebraska filled with people who want to experience the Wild West. It was supposed to combine the elements of that lame show 'Supertrain' with 'Little House on the Prairie.' I wonder who the intended audience is supposed to be…the Amish? Fred Silverman must be on some hallucinogen, because the Amish don't own televisions. I bet those morons at NBC think a show about a middle-aged woman managing a dorm full of teenage girls and their growing pains at an all-girl private school will be a hit. Sure, like that will ever work! No wonder they are dead last in the ratings. They should be thankful there are only two other channels and that not everyone has cable or satellite yet! We'll be saying 'bye-bye' to NBC when those two become popular with their 20-plus channels! Anyway, we sat and stared at the television in disbelief, but no one changed the channel.

When the credits for the show began to roll Cindy was the first to say something, "You know what Molly?"

"What?"

"I just wasted over sixty minutes of my life watching this buggy-wreck, and I want it back."

"So do I, Cindy. So do I," I responded and shook my head in disgust.

"This is even worse than that stupid 'Supertrain' show!" Tootie groaned loudly.

"Yeah... the first episode was so bad that I kept hoping the next episode _ended_ in a train wreck!" Natalie added snarkily.

"Then NBC will replace that with another variety show, or yet another All-Star show with celebrities you only see on screen for five minutes," Nancy derided.

"Yeah, like the other day when I saw the Finucci Brother variety TV show," Natalie informed.

"Who the heck are the 'Finucci Brothers?'" Cindy asked, bewildered.

"Twin brothers who had the single 'Dancin' Godfather.' It reached #83 on the Billboard Charts and made 'Disco Duck' sound like 'Imagine.'"

"That's ridiculous! They're giving everybody a variety show," I scoffed. "I can't think of a genre where they give more people their undeserved fifteen minutes than variety shows."

Now, if it was someone like Leif Garrett or Burt Reynolds, or even Gino Vannelli, then I wouldn't mind watching their variety show 24/7!" Natalie exclaimed. We laughed at her comment.

The front door opened and Blair sashayed in. While it was no surprise to see her return from who knows where in the middle of the night, the fact that it was without a guy _was_ surprising. Well, I shouldn't be too quick to speak given that over a month ago she didn't have a date for over two weeks before that Jason dude she met in the 'Romeo and Juliet' play.

Mrs. Garrett stood up from the couch and greeted her, "Did you have a nice evening, Blair?"

"Yes, Mrs. Garrett. I had a very nice evening indeed," she smiled. I was surprised to see her 'real' smile again.

"Well, it must be minus one hundred degrees in Hell right now," Sue Ann quipped sarcastically.

Blair gave her a strange look and asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Because the day we don't see you returning with some boy in tow, we can be sure Hell has frozen over." We all laughed, and even Blair found it funny.

"Well, I hope Satan has an extra-thick parka down there. Actually, I just came from Tumpy's place. We were hanging out and listening to music."

"You mean the same Tumpy who invited you to a skinny dipping party?" Tootie asked excitedly. Sometimes, well, in all honesty, most of the time, I question Tootie's common sense.

Blair glared briefly at Tootie and quickly forced a smile, "Yes, that's her."

Mrs. Garrett's smile quickly turned into a frown, "I don't like you hanging out with her. From what I've heard, she's trouble…with a capital 'T.'"

Blair did her best to reassure her housemother, "Come on, Mrs. Garrett, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"I know you are, dear, but I still don't like you hanging around with that girl," Mrs. Garrett shook her head.

The conversation stopped when Mr. Bradley walked in the back door. "Hello, Mrs. Garrett. Girls," he nodded towards us.

"Hello, Mr. Bradley!" We chanted in sickly sweet unison.

"Oh, hello, Blair, I'm surprised to see you here this early."

"Actually, Mr. Bradley, I just walked in about a minute ago," she informed him.

He chuckled, "Sure Blair, you actually returned before curfew for once. So, who's the young man? I'd like to meet him since it seems you finally found one who's responsible!"

Blair gave him an incredulous and insulted look, "No, seriously, I went out and came back _alone_."

Mr. Bradley didn't look convinced, "You? Blair Warner, came back here, before curfew _and_ without a boy? What's next? Peace in the Middle East? A cure for cancer? Radio stations stop playing Disco?" I wish, since all three of those are my wishes too!

"Mr. Bradley, I know it's hard to believe, but she _did_ return on time and without a boy," Mrs. Garrett came to Blair's defense. It's not that hard, Mrs. Garrett. Judging by your reaction when I told you about her and Jason, I think that you and I both know that it isn't boys anyone needs to worry about when it comes to Blair.

"Yes, Mr. Bradley, I don't need a boy with me all the time." I was floored because Blair finally told the truth about herself to everybody. It was not a one-time thing, which is very surprising. At this rate, maybe I _should_ be expecting peace in the Middle East soon.

"That's true, but I'm glad you're here anyway because I came here to remind you girls…"

"Ahem," I interjected by way of a stern reminder of our previous conversation. He has a lot to learn!

"Sorry, Molly, I mean you women…," I smiled at his correction, "… the poetry assignment is due tomorrow. I hope all of you have completed it."

I realized something as he prattled on, which is that out of the twenty dorms in the school he constantly comes to ours. I wonder why. Yes, I know that besides being our Headmaster, he's also our English teacher, but does he have to remind us this way? The dork comes here just about every single day. Could he possibly fancy one of us? I bet it's Blair, because he seems to single her out so much. Or maybe he's just trying to get in good with her so that he can get closer to her mother. Nah, I doubt that could be it. I wonder if he has a thing for Mrs. Garrett. Him into older women? Gross! I wish I never thought of that one!

Everyone pretty much reacted with some sign of fear except for Cindy, who was grinning from ear to ear. I noticed the one who was the most terrified…Blair. She was smiling, but it was a nervous smile.

"Yes, Mr. Bradley," she answered in an uneasy tone.

"I hope you do well, Ms. Warner, because it's half your grade," Mr. Bradley warned.

"Sure, well, you know, I just have to put the polish on it."

"I don't care if you polish it, hot wax it, or even Turtle Wax it. I want that poem on my desk tomorrow."

Blair kept silent and just smiled, hiding her anxiety. She usually smiles or talks too much to overcompensate for what she's hiding. There's a chapter in the book that discusses people like her who use their 'natural social skills' to talk themselves in and out of most situations, and believe they can do the same with lies. It's her way of covering up her true emotions.

"Hey, Mr. Bradley, you're gonna love my poem," Tootie chriped cheerfully.

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

"Listen to this," she said proudly as she opened the folded paper in her hands.

"_How it feels  
>To make your deals<br>Eat your meals  
>Cool your heels<br>All on wheels."_

I couldn't help laughing at the sheer stupidity of the poem. Mr. Bradley's response was really quite interesting… and amusing. He waxed poetic right back at her.

"_Well let me tell you this Tootie  
>If you think that will fly with me<br>Then expect from me a minus D."_

Tootie gulped as she quickly offered, "Okay, I'll work on it some more."

I don't know if she was trying to cause trouble, but Blair piped in, "Hey Cindy, what about that poem you've been working on for over a month?"

"Yeah, I heard it's pretty steamy …. let's hear it!" Natalie chimed in, a rather devilish smile gracing her lips. I wondered who blabbed about Cindy's poem.

"So do I!" Tootie snickered. With that, my question was answered - the little snoop must have been listening in when Cindy read part of it to me.

"Wow, Cindy, you must _really_ like Greg to spend _so_ much time writing your poetry assignment," Sue Ann teased. Cindy looked at her with a sly smile. From what I heard, Sue Ann really wanted to believe Cindy was interested in Greg, but I could see she knew the truth. I should start calling her 'Cleopatra,' the Queen of 'De-Nile.'

Cindy seemed thrilled to read her poem. She took off up the stairs like the 'Road Runner' to get it. While she was gone Blair commented about how surprised she was that Cindy didn't wait until the last minute like she usually does.

This was the final straw for Mr. Bradley, who exclaimed, "Now _that's_ a sign the end of world is coming!"

Mrs. Garrett laughed and defended the girl, "Oh come on now, Mr. Bradley, let's give Cindy more credit than that. True, she has a tendency to procrastinate, but when she's really passionate about something she goes for it one hundred and ten percent!"

"And what's wrong with being passionate, Mr. Bradley?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing, unless it's misguided," he answered, and gave me a cold stare. This didn't surprise me one bit because he never agreed with my beliefs and politics. We butted heads quite often since he strongly believes in competition and I don't. I believe in cooperation instead.

"Misguided? Do you expect me to write a poem about how great Nixon was?" I challenged.

His face started to turn red with anger, but his voice stayed calm. "No, but I don't expect you to write an ode to Jimmy Hoffa either."

I was bummed because that's exactly what my poem was about! Oh well, I guess it's back to the drawing board. I know… I'll do one about Patty Hearst instead!

Cindy returned, a bit winded, and sat across from Sue Ann. Everyone looked at her in anticipation for her to begin the recitation.

"'Secret Desire,' by Cynthia Webster.

"_There is a secret desire  
>The one my heart burns a fire<br>Of a love I dare not present  
>For it fills me with such torment.<em>

_This love turned my world upside-down  
>But others might give it a nasty frown.<br>It is a love I cannot deny.  
>And one I seek to get the same reply."<em>

As soon as Cindy began reading, Sue Ann started biting her lower lip and looking down at her shoes. Plus, her face was starting to turn red. I knew that she knew who the poem was written for. Of course, Cindy didn't hide it too well either, by staring at Sue Ann the entire time. I also noticed that Natalie, Blair, and Mrs. Garrett were starting to give Cindy and Sue Ann questioning looks.

"_I know you feel the same way I do  
>And you care a lot about me too.<br>So let's not allow others to stand in our way.  
><em>'_Cause with us together we'll be happy and gay."_

She recited that the last line with a big, teasing smile on her face. Sue Ann nearly fell out of her seat when she heard it! I saw Blair's, Natalie's, and especially Mrs. Garrett's eyes almost pop out when she read that last line. Additionally, Blair's jaw dropped to her chin and Natalie's face looked like it was frozen with shock. I was both astonished and impressed by Cindy's bold behavior.

"_Can't you see it's you I adore?  
>That no one else could love you more?<br>It would give me such great pride  
>To have your love and affection by my side.<em>

_So please open your heart to me  
>And let our love finally be free<br>Together, let's follow our true destiny  
>To love each other for all eternity."<em>

Throughout the entire reading Cindy's eyes had never left Sue Ann's except for when she had to look down at the poem, which wasn't very often. As she finished her poem she continued to stare into Sue Ann's eyes. Sue Ann's eyes, on the other hand, darted around, trying to avoid Cindy's unflinching gaze.

I thought to myself, _'Well, Cindy, it's not much of a secret desire anymore.'_ I watched in awe as realization spread across most of the people in the room. I heard the uneasiness in the applause. Sue Ann did not clap. She was too shocked to respond. In fact, her face was now pale. Well, I guess her trip down _that_ river finally reached its end in a crown of thorns.

Mrs. Garrett spoke first, "Well, that was a really… good poem." I could hear the apprehension in her voice. "I can tell you really put your whole heart into it," she smiled weakly.

"Thanks," Cindy smiled and returned her attention back to the object of her affection, "I sure did."

"Yeah, that was a really creative poem, Cindy," Natalie smiled, the same uneasiness visible in her shocked eyes.

"So, what do _you_ think of the poem, Sue Ann?" Mrs. Garrett asked with caution. This is worse than I thought; now I'm sure that Mrs. Garrett knows.

Sue Ann continued to be a bit stunned and her face was still drained of color, but after a minute she finally spoke. "Well… that poem touched me in ways I can't even understand. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." She made a beeline out of the room. Blair was still staring, slack-jawed, with an astonished look on her face. The Sapphic poet smiled smugly back at her. She was making it known she was not ashamed of what she did. I thought she was being reckless, and shook my head.

As expected, Mr. Bradley was completely oblivious, and gave her high praise for her poetry. "Sue Ann is right, that was a truly marvelous poem, and it touched my soul, Cindy. It is a sheer work of art worthy of someone like Emily Dickinson. It reminded me one of the poems she wrote to the object of _her_ affection. It was _supposed_ to be a secret, but everybody knew it was Samuel Bowles, the journalist - just like everyone knows your poem is for Greg Hockney." Mr. Bradley, I wish to inform you most scholars who know Dickinson's work feel that the journalist was not her object of affection in those poems.

Without even a slightest flinch, Cindy brazenly responded to Mr. Bradley's clueless assumption, "Uh, thanks Mr. Bradley, but Greg might not be the only object of my affection," She told him coyly.

"Oh, come on now, it must be Greg. Everyone talks about the two of you, and I hear you've been stepping out together a lot lately. He's a great guy," Mr. Bradley sang Greg's praises.

"Yeah, but it could be someone I'm even closer to," Cindy said shyly. I couldn't understand why she was being so blatant when there was so much on the line.

"I wouldn't doubt her on that!" Natalie quipped.

"Neither would I!" Blair added in a slightly mocking tone. Cindy just grinned mischievously in a way that reminded me of the Cheshire Cat.

"Well, whoever he is, he's one lucky fellow!" Mr. Bradley declared. There were quite a few throat clearings and fake coughs in the room when he said that. I couldn't believe how clueless our Headmaster was being. "I wish I could stay and hear more of your poems, but I have to head back. Good luck, girls, I hope the rest of you do just as well," he said as he left through the front door.

Once he was gone, Blair stood mulling something over. "Earth calling Blair," I announced through cupped hands, "please reply, over."

"Emily Dickinson… I'd better start working on… I mean, improving, my poem. After that performance, Mr. Bradley has high expectations from the rest of us," She exclaimed as she darted up the stairs.

I was about to turn to Cindy, but Natalie approached me.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?"

I winced, having a pretty good idea what it is that she wanted to talk about. "Uh, okay," I responded. I had an uneasy feeling I wasn't going to like this conversation.

8888888888888888888


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

8888888888888888

"What did I just see and hear? Did Cindy _really_ confess her love to Sue Ann?" Natalie asked incredulously. "I can barely believe my eyes, my ears! Can you picture the headline ….?" She rambled gleefully as her journalistic instincts combined with her natural adolescent penchant for juicy news obviously got the better of her. She was finally putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Yep, I have a feeling that the whole poem episode is going to be enough to shatter everyone's comfortable illusions …. Everyone 'but Mr. Bradley's, that is.

I had just known _this_ was what Natalie was pulling me aside to talk about. Unfortunately, I hadn't had time to figure out what to tell her, so I chose to plea the fifth and remained silent. Perhaps even more unfortunately, my silence did not slow down Natalie one bit. The ethics of journalists - and busybodies - these days are just in shambles! Why couldn't they be more like Dan Rather? He never relies on questionable information.

"And all this time, I thought it was Greg she was crazy about, but in reality it was Sue Ann. Now that's just too much!"

I stood mutely as Natalie rattled on, hoping she would come to her own conclusions without my input.

"So, what you wrote…" Natalie caught herself mid-sentence and edited herself, "Cindy _really_ does like girls?"

"Have you been reading my journal AGAIN?" I demanded, breaking my self-imposed silence.

"Uh…no," Natalie stammered sheepishly before turning and running off. Normally I would chase after her, but I was actually relieved she had gotten rid of herself. I went looking for Cindy.

8888888888888888888

After I realized Molly was not chasing me, I made my way to the fountain so I could sit and think. Unlike my best friend Tootie, I try to give people the benefit of the doubt before I start repeating what I hear or read. I guess this is what separates gossip from news. At first I did not believe the gossip about Cindy. I wanted to see the proof for myself. Plus, you can't really trust everything Molly says, even if it is written in her journal, because she can be quite paranoid. I mean, think about it - she believes in conspiracy theories like that the government puts harmful drugs in our foods, sprays biochemical warfare agents on us, watches us from satellites in space, and all that other tinfoil hat stuff. I bet she also thinks that Elvis isn't really dead. I thought she was just seeing Cindy and Sue Ann's close friendship as gay since she is a feminist, and she goes on with all that junk about how women do not need men. I bet she'll be singing a different tune when she moves to her own place and needs some 'muscles' to move her furniture.

Speaking of 'muscles,' Steve has been coming over quite a bit lately. I know it is because of my charms, although he asks about Blair quite often. Nevertheless, it is always a pleasure to see the man I plan to marry… just as soon as I am old enough, that is.

I digress, but thoughts of Steve tend to do that to me. I just cannot imagine Cindy and Sue Ann together. If they move in together, who will mow the lawn or paint the deck? Probably Cindy, since she is the tomboy. Well, at least they don't have to worry about the toilet seat being left up!

Now I see Molly was not delusional at all. I don't know how I missed it all this time. There are signs everywhere when I think about it! One, she did not want to go out with Greg. Two, she constantly finds ways to get Sue Ann's attention. Three, she gets upset whenever we talk about Scott and Sue Ann together. Four, she often follows Sue Ann around like a lovesick puppy. It all makes sense now!

I can also tell that I'm not the only one who knows this. Mrs. Garrett obviously knows, since she straight up asked Sue Ann what she thought of Cindy's poem. Then of course there was Blair, with her mouth hanging open as wide as the Grand Canyon after Cindy uttered the word 'gay.' And good old Molly, who knew Cindy was gay from the start, yet looked just as stunned by her poem. I think _she_ should join Tootie in the Drama department.

Poor Sue Ann, she was in total shock. If she did not grab on to my shoulder, she would have fallen out of her chair! I suspect she had no clue about Cindy's feelings for her until now. I have to bring it up with her, but I just don't know how. I suspect she feels the same way about Cindy. I bet Cindy was the one she was talking about the other day when she told me she was "secretly" in love with. Whenever she and Cindy are together it seems like they are in their own world, and everyone else does not exist. She has attended all of Cindy's games, been all over Peekskill with her, and has gone out of her way to help her out many times. Tootie and I are best friends, but I don't feel my day is incomplete if I don't get to see her, which seems to be the case for Sue Ann.

I know it wouldn't be wise to talk to Sue Ann right now, but there is someone I _can_ talk to who I suspect knows all about what's going on…Molly. I am going to head back to the dorm to find her.

"Can I speak to you for a bit in my room?" I asked when I found her sitting on the couch reading a book.

She looked startled for a moment, then shrugged. "Uh, okay."

When we got to my room I quickly locked the door.

"Did you help her write that poem?" I asked.

"A bit," Molly bit her bottom lip. "I only made one or two suggestions, but for the most part it's all hers. The first time I heard the entire poem was when she read it out tonight. Before that, I had only heard the first two stanzas. I figured Tootie had told you about it."

"Yeah, she did, but like you and me, she had only heard parts of it, and she thought it was about Greg."

Molly shook her head in disbelief, "Okay, that's not surprising."

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"How could I? It wouldn't be right to 'out' Cindy."

"'Out' Cindy? What do you mean?"

"To 'out' someone means to tell others that person is gay. If I told you, then you would have probably told Tootie, and I'd bet a year's allowance she would have blabbed it to the entire school. Plus, I assumed I really didn't need to tell you because you probably figured it out yourself from when you swiped my journal!" Molly fumed. "I assume you haven't told Tootie yet?"

"No, I haven't, and don't worry, I won't." Molly arched an interrogative eyebrow at that, and I proceeded to answer her unasked question. "She wouldn't understand it and I don't feel like explaining it to her."

"Thank you, please don't. I don't want anything bad to happen to Cindy, especially if the guys find out."

"I told you, I won't… I promise. Do you think Mrs. Garrett and Blair know?"

"If their body language is any indication, yes, I do think so."

"I agree. It was obvious to me when Mrs. Garrett asked Sue Ann _'the question'_ and then Blair gave Cindy an over-the-top look of disbelief the entire time. Sue Ann definitely knows, that much was clear when she bolted straight to the bathroom."

"Judging by their body language, Tootie, Nancy, and Mr. Bradley are apparently still in the dark…especially Mr. Bradley! However, I can't help but wonder about Tootie. When we went to the restaurant she was asking me why Sue Ann's face was turning red when Cindy started blatantly flirting with her."

This little bit of information quickly piqued my interest. "What? Cindy flirted with Sue Ann…in public?"

"Yep, she was doing her best to get Sue Ann's _undivided_ attention…if you know what I mean," Molly waggled her eyebrows.

"What?! Cindy was putting the moves on Sue Ann?! In the restaurant?! Right in front of their dates?!" I almost passed out from the shock. Maybe that little bit of advice I gave her _did_ help her out. Now this was too much! I just cannot picture our resident 'tomboy' as a seductress. It is about as believable as Kristy McNichol seducing Scott Baio on _'_The Love Boat._'_

"Has Sue Ann ever mentioned any interest in Cindy?" Molly queried.

"No, not directly, but a month ago she admitted she was interested in someone else besides Scott. I can relax now that I know it's not Steve. I'd hate to fight with Sue Ann over him."

Molly chuckled, "So what tipped you off to thinking she's interested in Cindy?"

"I've thought really carefully about this … One, she doesn't really want to go out with Scott. Two, she constantly finds ways to get Cindy's attention. Three, she gets upset whenever we talked about Greg and Cindy. Four, she comes to your room quite often just to talk to Cindy. Five, she doesn't mind when Cindy gets affectionate with her."

Molly once again arched an eyebrow in silent question.

"You know, all the hugging," I sighed.

"Hmm… yes, that's a clear indication she's interested in her. Now the problem is trying to make _her_ see it."

While Molly mulled it over, an idea popped into my head. "Hey, why don't we play Cupid? It seems like Cindy is very interested, but that Sue Ann seems more than a bit reluctant about it. Just because they're both girls doesn't mean they're not meant to be together. Love is love, right?"

Molly did not look convinced, and wasted no time in voicing her concerns, "That's the problem! Sue Ann _is_ VERY reluctant about it. I don't think she'll give in right away. I'm afraid she'll react badly and start spending less time with Cindy and more time with Scott. She's very careful about her image, and her self-confidence is pretty fragile. She has traditional values and likes order, which is why she's so set in her ways. If her past reactions to situations that go against her strong beliefs are any clue, she'll do everything not to deal with it. She'll either break down or avoid it like the plague. Right now, it's the latter."

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me. It sounds like a recipe for disaster for the two of them!"

"It sure is." Molly concluded.

"Plus, don't forget the date."

"Oh, shucks!" Molly swore, "I forgot about that! Greg is planning to see Cindy this Tuesday."

"And Sue Ann is going out with Scott this Wednesday," I added.

"Really?" Molly asked, rather surprised.

"Yeah, she told me yesterday."

Molly asked me a rather strange question: "How did Sue Ann look when she told you about her date?"

I wondered where she was going with this. It seemed to make no sense, but then again, I do not understand how Molly thinks. "Huh? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question, Natalie. Trust me."

"Well…" I paused to gather my thoughts, "She seemed happy, but it didn't seem real. It was almost as though she was faking her excitement." Oh wow, _now_ I think I understand what she was getting at...

"Hmmm… I see," Molly mulled aloud. I gave her a puzzled look and she continued, "I think we need to put a stop to both dates. Even though it may hurt my friendship with Greg, it's for the best - not just for Cindy and Sue Ann, but for him as well."

"I totally agree. He'll be heartbroken no matter what, but it's better sooner than later." As much as I really don't want to do this to him since, contrary to what Blair thinks, he seems like a good guy, I agree with what Molly said in terms of it being for the best.

"He sure will be, but I don't think the same can be said for Scott when it comes to Sue Ann."

That threw me off a bit. "Why?"

"Compared to Greg, how often has Scott called her since they started dating, much to Cindy's annoyance? Scott also has a reputation as a playboy. He doesn't want Sue Ann romantically; he wants her sexually."

My jaw dropped. "Oh…really?"

"Yep, that's another reason why we need to break them up."

"I wonder if I should tell Sue Ann to stop denying her feelings for Cindy?" I thought aloud.

"NO! Don't do that!" Molly interjected quickly. "We've already been through this! Sue Ann can be totally self-destructive. Remember I told you that in certain situations she can implode?"

"Huh? How is _that_ possible? She doesn't have a bomb in her."

"No silly! What I mean by that is that she'll start to get depressed and then wallow in her sadness. Remember when Tootie showed us our IQ scores?"

"Oh yeah, I sure do! Tootie had to write 'I shall not be nosey' five hundred times on the blackboard," I snickered. God, that was so funny! Only Tootie would try to use 'dittos' to finish quicker.

"Well, they could make her write it five million times, and she still wouldn't change," Molly laughed before suddenly turning serious again. "No, but seriously, do you remember how Sue Ann acted when she found out she had the lowest IQ of all of us?"

"Yeah," I nodded. I remember that Sue Ann and Nancy were close to leaving Eastland over those stupid scores. "I see your point. Telling her would only make things worse."

"It would. The only way to deal with this is to let Sue Ann deal with it herself. Think of it as her 'growing pains.'"

"You're right," I nodded again as my thoughts drifted to something else I had read in Molly's diary. "I remember reading in your journal that you think Blair is also gay. How? Blair is totally 'boy-crazy.'"

"There! I _knew_ you read it!" Molly huffed.

"Okay, okay, I admit I read your journal. I'm sorry. Now …. about Blair?"

"I think her constant boy banter is just a front to hide what she truly desires. Next time it comes on watch 'Charlie's Angels' or 'Dukes of Hazzard' with us and you'll see what I mean."

"Hmm, ok," I said, intrigued. "I'll pay attention next time."

"Trust me, you'll need an extra large notepad for all your observations."

888888888888888888

I returned to my room, and Sue Ann came in about ten minutes later. Her face was still pale like the shock hadn't worn off even though it had been a few hours since the fateful reading. She walked straight to her bed and didn't say a thing. She just stared into space exactly like the last time I had seen her this dejected – you know, that time I was forced to resort to zombie jokes to try to make it better. This time I wasn't in the mood to crack bad jokes though. I just wanted to know what was going on. There were so many questions I wanted to ask her, but I didn't have a clue how to approach them.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I asked, pulling out an old cliché to see if it could do the trick.

"Yeah? Just don't expect any change back," Sue Ann retorted snarkily.

"It's that bad? Well, thank goodness you're not a bank!" I joked, trying to lighten the mood, an instinct that really annoyed me in the moment. Apparently whenever words fail, my tendency to pull out the corny is hardwired.

"What do you want, Natalie?" She asked coarsely. It was really bad. And clearly _I _wasn't the only one _I_ was annoying.

"What did you think of Cindy's poem?"

She sat in silent thought for a minute or two. "It was a very good poem," she said finally. "She must really like someone to write something like that about them." I really wanted to press her on the issue, but she looked so uncomfortable that I decided to simply agree.

"Yeah, that _'someone'_ must be very lucky," I answered, trying not to roll my eyes at the obviousness.

She swallowed hard and I noticed sweat had formed on her brow. She looked like she was going to be sick, so I knew it would not do any good to push her. I walked over to my desk and read over my poem. I know I had to make mine better, as after the evening's performance that jerk Mr. Bradley will surely be expecting more from the rest of us.

8888888888888888888888

The next day Cindy came into my room for something.

"Hey, Natalie, can I borrow a pencil sharpener? I have to finish up my homework and the lead broke on my pencil."

"What happened to yours?"

"_Someone_ borrowed it and never gave it back," she said, looking pointedly at me.

"Oops, sorry." I stood and closed the door. I figured now was as good an opportunity as any to have a serious talk with her. "First, you have to tell me how you feel about Sue Ann. I know you like her, so don't bother lying to me."

Cindy looked stunned, "Uh oh…"

"'Uh oh' is right. You made it quite obvious who your poem was written for…and it sure wasn't Greg."

She started to look down, "No it wasn't…" Suddenly she looked me in the eye with a worried expression, "…but please don't tell anyone else, especially Mrs. Garrett."

I wanted to tell her that after hearing her poem Mrs. Garrett already knew, but I decided against it. "You don't have to worry about me. I may be Tootie's best friend, but I _do_ know how to keep a secret."

"You'd better," she got right up in my face and threatened.

I am well aware that Cindy can knock my lights out, so I do _not_ want to get on her bad side at all. I took a step backwards and put my hands up in surrender. "So, how long have you had your eye on Sue Ann?" I inquired. This is some juicy stuff here! Tootie would kill for this information, but I am sworn to secrecy. She would make a fragile situation even worse.

Cindy visibly relaxed, "It's probably been growing for quite a while. I didn't really know what it was until the fair when I saw her in that white blouse and those jeans. I don't know why, but it started my time clock."

"Time clock? You have a clock inside of you?" What was with these people? First bombs, and now clocks!?

"No, stupid, not a _real _clock! Mrs. Garrett told me that every girl has a 'time clock' inside of her and it goes off when the time's right. I guess Sue Ann did something to trigger mine."

"Oh, I see. Like what Steve does to me?"

"Exactly. Ever since then, I can't take my eyes off her."

"I can tell. It seems like you two can't be separated for more than a bathroom break. You guys have gotten very close lately."

"Unfortunately not as close as I want her to be," she sulked, "I wish she would stop putting a wall between us."

"A wall named 'Scott?'" I offered. "Trust me, she doesn't want to admit it, but she likes you."

"I know, but why won't she admit it? Is it because I'm a girl?"

"Uh…yeah. She grew up in a very conservative environment. It won't be easy, but I'll do whatever I can to help you two," I offered, pretty much ignoring the repeated warnings Molly had given me. She could be such a know-it-all.

"Thanks." Cindy smiled for the first time since we had started talking. It felt good to help a friend.

"No problem," I smiled back and put her pencil sharpener in her hand. She turned and headed out the door.

8888888888

The next day was a good day. Well, everyday seems to be a good day for me, but what made this one even better was that I got a chance to see that stud muffin Steve.

He delivered Mrs. Garrett's grocery order right after school. Broad shoulders, bulging biceps, blond hair, and his beautiful smile…he is such a hunk! Not a day goes by that I don't fantasize about him riding up on a white horse and sweeping me off my feet, or us walking on a beach hand-in-hand, eating cupcakes together, or watching soap operas together, or...

"Hiya, Natalie, heard any good ones lately?" He asked with his wonderful, charming smile.

"Hi, Steve. Sorry, not lately, " I answered, turning as red as one of the apples he was delivering.

"Where's Blair?"

"She's where she's been for the last hour, upstairs primping herself in front of the mirror."

"The last hour? Really?"

"Yeah, it's one of her favorite activities."

"I hear she spends a long time getting ready, but I didn't think it was THAT long!"

"Well, that's Blair for you."

He smiled and handed me the bag in his hands. "I brought the apples Mrs. Garrett ordered."

"That's great! How fitting, apples from the 'apple of my eye.'"

Steve laughed, "You're too much, Natalie."

Blair finally made her grand entrance. Steve immediately took his eyes off me and stared at her instead, never wandering an inch from where she stood. "Hi, Blair."

"Hey there," she answered and flipped her hair in an obviously flirtatious manner. "Come to deliver some more groceries?"

"Yes, I just need _someone_ to sign the receipt," he grinned and winked at Blair.

"I'll sign for them," I piped in.

Steve FINALLY remembered I was in the room. "Uh…sure," he sputtered as he handed me his receipt book. I signed it and handed it back to him.

"Well," he said as he cleared his throat and backed out of the door, "I should get going. See you."

"Bye, handsome," I giggled.

Steve chuckled, "You're too much, Natalie. Later."

Once he was gone, I turned to Blair. "What was that?"

"That's my _je ne sais quoi_," she smugly informed me.

Her brazen arrogance usually does not shock too many of us, but this time I was taken aback. Even though I was miffed, I was rendered speechless. All I could think to do was throw my hands up in the air and leave the room.

8888888888

A little while later Sue Ann found me in our room still fuming about Blair's blatant flirting with Steve. She wanted to talk to me about Scott.

"Scott said he wants to meet next Wednesday. I'm so excited!"

I rolled my eyes and thought, _'Sure you are.'_ "Next Wednesday?" I asked.

"Yep!" She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go through with that?" I asked.

"Sure I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, it just feels like you're not really excited about it."

"Of course I am! I **really** like Scott Dunbar," she protested. '_The lady doth protest too much methinks,'_ I thought to myself.

I was about to respond, but Blair chose that moment to waltz into the room.

"Sue Ann, Scott called earlier today, but you were tutoring, so he told me to tell you to call him back. Apparently he wants to change the date to this Saturday."

"This Saturday?" I exclaimed.

Sue Ann and Blair stared at me.

After the initial shock over my outburst wore off, Sue Ann turned to Blair and uttered, "That's great! Thanks a lot Blair."

Blair gave me a strange look and shrugged her shoulders, "You're welcome. I think you should call him back now since you have nothing else to do."

"I sure will!" Sue Ann practically flew out of the room.

When I was sure she was gone, I closed the door and had a short talk with Blair.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Blair flipped her hair exaggeratedly and feigned ignorance. I knew she was lying because she always exaggerates her hair flips whenever she's nervous. Molly told me that one.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

Blair looked at me like I was crazy and said rather defensively, "No, I don't. How could it be my plan? Scott is the one who wants to see her earlier. I had nothing to do with it."

"Somehow, I doubt that. I know you know about Cindy and Sue Ann, because I saw your reaction when Cindy read her poem. Now, why are you doing this? And stop playing dumb with me - we all know you're not a natural blonde!"

Blair's smile vanished instantly. She gave me a rather cold stare and replied tersely, "You want to know why? Because Sue Ann isn't _strange_ like Cindy. She's normal. A naïve hick, but normal. She doesn't have to live a life full of getting harassed, teased, threatened, disowned, or… you get my point! Could she have that with Cindy? No! Contrary to what you think, I'm doing Sue Ann a _huge_ favor. Cindy is doomed to a life of hopelessness and sorrow, but not Sue Ann, and I'm not going to let you, Cindy, or anyone else ruin her life, got it?" With that, she stormed out of the room, probably to head downstairs.

In Blair's wake, I sat and mulled over what she said. I wondered what she meant by "she's doing Sue Ann a _huge_ favor?"

88888888888888

I immediately went to Cindy and Molly's room after shaking off my 'Blair-induced' confusion. Unfortunately, Tootie was there as well.

I looked Molly directly in the eyes and said, "Hey, Scott changed the day of the date. It's going to be this Saturday, and Sue Ann is downstairs calling him to confirm."

"What?" Cindy exclaimed.

"Oh no," Molly cried. "Let's get down there, Cindy!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," she responded, bolting out of the room.

By the time we all got downstairs, Sue Ann was speaking to Scott. Blair was standing right next to her as though supervising, and was all smiles, of course. When she caught my eye she smiled like an IRS agent who had just taken all your money and you could not do anything about it.

"So you want to go out this Saturday? Where? A Broadway show? Wow, that sounds exciting!"

Cindy's face was showed how crestfallen she was as she listened to this. She kept mumbling something under her breath. Unfortunately, I can only read bodies, not lips. Finally, Sue Ann got off the phone.

"Is he taking you to a Broadway show?" Tootie asked excitedly.

"He sure is. We're going to see the musical 'Evita.'"

"'Evita?' What's that?" Cindy asked.

"'Evita' is a musical about the former first lady of Argentina, Eva Peron. It got rave reviews in London," Blair answered haughtily.

"Eva Peron was a woman known for her charitable causes when she was living," Sue Ann added. I was no better off than Cindy because I did not know who or what 'Evita' was. I am average, unlike Ms. Genius Sue Ann and Ms. Walking Encyclopedia Molly. If they did not tell me, I would have thought 'Evita' was a new type of 'Velveeta' cheese!

"See, I knew fixing you two up was a 'brilliant' idea, but then, most of my ideas are 'brilliant.'" Blair boasted.

Judging by the look on Cindy's face, she was furious with Blair's matchmaking. Blair, of course, just had to rub more salt in the already gaping wound in Cindy's heart. "Scott is someone who can only enhance you. He can turn you into a cultured and sophisticated Renaissance woman. He won't fill your head with useless sports trivia, and he'll help open all the right doors for you," she stated with authority. Cindy kept giving her menacing looks as she spoke, but Blair being Blair, she just blew them off and continued to ignore her.

"I'm sure he can. I can't believe one of the hottest guys in Peekskill still wants to go out with me!" Sue Ann bubbled giddily. "Hey, Natalie," she called over to me, "isn't it cool that Scott still wants to go out with me?" I could feel Blair staring at me with a 'you'd better say yes' look.

I pretended to be happy for Sue Ann, but mostly I was concerned for her and Cindy. I sure didn't see a smile on either Molly's or Cindy's faces. However, Cindy's hypocrisy for going out with Greg next Tuesday niggled at me.

I pasted a smile on my face and lied like Scott's uncle Teddy, "It sure is."

"See?" Sue Ann smugly told Molly and Cindy.

Just then, Nancy came downstairs. The look on her face told me she was probably wondering why everybody was near the phone, which she considers her personal line to her boyfriend Roger, just like the red phone connecting the U.S. and Russia in case one of them is stupid enough to push the button. Or better yet, the phone the Pope uses to call God when he needs advice on being God on Earth, if you believe in that…

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

Blair told her the 'good news.' "Oh, you just missed it. Sue Ann and Scott are going out again on Saturday."

"That's great!" Nancy exclaimed excitedly. "Where are you two going?"

"We're going to see a play on Broadway," Sue Ann answered.

I caught Blair's eye roll, snickered, and thought, _'If Scott can transform this country hick into a Manhattan socialite, then he is definitely a miracle worker.'_

"Wow, a Broadway play. I wish Roger would do something sophisticated like that," Nancy said dreamily.

"He doesn't?" Tootie asked.

"The most sophisticated thing he ever did was belch out 'Staying Alive,'" Nancy answered with disgust.

"Well, that sounds like Roger, alright. A Neanderthal has more class," Molly derided.

"He's got his sweet side…sometimes," Nancy weakly defended.

A few people in this room, besides me, are not showing their sweet sides right now. They did not say anything more and went back upstairs.

Blair, on the other hand, did not hold her tongue but continued her sales pitch. "'Evita' is a wonderful play for a date. See, Scott is the perfect man for you. He'll show you all the wonders of Manhattan. Soon you'll no longer be a barnyard milkmaid, but a Manhattan socialite." Sue Ann shot her a quick glare. Blair backpedaled, "I'm just saying Scott is a good guy for you."

"He sure is!" Sue Ann agreed in a halfhearted tone.

"This is great! And Cindy will be on her date. I know she's looking forward to it!" Nancy, as usual, assumed incorrectly. Sometimes I wonder if her entire world consists of Roger.

"Oh yeah, she's really looking forward to it," I lied again. I thought, _'At this rate, it's a good thing I'm Jewish, or I'd be stuck in confession for months!'_

"She should be! No one else is looking in her direction, besides that goofy idiot," Blair disparaged.

"That's so mean, Blair!" Tootie chided. "You should be happy she's going out with Greg."

"Oh, I am. Now I don't have to deal with Greg and his ugly smile anymore. Somebody had to take my leftovers, and Cindy is perfect for the task."

I really wanted to say something, but I figured it would be best to stay silent, so I decided to go upstairs and see what Molly and Cindy were doing. When I got there, the door was locked so I knocked.

"Who is it?" Molly's voice blared from the other side of the door.

"It's me … Natalie."

She opened the door, and I saw a gloomy Cindy sitting on the bed.

"Every time I think I have the upper hand Scott somehow takes it away from me," Cindy moped.

"Well, at least Scott isn't taking her to Studio 54," I joked. Cindy shot me a look that told me it was bad timing on my part.

"Natalie…," Molly warned.

"Okay. Look, Cindy, don't worry about Sue Ann right now, worry about your date with Greg. It's coming up soon and he really wants you…badly."

"Yeah, very badly. It's hard to have a conversation with him that doesn't include you," Molly added.

Cindy looked at both of us and visibly despaired, letting out a big huff and falling backwards on her bed. "I know he does, and that's the problem. No matter how hard I try to push him away he keeps coming back more determined than before."

"I know. He really wants you badly," Molly reaffirmed.

"You're a good friend of his; can't you tell him to back off or something?" She whined in a voice that was dangerously close to begging. I do not blame her though - he seems to be quite persistent.

"I tried, but he won't listen. The fact you're playing hard to get is turning him on. He likes challenges."

"So, do I have to be easy like Blair?" Cindy derided.

"No, Cindy. You've got a lot more self-respect than she does. Just make sure he doesn't go too far with you," Molly advised her. I thought about it and wondered if it really was good advice.

"Yeah, that seemed to work so well for…," Molly elbowed me in the stomach and I let out an, "OOMPH!"

"Look, Cindy, I'm glad to see my buddy happy for once, especially after putting up with all that crap from Blair. I will try to find a way to tell him you are not interested."

"Please, because I don't know how long I can keep up this charade," Cindy said, completely exasperated.

"Don't worry, Cindy, it will end soon," Molly assured. I wish I could be so sure.

888888888888

On Saturday night, we were in the midst of watching a six-hour marathon of 'Pink Lady and Jeff.' It was pure torture. My brain melted and oozed out my ear.

Tootie tried to get my attention by waving her hand in front of my face and calling my name, "Natalie? Natalie?"

"Who's Natalie?" I asked, dazed and confused, "Never heard of her."

Tootie slapped me lightly on my shoulder and chuckled, "Oh, stop it, Natalie!"

"I can't believe we are watching six hours of the most mind numbing show on television. Just when I thought NBC couldn't stoop any lower, they prove me wrong…again."

"I know! Why do we sometimes watch bad TV shows?" Tootie asked.

"Because, one, we don't have anything else better to do, and two, some of these shows are **so** bad, they're funny!" I responded.

"Yeah, but this one is just bad, and not in a good way. It's just plain bad!" Molly complained. "You have two hostesses who can't speak a lick of English, and a lame, corny comedian."

Cindy shrugged and added her two cents, "Well, it _is_ NBC after all."

"Yeah, it stands for Nothing But Crap!" I laughed.

"How true, Natalie. I hope this puts an end to the plethora of variety shows flooding TV," Molly sighed.

"It might, but then they'll replace them with another type of junk...maybe something like a real version of 'Gillian's Island.'" I joked.

"A real version of 'Gillian's Island?' That's just too stupid to think about," Molly laughed.

"Hey, that's how television works," I sighed.

"Sad, but true," Cindy agreed.

I could tell Cindy's thoughts were not on the show, but on _something_ else…perhaps Sue Ann's date. She was like this the entire day. She did not say a word to Sue Ann except 'hi.' In fact, she did not even bother to say 'bye' when Sue Ann left with Scott.

About a minute later, Sue Ann returned from her date with Scott.

Scott greeted everyone when he walked into the dorm. Everyone one said 'hi' back except for a certain blonde pig-tailed girl. She greeted him with a glare.

"Hi, Scott, how was the date?" Tootie asked excitedly. She was so pumped for news that she was practically bouncing on her wheels.

"It was wonderful, wasn't it, Sue Ann?" Scott smiled brightly. It seemed like a bolt of electricity was running through him.

"It sure was. 'Evita' was great! Where's Blair?" Sue Ann asked.

"She's in the kitchen cleaning the countertops," I informed her.

"Did someone call my name?" Blair emerged from the kitchen. "Of course, if it's some hot stud like Steve, then…," Blair finally noticed it was just Sue Ann and Scott, "Oh, it's you two! How was the play?" She asked cheerfully.

"It was romantic and wonderful!" Sue Ann answered effulgently.

Scott was still wearing his cheesy grin, "She cried during some of the scenes. I _knew_ this was the perfect play for her."

"That's great. I knew you two would have a wonderful time together," Blair smiled rather smugly. Cindy had a menacing look on her face. If looks could kill, Blair would be one dead debutante.

Cindy muttered under her breath, "I'd like to knock that smug smile right off of her face."

"Cindy…," I warned softly.

"We sure did. Wow, I have to head back to the dorm. The General nearly had my head the last time I was late. I'll see everyone later. Sue Ann, I'll probably be busy for the rest of the month, but we'll keep in touch by phone, okay?"

"Oh sure!"

"I had a really great time today," Scott stepped closer to Sue Ann and took her hand. We all held our collective breath. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it! It looked like Sue Ann was going to faint. I immediately looked at Cindy, who looked like she was going to tear out Scott's throat. I prepared myself in case I had to block any quick maneuvers from Cindy.

Scott turned and looked at everyone. I noticed his eyes seemed to be searching for one particular person. He looked Cindy right in the eye and smugly smiled before cheerfully saying "Take care everyone!" in his Bostonian accent. Then he left.

Tootie and Nancy bounced excitedly next to Sue Ann, "Ooooh! Sue Ann's got a boyfriend…Sue Ann's got a boyfriend!" Tootie teased.

Sue Ann shyly smiled, "Maybe."

"What do you mean _maybe_?" Nancy asked.

"Well, he only kissed my hand…," Sue Ann mumbled.

Blair, Tootie, and Nancy were very excited. Me, Molly, and especially Cindy were still in shock, and Cindy was still flamingly angry. I bet you could put a kettle on her head and boil water.

"He kissed your hand, Sue Ann. That's _so_ romantic." Tootie sighed dreamily.

I watched Sue Ann's excitement fade after she glanced at Cindy. "It's no big deal, really," Sue Ann replied evenly and shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to downplay everything.

Of course, Nancy, being as clueless as ever, unwittingly stirred the kettle. "Are you kidding? This is Scott Dunbar the Third we're talking about! He's one of the hottest guys in Peekskill _and_ Kennedy royalty…a New England blue blood. You hit the jackpot. Plus, he _really_ likes you!"

"I guess…" Sue Ann said modestly.

"Don't be such a hick, Sue Ann. He told me he likes you a lot," Blair said.

Blair, Nancy, and Tootie started extolling Scott Dunbar the Third's _wonderful_ traits in unison and stereo, pushing Cindy to her limit.

"This makes me wanna puke," she growled before storming off upstairs.

Molly and I just looked at each other, silently asking which one of us was going to go after her.

I finally spoke up, "We need to get up there. I have a feeling she'll turn into Muhammad Ali and use the walls to train for an upcoming match."

"I agree, let's go."

We rushed up the stairs and opened Cindy's door. We found her punching the pillows on her bed and grunting in anger. Thank God she was not making a lot of noise, or we would have to explain this to Mrs. Garrett.

"Whew, at least it wasn't the walls," Molly exhaled.

Punching the pillows was not good, but punching the walls would have been worse. Cindy was **so** angry that I was not sure how to get through to her, so I tried joking with her. "Cindy, why are you punching the pillows? They didn't do anything to you."

Cindy just glared at me, so I quickly shut my mouth.

"He kissed her hand! He kissed Sue Ann's hand…AND in front of everyone!" She exclaimed.

"Come on Cindy, yes, he probably won this battle, but the war is still going on and you can still win it," I tried my best to encourage her because I could tell she really needed it.

"Yeah, and I doubt he will do _that_ again for a long time. Sue Ann is quite conservative, and public displays of affection make her uncomfortable," Molly added.

"From the looks of it, not conservative enough," Cindy muttered.

Something told me to go talk to Sue Ann, so I did. "I'll be back."

888888888

I went back to my room and found Sue Ann sitting on the bed, deep in thought.

"Hey Sue Ann, another penny for your thoughts? This time I won't ask for any change back"

"The kiss...," she muttered.

"That was really bold of you to let Scott kiss your hand like that… especially in front of everyone. I don't blame you at all - he's hot! Having a Kennedy smooch your hand is much better than some boy next door. It's like David Cassidy, Rudolph Valentino, and Prince Charles all rolled into one."

"Prince Charles? Yuck, he looks like Charlie Brown with hair," Sue Ann shook her head in disgust.

"True, Prince Charles is not handsome, but heck, with all the money he has, I'd let him smooch my hand anytime."

"I don't agree. I'm not a slut like Blair," Sue Ann snapped.

I thought that was a bit harsh, even _if_ Blair was somewhat _easy_. "It was just a kiss on the hand."

"Natalie, my mother raised me right. Where I come from, it's not proper to do things like that in public."

"So the problem is not what he did, but the fact he did it in public?" I was beginning to believe Blair was right about Sue Ann being a 'hick.'

She leaned close to me and whispered, "No, Cindy's the problem."

Now I was completely confused. I wanted to go back out, come back in, and start this whole thing over again. "What?"

"Did you see the look she gave Scott when he kissed my hand? I thought she was going to take one of her softball bats right to his head!" Sue Ann looked at me with genuine fear in her eyes.

So, Sue Ann _did_ see what I saw. "Sue Ann, you know she's all bark and no bite, right?"

"I guess, but what if she tries to stand in the way of me and Scott? No, knowing her, she won't _try_, she WILL stand in our way. She wants to be more than just friends with me, and I know she'll do anything to sabotage my relationship with Scott," Sue Ann stated dejectedly.

I pretended to be shocked, "What? You must be joking!"

"Not at all. I know this is going to be hard to believe, but Cindy wrote her poem for me, not Greg. It's me! As gross as this sounds, she wants _me_. Cindy's gay. I know that poem is just the start. Knowing her aggressive nature, she will go even further to make me like her. I know she'll do everything to break us up, and I suspect Molly's helping her," Sue Ann blurted, working herself into a tizzy.

Wow, Sue Ann is not as naïve as I thought. "I don't know what to say. Maybe we should tell Mrs. Garrett about this." I did not want Sue Ann's confusion to get Cindy expelled, so I suggested the most extreme option I could.

"No! Not at all! I don't want her to get in trouble and have to leave Eastland. She doesn't deserve that. To be honest with you, I don't know what to do yet." Sue Ann sat down on her bed and got lost in her thoughts again.

I took this opportunity to make my exit. "Okay, well, I'll leave you to your thoughts," I said and closed the door behind me. I immediately went to Molly and Cindy's room.

I entered the room and said brightly, "Hey gang!"

Cindy lifted her head off Molly's shoulder. "What did you find out?"

"Sue Ann is not happy with Scott's very public kiss on her hand," I reported happily.

Cindy brightened up and smiled, "Really?"

"I swear, she told me herself," I reassured my friend.

"Then why did she act like it was no big deal?" Molly demanded.

"Because…," I paused and tried to figure out the best way to tell my friends about Sue Ann's misgivings without hurting Cindy's feelings, "…some of us got too excited and she got caught in the moment."

"Well that's some good news. See Cindy, you don't have to worry about Sue Ann being Scott's girlfriend," Molly said happily.

I decided it would hurt more if I 'sugar-coated' what I had to say, so I just blurted it out. "No, she has something else to worry about. Sue Ann told me she knows you wrote the poem for her and you want to be more than just her friend. She's afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" Molly demanded, cutting me off.

"I'll tell you if you'll let me finish," I huffed at Molly. She apologized and motioned for me to continue, "She's afraid you're going to try to break her and Scott up." I wanted to curl up and die after seeing the look on Cindy's face. It was an odd mixture of betrayal, hurt, and sadness.

"That's true, I _do_ want to stop her from becoming Scott's girlfriend, but I thought she knew I would never do anything to wreck her happiness…even if it's with Scott," Cindy lamented.

"Now that Sue Ann knows you want to be more than friends, since you made it quite obvious," Molly took a step towards Cindy, "she's trying to put some distance between you and her."

"She's also leery of you, so she'll scrutinize anything you do or say. Sue Ann will do everything to prevent you from messing with her and Scott. Blair is also doing everything to make sure Sue Ann and Scott get together. You've got yourself a double whammy, Cindy," I joked, trying to cushion the blow as best I could.

"Oh no…," Cindy sighed, "I guess I should just give up now, before I lose Sue Ann's friendship completely."

"No!" Molly exclaimed, startling both of us.

"Oh, why not?" Cindy whined.

"Because I know Sue Ann doesn't like Scott. She's scared of her true feelings…her true feelings for you."

"Really?" Cindy and I asked in unison.

"Yes. You two will just have to trust me," Molly stated with authority.

"Okay," Cindy and I weakly agreed.

All this investigating other people's lives is really exciting to me, even more than 'Advanced Sassooning' … which I didn't think was possible! Maybe investigative reporting is what I should be doing in my life instead…

88888888888888


	14. Chapter 14

8888888888888

It was Tuesday night; Cindy was on her date with Greg. Natalie, Tootie, Sue Ann, and I were telling scary stories in the living room. Blair was out, probably with one of her many suitors, and as usual, Nancy was out with Roger. We had the lights off and a flashlight was the only source of light. Well, it was mostly Natalie and me, since Tootie really could not come up with any scary stories and Sue Ann was in a very foul mood, even though she was trying to hide it. She was smiling as usual, but her body language was tense. I think Cindy's date was having an effect on her.

Natalie was telling a boogeyman story. It was not scary, more just plain silly, but it sure beat watching Schneider talking about his tool belt on "One Day at a Time!"

"And out came…," Natalie paused for dramatic effect, "…the boogeyman!" Natalie exclaimed.

Her loud surprise got us and we screamed, but we thought it was more funny than scary.

Natalie heard a noise at the front door and shut off the flashlight. We tried to stay quiet as we waited for something to happen and then heard the front door open. It was Greg with Cindy. I thought they were back rather early from the game.

Before anyone could say anything to the couple, Natalie whispered, "Be quiet everyone, I don't think they know we are here."

"It's still early. I wonder why all the lights are off?" Cindy asked.

"Maybe they're all out?" Greg offered.

"No way, not everyone," Cindy said.

"We'd still be out too, if the Rockets weren't leading by twenty-five in the middle of the third quarter," Greg chuckled. Now I know _why_ they were back this early.

"Could you flip the light switch on the wall?" Cindy asked. I heard footsteps and then Cindy squeaked, "Greg?"

"I think this is _much_ nicer," Greg seductively whispered.

"Greg! Get your hands off of my…" Cindy growled.

Suddenly, light flooded the room. I kept blinking, trying to make the spots in front of my eyes go away. Once I could see without spots, I saw a very angry Sue Ann standing beside the light switch. Greg jumped away from Cindy and hid his hands behind his back.

"Hey…," Greg sheepishly greeted everyone.

"Did you have a nice date?" Sue Ann asked.

"Yeah, but we left the game early, because the Rockets were leading by twenty-five in the middle of the third quarter," Cindy answered.

"We heard," Sue Ann ground out and joined the rest of us watching the couple's post-date interaction.

Cindy was about to put away her coat, when Greg stopped her, "I hope you had a good time, in spite of the game."

"Yeah, I really enjoyed it. Thanks for taking me to the game. I had a lot of fun, even though the game was a blowout," Cindy answered him as she hung up her coat.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. When can we go out again?"

This took Cindy by complete surprise. I think she did not expect him to ask her out again. Due to her lack of experience with boys, she really did not understand how serious he was about her. I have yet to tell Greg Cindy is gay and she likes Sue Ann. I am afraid to, because I do not want to betray either Cindy or Sue Ann. I also cannot let him get too involved with Cindy either. I have a feeling he wants to get serious with her, because I have never seen Greg act like this with Blair when they were dating. This whole mess put me in a bind, since Greg is one of my best friends. I feel like I am sort of betraying our friendship, but Cindy is more at risk here. She could end up way over her head with Greg and Sue Ann.

"Uh…, I don't know, but probably not before Christmas," she uneasily answered, not looking at him. I could see how nervous and awkward she felt. She looked like a fish out of water. I also saw the uneasiness on Sue Ann's face. She really disliked how this was going.

Greg unsuccessfully tried to get Cindy to look at him and finally gave up. "Yeah, I'll be busy studying for my midterms. How about New Year's Eve? I know a great place to celebrate. The crowd will be our age."

She looked at the floor, "I don't know, Greg...," and timidly answered, which was so unlike her.

"Oh, come on. It will be a blast. I've heard most of your friends are going. Unfortunately, one of them is Blair, because she rented the space for the event."

"Then I'm definitely not going!" Cindy angrily exclaimed and stomped her foot on the floor.

"That's why I need you to come with me, so I don't have to listen to Blair the entire night. You can bring Sue Ann if you want; since it seems you two are always together." Greg was practically begged now.

Cindy smiled brightly, "For sure I'm coming."

Natalie and my heads quickly whipped to look at Sue Ann. She scowled and growled at us, "No, it's not like that!"

"Great! Scott is coming too," Greg happily said. Cindy looked uneasy as soon as she heard Scott's name. "I know Roger and Nancy are also coming and a few other couples, I think. It will be a blast!" I thought Cindy was going to be sick when she heard the word 'couples.'

I was rather impressed at how fast Cindy recovered, "It sounds like it will. Where is it being held?"

"In Times Square," Greg proclaimed.

Cindy could not hide her shock when she heard that, "Times Square? Wow! How did Blair pull that one off?"

"You know her, she's got connections, thanks to her daddy," Greg laughed and imitated Blair's haughty tone whenever she spoke of her father, "_Daddy can get me anything I want." _ Cindy smiled and chuckled at his frighteningly accurate impression of Blair. "Spoiled brat!" He scoffed. We did our best not to laugh too loud. Greg beamed at the sight of an amused Cindy. He looked deep into her eyes. When Cindy stopped chuckling, Greg finally caught her eye. To me, she looked like a deer caught in headlights. She was visibly shaking a bit. I knew since our tomboy had no clue about romances with guys, Greg staring in her eyes completely unnerved her. Then again, she was able to flirt with Sue Ann without any nervousness, so maybe he being a guy was why she was so awkward. "But enough about Blair. I only care about you. You are so beautiful," he stroked Cindy's cheek. I quickly looked over at Sue Ann and saw her trembling in anger.

"I…I…I am?" Cindy stuttered and swallowed hard.

"Yes, very. You're like a young Goldie Hawn," Greg smoothly said.

The interaction fascinated me. This was a completely different Greg in front of me, putting the moves on my friend.

Sue Ann growled, "Cindy's way better looking than Goldie Hawn! How could he compare her to that tramp!" Natalie started giggling. Sue Ann barked at her, "Shut up! It's not like that!"

Cindy was seriously panicking now. You could hear it in her voice, "W…w…well, it sure beats being compared to Goldilocks. Thanks for the compliment, b…but Greg…," Cindy took a step back, trying to put some distance between her and Greg, "I think I need to…"

Greg took a step towards Cindy, "Ssshh…," he put his finger against her lips. "Let's not waste this opportunity." I wondered if he completely forgot about us, until he said, "There's no one here but us." I knew he did. He bent his head down and leaned in for a kiss.

"Apparently!" Sue Ann shouted, "You forgot we were still here!"

Greg screeched to a halt, quickly straightened up, and took a couple of steps away from Cindy. He looked like a little boy who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I guess if Sue Ann did not speak up, he _would_ have put his hand in Cindy's 'cookie jar.'

"Sue Ann!" Tootie shouted and pouted. She wanted to see them kiss.

Natalie and I watched in shock as Sue Ann stormed over to Greg and invaded his personal space. "WHAT were you trying to do?" She growled, like a lioness protecting her cubs.

Greg was trapped and he knew it, "Uh, uh, uh, nothing. It's not what you're thinking. I was just saying 'good night' to my date."

"Bull crap! You'd better find a better explanation," Sue Ann demanded.

"For someone who claims to have no feelings for Cindy, she is all up in Greg's face," Natalie softly said to me, so Tootie could not hear.

"You four were here all this time?" Cindy asked in surprise.

"Were you so lost in_ lover boy's_ eyes you forgot?" Sue Ann accused.

Cindy's eyes grew as large as saucers and she stared silently at Sue Ann.

"I think Sue Ann's trip down that river in Egypt has finally docked," Natalie chuckled and put her arm around my shoulders.

"What trip?" Tootie asked.

Natalie and I looked at each other. "I'll explain it to you later, okay?" Natalie answered.

"Okay, but you'd better not forget," Tootie turned her attention back to the drama in front of us.

"Well?" Sue Ann demanded, drawing Natalie's and my attention back to her.

"Uh, I think we'd better call it a night Cindy," Greg sputtered and quickly made his way to the door, "I'll call you," Greg said and slipped out the door.

Sue Ann opened the door and yelled, "Not until you learn some manners!"

Mrs. Garrett came in from the kitchen and asked, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing really, just Cindy and Greg coming back from the game," I told her.

"If it was nothing, then why did I hear loud shouting?"

"We were telling scary stories and scared ourselves," Natalie explained.

"Oh, you girls," Mrs. Garrett laughed, "So it wasn't anything serious?"

"Nope," Cindy replied.

"Good. You and Greg came back early. Did something happen?" Mrs. Garrett asked Cindy.

"Oh no, nothing bad…well, unless you count the Houston Rockets winning the game," Cindy joked and Mrs. Garrett laughed. I was stunned Mrs. Garrett actually bought Natalie's explanation for the shouting.

"But did you two at least enjoy your time together?" Mrs. Garrett asked Cindy.

"Absolutely, we had a great time," Cindy answered. Her body language contradicted her words.

"That's good. So when are you two going to see each other again?"

"Probably on New Year's Eve. Blair has a reserved space in Times Square," Cindy volunteered.

Mrs. Garrett was astonished, "Times Square?"

"I don't know all the details yet, so you'll have to ask Blair about it." I smiled as Cindy threw Blair under the bus.

"I will, thank you," Mrs. Garrett said and walked towards the kitchen door. As she left, she smiled and said, "Good night girls. Remember, tonight's a school night."

Reluctantly, we all headed upstairs to our rooms. Sue Ann sprinted up the stairs before anyone had a chance to talk to her. Cindy and I headed up the stairs behind Tootie and Natalie. I heard Tootie say to Natalie, "Don't forget to tell me about Sue Ann's trip to Egypt." Cindy shot me a questioning look and I choked down a laugh.

8888888888888

Time for kissing under the mistletoe, Christmas bells, the Christmas colors of red, gold, and green, exchanging gifts, the Yule log…yes, the holiday season is here once again. The reason why we celebrate the twenty-fifth of December as the day Jesus was born, is because Pope Julius I wanted to replace the pagan holiday with a Christian one. Corporate America then turned the Christian holiday into a thinly veiled promotion of the three 'Cs': Capitalism, Commercialism, and Consumerism. Christianity has almost completely vanished from the celebration for most people, but there are a few, like Mr. Bradley, who disagree with me.

While we were engaging in our traditional pastime, watching TV in the living room, Mr. Bradley arrived with some so-called 'important news.'

"Hello girls…," Mr. Bradley paused when he noticed me glaring at him, "…I mean women…I would like to know who will be participating in the upcoming Eastland Christmas Festival? Eastland and Bates Academy will be putting on the play "The Little Drummer Boy." I am looking for someone to play Mary. Any volunteers?"

"What about Joseph?" I asked.

"Let me see," Mr. Bradley pulled out a sheet of paper from the folder in his hands and read it to us, "Bates Academy has chosen Scott Dunbar to play Joseph."

"What about Jason?" Blair exclaimed, "He's Bates Academy's best actor."

"Mr. Hoffman left Bates Academy," Mr. Bradley informed a surprised Blair.

'_She really doesn't keep in touch with past dates,'_ I bitterly thought.

"I'll try out for Mary!" Sue Ann jubilated after hearing Scott would be playing Joseph.

"That's the spirit!" Mr. Bradley chimed. At this moment, Cindy walked in from the bathroom.

"I have an idea Mr. Bradley," I said to him. Mr. Bradley gave me the _'Oh no, it might be something I don't like' _look_._

"What is it this time, Molly? I'm not going to have you ruin Christmas like you tried to last year, when you replaced the baby Jesus doll with a black doll. Do you know how embarrassing that was? Most of the parents were outraged."

"I just wanted an accurate portrayal of baby Jesus," I stated. I remembered how memorable the scene turned out. Last year, since I was part of Stage Crew, I was easily able to replace the baby Jesus right before the curtain went up. That year, Michelle Talbert played Mary. Blair was her understudy. Back then, I could not believe how much Blair looked up to that self-absorbed twit, but looking back, now I understand why Blair spent **so** much time with Michelle. There were rumors about their late night rehearsals in Michelle's room. She had the room to herself after her roommate asked for a mid-term transfer. Michelle picked up the baby Jesus, cradled him in her arms, and then started cussing a blue streak! It was a hoot! I almost got suspended for it, but I got lucky and was given detention. I had to write, 'Baby Jesus was not black' seven hundred times. I was also banned from Stage Crew.

"My parents didn't have a problem with it," Tootie responded with a smile.

Mr. Bradley sighed and told her, "Besides your parents, Tootie."

"But Mr. Bradley, Jesus could not have been white. Well, definitely not like someone from Europe. People in the Middle East don't typically have white skin and blue eyes. In the Bible, it said he had hair like wool, who else has hair like wool, besides black people?"

"Molly, everyone knows Jesus was white. However, we live in a democratic country, which means you are entitled to your differing opinion," Mr. Bradley reluctantly conceded.

"And because I am, I think we should be allowed to express those differing opinions, such as where each of the Christmas customs originated from."

"No! I'm not going to let you turn into Scrooge and turn the Christmas Festival into a travesty like last year!"

"But people have the right to know!" I complained.

As usual, Mr. Bradley dismissed me and what I had to say, "Molly, the next thing we know, you'll be saying there's no God," Mr. Bradley laughed.

By then, I was very angry with Mr. Bradley and wanted to tell him off, but we all were surprised by a comment from a least likely source.

"She would be right, there is no God," Blair calmly stated.

Everyone was shocked into silence, especially Mr. Bradley. When he found his voice, he asked, "Blair, why would you say something like that?"

"Mr. Bradley, I have long held the belief there is no God. There are children, even in this country, dying from starvation. If this benevolent loving God exists, why doesn't he help? Where is he? Where was God when over nine hundred people died in Jonestown last year? Where was God when my parents divorced? No matter how hard I prayed, he didn't do anything to stop my parents' divorce. It's all a lie! He doesn't exist!" We all silently stared as she held Mr. Bradley's dumbfounded stare. For the first time, I saw conviction and fire in her eyes. No one said anything, until Sue Ann spoke.

"So when are the auditions?"

Mr. Bradley quickly looked at Sue Ann. His body language and facial expression screamed of the relief he felt, "Tomorrow at 5:00, after school in the auditorium."

While Mr. Bradley spoke to Sue Ann, I watched Blair go upstairs.

"Cool, I'll be there."

"I'm looking forward to it, because I think you will make a wonderful Mary. You're the perfect image of Mary."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Mr. Bradley silenced me with his pointed finger and warned, "Not a word, Molly."

He turned back to Sue Ann and smiled, "So I'll see you tomorrow at five, right?"

"You bet!" Sue Ann beamed.

"That's great. So, if I don't see you girls again until next year, have a Happy Holiday and a MERRY CHRISTMAS," He emphasized while looking directly at me, before leaving.

After Mr. Bradley left, Cindy blasted me with both barrels, "Jesus Molly, why do you have to be so damn difficult about Christmas? Just because you don't believe in it, doesn't give you the right to take the fun out of it for everyone else." I could tell she was really pissed at me, because she rarely used swear words.

Apparently, Nancy was pissed at me too. "Yeah! Maybe it's not real to you, but the rest of us should be allowed to enjoy it!" At that moment, I wished Natalie were here to back me up. She does not buy all the Christmas hype either, because she is Jewish.

Even though I saw their point, I needed to make my point as well. "I'm "difficult" about Christmas, because people need to know the real meaning of it, instead of buying into this 'birth of Jesus' crap. Every thinking person knows Winter Solstice is celebrated around the twenty-fifth. Christmas is really the celebration of the Winter Solstice and the traditional name of the celebration is Yule or better known as Yuletide. The Yule celebration is when the pagan Goddess gives birth to the God as the reborn Son. It begins before dawn on the day of the Winter Solstice, so they can witness the 'rebirth of the Son'. They use candles to celebrate his rebirth. Families cut down a tree and bring it to their homes to keep the wood spirits warm. They decorate it with food and treats, so the spirits have something to eat. There is usually a star on top of the tree, which symbolizes the five elements, like a pentagram. Does it sound familiar to you? It should, because it is common Christmas tradition still going on today."

"The birth of our baby Lord Jesus is not crap!" Sue Ann barked at me, like an angry German Sheppard. "Jesus was born on this Earth to die for our sins, especially for heathens like you. Besides, every scientist knows Winter Solstice is not always on the twenty-fifth, because the Earth rotates three hundred sixty-five and a quarter days each year, thus the reason for the leap year, and the reason the solstice is not consistent with the Gregorian calendar." I thought Sue Ann looked like one of those 'televangelists' on Sunday television. The only thing missing was the bible in her hands…the one she would be 'thumping' on as she preached.

"Gregorian calendar?" Nancy asked.

"It's the calendar system we use today, named after Pope Gregory XIII. The solstice falls between the twenty-first and twenty-second of this month in the Northern Hemisphere. In the Southern Hemisphere, it's between the twentieth and the twenty-first. So in that respect, Christmas is **not** based on the solstice; it's an original Christian holiday!"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Sue Ann held up her hand to stop me, "I know you're going to tell me Jesus could not have been born during the winter. I agree, it was most likely around spring, but that's not the point. The point is we are celebrating the life of our savior, regardless of whether you believe it or not, and we should be living our lives for Him. I might not be the true image of Mary, but that's not the point either. The point is people have the right to celebrate the birth of Jesus, whether you like it or not, just like people have the right to know about alternative Christmas traditions. So, why don't you practice what you preach for once and show some tolerance for Eastland's chosen Christmas Festival!" She directed a furious scowl at me. I just silently stared at Sue Ann.

Of all the students at Eastland, Sue Ann was the last one I expected to shut me down like that, but she did. I wisely chose to remain silent, because I did not want Sue Ann to roar at me like the MGM lion again.

"Uh…I'm going to check on Blair."

As I headed upstairs, I heard Cindy tell Sue Ann, "Don't let Molly get to you like that. You know she acts self-righteous, because she's not religious."

"I'm sorry, but what I heard was pure heresy," She fumed.

Midway up the stairs, I bumped into Natalie, who was heading down. I pulled her out of sight of Cindy and Sue Ann, "I need you to take over downstairs, because I can't be in the same room with Sue Ann right now, okay?"

"Why? What happened?"

"Let's just say we had a 'difference of opinion' and leave it at that, okay?"

Natalie shrugged, knowing I was not going to elaborate any further, "Okay."

When I got back downstairs, Cindy and Sue Ann were intimately chatting near the couch, so I sat at the table, making sure to face them, and picked up one of the many magazines discarded on it. I figured I should at least pretend to read, while I listened in on their conversation.

"Don't worry about it. I hope you get picked to be Mary. You'll be an awesome Mary," Cindy cheerfully said and placed her hands on Sue Ann's shoulders to show her support.

Sue Ann replied, "It sure would! I played Mary back at Farmington Junior High in Kansas."

"Really? Tell me about it."

The seductive tone in Cindy's voice made _me_ blush, so I wondered if Sue Ann felt the same.

"Sure. Robert Berry played Joseph. He wasn't very good looking and had a lot of pimples on his face. We used to call him "Pizza Face," Sue Ann laughed.

It seemed Sue Ann either ignored the tone in Cindy's voice or she really was 'clueless' about sexual innuendo. I figured it was the latter.

"Ewww, gross!" Cindy squirmed.

"Yeah, it _was_ rather gross. The play was nothing special. The baby Jesus doll was white, unlike last year's!" They both laughed. "The only mishap was when the star on the manger fell on the baby Jesus."

"What?" Cindy exclaimed.

"Yeah! The star fell right down. I guess it wasn't nailed on very well. Thank God it wasn't real!" Sue Ann laughed and Cindy joined in a second later. The laughter died down and it was silent for quite awhile, so I looked up from my magazine. They were looking deeply into each other's eyes. Oy vey!

"I may not be Joseph, or Scott, but my feelings for you are just as deep, if not more," Cindy softly expressed, as her fingers played with the tips of Sue Ann's long blond hair draped over the front of her collarbone.

Sue Ann stared at Cindy in stunned silence. She looked like a deer caught in headlights and was clearly terrified, yet she never looked away from Cindy. They continued to stare deeply into each other's eyes. Oh my, there they go again. They continued this for quite a while. Their feelings were palpable in the room.

When Mrs. Garrett entered the room, I thought they would jump away from each other, but they stayed put. She stared at them for a bit. I could tell she was studying them. Judging by the look on her face, I can confirm to Molly Mrs. Garrett now knows there is definitely serious chemistry between Cindy and Sue Ann.

Mrs. Garrett cleared her throat to break the couple's reverie and asked Sue Ann, "I hear you're going to audition for the role of Mary in the play?" 

Those two jumped away from each other with such force, you would have thought they got struck by lightning. Sue Ann, now broken out of her 'lover's haze,' sputtered, "Oh hi Mrs. Garrett. What did you say?"

"I asked if you are going to audition for the role of Mary in the play," Mrs. Garrett said.

"Uh…yes, I sure am!" I was impressed by how quickly Sue Ann recovered.

"That's great news. I heard the boy you're dating, Scott, is playing Joseph."

The reaction on Cindy's face was a total Kodak moment. Darn, I wish I had my camera!

"What?" Cindy inadvertently exclaimed in anger at first, but quickly covered up her anger, "I mean, yeah…Mr. Bradley told us." I could tell Mrs. Garrett was not buying Cindy's 'happiness.'

"Well, good luck Sue Ann, I know you'll get it," Mrs. Garrett encouraged her and left the room.

Sue Ann looked at Cindy and pleaded with her, "I know you don't like Scott, but please, don't interfere in this."

I could see the hurt and sadness on Cindy's face. "I won't. If this is what you want, then I'll stand by you. All I really want is for my friend to be happy."

Sue Ann smiled and softly said, "Thanks," and went to the kitchen, leaving a crushed Cindy behind.

88888888888

As I reached for the doorknob of my room, Blair exited and nearly ran into me. She looked like she had been crying.

"Blair, what were you doing in my room?"

"Um… Uh… I left a book in there, so I went to get it," Blair lied, and not very well, but I gave her a break and did not call her on it.

"Oh, okay, but can I talk to you about what happened downstairs? It seems you and I are in the same boat." This is probably the only thing we have in common.

"Yes, but not out here."

"Sure, come inside," I motioned for her to enter my room.

"Okay," Blair quickly looked around before entering.

When I got in my room, I noticed Tootie's bed was nicely made, compared to Cindy's and my beds. I was still a bit miffed at Blair, since my poetry grade took a dive, thanks to her poem, which I suspect something fishy behind it. I know Blair's artistically talented, but not _that_ talented. I also could not understand how her poem beat Cindy's poem, because Cindy's was much better. Nevertheless, I saw she was seriously upset. Her body language screamed out in emotional pain.

I sat on the edge of my bed and crossed my legs, like Eastland's resident psychologist, "So Blair, tell me what's bothering you."

Blair lowered her eyes and gave me an incredulous look. It felt like she was gauging my sincerity…or trustworthiness. She took a while to finally speak, "I know I like for everyone to think I have everything under control, but I really don't. There are times it feels like my world is crashing down around me. With so many things going on in my life, I feel like all of it is being piled on _my_ shoulders."

I see, so her being in the closet _is_ having an effect on her, but apparently there are other things as well.

"Does it bother you your parents are no longer together? I know it still bothers me," I admitted.

"It does. The truth is no gifts in this world can make up for a stable and happy family. I know I told you otherwise, but no money in the world can make up for family," she started to cry.

"I know Blair, I know," I sniffled. I was trying my best not to cry. I realized our religious belief was not the only thing we have in common. I grabbed a tissue from my tissue box and handed it to her. She gladly accepted it and dabbed her tears away.

"There are other things too, but I can't talk about them," Blair softly said. I already knew at least one of them, but wondered if there could be others and if one of them has something to do with Tootie's bed.

"You don't have to discuss them with me, if you're not comfortable. I understand," I reassured her.

"Thank you Molly," Blair weakly smiled.

"I have to ask you one thing. Do you know why Tootie's bed is made? She hates making her bed and Mrs. Garrett practically has to sit on her before she'll do it. It's just odd to see it all made…and so well."

I noted Blair's growing nervousness. She looked all around the room, as if she was trying to find a believable answer, besides the truth. It confirmed she made Tootie's bed. "Uh… I don't know. It was already made when I got here."

What an awful liar. I knew it wasn't made when Tootie and I left the room this morning. Tootie hasn't been back since, and I **know** Cindy did not make the bed. I know she made Tootie's bed, but I do not know why. Knowing Tootie, she probably has something on Blair, and I bet it is something really good, because anything less would not turn Blair into Tootie's maid.

88888888888

The next day, I was at the bookstore looking for books to help me with my Christmas traditions presentation. In the poetry section, I overheard two ladies talking.

"Oh, that is one of my favorite Dickinson poems."

"No, really?"

"Yes, I absolutely _love_ 'Beauty Crowds Me 'Til I Die'."

I knew it! I knew Blair's poem was not hers! Then, I wondered, how Mr. Bradley, our English teacher, completely missed it. I heard he entered Blair's poem in the New York State poetry competition. This makes me wonder if Allegany Teacher's College is a real college.

Now I know about the poem too, I can use it to my advantage, but I just cannot bring myself to do something like _that_. I have scruples, something my friend Tootie needs. I need to figure out how to stop Tootie from taking advantage of Blair.

88888888888

As I walked in to the dorm, the phone rang. I quickly looked around, surprised Nancy was not glued to it, as usual.

"Hello?"

"Is this Molly Parker?"

"Yes it is. Who's this?"

"Hello Molly, it's Abe Goldberg, the family attorney."

"Hey Abe, how it's going?"

"Great, especially after I won a two-million dollar lawsuit against a pharmaceutical company." I really admire this guy. He may be a lawyer, but he goes after the real crooks. "I called to let you know I checked Michael Petrie's references. I confirmed he is a representative of The Wilmington Modeling Agency and the company checked out. Both are legitimate."

"They are?"

"Yes, they are. Apparently, he is very well known in the world of modeling, but he's not an Advertising Executive, as stated on his card.

"Oh…," I mumbled.

"No, he is actually the C.E.O.!"

"Wow! I'll let Cindy know!" I chirped.

"Let me know what?" Cindy asked.

"Oh Cindy, I'm glad you're here. Talk to my lawyer," I handed the phone to her.

"Huh?" Cindy held the phone, but did not put it up to her ear.

"Remember the guy who gave you his card at the Harvest Fair?"

"Oh yeah! What did you find out about him?" Cindy asked.

"Speak to my lawyer, he'll tell you everything," I told her.

"Hello? This is Cindy Webster."

Cindy's body language told me she must have received the good news, because she grew very excited. "Really?"

Whatever Abe was telling Cindy, it must have been really interesting, because she was listening very intently.

"Wow!" Cindy exclaimed.

"You bet! Thanks a lot!" Cindy hung up and beamed at me.

"Well, what did he say?"

"He had VERY good news for me. Michael Petrie, the man who gave me his business card is the President of The Wilmington Modeling Agency. Both he and his company are legitimate. The Wilmington Modeling Agency is a well known and respected modeling agency in Manhattan. Some of the country's top models are signed with them." Cindy excitedly told me.

I wondered how someone who thinks models are kits sold in the local hobby store, knows about fashion models, "Is that it?"

"He suggested I talk this over with my parents before making any decisions. He said he knew a few good contract lawyers in New York City, if I needed one."

It is always good to hear some good news. Funny, I never would have thought Cindy to be the model type, but she seems very excited about it, "What are you going to do?"

She gave me a funny look and asked, "Do you think I would have to wear dresses and make-up, if I become a model?"

Oh boy… I wanted to laugh, but managed to stifle it, "Yes Cindy, you do."

She pouted and groaned, "Oh man, more dresses…" I still wanted to laugh and tell her it is part of being a female, but it would probably offend Cindy.

"This calls for a celebration! Let's get some of Mrs. Garrett's blueberry cheesecake!" I cheered.

"Yeah! Can Sue Ann join us?"

"Of course! You can bring the entire school if you want!"

Cindy chuckled, "That's great!" and ran upstairs to get her "unrequited love."

I watched her take the stairs two at a time and smiled. I was so happy for her.

While we were celebrating in the kitchen, Blair walked in. She quickly noticed the celebratory mood.

"What's going on? There seems to be a celebration going on," Blair asked, looking a bit hurt we failed to tell her about the party.

Cindy stopped shoveling cheesecake in her mouth and told her, "The Wilmington Modeling Agency wants to see me."

Blair's face blanched from shock, and quickly flared with anger. She was clearly jealous of Cindy. We ALL know Blair can be quite jealous.

"Isn't that great?" Sue Ann cheerfully asked. I could tell by the look in her eyes, she was taking delight in Blair's jealousy.

Blair did not acknowledge Sue Ann. She just continued to stare silently in anger at Cindy.

I tried to gain Blair's attention, "Do you want to join us and have some of Mrs. Garrett's amazing blueberry cheesecake?"

I think hearing Mrs. Garrett's name brought Blair out of her anger, because she looked at me and stiffly replied, "No thank you," before storming out of the kitchen. I thought I heard her crying.

Sue Ann was puzzled, "Jeez, what's wrong with her?"

Cindy sarcastically answered, "I don't know… maybe it's that time of the month for her, but who cares? Let's eat!" We continued our celebration, without another word about her.

8888888888888888888

After our celebration, we cleaned up the kitchen and I went up to my room. I saw Tootie, dressed in a neatly pressed uniform, admiring herself in the mirror. The pleats in her skirt were sharp enough to cut paper! She noticed me and smugly smiled.

"Isn't my uniform perfectly pressed? It was thanks to all the hard work I put into it," she bragged.

"I'd say more like someone else's work…"

She quickly looked at me, rather peeved, "What? I did this myself!"

"Stop lying Tootie. I know Blair ironed it for you. I also know you know Blair plagiarized her poem," I confronted her.

"Uh oh…"

"Uh oh is right! What the heck Tootie? You know how wrong it is to blackmail someone…especially a friend."

Tootie's shoulders slumped. I could see she felt ashamed. "I know it was wrong, but I couldn't resist. Having a white maid was just too much!"

After that comment, I was now beyond furious and blasted her, "Tootie! What you did was wrong! You should know better than that, especially after what your ancestors went through.

She stared at the floor in shame and moped, "Yeah, you're right…"

"You better stop taking advantage of Blair right now! You are going to go apologize to her right this instant, or else I'll tell Mrs. Garrett everything. In other words, '_you're gonna be in trouuuble!'" _

"Okay, okay!"

"Come on," I demanded, grabbed her hand, and pulled her out the door.

When we got to Blair's room, she and Nancy were in there.

"Hey Blair, can we talk to you privately? You can come to our room, if you want," I said.

Nancy stood up and said, "Oh, don't worry about me. I was just leaving to call Roger anyways."

"Didn't you talk to him just an hour ago?" I asked.

"Yeah…and now it's time to talk to him again," she huffed and left. I swear she has to be Ma Bell's best customer.

"Now that Nancy's gone, what did you want to tell me?"

"Actually, Tootie wanted to tell you something," I pointed to the blackmailer.

Tootie hesitantly spoke, "I…I…I'm sorry for blackmailing you about the poem."

I saw fear in her eyes at the realization I knew about the plagiarism.

I looked at Blair and reassured her, "Don't worry about me, I won't tell anybody. Continue Tootie."

"I'm sorry for taking advantage of you. From now on, you don't have to make my bed, clean my room, and iron my uniform."

Blair stood and walked up to Tootie, "I deserved some of it, for cheating on the poetry assignment. However, I accept your apology."

They smiled at each other and Blair hugged Tootie.

After Blair released Tootie, I said, "Blair, as promised, I won't tell anybody, but Mr. Bradley and Mrs. Garrett really need to know the truth…from you," and pointed at her.

Her mouth dropped open. She began to visibly tremble and I could see the fear in her eyes. I wanted to sympathize with her, but I knew her actions could have some serious legal consequences.

"Yes, they do," Blair nervously responded.

As we headed out the door, our body language spoke volumes about all the anxiety the three of us felt. We did not know how severe Blair's punishment would be, and if Tootie was going to share any of it. Secretly, I hoped she did, because I hoped it would teach her a lesson about blackmailing others. Unfortunately, I knew Blair would not snitch on Tootie, so I contemplated letting it slip. Even though Blair tends to only look out for number one, I hope they are not too hard on her.

888888888888888


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

8888888888

Well, Mr. Bradley really brought the hammer down on Blair. She ended up grounded for a month, suspended from any afterschool activities, and he failed her in English Literature. WOW! I did not know he could be so hard on students who broke the rules! At the beginning of the year, he was really lenient…he even extended our curfew for the Harvest Festival dance from ten to eleven fifty.

Tootie did not escape punishment either. After Blair told him what she did to her, Mr. Bradley punished Tootie for a month as well. Mrs. Garrett added a month of making Blair's bed and ironing her uniform to Tootie's punishment. Talk about sweet justice, considering she just finished her last punishment.

Meanwhile, the stupid Christmas Festival play is only a few days away. Sue Ann's audition for Mary went **so** well, Mr. Bradley cast her on the spot. Cindy has been helping Sue Ann rehearse. They are rehearsing in Sue Ann's room right now, so I decided to pull a 'Tootie' and snoop on them.

I quietly snuck upstairs and was surprised to see Sue Ann's door open. Not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, I crouched down low, leaned against the wall, and peeked into Sue Ann's room. With scripts in hand, they were running through the 'birth' scene lines.

"This is our baby, isn't he beautiful, Joseph?" Sue Ann read.

"He sure is. I can't believe we are holding the savior of the world," Cindy replied, speaking in a deeper voice, trying to sound like a man. She was failing miserably and I thought it was funny. As hard as I tried, I could not suppress a giggle.

"Okay, who's out there?" Sue Ann demanded.

I sat and debated whether I should run or come clean.

"I know someone is out there," Sue Ann said.

After about a minute, I stood in the open doorway, "It's just me."

"Why are you sneaking around like Tootie?" Cindy asked.

"I didn't want to disturb your rehearsal, but I wanted to watch," I answered.

Sue Ann sighed, "Come in. You can watch, but you have to be quiet, okay?" I excitedly nodded and sat on one of the beds. I watched as they continued to rehearse. After Cindy delivered her line, we heard a subdued clap. We all turned towards the sound and saw Blair leaning against the open doorway. I wondered if Blair was there the entire time.

"Brava! Is this for the Christmas Festival play?"

"Why yes it is Blair," Sue Ann informed her.

"Let me guess, Cindy's reading Joseph's lines."

"Duh Blair, since I'm playing Mary," Sue Ann sarcastically answered.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit. Cindy, pretending to be a man," Blair snarkily said.

"Blair, you'd better watch what you say. You wouldn't want Mrs. Garrett to start making assumptions again…would you?" Sue Ann taunted.

Blair huffed and dramatically left. Cindy and I beamed at Sue Ann's sharp wit.

"I should've just punched her out," Cindy growled.

"Cindy, don't!" Sue Ann warned.

"Yeah, better stop it…you don't want everyone calling you a Neanderthal!" I laughed.

"Wow Sue Ann, you really got Blair good," Cindy smiled.

"She insulted you…again," Sue Ann replied.

"Well," Cindy took Sue Ann's hand, "Thank you for defending me."

Cindy looked deep into Sue Ann's eyes. I sighed and tried to figure out how to get away without them noticing.

8888888888

Much to Mr. Bradley's relief, the play went on without any problems from me. I tried to talk Mr. Bradley into letting me have my own assembly about Christmas traditions, but he told me I was too late to submit a request. I do not remember having to submit a request before. Oh well, I will have to start planning now for next year.

8888888888

With the end of the seventies just around the corner, Peekskill is going crazy preparing to celebrate the approaching end of a wonderful decade full of decadence, Disco, and drugs! What a crappy decade for my formative years. I would have preferred to spend those years in the groovy sixties, full of peace, love and…drugs. Oh well, I guess society will always have 'drugs' in one form or another…it is as 'fluid' as society's moral code. With the start of a new decade, I am anticipating the change in the current music craze. The forties gave us Jazz. The fifties gave us Rock and Roll. The sixties gave us The British Invasion. The seventies gave us…ugh…Disco…that gave birth to the leisure suit.

Earlier today, Cindy and I went downtown to do some Christmas shopping, because the stores were having their "End of the Decade" sales. I wanted to get something for the women in our dorm, including Blair, even though I wanted to ring her neck at times. She _did_ help me when my parents decided to get divorced. I also wanted something nice for Mrs. Garrett. Of course, the real reason I went shopping, was to find a gift for my sweetheart, Ralph. I really wanted to get him something to show how much I care about him. I know he will get me something nice.

"Maybe you should get him a "Pet Rock?" Cindy joked.

"Oh come on! He'll probably start wondering about my sanity if I give him something like _that_."_,_ I looked at Cindy in disgust.

"Pet Rocks," yet **another** reason to see the seventies end! A plain rock in a box with air holes…makes me wonder what 'drugs' Gary Dahl was on when he came up with **that** idea. Of course, he proved the adage, "With the right marketing, you can sell ANYTHING." The man became a millionaire!

"Perhaps, but what could you get him?"

I thought about it, then I realized if I was going to 'practice what I preach,' as Sue Ann told me a few day earlier, I should make Ralph's gift. In fact, I should do that for the rest of the gang. Now, the problem is what to make everyone.

"You know what? I'll just make him a gift. It will be more personal that way," I proudly answered.

"That will be cool!"

"It sure will be," I smiled.

When we got to Woolworths, a big billboard with a picture of a bearded dark-haired man greeted us at the entrance. I thought it was one of the Bee Gees. To the right of his picture, in big bold letters, it read, 'Country star Eddie Rabbitt here today! Get an autograph from one of today's hottest and sexiest singers!'

"Eddie Rabbitt?" I questioned. I did not listen to a lot of Country music, because it all sounded the same to me and the lyrics were corny.

Cindy thought and exclaimed, "Oh yeah! Sue Ann talks about him quite often. He was on "The Midnight Special" the other night." Mrs. Garrett is so nice. She lets us watch "The Midnight Special" when it comes on at midnight. She extends our bedtime to 2:00 am. That is one show NBC did right. Cindy had one of Blair's "brilliant ideas" and suggested, "I think we should buy an album and have him signed it for her."

"Great idea Cindy! Sue Ann will love it."

"I think so too," Cindy smiled.

"By the way, doesn't he look like one of the Bee Gees?"

We both laughed and she agreed, "He sure does!"

We easily found the Country Western music section and Cindy pulled out his latest album. We did not see him around the music section, so we asked one of the employees.

"Where can we get this signed?" Cindy asked.

"Mr. Rabbitt is signing autographs upstairs."

When we got upstairs, we saw a long line to the right of us. We knew it had to be for Eddie Rabbitt. It went to the end of the store, which I guessed was approximately forty feet.

"Well, let's stand in line and get that signed," I sighed in resignation. "I sure hope it's worth it."

Cindy brightly smiled and said, "Of course it is! Anything is worth it for Sue Ann."

I fought a grimace and thought, _'Oh goodness, she's more lovesick than I thought. I completely underestimated her crush on Sue Ann._ _'_

It took a good forty-five minutes or so before we got to him. He was dressed in a solid black shirt, opened to the middle of his chest, with a gold medallion hanging around his neck.

"Hello there, young ladies. How 'ya doing?" His accent was rather interesting. He sounded like someone from New Jersey trying to sound like a Southerner.

"You're a country singer?" I challenged. "You sure don't sound like one. You sound like someone from New Jersey."

The guy laughed and told us, "Well, I'm from East Orange, but yeah, I'm a country singer. Ain't it true folks?" He said to the remaining fans waiting in line. They all confirmed his question with 'You bet!' and 'That's right, Sexy!' A country singer from East Orange… Now I've heard everything!

"A country singer from New Jersey… Hehe." Cindy chuckled.

"So are you ladies here to ask me questions or are you here to get an autograph?" Yep, he sure is a native.

"We're here to get an autograph Mr. Rabbitt." Cindy told him as she handed him the album.

"Well it's your lucky day to meet the Rabbitt, gorgeous! What's your name, ma'am?"

"It's not for me, it's for a very special friend of mine, Sue Ann Weaver. She's a huge fan of yours."

"Oh really? You stand all this time just to get an autograph for your friend? She must be a very special friend."

"More special than you can ever imagine," Cindy charmed with a grin.

"Cindy!" I spat.

Eddie just laughed; thank goodness he didn't pick it up. "Well let me sign this for her. And just for being so patient, I'll give you a signed autograph of my photo as well."

While he was signing, I whispered to Cindy. "Cindy, what the heck were you doing? Telling him she's more special then he thinks."

"Oh come on now, he wouldn't know. He thinks she's just a good friend of mine. Stop being so uptight for once."

"You really enjoying 'outing' yourself like this, don't you?"

"I sure do. People won't pick it up anyways, unless they're gay themselves."

"That's what I'm afraid of. What if someone does pick it up? Like Mrs. Garrett."

Cindy turned around and looked at me. Her eyes clearly showed how stunned she was that Mrs. Garrett knew. I was going to continue on but then Mr. Rabbitt interrupted us with a question.

"So where do you girls go to school?"

"Eastland Academy." Cindy told him. 

"Eastland? I know a few girls that went there as well. That's quite a prestigious school."

"And an expensive one…" I despaired.

He just chuckled. Then he finished the signing and handed the album back to Cindy. He wrote 'To Sue Ann Weaver, hope you like this new album. Eddie Rabbitt." Then at the bottom it stated, "P.S. You're quite a luck gal to have a friend like Cindy." After that, he signed the photo and handed that as well. It just said 'Eddie Rabbitt'.

Cindy got extremely giddy. "Oh thank you so much Mr. Rabbitt, I know Sue Ann would love this when she gets it for Christmas!"

"It's a Christmas gift?"

"Yeah, I'm planning to give it to her for Christmas."

"Hand me back the photo."

Cindy did just that and then signed 'Merry Christmas' above the name. When she got it back, she was on all smiles.

"Oh thanks again Mr. Rabbitt."

"No problem. Happy holiday to you too."

As soon as we left the area, Cindy elated, "I know Sue Ann will love this present!"

"I can't see why not. Now let's get back home."

When we got back home, we hid it and came back downstairs. We sat and watch the movie Scrooge. Everybody looked at me when Scrooge said 'Bah Humbug!' Hey, Scrooge was as real as Jesus Christ!

888888888

It's a good thing that I found out about my dad not picking me up right now, because Christmas break is coming soon. Me, Sue Ann, Nancy, and Cindy are staying here for the break. For the three young women, it's because due to the rise of gas prices, which affected the airline cost. Thus, their parents can't afford to bring them back home. For me, my dad said the same thing, but I knew it was a lie, and I told him that on the phone.

"Sorry sugar, but I can't bring you home this Christmas. I can't afford the gas."

"Yes you can, you're a doctor for crying out loud! It's because of that woman, isn't it?"

"That woman is your stepmother, and you should show her better respect that that! You're right, I can't bring you here, you might disrupt everything like you did at the Thanksgiving dinner. Do you know how hurt she was?"

I don't give a hoot how hurt she was, it's me that's really hurt. "Do you know how hurt I am? DO YOU?!" I screamed on the phone as tears rolled down my eyes.

"Yes I know, but things weren't great between your mom and I. I do have the right to be happy."

"What?"

"Yes pumpkin. I know it's going to be hard at first, but you should give her a chance. If not, then there's not much more I can do."

"So that's how it is, well then good bye and good riddance!" I slammed the phone and started to cry. Coming down the steps was Blair, seeing me sobering like a fool.

"It's about your parents, isn't it?" She asked with sincerity, something you don't see from her too often, if ever.

Still sobbing, I answered, "Yes it is. Mom and Dad are now over. Now he doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

Blair patted me on the back, and told me. "Come on, let me make you some hot cocoa." Usually, I would be very cautious of Blair making any type of food, but right now, I need all the hot cocoa I can get.

While we were in the kitchen, Sue Ann came in.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Molly's father won't be picking her up for the Christmas break, because of what she did during Thanksgiving." Blair informed her. I told Blair what happened while we were in the kitchen.

"Oh I'm sorry. Does it have to do with the divorce? Cindy told me about it." I just nodded. I was not in the mood to talk. "It's too bad that many couples aren't like my parents. They've been together for twenty years now."

"Well whoopee-doo Sue Ann! Congratulations, you got better parents than we do." Blair sarcastically told her.

"I'm glad I do, because I don't have to worry about them. It's 11:00 Blair, do you know where your mother is?"

Just before a fight was going to break out between the two, Mrs. Garrett came into the kitchen.

"STOP IT!" she screamed with that screeching voice of hers. "What is this all about?"

Before any of the two could speak, I spoke.

"My dad called and told me he won't pick me up because of what happened during Thanksgiving dinner. Me and his woman got into an argument." I told her while still sniveling.

It was hard for me to read Mrs. Garrett's facial expression, due to all those tears, so I couldn't read her body language. "I see. Okay, you two, out. I'll deal with the both of you later on."

I heard the door swung twice. Mrs. Garrett gave me some tissue.

"Thanks…" I sniffled and blew my nose in them. Yeah, it wasn't one of my prettiest times of my life.

"Molly, I understand that you are upset that you parents aren't together, but your father is happy with someone else."

"But why couldn't he be still happy with my mother."

"Because that's how life is. You got to adjust to the new change in your life. Maybe they're not together again, but that doesn't mean that they don't love you any less."

"But it's not the same."

"Life never always stays the same. Sometimes it's bad and sometimes it's good, but that's the facts of life. You need to give your stepmother a chance. She's in a difficult position and you're not making it easier on them."

"Well maybe if my dad stayed with my mom then this wouldn't be happening."

"Maybe it would be worse. Do you want your parents to always be fighting? Do you want that drama in your house?"

Mrs. Garrett got a point.

"No… I do not."

"Then you should compromise with your dad and stepmother. Molly, you're a very wise girl – most of the time. You shouldn't let this tear you and your father apart."

"I guess so…" Then I walked into the kitchen. I know she's trying to help me and all, but I don't want anybody's help, unless it's a way to bring my parents back together.

8888888888888

The next day, Blair, Tootie, and Natalie left for the holiday break. Blair went back to Manhattan, Natalie went back to Queens, and Tootie went back to DC.

The rest of us were stuck here in Peekskill. At least Mrs. Garrett was with us. She didn't go visit her sister and the rest of her family in Wisconsin this year. Her sister's name is Beverly Ann, and from what I've heard, she's a very interesting one.

During the Christmas break, we made the best of it by watching TV, playing board games, and reading books. I spent a good deal of my time making my gifts for everybody. I made one gift especially for Blair. She'll love it…

It didn't snow, so there were no snow fights and such. In fact, it was mostly a thick fog, so we couldn't go outside at all. Cindy and Sue Ann were close as usual, but I think they really bonded during this break. Rarely did those two separated, so I ended up spending a good deal of my time with Nancy, that's when she wasn't talking to Roger on the stupid phone! It was Christmas Eve's night, and me and Nancy were just chatting.

"Hey Molly, do Feminist hate man?"

"NO! That's a misconception and a stereotype planted by the media and the Republicans to discourage us women for obtaining our rights and becoming independent."

"Oh, that's what Roger told me."

"Not to offend you, but Roger's a male chauvinistic pig."

"No he's not. He's not really into shoving."

Goodness, she's so stupid, and she wants to be a psychologist? I won't hire her!

"Nancy, to call someone a male chauvinistic pig means that he's a man who believes that men are superior to women."

"Oh, so that's what it means."

"Yes Nancy…"

Before Nancy turns my brain into mush, we heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"

It was Mrs. Garrett. Her voice is very indistinguishable.

"Sure you can." Nancy replied.

She opened the door and came in with her usual smile.

"I just want to see if you two are up for a game of Charades."

"Sure!" I elated.

When we reached to the living room, Cindy and Sue Ann were already there.

"Well now that everybody is here, let's get started. Four people, this is perfect. Okay, break up into groups of two."

I quickly group myself with Nancy. Not that I really want too, but I know that if I partner up with Sue Ann, I was going to get it from Cindy. "I guess I'll partner up with Nancy."

That left a rather scared Sue Ann, as she looked at a cherry-red blushing and gleaming Cindy. She looked like she just won the New York lottery. Sue Ann got even more uncomfortable as Cindy seductively winked at her.

"Now that we got two teams, I want Cindy and Sue Ann to go to the kitchen while Molly and Nancy goes to the Study room. You got ten minutes to come up with ten phrases."

Then she handed each team ten strips of paper and a pencil. We went to the study room and started making some phrases. Well, I made most of the phrases.

"I don't know about that one, Molly." Nancy responded with concern.

"Trust me, Nancy, it will be fine."

"Hey, can I make a phrase?"

"I don't know. 'Lollipop' was not a good phrase.

"How about 'telephone?'

Oh my goodness… "Telephone? Is there anything else in your life besides Roger?"

She actually had to think about it. So I told her, "Never mind, don't answer it."

We got done before the ten-minute time limit and returned back to the living room. Cindy and Sue Ann came from the kitchen and put their phrases in their box.

Mrs. Garrett collected our phrases and put it in an empty shoebox. There were two shoeboxes, one for each group. She had them marked 'A' and 'B'. Cindy quickly picked 'B'.

"We're going to be the 'B' team," Cindy chimed.

"Okay, well that makes Molly and Nancy the 'A' team," Mrs. Garrett informed.

"Why do you want to be the 'B' team?" I asked.

"Because it stands for 'Beautiful Blondes'," Cindy stated while she and Sue Ann was primping and showing off in front of us, like a certain blond, though not of the biological type, whose name also starts with the letter 'B'…

"And the 'A' stands for 'Anything but'," Sue Ann added and those two jackals laughed. We were a bit miffed, but Nancy countered them back.

"The 'B' also stands for 'Blond Bimbos!'"

Cindy quickly got upset, "Hey who are you calling a 'blond bimbo?'"

Mrs. Garrett immediately defuses the situation, "Okay you two, stop it!" The two quickly squelched it. "Now Nancy, apologize to Cindy and Sue Ann for calling them a bimbo."

"But Mrs. Garrett, they -"

Mrs. Garrett paused her and said, "That was wrong to call them bimbos. Don't worry, Sue Ann will apologize as well."

"What? I didn't say anything wrong!" Sue Ann protested

"But you mocked them, and that's just as bad. You will apologize after Nancy's done."

She pouted but there wasn't much that Sue Ann could do about it. I thin Mrs. Garrett was right. What she said was wrong.

Nancy then faced the two blondes and apologized, "I'm sorry for calling you two 'blond bimbos.'"

Then Sue Ann faced Nancy and apologized. "And I'm sorry for making fun of you two."

"Apologies accepted," Nancy replied. I also accepted Sue Ann's apology.

"Apologies accepted here as well," Sue Ann responded. Cindy accepted the apology.

Mrs. Garrett smiled again and said, "Great, now let's start the game! Okay, I assume that you ladies know the rules of the game, so I won't go over them." Then she pulled a quarter out of her pocket.

"Call it out while it's in the air."

She flipped the coin and I quickly called 'Heads.' Why heads? Because there's more metal on its side, therefore it will more likely land on that side. The coin finally landed on the rug.

"Tails! Cindy and Sue Ann, you choose who will be doing the charade." Dammit! I though that stats were on my favor.

It didn't take much time for them to choose. Instantly, Cindy declared herself. "I will."

"Okay then, pick a phrase from Team 'A's box."

She picked one and her eyes jumped and then she swallowed her throat.

"Is there something wrong, Cindy?"

"Uh… No."

The she started her charade. "It's three words. Sorry, two words, and it's a profession – I think."

She gestured a person pulled out and displaying a badge.

"A policeman!" Sue Ann blurted out.

Cindy nodded and then she quickly gestured the cop throwing the person down the ground. Then she proceed to 'punch and kick' the invisible person. Sue Ann was stunned, she didn't know what to make of the charade, and neither did Mrs. Garrett; so she stopped her.

"What are you doing, Cindy?"

"Following the phrase. It says 'Abusive cop' with the word 'pig' slashed out."

"Let me see that." She took the paper from Cindy and read it. Fuming, she looked at me and spat, "Molly!"

"What? It's a phrase, isn't it?"

"You know very well that it's an inappropriate phrase!" She screeched.

"Yeah Molly, cops are not pigs! They're here to protect and serve us." Sue Ann scolded me.

"Oh wake up, Sue Ann! They're just fancier zookeepers who works with the elite to control the general population."

"Oh I'm from L.A., so abusive cops are old news to me." Cindy stated with a matter-of-fact tone followed by a small shrug. Yeah, they're nothing like the ones on CHiPS.

"How dare you talk about the men and women who risk their lives for our safety? Sure there are a few bad cops, but most of them are honest and decent!" Sue Ann yelled back at me.

"Yeah sure Sue Ann, those 'honest and decent' ones are the same ones that go around harassing Blacks and Hispanics and groping women!"

Then we started to argue for a bit, until Mrs. Garrett shouted, "Quiet!"

We quickly shut our mouths and listened to Mrs. Garrett.

"Now, Cindy please pick another phrase, and this time, let me look at it."

"Okay." She then picked another phrase and her eyes jumped. It's not hard to miss it, especially with eyes like hers. She then hesitantly handed over the paper to Mrs. Garrett. She looked at it and gritted a bit.

"A bird dying from carbon emission?" Now she was really mad at me. "Now let me see the rest of the phrases. She took and looked at each one. It looks like she's about to blow a gasket. However, she managed not to explode. She quickly made ten more strips.

"You and Nancy are going back to the Study room and write some new phrases. You got five minutes. If I find another offensive phrase, the game is over. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-y-yes Mrs. Garrett. L-l-let's go Nancy."

We went back to the room and started making phrases. I had an even better idea and I shared it with Nancy. She started to laugh.

"Oh my God, you're gonna put that on there?"

"I sure am."

We barely made it, mostly because we were laughing, and gave her our papers. She looked over a few of them and started chuckling. She gave me a look that was telling me, _'I should ashamed of myself.' _I should – but I'm not.

"Okay, now let's start the games again. Cindy pick a phrase from their box."

She picked another one and when she saw it she smiled. Then she grinned at me and I grinned back. I knew she would love it. The perfect thing about it was that it could apply to either her or Sue Ann.

"It's three words and it's a song."

"Is it a popular song? A folk song? A traditional song? A song played on the radio?" Sue Ann asked.

"It's a popular song that used to be played on the radios quite often." Cindy.

After that, she started gesturing that she needed Sue Ann. It didn't take Sue Ann long enough to figure it out.

"I Need You by America!"

"Correct!" Cindy confirmed. Then the two blondes gave each other a five. Me and Nancy started to laugh, even though Nancy didn't really get it. Sue Ann gave me a dirty look. Cindy then started to sing the song and Sue Ann told her to be quiet.

"Now, it's your turn. Who will do the charades?"

"I will." Nancy quickly spoke up. Great, I wanted to do the charades.

"Okay, then get a piece of paper from Team B's box."

She read it and then Mrs. Garrett read it.

"Very interesting one." Mrs. Garrett smiled.

"It's three words and it's an expression." Then she pointed to my head at first and then showed me her hair.

"Short hair…? Red hair…?" She gestured that I was very close. "Read-head…? Red-headed?" She nodded in confirmation and then she pretended to be walking up the steps. "Stepping…? Staircases…?" Immediately she shook her head 'no'. "Does it have to do with steps?" She nodded like crazy and then it hit me.

"Red-headed stepchild?"

"Yep!" Nancy said.

"That's one point for Team B!"

I looked across as those two blonde buffoons were hysterically laughing at me.

"Very funny you blonde boobs …" I sneered at them. "I'm no red-headed stepchild!"

"No, but you sure act like one!" Sue Ann taunted back.

Another argument was about to follow, but Mrs. Garrett quickly nipped it in the bud. "Come on now Team A, it's your turn."

Regaining her composure, Sue Ann agreed to do the charade. She picked out a phrase and had a puzzled look on her face. Then she showed it to Mrs. Garrett.

"This is a hard one."

"Well, do the best you can."

Sue Ann looked at it and put it away. "It has four words and it's an activity – a weird activity, unless you live in that country."

"So it's an activity available in one particular foreign country?" Cindy asked. Sue Ann looked at Mrs. Garrett to see if she can answer Cindy's question.

She gave the nod and Sue Ann told Cindy, "Yes, that's true."

She then looked at me and smirked a bit. "Trying to make this hard on us, huh?"

I grinned back. "Why not? I want to win."

Then Sue Ann started doing poses of hieroglyph drawings.

Cindy was doing her best to guess. "Umm… Egyptians…. Egypt… It has something to do with Egyptians?" Sue Ann hinted that she was getting close. "Umm… It has something to do with Egypt?" Sue Ann smiled and then she pretended to be rowing on a boat. "Boat and Egypt?" Sue Ann kept on going until Cindy figure out a part of it "It has to do with the Nile?"

Sue Ann smiled and nodded. "Oh, then you must be rowing down the Nile." Sue Ann suggested that she was getting close. "You must be traveling down the Nile." Sue Ann strongly gestured that she was very close. "You must be traveling up the Nile…? Traveling down the Nile…? Travelling through the Nile…?" Just about to give up, she finally guessed, "Traveling in the Nile."

"Yes, yes, that's it!"

"That's correct. The correct expression is 'Traveling in the Nile,' as in Sue Ann is traveling in the Ni – hahaha!"

Mrs. Garret got the joke and started to laugh. That made me laugh even more. Nancy didn't get the joke and neither did Cindy nor Sue Ann.

"What's so funny about me traveling in de-?" Then she paused a bit and realized what it really meant. She looked at me and seethed with raging anger.

"Molly, I'll get you back."

"What's wrong Sue Ann?" Cindy asked with some concern.

"Your friend is implying that I'm traveling in the Nile. As in, I'm in denial over something."

Cindy then busted out laughing, but stopped immediately after seeing Sue Ann's angry face.

"Umm, I'm sorry. Don't let Molly get to you like that. She's only kidding." Cindy said while touching her shoulders for comfort. Sue Ann was now feeling really nervous and I knew that Cindy was doing it on purpose since she winked at me and mouthed off, 'Good one'. The she told Sue Ann, "I know how to make you feel better." Then she went on to hug her, which looked more like an embrace. Sue Ann quickly pushed her off. Now I was on the floor laughing.

I guess my laugh was a bit infectious, as Mrs. Garrett started to laugh even more. Boy, I wish Blair and Natalie was here to see this.

Eventually, everything returned back to normal and we continued on with the game. It was basically more of the same nuttiness. The rest of the phrases were more about their latent relationship and I was getting more laughs off of it.

However, those two got the last laugh as they crushed us, 8-2. When it was over, Sue Ann came up to me.

"I want to have a word with you – now!"

Uh oh... "Okay…"

We went into the Study room and she voiced her disapproval of the game.

"What the hell was that all about? Are you trying to play matchmaker here?"

"Well, it looks like you need some help with your denial." I smirked. I was trying so hard not to laugh. "So far, it looks like you're in Sudan right now."

Ignoring my snickering, Sue Ann scoffed at me. "Listen to me Molly, I DO NOT like Cindy that way."

"That's not what your body is telling me." I ended as I walked out of the Study room, still snickering. Boy, climbing the Empire State Building will be a much easier task.

8888888888888

Today is Christmas and it was well… wonderful outside. It was drizzling and that damn fog hasn't left. So much for that picturesque White Christmases you see on TV.

I was the first to go downstairs. I looked in the Christmas tree to see if no one unwrapped my gift to them. I used paper bags as a wrapping because it's biodegradable and we have a lot of it in this house, so why go out and buy one?

Fortunately, none of them did. Then I saw a gift that was for me. It was from Ralph.

"Hope you like this Christmas gift, even though you don't believe in it. Ralph Twitter."

I opened it and it was a handmade doll. It looked something like a Raggedy Ann. Then I saw a piece of paper on the floor. It might have fell out when I was unwrapping. I read it out loud to myself.

"Dear Molly. I hope you enjoy your present. I used scraps of cloths from an arts and crafts store since they were about to through it out. I hope you like it. Give me a call, I'm back home in Austin, Texas: 512-555-3322."

Boy was I in Utopia! I ran to the phone and called Ralph collect.

"Hello?" 

"Is this Ralph?"

"Yes, is this Molly?"

"It is, Sweetie. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Honey! Hey, I got your gift. Thanks! I love it."

"I'm glad you do. I got your gift as well. Of course, you know that already since I'm calling you right now, and I love it! You are a very sweet person."

"Thanks…" I bet he was blushing on the other end. We kept on talking for nearly thirty minutes, even thought the call was collect. I lost track of time as we discussed various things. It wasn't until Nancy reminded me that she needed to make a call.

"It seems that I'm not the only one who hogs the phone line."

I looked at her and saw her smiling. "Sorry Ralph, but I got to get off right now. Talk to you later. Bye."

I hanged up and told her, "It's all yours!"

She smiled and said to me, "So is Ralph someone special?"

"He's not just special. He's magnificent."

We laughed and she told me. "Well I'm glad that you found someone. Now if we can get Sue Ann and Cindy excited about their boyfriends."

I hesitated to answer her back. "Um… Sure." And I left immediately. When I looked back, she looked at me like something was bothering me. She was very much right.

Just as I was about to go upstairs, I saw Cindy and Sue Ann coming down.

"Merry Yule, Molly!" Cindy joked. Sue Ann laughed.

I took it all in stride. "Merry Yule to you too, Cindy."

Sue Ann quickly stopped laughing and said to me. "We're not going to fight today, are we?"

"No, Sue Ann, not at all. Today's the day for peace and sisterhood, so you won't have any problems from me."

"And you won't have any problems with me as well." She replied back with a serious tone.

As a sign of truce, we shook hands and went back downstairs. I smelled something coming from the kitchen. I went there and saw Mrs. Garrett cooking like crazy. She already had some of her blueberry pancakes on the table.

"Molly, could you be a darling and put those pancakes on the dining room table."

"No problem."

As soon as I got there, I saw lots of food on the table. There were bacon, eggs, hash browns, oatmeal, biscuits, and even fruits. Wow, now that's a Christmas breakfast if I ever had one.

About fifteen minutes later, everything was ready. As we sat, Mrs. Garrett decided to say a prayer.

"Okay let's pray before we eat. Dear Jesus, maybe today is not your birthday, but that's not what is important. What is important is that we are taking time to worship your honor and also to give praise for your sacrifice. We pray for us to enjoy this Christmas in your honor and your mercy. We pray for those who are less fortunate than us and that someday, they can be as fortunate. We pray for all these things and even more, Amen."

While we were eating, I caught Sue Ann giving glances at Cindy, but turned away just as soon as Cindy notice. Cindy just smiled. All of a sudden, I saw a surprised look on Sue Ann's face. Cindy seductively winked at her again. I have a feeling that she's playing footsy with Sue Ann. I wasn't sure, but I guess luck was on my side, when my fork accidentally fell on the rug. No one else noticed but me, so when I retrieved it, I saw Cindy rubbing her left foot on Sue Ann's right foot. I got back up and looked at Cindy with some shame. Oh Cindy… you could be shameless.

During our breakfast, Nancy talked about her boyfriend – as usual.

"I'm just disappointed that I can't go home to Christmas this year. I was planning to take Roger home with me so he can finally meet my folks."

"Well, you should take him on the next break, which will be in the spring." I advised.

"Yeah, I should." She chirped and went back to eating her food.

"What about you, Molly? Are you planning have Ralph visit your father?"

When Mrs. Garrett said that, something inside of me wanted to scream in anger. I didn't want to see that man ever again. To me, he's only my biological father and nothing more. "It's too soon Mrs. Garrett. We've only known each other for two months."

She laughed and responded, "That's true Molly. You're a wise girl."

"Thank you. I try not to let men dictate my life."

"But you have no problem trying to dictate your father's life though." Like a New York minute, the table went quiet. I know where she is going with this and I didn't like it one bit. She didn't stop there, regrettably. "See Molly, you can't tell your dad who he should be with. When you are doing that, you're not that much better than those bigots that force their wills upon others. Do you see my point?"

I sulked when I responded. "Yes, I do very much."

"Good. Now tell me more about your presents!"

Yep, just that instant, she changed the subject. Interestingly enough, she didn't bother to ask Cindy or Sue Ann. Maybe she didn't want to put them on the spot, and I respect her for that. Boy, I sure got a lot to learn…

After we finished eating, we watched "It's a Wonderful Life" and then we sang Christmas carols. I tried to get the group to sing 'Happy Xmas (War is Over)', but they wouldn't go for it. The rest of the time, we just stayed in our room. It seemed that everybody liked the present I made for them. It was a silver necklace with the peace symbol. I think they liked it. Hey, if you're going to give someone a gift, give him or her something meaningful.

However, there was this one present that really stood out from the others. Blair left this household a present. It was a Betamax video machine! Cool isn't it? What was even cooler was that she got five tapes for us to watch, so we can watch movies anytime of the day! They were _Superman_, _Watership Down_, _Romeo and Juliet_, _Blazing Saddles_, and _The Children's Hour_… _The Children's Hour!_ What the heck? Blair didn't think that anybody would pick up on that? Well, she's very wrong there. Blair, you're gayer than a pink parasol.

88888888888888888

Dinner time came, and Mrs. Garrett prepared yet another big meal, with mash potatoes, cranberries, cornbread, green beans, stuffing, honey-cured ham, and a roasted chicken, she was not in the mood to bake a turkey, which is unfortunate, because I like turkey.

It was just the usual, talking about various things such as our presents, what it would be like back home, the three other dormmates, and stuff like that, and of course, the video machine.

"I can't believe that Blair got us a video machine, now we can watch movies when we feel like it." Mrs. Garrett happily noted.

"It would be cool, but I heard those tapes can be expensive, like $5 a piece." I told them.

"Ouch! That's so expensive!" Sue Ann barked. "I hope it would be Blair that will buy all of our videos."

"Yeah, but then we will be stuck with what she wants to watch." Cindy reminded. "And we will be bored to death with all the French stuff she likes."

"God, don't remind me Cindy." Nancy sighed while rolling her eyes. "She constantly speaks both English and French. I got so sick and tired of it, I had to tell that we don't speak Frenglish here!"

We all laughed, I'm glad that she's not my roommate. Finally, it was time for desert.

"Now if you excuse me, I'll get the desert." Mrs. Garrett pardoned herself from the table and got the desert. She brought two deserts to the table: one was her "famous" frosted Chocolate Chip Chocolate cake and the other got Sue Ann excited.

"Rice pudding!"

"Yes Sue Ann, you're favorite." Mrs. Garrett told her with her motherly smile.

Sue Ann quickly scooped up a good portion of the pudding to her plate and took her first bite. It looked like she was in heaven.

"And it's got some cinnamon in it as well. Oh this is so good! Thanks for making this Mrs. Garrett."

Mrs. Garrett first looked the other way and then told Sue Ann the truth. "Well… I didn't make it."

"You didn't?"

Mrs. Garrett shook her head, "Mmm. Mmmm."

Then she looked at Nancy. "Did you make it?"

Nancy shook her head. "Nope."

Then she looked at me. "Did you make it, Molly?"

"I didn't. The last time I tried to make rice, I burned it." That was an unfortunate event, since the fire detector went off and we couldn't stop it. The firemen came and told us to get better detectors.

"Oh I see. Then if it isn't Mrs. Garret, and if it isn't you two, then…" She trailed as she turned to her right side and saw a smiling Cindy.

"I did, Sue Ann."

Sue Ann didn't know what to say, she stuttered out her sentence. "Uh-uh-uh-uh thanks?"

"You're welcome. Anything for my good friend. Well, what are you waiting for, eat up!"

Sue Ann regained back some composure and smiled back. "I sure will!"

We all had some of the rice pudding and enjoyed it. Cindy's a better cook than I though.

88888888888888888

It wasn't until dinner was already done, when things really got interesting. Mrs. Garrett and Nancy were upstairs, while Cindy and Sue Ann were downstairs. Neither of the two knew I was coming downstairs for some milk and cookies. While I was on the steps, I was able to see the two sharing their last gifts.

"I got a special gift for you." Sue Ann told her in a singing tone.

Quickly, Cindy got excited. "Really? What is it?"

"Let me get it for you." She then went to the back of the Christmas tree and got the gift. The she handed it to Cindy and she opened it. It was a framed autograph photo of some football player. She quickly got excited.

"Wow! Is this an autographed photo of Gale Sayers?" Oh, I think I've heard of him.

"It is! It's a photo of him when he used to play for the Jayhawks."

At that moment, Sue Ann and Cindy saw me.

"Oh hey there Molly! Did you see what she got me?" Cindy jubilated.

"Yeah, some signed autograph of some football player, right?"

Her eyes got big, like she was astonished that I didn't know who he was. Cindy tends to forget that I don't follow football as much as she does. "It's not just some football player, it's Gayle Sayers, one of the greatest running backs of all time! This man was amazing on the field."

"Uh… I guess so?" I responded. She just looked at me and proceeded to read the writing out loud.

"Dear Cindy Webster. I heard that you like football, so here's a gift for you. Gayle Sayers."

Cindy jumped up for a bit and then hugged Sue Ann. "Oh thank you so much Sue Ann. You don't know how much I will cherish it!"

Sue Ann blushed a bit and beamed. "I hope so. My cousin Zeke from Manhattan went through a bit of trouble getting it."

"Manhattan? You got a cousin living near here?"

"No stupid. Manhattan, Kansas. Where the University is located."

"Oh. I didn't know that." Cindy replied.

"I did, but how far is it from Kansas City?" I asked.

"It's no more than two hours away. Nice place."

"Hey Sue Ann, guess what? I got a gift for you!" Cindy elated like a little girl wanting to give her Christmas gift.

"Awesome! What is it?"

"Let me get it right now. You didn't move it, did you Molly?"

"Nope, it's at the same spot, unless someone else found it and moved it."

"They better not, or else…"

She promptly went to another room and got the gift. I'm not telling you guys where she hid it. Then she handed it over to Sue Ann. Like a little child opening up the first Christmas gift, she quickly unwrapped the present and shouted "Oh my God! I can't believe this!"

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I LOVE it! You got an autographed copy of Eddie Rabbitt's latest album. I feel like I went to heaven by now!"

Cindy was very happy and so was I. Thank you, Eddie.

After she calmed down a bit, Sue Ann thanked her. "Thanks for the album."

"Oh, something fell on the floor." I pointed.

Sue Ann looked down and saw the autographed photo. She read it and got very excited.

"This is so awesome. I can't believe it! If this was back home, all the girls would be jealous of me."

"Really?" Cindy questioned.

"Absolutely! They all love him! Thank you so much, Cindy!" Sue Ann gleefully hugged Cindy and gave her a peck on the cheek. Cindy smiled, but what happens next will change their relationship from this point on. She drew Sue Ann's face close to hers and smooched her! Sue Ann didn't resist, in fact she gave in very easily. Her arms were wrapped around Cindy's back like she didn't want her to go anywhere. Cindy had her arms wrapped around Sue Ann's neck. Passionately, they kissed each other like there was no tomorrow. About a minute later, suddenly Sue Ann snapped out of it. She slightly pushed Cindy off and gave her an incredulous look. Then she looked at me with an angry scowl.

"You saw all of this and you didn't do at thing? Why didn't you stop it?" She scolded. It looked like a tear was running down her cheek

"It seemed like you were enjoying it." I told her simply. That made her even madder and she ran upstairs. Cindy had a wide smile on her face. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about Scott kissing her before you did."

"Yep, and boy does she want me. I didn't even need a mistletoe for that kiss."

I shook my head. I knew that Cindy can be bold, but not THAT bold. "She sure does, but when will she admit it?" That's the million-dollar question.

"I don't know but I feel like I'm in heaven - whether you believe in it or not."

"Oh stop it!"

"Psych! Just playing with you. Let's get back to our rooms before Mrs. Garrett see us and started asking questions."

However it was too late, for a soon as we got to the hallway upstairs, there was Mrs. Garrett, waiting for us.

"What's did you two do to Sue Ann? She's bawling like crazy in her room." Mrs. Garrett demanded.

Cindy was totally speechless and I was trying to find something to tell her.

"Cindy?" She looked at her, knowing that she must have done something to her.

"I gave her a gift. That's all." That's true – sort of. Cindy should know by now that you can't fool Mrs. Garrett that easily.

"Cindy, we need to talk in the bedroom – now."

"Uh okay…"

88888888888888


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

88888888888

Well I got to say this Christmas was very interesting. I usually don't care for it, but this year was very different. The charades game was a riot, the breakfast was great, and of course the kiss. I know that Cindy can be bold at times, but not like that! For the next few days, Sue Ann did her best to avoid Cindy. Cindy got a bit sad because of it. I think she realized that she was too aggressive. Now I'm starting to get concerned about their friendship.

88888888888

Today is December 30th, and Greg is coming back from New Mexico. His mother's family is from there, and he decided to visit them for the Christmas break. The only reason why he's coming back early is because he wants to celebrate New Years Day here. I mean who doesn't? New York City is the place to be for celebrating New Years Day. You know? I mean come on! Where would you want to celebrate New Years Day? New York City or Albuquerque? Only in NYC will you hear Mr. Plastic Surgery Dick Clark giving the countdown live. For the rest of the country, they're stuck watching it on ABC. I don't care what he says, no human should looked that young at 50!

As a matter of fact, Scott is coming too, and unfortunately, so is Roger. Just great, I have to deal with two meatheads. I also found out the real reason why she would be at Times Square and not at some high-class ballroom somewhere else in Manhattan, as you might expect from her. Catherine Bach of "Dukes of Hazzard" will be there. Being one of her biggest fans, Blair could not miss the opportunity to see her hidden crush. I don't know if Natalie will be there though, but I know that Tootie won't. She's staying in DC for the remainder of the break. I'm looking forward to saying goodbye to the 70s, and all the polyester leisure suits, gold medallions, pet rocks, roller discos, bell-bottoms, astrology signs, CB radios, and waterbeds that came with it. Good riddance!

888888888

There seems to be one thing missing for the New Years Day celebration - proper clothing. This was especially true for Cindy, who only had that dress from the Harvest Fair.

"Do you think this shirt goes with my hip-huggers?" She asked me. Nancy was in the room when with us when she heard that and was aghast.

"Of course not Cindy! This is New Years Day; you got to dress more appropriately. That raglan baseball T-shirt will not do, and neither would those hip-huggers."

"Well, what should I dress like, Cinderella?" She sarcastically scoffed at Nancy.

"Yeah, just like Cinderella, because you're going to something like a ball, and you know Blair won't allow you in unless you are wearing proper attire. I'm surprised that Blair is letting you come, since she acts like the wicked stepmother to you."

I backed Nancy up, "Same here. You're not like the best of friends with her, Cindy."

"True, which is why I'm a bit reluctant to go. She might do something to me at the party" Cindy lamented a bit.

"She won't do anything. I had a talk with her, so rest assured that nothing will happen. What you should worry about it right now is getting some decent clothes," Nancy derided as she was going through her closet, looking at her clothes with disgust.

"Oh great…" Cindy grumbled.

"She's got a point, Cindy. Heck, I might need something more decent myself," I shared with her.

Sue Ann came into the room and heard a bit of the conversation. She looked away from Cindy, still reeling from the Christmas kiss. She informed Nancy of a sale that was going on, "I heard that you guys were talking about dresses for New Years. Well Montgomery Ward got a 20% New Years day special going on. We should go there."

"But are we going to find some good stuff there?" Cindy asked. She's a dummy when it comes to shopping. Her parents bought most of her clothes from what I found out. But then again, so did my parents.

"Yeah, but will they be enough to impress Blair? You know how she is when it comes to fashion," Nancy doubtfully questioned Sue Ann.

Sue Ann grinned and told us not to worry, "Look ladies, I grew up in a big family that didn't have a lot of money, so I know how to shop smartly, look good, and grab for discounts. You don't have to spend a fortune to look good, if you shop wisely. I also know what Blair likes and I know how to get it cheap."

"That's nice and all, but where are we going to get the money, rob First National Bank?" I asked. I mean, like Mrs. Garrett is going to give us $100 each for shopping? Yeah right!

"You don't need to rob a bank, Molly, like your so-called hero Patty Hearst. You could call your parents to send you some money to Western Union. We should be able to get the money in less than an hour thanks to the fact they're using computers now for transaction. After all, they owe us for making us stay here for the holiday."

It was like a breakthrough just happened and everybody got excited. "That should work! Gee Sue Ann, you really are smart!" Nancy was elated.

Sue Ann blushed a bit, "It was nothing, really."

So all of us gave our parents a call to wire us some money, except for Sue Ann, she made enough from tutoring. I called my mom, knowing that she will be more likely to give me the money. That has always been the case, even when they were married, my dad refused to give me money, but mom had no problems.

For Cindy, it was funny when she called her parents for money.

"I can't believe how excited they got when they heard that I was buying a dress," she snickered.

"Of course they would, probably they're excited that their baby girl is finally acting like a real girl," Nancy cheered.

It was plain to see that it left a discomforting feeling for Cindy, and she gulped a bit and looked down in the ground. Sue Ann and I felt very uncomfortable as well, as we looked away to the ground. I told Nancy, "She was always a woman; she just didn't want to reveal it. Well tonight, you'll get to see that Cindy is all woman." Cindy basically thanked me with a smile and I returned one to her.

"You're right Molly. Sorry about that Cindy."

"Oh it's no problem, I've been called worse." Yeah, mostly by a bleach-headed bigot who lives in the closet.

"Well let's get ourselves ready. Hopefully, the money will be there when we get there," Sue Ann reminded us.

888888888888888

Thanks to the wonderful, clean, and efficient Peekskill bus service (sarcasm), it took us two hours to get to the nearest Western Union, which was only two blocks away from Montgomery Ward. Luckily, our parents did send us the cash in time. We then headed straight to the department store. Sue Ann brought all the coupons from the last Sunday's papers. Thank goodness.

"You guys don't know how much time and newspaper I went through to get these," she derided.

"I could imagine," I told her. I know, I do coupon clipping too.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's shop!" Nancy yelled excitedly. I don't know who is the bigger shopaholic of the two: Blair or Nancy. The only reason it seems that Blair's the bigger one is because she has more money.

Montgomery Ward is basically your typical department store build for the middle-class mass consumerist. You can find your typical junk, I mean products, here. Second-rate jeans, 8-track players, 25-inch TV screen, and some cheap low-end imported shoes like Pony and Nike. The sad fact is that everything I said was not made here in the United States. Nope, instead they're made in Japan and Taiwan, where labor is cheap and slave-like, so corporations save a bunch of money. So much for the wonders of capitalism and corporate loyalty to this country…

We were figuring out where to start.

"I say we go to the shoes department since it's close by," Nancy suggested.

I suggested otherwise, "No, I say we go to the young woman's department first."

"I say we go to the cosmetics department and get some makeup first before – Hey, where's Cindy?" Sue Ann wondered.

"Yeah, where is she?" Nancy replied.

We wondered a bit, and then it hit me. "I think I know where she is. Follow me."

I lead the two to the electronics department. Not too far away was Cindy, she was in the Video Games section, playing that stupid Atari 2600. It was on display for the New Year's Day sale. It looked like she was playing some sort of baseball game.

"Oh God, is there any hope for that girl," Nancy sighed with a huff at the end.

"Nancy, just be patient. Cindy is a bit different," Sue Ann tried to explain to Nancy as best as she could. I came up to Cindy, "Cindy, what are you doing?"

"I'm playing this baseball game on the Atari 2600. Just like what Pete Rose said in the commercial, it's almost like the real thing! It's so neat-o!" I don't know how it's almost like the real thing when the players look like lines and the baseball looks like a dot on the screen.

Calmly, I reminded her of our task, "Just because some famous athlete said so, doesn't mean that it's the truth. They don't even look like human beings. Cindy, we are here to get some clothes for the New Year's Day party."

She turned around and looked at me like a little child, "But can I at least get to play Space Invaders?"

"No. Let's go and get our dresses. We're here to get some clothes."

"But Molly, I – HEY!" I had to pull Cindy away from the idiot box called the Atari 2600.

We were walking to the young woman's department. As we passed by the TV section, instantly Cindy got glued to the TV sets.

"Hey, the Steelers are playing against the Dolphins."

"Cindy," I sternly warned her.

"But it's the playoffs!"

"Cindy!" All of us said in unison. Cindy finally relented.

"Alright…"

88888888888888

Finally we got to the young women's section. We were surprised that there weren't a lot of people. Thank goodness, we don't have to worry about waiting in the dressing room or lack of good clothes.

We concentrated on Cindy first, since she was the main reason we went through all this trouble to be here. It took us a bit to find a decent dress for her, for she turned her nose on all of them, but we finally found one that she liked.

"This will look good on me."

"It sure will, Cindy. Why don't you try it on in the dressing room?" Sue Ann suggested.

"Sure. Can't wait to see how it looks on me," Cindy quickly went straight to the dressing room.

There was a huge grin on Nancy's face, "Finally, Cindy has become a true woman. I thought I wouldn't live to see this day."

"You're beginning to sound a lot like Blair, because that's what Blair would say," I replied, not really liking the way the conversation is going.

"And she would be right. She's something of an embarrassment."

Oh no, Now I'm really not liking where this discussion is going. "How so?" I asked with a somewhat-furious look on her face.

"I mean some of the girls at Gym class the other day were taking about her, and they were saying how very uncomfortable they felt around her, especially when they are in the locker room. Missy was saying that when she changing, she saw Cindy looking at her. She thinks Cindy is gay," Missy Klinger is short and not very athletic, but she is voluptuous and has dirty blond hair, so maybe Cindy's not really that picky about a woman's figure, she just like women, period.

Immediately me and Sue Ann's face turned red. "That's not good," Sue Ann replied rather sheepishly. She couldn't look at Nancy directly, and neither could I.

"It's not. And it could make us look bad if we really do have a queer in our dorm." Nancy responded in a somewhat panic state. Sue Ann was starting to get nervous as I heard faint sounds of her teeth chattering, and I was starting to get mad at Nancy for referring to Cindy as a queer.

"Cindy's not a queer, and if she was, so what?" I spat out in a bit of furor as I looked at Nancy rather steely. I lied a bit, but really, Cindy's not a queer, she's a lesbian, and she should be treated with respect just like everyone else.

"So what?! We can't have a gay person in our dorm—that's disgusting."

Now my face was matching my hair color – pure red as I was about to tell her off, but Sue Ann became the voice of reason in this, believe it or not.

"Stop it you two! This is something we don't talk about in public. You two are making a fool of yourselves in front of everyone. Now let's get our focus back on shopping instead of Cindy's sexuality." I have a feeling she wanted to add at the end, _"Or mine as well."_

I was the first to budge, "You're right Sue Ann. It was unnecessary."

"Yeah, same for what Molly said," Nancy replied.

I can see Sue Ann's body showing a sense of relief that we stopped the discussion. I'm feeling a bit sorry about Sue Ann right now; it's obvious that she's fighting a battle inside that could lead to a downward spiral for her.

Then we heard Cindy from the dressing room. "Sue Ann, can you come in here, the zipper in the back is stuck."

Sue Ann nervously asked one of us to help her unzip it, "Can one of you two help her with her dress?"

"No Sue Ann, you help her out with her dress. After all, she asked you, not us. Also, it was you who picked the dress," I reminded her. I saw the quick anger appearing on her face.

"Yeah, besides me and Molly are planning to look at some dresses we just passed by."

"Yeah, there's the blue one I think will go well with my dress. Let's check it out!"

As we left, I swore I heard Sue Ann grumbling, "You mother…"

We were checking out the scarfs for a good while, pretty much forgetting about Sue Ann and Cindy, until they came back. What we saw was quite a surprise. Both of their faces were flushed red. Cindy had the look of victory while Sue Ann had the look of shame.

Nancy took notice. "What happened?"

"Umm… Cindy's zipper was really stuck, so I was struggling to get it working again."

"Believe me, it was a struggle, and my back was aching from it." Cindy lied, I mean, droned. I just looked at them and smiled. I think I know what really went on in the dressing room.

"That must be one heck of a zipper. I bet Cindy got as much help from you as possible." I said rather cheekily. Cindy was blushing even more. Sue Ann gave me a rather scowling look.

"Yeah, she was a great help. I can use someone like her around all the time," Cindy answered with that sly smirk of hers. I was trying my very best not to laugh.

Nancy spoke up, "Well I'm glad you two are back. Me and Molly were debating what belt to use with my dress. I'm thinking the white belt, but Molly thinks the gray belt would work better." Nancy then showed the belt and the dress to the two women.

Cindy shrugged her shoulders while Sue Ann looked at it and examined it for a while. "I have to go with you here; the white belt stands out a bit more."

Nancy smiled, "Thank you."

For the rest of the day, nothing else special happened. We were getting our clothes for the party. I hope it will be good enough to pass Blair's standards, which is somewhere between 'insanely expensive' and 'totally ridiculous.'

888888888888888

We got back to our dorm and tried on our clothes. I really like what I got. It's fancy, but not slutty. I just wish Ralph was here to see it. Cindy wasted no time trying on the clothes, because the Rams and the Cowboys were playing, and since this was the playoffs, Cindy had to watch it, she's a die-hard Rams fan. Quicker than you can say "Jimmy The Greek," Cindy got out of her dress and donned L.A. Rams jersey with a L.A. rams baseball cap.

We turned it on a few minutes before the game got started, and the Dallas Cowboys cheerleaders were on the field.

"How degrading it is for these women to wear short shorts and revealing tops. They are reduced to being a piece of meat."

"All the better for me," Cindy said like a horny teenage boy.

"Cindy! Don't you see how they are being treated as nothing more than eye candy?"

"That fine with me because to me it's just plain sweet!"

I shook my head, "You're just like a man."

Nancy and Sue Ann came down right after her comment.

"I guess the Cowboys-Rams game is on, right?" Sue Ann questioned.

"Sure is, and the Rams are going to win." Cindy boasted like she really runs the team. I don't get why people are so passionate about their professional teams. I don't hate sports, but I don't really see the purpose of spectator sports like the NFL.

Sue Ann shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me, because the Chiefs failed to make it in the playoffs again." She pouted at the end.

While we were watching the game, Cindy and Sue Ann were talking to each other throughout the game like two dudes would do. They were taking about stats, plays, even the coaches and players themselves. Me and Nancy were lost, trying to understand those two. Luckily enough for me, I do know the basics of football, so I just ended up watching the game – and watching those two. I saw a few times where I saw Cindy using her left pinky to stroke Sue Ann's right hand gently. Sue Ann nonchalantly brushed it off. At one pointed she whispered "Cindy…" Cindy stopped eventually, but not before Sue Ann was starting to turn red.

The Rams won, and Cindy was happy. For the rest of the day we just watch other stuff on TV, nothing more than the usual crap, because that's all there is on TV – crap.

888888888888888

The next day was the last day of the 70s. Good. It was still a few hours away, yet Nancy was already excited about the New Year's party.

"This is going to be so out of sight. We're going to be saying goodbye to the seventies. I know that the eighties will be awesome because me and Roger are going to be finally together again!"

"You're acting like you haven't seen each other for ages."

"I know, it's been like seven days!" She despaired.

"Oh my goodness, Nancy, just seven days? You make it sound like it's an eternity!"

"It is to me." I just slapped my head to my forehead and shook my head in disgust. "But guess what? Blair was able to get us a good spot in Times Square! We'll get to see Daisy Duke doing the countdown!" How surprising…

"So will we meet Blair over there?"

"Yes. She said to come by 10 PM. She'll arrange everything. I heard that Tumpy and her group would be there as well. Maybe I'll finally get in."

"Don't hold your breath on that one, Nancy. You have to be on the good with Tumpy and from what Tootie told me, you're anything but. She doesn't want you to be a part of the group." I don't know why, but for some reason Tumpy seems to harvest a certain type of hatred for Nancy. Maybe it has to do with Roger, because many women want Roger. I could see that.

"And I don't understand why. I mean, the rest of The Group likes me, but she doesn't."

"Look, don't let it bother you; it's probably not what it's cracked up to be. Tumpy's really an airhead and so is her gang." Yes, I know that Nancy's an airhead too, but I don't think she's as vapid as Tumpy.

"You're right Molly, as long as I got Roger, that's all "The Group" that I need." Nancy ended with a wide grin, showing her pearly whites. I wish my teeth were that white.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Besides, you're already a part of a super cool group, that includes you, me, Blair, Sue Ann, Cindy, Tootie, and Natalie."

"You're right. Thanks." She acknowledged and showed her appreciation with a friendly hug.

"No problem. Let's get some stuff for the New Year's party. It's going to be close to freezing out there."

This New Year's celebration would be even better if there was one thing: Ralph. He won't be here to celebrate it with me. I wish he were here though.

8888888888888


	17. Chapter 17 - Not Beta-read

Chapter 17

88888888888888888

When we got there at around 10:10, we saw tons of people on the streets, way more than what we see on TV. This was a concern to Nancy, who so desperately wants to see her boyfriend again, even though it's been only a week since they last saw each other.

"How the heck are we going to get to where Blair is at?"

"I don't know…" Mrs. Garrett answered. Fortunately, the answer came from the men in blue. Yes, the same ones I called "pigs" on Christmas Eve.

"Are you Edna Garrett?" The policeman asked her.

"Yes I am. Are we in trouble officer?" she responded with a touch of fear in her tone.

The officer just smiled and snickered, "Nothing like that, ma'am. Come with us."

We got into their var and with sirens wailing in the air; we were driven to the hotel where Blair was. The crowded area parted like that fable about Moses and the Red Sea. Finally we got to the hotel and went up to the fifth floor. I was quite taken when we got to the room. It was huge and it was fancy as well. There were balloons all over the place, a big table for all the guests to eat when they have their New Years Day dinner. It had lots of gold and glitter everywhere. Blair sure did put a lot into it.

As Greg mentioned to Cindy earlier, it was a young crowd. The only one the seems to be older than 25 here was Mrs. Garrett. Blair was chatting with a few members of The Group, but oddly enough, Tumpy was not there. Now why wouldn't she be in an event like this? Blair looked quite amazing in her satin blue dress. She had quite a bit of makeup, but that's Blair for you.

Blair eventually noticed us and quickly came. "I'm so glad to see you guys." Blair said as she hugged and greeted each one of us, except Cindy. Her response to Cindy was a rather cold "Hi". Cindy returned a chilly greeting back. She was smiling as usual, but Blair had a certain bit of sadness to her. Her smile didn't have that energy like it usually does, and her body were saying that she was disappointed about something. Then it became clear to me, because her friend Tumpy wasn't here. However, if I were her, I would make the best of it. A new decade is coming, and she got a great party going.

There was this one guy who was with her. He was blond, about at least six feel two, looked like he was at least 21 and was wearing an expensive blazer from L.L. Bean or some place like that.

Mrs. Garrett took notice of him and asked, "So who's this young gentleman you brought here with you?"

With impeccable manners I might say, Chase introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Chase Barrington the Fifth. It's such an honor to meet you." He shook Mrs. Garret's hands. He was very much Blair's so-called "type", high-class and all that.

"Nice to meet you too. Blair, where's your friend Tumpy?"

"Umm… She said she wasn't feeling well, so she couldn't come." Blair answered, yet there was some hesitation on her part. Also, why was the rest of the group looking the other way when Mrs. Garrett asked the question, like they got something to hide? Could those two be? Nah!

Anyhow, Chase didn't mind one bit. "Well her lost was my gain." He smiled.

Tootie than took notice of Blair's dress. "Wow Blair, that's a stunning dress!"

"Why thank you, Chase picked this one for me."

Chase just blushed, "I just saw this dress the other day in Bloomingdales down at Madison Avenue, and I thought it would be perfect for her."

"Well, I can't say you picked a bad one alright." Mrs. Garrett smiled. "So how long have you two been dating?"

I saw quite a bit of hesitation on both of their faces. Chase and Blair didn't answer Mrs. Garrett's question immediately.

"Um… Just about two weeks ago, right Blair."

"That sounds correct." Blair responded. She really wasn't sure about it. How can you not be sure when you start dating someone? I still remember when me and Ralph dated like it was yesterday, even though it's been about two months already. Something's not right here.

"Well Blair's lucky to have a handsome and proper gentleman like you." Mrs. Garrett told Chase.

"Thanks again, Mrs…"

"It's Mrs. Garrett," she smiled.

"Well thank you, Mrs. Garrett."

Then a group of old friends came into the suite, it was Kimberly with her brothers Willis and Arnold.

"Hi Kimberly," Blair said in a somewhat cold tone. Those two aren't really the best of friends. I'm surprised she invited her.

"Hi Blair." She replied back in the same manner.

"Hey there Blair." Willis came over with a handshake.

"Well if it ain't Miss Park Avenue Princess herself." Arnold said with a sarcastic tone. He can be a real wise apple.

"And you must be the toad that no girl wants to kiss. How are you doing?" Blair shot back.

"Yuck! I don't want no girl be kissin' on me! Where's the food at?"

"We won't have a meal until New Years Day come, but we do have some delicious hors d'oeuvres that you might like."

"Good. I don't mind eating some finger foods. It's probably better than whatever Willis cooks. Most of it taste like he made it with his foot!"

"Arnold, be happy that I was willing to cook while our housekeeper is still on vacation." Willis responded.

"And I'll be happy when I finally get to eat something that is editable for human consumption." Then that little brat went straight to the hors d'oeuvres. Good, hopefully we don't have to deal with him for the rest of the night.

"I thought you guys wouldn't get here on time." Blair worried for a bit.

"Blair, it was because of all those people on the streets. It was more pack than it was for the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade." Willis explained.

"I know, but you could have called me and I would have gotten the cops to get you."

"I wish you had told us that, considering that I'm playing for half of this place." Kimberly scorned a bit on her.

Blair smiled, "Yeah, but don't forget who thought of it first."

During the time that Blair and Kimberly were talking, Cindy was talking to Chase for a bit. I don't think Blair noticed though, as she ended up talking to other guests after Kimberly.

About twenty minutes later, Greg finally came with his friend Scott and Nancy's boyfriend, Roger. It's good to see Greg, but not the other two meatheads.

"Greg! It's good see to see you buddy!" I came up and hugged him. I saw a sneering look coming from Scott and Roger.

Nancy got elated when she saw her boyfriend. "Roger, you're here!" She greeted like she hasn't seen him in ages. If the movie "Love Story" was based on those two, people would mistake it for a silly melodramatic comedy! Not like the original one was any less silly…

"Of course, baby. How are you doing?" said the black-haired musclehead.

"Fine now that you are here," she smiled brightly.

Roger than turned his attention to me, "Hey Molly we got something from you."

"Like what? A jock strap?" I said rather sarcastically.

The boys laughed, I'm surprised that they didn't take it seriously, but then again, I'm dealing with the real-life version of Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber.

"No, it's something you will like."

Greg than joined in. "I know that Christmas has passed, but we do have a present for you."

"What is it?" I asked.

Greg and Scott then parted from each other, and there appeared Ralph! Oh my, they must have went trouble a lot of trouble getting Ralph. I quickly ran up to him and give him a heartwarming hug.

"Ralph! How did you get here?" 

"You can thank Greg. He was able to arrange a flight for me to come back." 

Greg smiled, that's why he's the world's best buddy.

"Thank you so much Greg."

"No problem, Scott helped out as well. He was able to get his father's personal jet to pick him up when we found out that all the airlines booked."

Scott smirked at me like he got me. He did – for now. "See I'm not a bad guy after all."

"Sure you're not, but that one act of kindness doesn't totally convince me that you're a total jerk."

Scott quickly flared up and was about to tell me something, but Roger cooled him quickly.

"Molly, that was inappropriate. I think you should tell him you're sorry."

"Roger's right, you should." Nancy backed him up while Greg agreeably nodded. Thanks Nancy…

"Alright. I apologize for calling you a jerk."

Scott smiled rather arrogantly, "That's much better."

Then Greg spotted Chase. "Hey, is that Chase?"

Scott's and Roger's eyes peaked up and looked where Greg was looking. "It sure is, and he's with Blair." Chase was talking to Blair at that moment while Cindy was chatting with Sue Ann.

The three guys started to laugh their butts off. I don't know why they found it funny.

"Of all the people Blair choose to be with… Hahaha!" Scott jested.

"Talk about barking up the wrong tree. I know that Blair likes to have a man around, but I didn't know that she was THAT desperate." Roger added. Until recently, I would agree with Roger about Blair, but Blair has changed somewhat.

I didn't get what was so funny about Chase. He's handsome, well groomed, sophisticated, and intelligent. He might come off strange a bit, but people say the same thing about me. "Hey, what's so funny?" I asked.

Greg cleared his through. "Nothing, really."

"You guys are hiding something from me. I can tell." Their body language said it all. The lack of direct eye contact, the small around of shaking, and the way they answered my question.

Before I could say anything else, Sue Ann came up to Scott with Cindy tagging along.

"Hey there Scottie! I'm glad you made it, what took you so long?"

"We got caught up in the crowd, so it took us some time. Plus Roger got lost driving us."

"Did not!" Roger protested.

Greg was not in the mood for any arguments. "Look fellows, there's no need to start some silly arguments. The end of the decade is coming, so let's enjoy it while it last, right Cindy?" Greg ended with a wink.

Cindy blushed a bit and responded, "That's right Greg." Then she turned her head to look at Sue Ann. Sue Ann quickly looked the other way. Greg looked at the two like they were acting weird. I don't think he caught on, but it did raise his attention.

Before I can examine further, Ralph asked me a question. "Hey Molly, do you want to dance? They're playing '_Cars_.'"

"Why certainly! I love Gary Numan!"

We quickly got on the dancefloor and started to shake our butts off! It was fun spending time dancing with him. For a while, the DJ was playing a variety of stuff, not just disco, thank goodness! He was able to put in some danceable rock music. This was quite surprising Blair would allow this type of music in her party, she prefers Opera, Broadway musicals and French music. I should hire this DJ if I have a party!

Then the DJ changed it to slow dance music. The first song was _"Special Lady"_ by Ray, Goodman, and Brown; or was it by the Moments? I don't know these R&B groups too well; Tootie and to a lesser extent, Cindy, are more knowledgeable in that department.

While I was slow dancing with Ralph, I was observing Cindy and Sue Ann, dancing with Greg and Scott respectively. It was almost like the dance at Bates Academy. Cindy was looking at Sue Ann, practically longing for her. However, Sue Ann tried not to look back this time, every time Cindy looks at her, she look away. Yet, on occasions, Sue Ann looks at her rather fondly when Cindy wasn't looking and when Scott wasn't paying attention. Oh boy, this is going to be disastrous if Sue Ann keeps it up. The slow music kept on going until three minutes before midnight. After that, the DJ stops the music.

"It's 11:57 PM right now, are you ready for the groovy 80's?" He said in that phony voice DJs like to use. The crowd shouted 'yeah!' Now the hoopla begins.

The curtains covering up the windows were now wide open, for all of us to see the frenzy at Times Square. We could actually see Catherine Bach across from us. She actually waved a 'hi' to Blair. Blair was blushing red as a cherry, as she waved back. It's not that much of a surprise that she knows Catherine Bach. After all, she's rich. I wish I knew someone famous like Gloria Steinem or Georgia O'Keefe.

After it became 11:59 PM, the ball started to drop down and people started the countdown.

"This is so exciting, I've never had been to a party like this for New Year's!" Ralph elated.

"Neither have I!"

When it reached to ten seconds, everybody joined in the countdown.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!"

Then the DJ added, "Happy New Decade everybody!" The cheers and jubilation rang through the air. As tradition, you were supposed to kiss your significant other, and so me and Ralph gave each other a long peck.

"Happy New Years, Molly."

"Happy New Years to you to, Ralph."

Then I saw Scott and Sue Ann kissed. Sue Ann tried to like it, but her body was saying something else. I saw a mad look on Cindy's face, but before she can get to her full reaction, Greg grabbed her and kissed her as well. Cindy was equally uncomfortable about the kiss. It looked like her brain just shut down when he kissed her. Sue Ann did see that and her lips were tightened up, though she pretends to be happy about it. But forget about those two kisses, they couldn't top Nancy and Roger's kiss. They must have kissed for at least five minutes, it seems! Everybody surrounding them gave the two lovebirds a rousing cheer.

Back to the main couples, as soon as Greg's kiss ended, I saw a grinning face on Greg with his crooked smile, and also on Scott's and Roger's, but I saw an awkward look on Cindy and an angry look on Sue Ann's face that directly squarely at Greg. Through all the celebration and jubilation that was going on, there was some bad tension going on between the four.

Luckily, those tensions went away when everybody started to sing "Auld Lang Syne." I never really understood the song and what it really has to do with New Years. The Scottish people, where it originated, didn't sing that traditionally for New Years. They sang "Hogmanay."

Back to the two women, then Cindy looked at Sue Ann and told her, "Happy New Year Sue Ann."

"Happy New Year, Cindy!" She replied back in the same jubilant manner. Then they hugged, for quite a long time. The embrace, I mean hug, was more intimate than the kiss they gave to their so-called "boyfriends." Cindy just hugged her, but knowing her, she will try to find a way to kiss her, just not in front of everyone. Scott was a bit amused of it, but I think I saw a worried look on Greg's face. His eyebrows dropped and he mouth was slightly opened. Uh oh, I have a feeling that Greg suspects something more between the two women. Although he's a jock, he's not stupid. Blair was around and so was Chase. I saw Blair shook her head slightly, like she was a bit disgusted, while Chase had something of a smirk on his face, does he knows something about the two? It could be, for he and Cindy talked for a while. Luckily, Mrs. Garrett didn't notice. She was a bit tipsy and shouted "Happy New Year" while nearly stumbling.

Lots of partying was going on, then about a half-hour later, in came a woman with a thick fur coat. It was Catherine Bach. Instantly, Blair forgot about Chase and ran up to Catherine Bach, like a sailor coming back from the sea to greet his lover. She hugged Catherine, not like how Cindy and Sue Ann hugged, but it was a bit more passionate than a friendly hug. I don't think Catherine picked it up. She probably though it was just another crazy fan hugging her.

"Hey there Blair!" Catherine greeted with a Midwestern accent, nothing like her accent on the show. Didn't know that she was a Midwestern until that moment. Her accent is similar to that of Sue Ann's. Found out later that she's from South Dakota.

"Hi Cathy! It's good to see you."

It was pathetic. Blair was gushing over her like a lovesick puppy. I'm just glad for Blair's sake that Catherine didn't pick it up. I noticed that Cindy was looking at Blair with peculiar interest, maybe she knows about Blair's true sexuality.

I came up to Blair and asked her, "So you know Catherine Bach?"

"Oh yeah, she's a family friend of ours." I bet you want her to be more than just a family friend, Blair.

Catherine smiled. "Well, I had done a summer job with Warner Textiles when I was a teen in South Dakota."

Then I went straight to the point with her. "Do you feel ashamed of what you wear on the show?"

I saw her muttered to herself, "Here we go again…" Blair looked at me crossed.

"Molly! How dare you talk like that to Catherine Bach?"

"Well I have the right to say what I want, it's in the Constitution. Also, I have the right to say that what she wears on the show takes women back two decades."

Catherine surprised me with her comeback, "I bet you don't watch the rest of the show. Daisy Duke is more than what she wears. She can fight, handle a gun, and put a man in his place, but you would know all that if you took the time to watch the show. You need see beyond the short shorts, honey."

Then Blair intervened. "Molly, I don't want any of your radical, militant, flannel-shirt wearing, bra-burning feminism here. And before you use the First Amendment on me, let me tell you this, it only applies to public area, and this is not one of them. I run this party and I can have you kicked out, c'est compris?"

"Yes, I understood." I replied, knowing that what she said in French from my French class.

I walked away when she told Catherine, "Now where were we?" Sometimes, my big mouth would do me in. Ralph then came to me.

"Oh wow! Is that Daisy Duke from the Dukes of Hazzard?" Ralph elated.

"Is sure is." I muttered.

"Can you get me her autograph?" Great, I can't believe that he's a fan of hers.

"You better off getting it yourself."

"Did you criticize her outfit, Molly?" He knows me too well.

"Yeah I did."

"Molly, there's a time and place to express your opinions, but now is not the time and here is not the place."

"You're right, Ralph." I moped, but Ralph didn't waste no time attracting Catherine's attention.

"Wow, it's you, Daisy Duke!"

Catherine chuckled, "Well right now, I'm Catherine Bach."

"Can I get your autograph?" He said with a napkin and pen in hand.

Instantly, everybody took notice of Catherine and they swooned in to see her. The crowd was totally star-struck. I guess it's not everyday you see a celebrity. I just went away from the crowd and watch to see various people's body language. I'm glad Blair didn't kick me out of her party.

888888888888888

We partied for another two-hour before we all left. By the time we got back home, it was close to three AM, way past our bedtimes. Greg, Scott, and Roger came with us, since Greg had to drive the van back.

When the party was over, we went back home, way past our curfew, but thank goodness Mr. Bradley wasn't here. He probably would give us one of his dorky lectures.

Mrs. Garrett was fumbling with the keys, even though she wasn't drunk, so Nancy took it from her and opened the door. We all got inside, except for Cindy and Sue Ann. I looked out in the windows, and it looked like Cindy told Sue Ann "Happy New Year." There was no noise, so I had to depend on reading their lip, but the outside light was on. Then I think Sue Ann replied "Happy New Year."

Next Cindy came closer to Sue Ann and smooched her. This time Sue Ann didn't pull back, but immediately she came to the front door. I quickly moved away from the window and went straight to the kitchen. I think I need to have a word with Cindy, she's becoming a bit too aggressive.

88888888


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

888888888888888

**It's Valentine's Day, and I got a gift for you, Chapter 18! No, it does not deal with V-Day, that will come later.**

**Still looking for a beta-reader.**

888888888888888

After the careless kiss that Cindy gave to Sue Ann, she came in the kitchen elated. However, I was anything but.

"Cindy, why did you kiss her again?" I scolded. I was quite furious since I felt that she was about to shoot herself in the foot.

"Because, to make her know who she should be loving."

"But you're just making the situation worse."

"How so?" She defended with her hands on her hips.

"Sue Ann is trying to deal with this. She's not ready to accept the fact that she likes you. She's in denial, but your aggressiveness would probably push her further into denial. She's quite self-destructive."

Cindy looked at me with an irritated look. "Then what am I supposed to do? Just sit and watch while twiddling my thumbs?"

I sighed since she was starting to frustrate me. "She needs time to deal with it herself. Maybe she'll come around, maybe she won't, but she needs to do it on her own. Right now, she needs to meet you halfway."

Cindy thought about it for a bit, "You're right."

Seeing that she was a bit down, I comforted her. "Look, don't worry about it and go to bed, you need some sleep."

The night might have been over, but it really was an interesting night. I don't think I'll ever have a New Year's Eve like this for a long time, if ever.

8888888888888888888888888888 88

I was asleep until somewhere around eleven o'clock in the morning when I heard some noise coming from outside. It sounded like loud beeps that you would hear when a truck is moving back. I looked outside and saw a small U-Haul truck. I was wondering what was going on. So I quickly put on some clothes, brushed my teeth, and ran downstairs to check it out. Outside were Blair and Mrs. Garrett. It looked like Mrs. Garrett just woke up herself, she looked a bit like she was recovering from a bad headache.

"Blair, what is going on?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

"Oh. Hi Mrs. Garrett, I'm just bringing in my Christmas gifts." You got to be kidding me?

"What!" Mrs. Garrett shouted. "Your Christmas gifts?!"

"Yeah! I had to leave a few of them back home, so I only brought what I thought were the essentials." What? That's crazy! Talk about being spoiled! Blair continued, "I had to pay these men extra to work on New Year's Day, but today was the only day they have to devote all there time on me!" I can see why…

The truck stopped and two big, burly men came out. When they opened the back of the trunk, we saw tons of clothing, accessories, and even a dresser!

Mrs. Garret got in the truck and looked at the dresser astonished.

"A new dresser, but why?"

"Oh come on Mrs. Garrett, the dresser in my room is passé! This is a hand-made French dresser made from solid wood. You can't get this at Family Furniture. It's only available in France." Mrs. Garrett looked at her with some disgust.

The guys started pulling out racks full of clothing. How is it possible for one human being to have so many gifts for Christmas? She had enough gifts to make it a wonderful Christmas for a third-world country!

"Where do you want us to take this, Ms. Warner?" said one of the movers.

"Oh take it upstairs to my room. Let me show you."

Just as she was about to sashay that big behind of hers to upstairs, Mrs. Garrett put her right arm in front of her in a halting pose, "Oh no Blair, you're not going to turn this place into your own attic."

"But Mrs. Garrett, these are my essentials!" She pleaded.

"And I will have no choice but to either throw them out or donate them to charity if you don't find another place to store them. We don't have the space to put them anywhere." Mrs. Garrett tried her best to reason with her, and it worked, somewhat.

"Can I at least bring in the dresser?"

"Okay, I'll let you bring in two racks of your clothes, but no more. If you want to bring in the dresser, you got to help the guys out." Fair enough. If she wants it in here, she should do some of the work.

The movers heard the conversation and they snickered.

Blair was surprised, "What! I can't lift anything heavier than a bottle of champagne!"

"Well, now's your time for you to work those muscles." Mrs. Garrett humorously pointed to Blair's cold biceps.

Blair then tried to bribe them. "Hey, if you guys just move the dresser yourselves, then I'll pay you $20 each.

"That sounds like a great deal!" said one of the movers.

But Mrs. Garrett had an ace in her pocket. "I can actually do one better. Not only will I pay you guys $20 each, but I will let you have some of my peach cobbler. Molly, go get some of the cobbler."

"My pleasure!" I chimed. I went straight to the kitchen and got the cobbler from the fridge. I had to fight the temptation to have some myself.

When I came back with the peach cobbler. I gave it to the movers and they tried it. By the looks on their faces, they felt like they were in heaven. Mrs. Garrett was smirking.

"We'll take your offer!" One of the movers said.

Blair moped and Mrs. Garrett smiled. "Well, Blair you got to take it like a man, because you're going to be doing some man's work." She then jokingly elbowed her in the rib.

"But Mrs. Garrett…" Blair pleaded.

Mrs. Garrett quickly turned serious. "No buts, if you don't want to see your dresser in the storage."

"Or better yet, as firewood!" I added in, just to rub it in her.

She gave me a sneering look and said in a coarse voice, "If you do anything to my dresser, I'll sue you so bad, your grandchildren will be paying for your debts." I ignored her and got my camera; that was definitely a Kodak moment! Though, my camera was a Polaroid.

When it was time to get the dresser, Blair asked Mrs. Garrett, "Can I get some gloves? I don't want to break my nails. They've been manicured."

"Blair…"

"Alright." she pouted.

When they, along with an already huffing Blair, brought the dresser in the house, Cindy, Sue Ann, and Nancy were already downstairs, sniggering and watching in humor.

"Hey girls, I think Blair could use some help, let's give Blair a hand!" Nancy snickered. The women just clapped. Blair returned a disdained look to Nancy. Cindy added more fuel to the fire.

"Keep it up Blair, and maybe one day, you'll get muscles like these." Cindy rolled up her right sleeve and flexed her biceps, which were quite impressive consider her age. Blair said something to her, but we were too busy laughing to even hear her.

As she was helping carry the dresser to her bedroom, I took a few more photos of her. When they finally got it to her room, Blair was relieved. Her face was very red. It looked like she just finished climbing Mt. St. Helen! I definitely took a picture of that, much to her displeasure. Hey, it's not every day that you see a spoiled, rich, debutant doing a menial, backbreaking, laborious task.

However, I wasn't the only one wanted a picture of her. "Hey, can you get a picture of us with Ms. Warner. It's not like every day that we get to meet a beautiful heiress of a multi-millionaire." One of the movers suggested, being star-strucked of meeting someone famous.

That miserable frown of hers quickly went away and a radiant smile appeared.

"No problem with me. How about you Blair?" I just asked for courtesy. Her body language said it all, with her smile and relaxed posture.

"No problem, since these guys got good taste," she chimed. The sweaty men huddled up to Blair, much to her nose's disgust and I took the picture. Despite the perspiration stench, Blair never broke her smile. She's a true professional. When I handed the picture to them, they were very happy.

"I can't wait to tell my wife when I go back home!" said one of the movers.

Mrs. Garrett then entered into the room. "So how do you feel Blair?"

"Fine really, it wasn't so bad at all."

"That's great, because after you move your stuff out of the old dresser, you're going to help them move it to downstairs."

Blair had a shocked expression like she was hit with a thousand volts. "What! I already help them move the new dresser upstairs."

"Yes you did, now you're gonna help them move the old one downstairs."

When Mrs. Garret left the room, Blair muttered something under her breath, but I couldn't understand it.

Just to speed things up, me and Nancy helped Blair move her stuff to the new dresser. This woman is a certified pack rat! She had cosmetics, dolls, jewelry, clothes, and other things in her dresser. It took us about twenty minutes. Meanwhile, Mrs. Garrett was serving the men, Cindy and Sue Ann some of her cobbler. Cindy told me that they were talking about the upcoming college football bowl games, conversations that probably would either bore me or make me feel lost.

When we were done, I got the men to come upstairs and pick up that old dresser, along with Blair's meager help. And there went Blair again. As she was helping bring down the dresser, she was getting more snarky remarks and jokes from the rest of us. I took even more photos of her struggling. It was a golden opportunity as I wasn't going to pass up on it!

When it was all done, Blair slumped on the couch like a defeated boxer. Huffing and puffing, she was exhausted. Mrs. Garrett came up to her.

"See Blair, a little hard work doesn't kill you."

"No, but this is the closest I've ever felt to dying," Blair quipped.

Cindy then came up to her. "I'm rather impressed, I'm surprised that you even got a butch side."

Still exhausted, Blair shot back, "Well we all know that you're the expert in being butch."

Cindy quickly got angry and Mrs. Garrett touched her on her shoulder to signal her not to start anything. "Blair, why don't you go in the kitchen so you can get some of the peach cobbler? You deserve it for the 'manly' effort you put in today. In fact, except for Cindy and Sue Ann, since they already had some, Molly and Nancy, you two can get some as well."

All right! That was some good news. Blair showed a small smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Garrett."

While we were eating our cobbler, Cindy and Sue Ann were watching some College Football game. I think it was the Orange Bowl? No, it must have been the Pineapple Bowl, or was it the Fruit Bowl? I don't know, they got too many of them for me to keep track of. Why don't they just do a playoff like everyone else?

As I sneaked a peek, I quietly walked up behind him. What I noticed was that Cindy was softly rubbing Sue Ann's hand with her left pinky. Sue Ann didn't noticed until about a few seconds later. Sue Ann then warned her.

"Cindy…"

Cindy quickly pulled her hand away. For a while, they talked about the game, yet I can feel that tension between the two. I can feel how much Sue Ann is holding back and I can also feel how much Cindy is holding back. I'll be surprised if they make it to Valentine's Day while keeping their sanity…

888888888888

The next day, Natalie came back from her parents. She was glad to see us.

"So how did your New Year's Day go?" Natalie asked me.

"Great! Blair had a party and Ralph was there. It was like a dream come true." I said in a dreamy matter? What was going on with me at that time? I don't talk like that.

"Oooh, I wish I could have come, but my family insist on spending some time with them."

"Well that's still cool, at least they're still together…" I said while trying not to cry.

"Yeah, you're right about that. Anyway, I thought Ralph was in Austin at the time?"

"He was, but Greg and Scott got a private jet to pick him up. Greg is one of the best guys you can ever be friends with." And I'm not lying when I said that.

"That's so cool! I wish I had a boyfriend…" She then pouted. Poor Natalie, it seemed that she still haven't gotten over Steve.

"Ah don't worry about it, you're time comes." I encourage. Really, being in a relationship is nice, but it's not really that special. Then I looked at the time. "Oh, it's time for Charlie's Angel, got your notepad ready?" I joked.

Natalie chuckled, "Nope, but I'll get my journal. Be right back."

She came back with the black journal in her hand, along with a pencil. "I'm ready."

"Let's – EXCUSE ME!" Just before I could finish my sentence, Blair flew by us.

I just looked at Natalie with a smile. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah, I see. I haven't seen her sprint so fast ever since that time she heard that Sue Ann was wearing her dress."

We both laughed. "That's true, let's go downstairs and watch the _real_ show."

88888888888888888

The show got started. Cindy and Sue Ann were sitting at the couch next to each other, as usual. Blair was sitting on the sofa. Me and Natalie were sitting in chairs behind them, giving us the best view for all three of them.

Blair turned around and saw us. She was look at Natalie in particular. "Natalie, what in the world are you doing with that journal?"

"I'm taking notes for an article I have to create for Journalism class. It's about female crime fighters and superheroes on TV." Natalie lied. She's a good liar, though I wish the article was real, I would love to read it.

Blair thought about it for a moment, "That's interesting, it sure is better than that time you kept track of the number of times you heard the word 'darling' on _Hart to Hart._"

"What would be more interesting is if you just shut your mouth so we can watch the show." Cindy growled at Blair.

Blair just smirked at the angry blond and replied, "Yes sir!"

Cindy quickly got angry with Blair and sneered, "What did you say?"

Blair started to panic a bit. "Uh… Nothing."

Cindy quickly got up and threatened Blair. "No, you just call me 'sir.' That was _something_. Blair, I'm gonna…"

"Cindy! Calm down. Let's watch the show, okay?" Sue Ann suggested which followed with a wink. Then she touched her left shoulder and softly eased her back down to the sofa. Just like that, Cindy calmed down.

"Okay." Cindy said softly, like all the anger just disappeared.

Natalie whispered to me, "That's all Sue Ann has to do to control her?"

"Somewhat. She can't control Cindy's hormones though. Take a look."

While they were watching, Cindy was slightly rubbing her pinky on Sue Ann's left hand. Sue Ann had to pull away and whispered to stop it, I think. I had to read her lips on that one. Blair looked at the blondes and shook her head.

Natalie was gleefully writing all this down. "Oooh, this is some good stuff I'm seeing. I can make a story out of this!" I now realize that she can be just as bad as Tootie. Then she turned her attention to Blair. She noticed how Blair's eyes were glued to Kelly.

"Wow, you are right. She got the hots for Kelly!" she whispered.

"I know," I said with a big grin on my face.

"Who would have thought that boy-crazy Blair is into boobs?"

We both started to laugh. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for the others to hear.

"Hey, will you two cut it out? I'm trying to watch this show." Blair complained.

"Yeah, can we watch the show?" Sue Ann shouted to us.

"Sorry Blair and Sue Ann," Natalie replied. When they returned their focus back to the TV, me and Natalie giggled again. For the rest of the night, me and Natalie were watching the three women and their actions. Blair was ogling over Kelly, while Cindy was doing stuff like playing footsy and putting her hand on Sue Ann's lap. Did she even listen to a word I said to her yesterday? I just told her about her behavior and how it might hurt her in the long run. I don't even know why I bother to help her out.

Natalie didn't mind it at all, as I saw a lecherous smile on her face. I felt like I just opened a Pandora's box. Oh boy, at that moment, I wish I had a magic lamp, so I can wish all of this would go away.

8888888888888888

After Mrs. Garrett told us it was bed time, I went in the study room. It's there where I hide my body language books. I was looking for it all over the place. I knew I put it in the top bookshelf, so that nobody will notice, but where is it now?

I looked for another ten minutes before Mrs. Garrett reminded me again that it was bedtime, but I couldn't find my books anywhere, where could they be?

Defeated, I went upstairs to my room, only to find a big surprise. There was Cindy in her bed, reading one of my books, how did she find my books?

"Interesting reading, Molly."

Oh shoot…

888888888888888888


	19. Chapter 19

Body Language 19

8888888888888888

Hello everyone, this is Molly Parker speaking, and I guess it's a good time to evaluate the three women in this story, for they represent three different parts of lesbianism.

**Cindy Webster:** She's a true tomboy; some would go so far as to call her a butch. She doesn't like being called that though, and if I were you, I wouldn't dare call her that in her face, if you know what's good for you. She's about as out as you can get, without getting in trouble. She knows who she is and she's not ashamed of it, and that could lead her into trouble. She's seriously dancing the 'coming out' line, just enough not to expel her from Eastland. At first she had a hard time dealing with it, but now she fully embrace her sexuality. She has a very aggressive nature and I'm afraid it might hurt her than help her to get Sue Ann.

**Sue Ann Weaver:** Between the two opposite spectrums of Blair and Cindy, Sue Ann lies somewhat in the middle, leaning a bit more towards Blair's side. She's into fashion like Blair, but she's also into sports like Cindy. Growing up in the rural area of Kansas made her athletic and strong, yet her conservative upbringing made sure she kept her femininity. Apparently, she's in total denial over her feelings. I think she's struggling with it, knowing her strict background and how set she is in her ways. Her attraction to Cindy pretty much threw everything off.

**Blair Warner:** The total opposite of Cindy, part of the reason why they can't fully get along. I can tell that she's in no denial over her sexuality, but she is trying her hardest to conceal it from everybody else, except for a few people, maybe her lover. I don't know who she is, but I think I will find out sooner or later. She's also very weary of Cindy and trying her best to "protect" Sue Ann from Cindy's advances.

So you got three women on three different scales of the lesbian spectrum. Then you got the men.

**Greg Hockney**: My dear friend since back in Rochester. He's a cool guy, though a bit goofy at times. He's dating Cindy and he's crazy for her, but he oblivious that Cindy is not really interested in him, or is he?

**Scott Dunbar III**: Aristocratically annoying and a pompous punk, he's dating Sue Ann. Unlike Greg, Scott is not really in love with Sue Ann. He wants her body and that's about it. I hope that Sue Ann will finally realize that.

**Chase Barrington V**: Don't know much about him, but he seems to be a pretty cool guy. Excellent dresser, knows quite a bit about singers.

Let's continue on, shall we?

88888888888

It was bed time when I went in my room to find that Cindy was reading my body language books. So that probably explains how she was able to use some of the seduction techniques on Sue Ann.

"Interesting reading, Molly."

Oh shoot, how did she found out?

"Where did you…? How did you…?"

Before I could finish my sentence, Cindy spoke.

"So this is how you found out that I was gay. Well it all makes sense now. "

"Yeah, but how did you know where I put my books?"

"You should do a better job hiding them Molly. I ran into them when I was looking for some poetry books to help me write my poem." Great…

"Okay, you know, but don't tell anyone else, especially…" 

"Especially Blair, because then she will know that you know that she's gay."

I was a bit stunned, she knew too.

"B…b…but…H…h..how?"

"Oh it was very obvious about her, I suspected it for a long time. The constant boyfriends, the extreme femininity, those glances she gives to other girls, she's clearly a closet case."

"Wow… You're better than I thought."

Cindy just smiled at me, "Thank you."

At that moment, I realize how darn good Cindy's gaydar could be.

88888888888

A week later, and Sue Ann was coming from a date with Scott. Cindy and Greg just went out the evening before, to a roller derby. From what Cindy told me, he tried to kiss again, but she pulled away. She thought he would be turned off by now, but I told her that she was playing hard to get again and that Greg would be even more determined to kiss her. She wasn't one bit happy about it. Sue Ann, on the other hand, has been doing her best to make sure the people think that she and Scott were meant to be, and Scott happily went along with it. I don't know if he suspected that she was really acting or not, but I know he seems to have ulterior motives for her.

The other day, Scott came with Sue Ann from a date while Cindy and I were with Nancy and Tootie, doing our usual activity. You guess it, watching TV.

"Hello ladies, hello Molly." He said with some sarcasm in his voice. I don't really care, since he's an idiot.

"Hi there future scam artist." I replied back in the same manner.

"Stop it, Molly." Sue Ann sternly warned me.

Natalie came up to me and whispered, "Molly, don't aggravate him or Sue Ann."

Scott gave me a steely look and replied, "Look Molly, I'm not here to start any debate with you. Instead, I'm here to drop Sue Ann off, can I at least do that?"

"It depends on how you drop her off." 

He looked at me with a suspicious smirk on his face and then he looked at Sue Ann.

"I'll see you later, then."

Sue Ann smiled, "I'll guess so."

But then he surprised all of us, by giving her a smooch. Cindy's eyes were wide open. Then after he kissed her, he gave me and Cindy a snarky look.

"See you later – GIRLS." He emphasized the word to me, rubbing it in my face.

Cindy stood there silent; Natalie then had a word with her. I quickly went upstairs to get my mind off of it. Things got a lot more complicated.

888888888888888

I was playing Joe Jackson's hit "Is She Really Going Out With Him," when Cindy walked in the room and slammed the door behind her. She went down and lied on the bed, with her head looking at the ceiling. I wanted to say something, but I felt like it was best not to say anything.

Then the song got to the chorus part:

"_Is she really going out with him?_

_Is she really gonna take him home tonight?_

_Is she really going out with him?_

_Cause if my eyes don't deceive me_

_There's something going wrong around here"_

Immediately, she got up and shouted at me, "Will you stop playing that freaking song! Just stop it!" A tear came down her cheek. I quickly pull the needle off the record and said, "Okay, okay Cindy!"

Then she calmed down and apologized, "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. It's just that the song reminds me of my situation."

"I understand your frustration."

"I can't believe it, they kissed! Now they're officially a couple..." she was starting to cry. I comforted her as usual while she was crying her heart out. During her sobbing, I noticed that the door was open. It couldn't have been, after Cindy slammed it shut, unless a particular blonde was peeping.

"Well, I think you got to move on, honestly. She's more trouble than she's worth."

She looked at me like I was crazy, but then a minute later, reasoning prevailed in her head. She sulked and said, "Yeah, you're right. I have to move on, but how? It's not like some girl is going to come up to me and say, 'Hey, I'm gay, wanna date?'"

"That's true. Maybe we can start looking at areas where gay people hang around?"

"Do you think there are any in Peekskill?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Well besides Greenwich Village, I can think of any… Hey, why don't we go down Greenwich Village?" Cindy happily suggested.

"That's sounds like a great idea. There's one problem?"

"What is it?"

"How are we going to get rides to down there?"

She grinned and assured me by patting on my back. "Leave that up to me."

88888888888888

The next day, we were in the car with Chase driving us. Ralph came along, since he was interested in seeing West Village. Chase was very willing to take us down there.

"I'm glad you two are going down there. It's a whole different place."

"I sure bet it is…" I muttered.

"There are bars, clubs, leather stores, sex shops etc." Ralph's eyes popped open when he heard all that. "I mean, gay people kiss freely without any worry." Chase concluded.

"Yeah, isn't it cool?" Cindy chimed. Ralph looked at the two like they grew an extra head.

"You mean that there are men kissing each other in front of the public?" Ralph asked with a bewildered look.

Chase just chuckled, "Of course, it's the Village, what else do you expect?"

Ralph didn't respond back, he just stood there, silent.

"That's nice and all but where can me and Cindy go?" I asked.

"I think I know a place perfect for you two?"

"Where?"

"The Oscar Wilde bookstore on Christopher Street."

"A bookstore? I like bookstores." Ralph informed.

"That's good, I think you'll like it."

While we were in the car, Greg popped in a cassette. It sounded quite like folk-rock, but it was actually very good folk-rock. The female singer had a good voice. As I listened to the lyrics, I noticed the singer was talking about being in love with a woman. What in the world? Cindy didn't pay attention at first, but when she did, her eyes jumped. Ralph was stunned when he heard it.

"Hey Chase, who is singing this?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's quite bold," Cindy replied.

Chase chuckled, "This is Cris Williamson. She's well known in the lesbian circle."

"Oh," I responded. At that time, there wasn't much I could say.

Cindy shrugged. "It's okay; it's not really my type of music."

"Really?" Chase questioned.

"Not really. I prefer something more rocking or soulful, and I like some Disco, though not much." I don't know how she could enjoy even a touch of that dribble.

Ralph eventually got used to the music. "It's not so bad." He smiled.

"I totally agree with you," I replied.

"See Cindy, at least two people have great taste in music." He joked. Cindy rolled her eyes in disapproval.

Later on in the ride, I brought up something. "Wouldn't it be funny if Blair knew about this?"

"Oh I don't think Blair would mind," Chase responded.

"I think she would, the fact that you're helping out Cindy."

"She doesn't hate Cindy, she just hates the fact how open Cindy is. I guess that's such a case when you're not true to yourself." Chase unintentionally disclosed to us. Me and Cindy just smiled at each other. Ralph responded with a 'huh?'

Chase quickly tried to backtrack his words, "I-I mean that Blair isn't true to herself because she envious of the fact that Cindy got a job being a model."

"There's no need to cover up for her, we already know," Cindy replied with a smug look on her face.

Ralph was shocked. "You mean the rich heiress Blair Warner is…" 

I quickly told him, "Don't tell anyone Ralph. Blair is gay."

"Yeah, don't go spreading that around. She's deeper in the closet than that Richard Simmons guy on TV." Dang, that must be deep, if you ever saw Richard Simmons!

Ralph was still surprised. "But she got lots of boyfriends."

"It's just an act. She in love with a girl. I can't say who because she too is in the closet." Chase hinted. Cindy and I grinned like the Cheshire Cat. I'm not totally sure, but that girl's name probably rhymes with "stumpy!" Her parents should have named her that, because it fits her well.

"So you're just a friend of hers?" I asked.

"Yeah unfortunately… I was nothing but a decoy."

"You mean one of her decoys." I reminded him.

"That's true. Unlike the others, I know that she doesn't like me and the fact that she's not into men. What a pity, she's gorgeous."

"She's not all that, Chase. You can get someone much better than her." Cindy encouraged.

"I don't know, she's beautiful, charming, and quite a catch."

"Like I said, She's not all that." Cindy retort. "She's mean, nasty, and full of herself. With what you got, you can do much, much better. Not that I'm an expert on boys."

"Yeah, I'm with Cindy on this one, and I'm a better expert on men!" I added. Ralph smiled at my comment. I was just being honest, Blair really isn't all that.

"Thanks." He acknowledged half-heartedly. I could tell that he didn't believe one bit of what we said, but hopefully he will realize that she's not at his level.

About ten minutes we arrived at the Village. As we took a look through the windows, we thought we were looking at a whole another world. There were men and women holding hands and embracing each other in the cold January weather. Butches, effeminate gay men, transsexuals, drag queens, drag kings and pretty much everyone else, all made up what we saw in the ride. Ralph was stunned when he saw two men in leather kissing each other.

"Oh my God…"

"Ralph, this is Greenwich Village, what do you expect?" Cindy informed.

"Yeah, but…"

Cindy shook her head and so did I. Finally, we arrived at Christopher Street.

"Here we are, Christopher Street!"

"So this is the famed Christopher Street?" I asked. Ralph was still stunned at what he saw.

"It sure is. This is where it all started," he said as he pointed towards a Chinese restaurant.

"Huh? What got started there, the birth of fortune cookies? That's a Chinese restaurant." I questioned.

"Yes, but it was once the Stonewall Inn. This was where the Gay Pride era got started. Back in 1969, there was riot at Stonewall Inn when the cops started to raid the bar. Usually it was just business as usual, as the cops will go and arrest a few people, but on that night, the people fought back. For three days, the people fought the cops. Just last year, the tenth anniversary was celebrated here. Thanks to that event, more people are coming out. Who knows? Twenty years from now, coming out won't be such a big deal!

"Wow, that sounds interesting. How do you know all this?"

Chase gave me a smile and told me, "I like history." I had a feeling that he wasn't telling me the whole truth, and since I'm behind him in the car, I couldn't read the rest of his body.

Cindy pointed to another building. "Is that where Oscar Wilde Bookstore is at?"

Chase looked and confirmed it. "Yes, it is. Let's head on over."

As we headed to the building, Ralph was looking around like he was on another planet. At that time, I was thinking it was a bad idea for me to bring him along.

88888888888

As we entered in, one of the people immediately recognized Chase.

"Hey there, what's going on?" said a man with a stereotypical lisp associated with gay men.

"Fine, thank you. I'm just showing these two ladies this wonderful place."

The guy got a bit elated. "Fabulous! I'm glad you brought them here, we got some wonderful books they might be interested in."

"That's great, go ahead and lead the way."

"Why certainly."

With the feminine way he walked, Ralph was trying his best not to laugh. At one time, I gave him the look. While we were walking, the guy introduces himself to us.

"My name is Bruce, and I've been working here for five years. I'm not an expert in lesbian literature, but I know a few of our wonderful staff members who do. They can help you girls out."

"We're women, not girls." I informed him.

"Molly…" Cindy growled at me a bit. No excuse, he shouldn't have called us that.

"Oh I'm sorry. You must be a feminist. My apologies, miss."

"No problem."

Cindy quickly interrupted the conversation. "Just take us to the area."

"No problem. We get a few young ones like you two who are just finding themselves. It might seem daunting at first, but eventually everything turns out fine."

"Actually, I'm not gay, I'm here with my friend." I informed him.

"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend." Ralph told him, like he want to make sure that Bruce doesn't think he's gay.

I whispered into his ears, "That really wasn't necessary."

"Well, I couldn't let him think…"

"Ralph, it really wasn't."

Then Bruce asked Cindy, "So you must be the gay one?"

"Yes I am. She and Ralph just came with me for support."

"That's super! Girlfriend, you're so lucky to find yourself two good friends."

Cindy told him, "Thanks!" While we were still walking, she whispered in my ear, "Girlfriend?" She chuckled.

I snickered in return. "You know how some gay men are."

Finally we got to the section. "Here's the Lesbian Literature section, most of it is geared towards adults, but we have a small section for young teenagers like yourself, Miss."

"Oh my name is Cindy, Bruce."

"Oh okay, Cindy. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask one of our staff or myself. I'll be back in the front." Bruce suggested as he head on back.

Cindy was very grateful. "Thanks a lot Chase!"

"No problem. Hey Ralph, come with me."

He answered with some trepidation. "Uh… Why?"

"I want to introduce you to a few people around here." Then he whispered, "This is the ladies time, let them be by themselves."

"Oh okay."

We looked around at the section, but we didn't know what to get, until we saw the "Young Adult" section. It was very small.

"That's it?" I seriously questioned.

Cindy shrugged, "I guess so. So where do we start?"

"The first one I guess."

We read a few of them, starting from the last chapter since Cindy was so impatient. All of them had sad endings. Cindy got strongly discouraged.

"Is that what my future's gonna be like?" She complained.

"It's just stories, Cindy. I don't think it will be like that."

"Well, those books would make any young lesbian teen feel better…" She derided.

"I know how you feel, let's look at the regular ones."

"Why not, it couldn't get any worse."

One of the staff overheard us, she had long platinum blond and was wearing glasses. She was wearing a blouse with a long dress. I guess she was one of those 'femme' types Cindy told me about.

"How may I help you two?" she said with a foreign accent that sounded like she came from somewhere in Scandinavia. I also noticed that Cindy was checking her out. Oh boy…

"We were looking for a book that has at least a happy ending." Cindy mentioned.

"I see… Well I think I know one for you."

She took up to the other end of the section and pulled out a light-gray book.

"I think you'll like this one, I sure did," she said with a teasing smile.

Cindy read the book cover out loud. "Rubyfruit Jungle."

"Rubyfruit Jungle? Why such a title?" Cindy asked.

"Think about it girls," she slyly stated. It didn't take long for me to figured it out and it showed, as my face turned almost as red as my hair. Afterwards, Cindy's face turned red as well.

"The title along is interesting," Cindy said.

"I know. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I think we're good," she replied.

"Well then, hope you two enjoy the book," she ended as she left the area. I figure that it would be a good time to find me a book to read as well, but I didn't want anything fictional, so I looked under the General Interest and saw a book that perked my interest. "Hollywood's Sewing Circle," was the title and I started reading it. It was all about the lesbian actresses, directors, producers and even call girls in Hollywood. Fascinating stuff, I never knew that Joan Crawford liked women as well.

Everything was fine for the first few minutes until Cindy accidentally bumped into this teenage woman while reading the book.

"Sorry miss." Cindy apologized.

"Hey watch where ya goin'!" said the rather rude brunette, giving an imposing look. She really wasn't that imposing since she was of average height and slightly small built. Cindy could probably take her on.

"I said I'm sorry!" Cindy spat back.

"You'll be if you don't get outta my face, Blondie!"

"My name is not Blondie, and I'm not in your ugly face, but I bet your name is Trashy!" she insulted back.

The brunette got really miffed when she heard that. "You betta' take dat back before I send ya a one-way trip to da dentist!" The brunette had a true New Yorker accent. I can't tell which borough though. It could be from Queens, Brooklyn, or the Bronx.

"I don't think you want to mess with her, Cindy." I warned. I noticed the back of her jeans jacket was an image of a devil. I think she belonged to a gang. "I have a feeling she belongs to a gang."

"Oh please, like that's going to frightened me. Where I'm from, gangs are everywhere."

"That's only in the inner city of Los Angeles. You're from the suburbs," I whispered, but unfortunately it was loud enough for that thug to hear us.

The rude brunette laughed. "So I see Blondie here's from L.A.? Well ain't that cute? That's where all da star are, right Ms. Hollywood? Guess what, you don't needa go back to L.A. to see stars, 'cuz I'm gonna make ya see some right here!" she threatened as she shook her fist right in front of Cindy's face.

Undaunted, Cindy responded, "And I'm gonna make you see my fist connecting to your big mouth, right here!"

I quickly came between the two. "Come on now, stop it! There needs to be solidarity between us women."

"Oh will you shut up, Red!"

"You better take that back!" Cindy defended.

"Or else what?" the woman sneered.

Luckily, one of the workers came and stopped it.

"Hey you two, stop it!" He, or more correctly she, looks like a transsexual. "The last thing this community needs is more internal bickering."

"Hey I'm not gay! I'm…just here to do research for my class," said the brunette. I knew she was lying right on the spot, her body language was saying otherwise. She was staring to sweat and she was turning red.

"It must be quite an interesting research, since we saw you looking at 'The Joy of Lesbian Sex' when we got here." Cindy chided.

The brunette quickly flared up, but the worker cooled her down.

"Look, if either of you cause any more trouble, we will have to put both of you out." Thankfully, Cindy calmed down and so did the brunette. "Now, what cause all this?"

"Miss Hollywood here rudely bumped into me."

"It was an accident."

"Accident my foot!"

"Okay, squelch it you two!" the worker commanded. She then turned around and looked at me. "I assume that you saw all this, tell me what happened."

"Well, my friend bumped into her accidentally because she was reading a book and that's how all this got started."

"Okay, see it was just an accident, so this was really unnecessary."

"But this girl should…"

"Quiet! It was an accident and you overreacted. You need to apologize to her," the worker stated in a rather imposing tone. She was at least six foot tall and had some muscles on her. The brunette sighed and then reluctantly apologized.

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you." She apologized.

Then the worker looked at Cindy, hinting it was her turn to apologized, but she was being stubborn about it for a bit, until I spoke up.

"Cindy…" I gritted through my teeth. Finally she apologized.

"Apologies accepted. I'm sorry as well."

"Apologies accepted as well."

"There, that settles it. Now don't cause any more trouble, this is the only warning I'm going to give you," she warned. Just as she was about to leave the area, I came up to her.

"Is it alright if I call you Miss?"

She laughed. "Of course, but it will be better if you call me Jamie."

"Jamie, what was your name before the change?"

She revealed her charming smile, "Still Jamie. My parents must have known ahead of time about me," she chuckled.

"I see. What was it like to become a woman? Did you parents approve this? Did you friends approve it? How has society treated you because of it? Has Donahue ever asked you to appear on his talk show? Do you have problems going to the dressing room? Do you still urinate standing up?"

I think the last question made her eyes jumped as she quickly halted me with her hand and chuckled. "Hold on, I'm not a questioning booth, Sugar. I'll be glad to answer some of your questions, except the last one. That one is really none of your business, Darling."

"I'm sorry about that."

"No need. Life of being a transsexual can be quite interesting. When I was a young boy, I knew I was different…"

It was interesting listening to her, answering all my questions. I was about to ask more until I noticed another female teen was checking out Cindy! I got there just time to hear the conversation. Eventually she had the courage to talk to Cindy. I could tell that she was nervous, observing her left hand shaking a bit.

"Wow, that girl was really rude," said a blond-haired girl with a southern accent.

"Yeah she was. She was lucky that we were stopped, because I would have knocked her out."

"I bet you would. Do you come here often?" she shyly asked. Seeing the blush on her face, I can tell that she was trying to pick up Cindy.

"Actually this is my first time," Cindy responded, flirting back. Apparently, she knew that the other girl likes her. Darn, her gaydar must have been super strong, or she must have really read all of my books.

"Cool."

Then Cindy asked, "Say, what's your name."

"Mary Beth, Mary Beth Wilson."

"Cindy Webster," she handed out her hand. Mary Beth shook her hand.

Now this is quite interesting. She has two first names like Sue Ann.

"So is this your first time here?" Mary Beth asked

"Yeah, I've never been to this area of Manhattan before."

"Yeah, it's a shock when I came here the first time, but then eventually you'll get used to it."

Just as they were about to continue on with their conversation, Chase came back with Ralph.

"Enjoyed your time here ladies?"

"Well besides a small confrontation, we sure did," I told him.

He was surprised, "What? Who confronted you two?"

"Some rude girl who got pissed at me because I bumped into her."

"Yeah, she was really rude." Mary Beth backed her up.

"Oh, that's not good. I hope nothing serious happened."

"There was an argument between that girl and Cindy, but Jamie stepped in before it really got nasty."

Chase chuckled. "That's good that she stepped in, she was once a Kung-Fu teacher, so messing with her wouldn't be a good idea.

"Oh wow," Cindy replied.

"Yeah, listen, I got to talk to the owner, then we got to get going. I want you guys to meet a few people at the bar across the street."

"Okay."

Then Chase left. Cindy then turned her focus back to Mary Beth.

"Well it's nice seeing you."

Mary Beth handed her a piece of paper. It contained her name and phone number. Cindy smiled and quickly got a piece of paper. She wrote down her name, number, and address.

Ralph looked at me and snickered, "It's seems that Cindy got lucky today."

"She sure did." I smiled in return.

Chase returned, "Okay, let's get going, I don't want to keep you two here too late."

"Sure, but there's one thing I want to get for a 'friend' of mind."

"What is it?"

I went to a book shelf and pick up a book. When Cindy saw the book, she laughed. Chase and Ralph looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why is it so funny?" Ralph asked. I showed the book and they started to laugh.

"Your 'friend' will sure like it." Chase said while still laughing. I paid for the book, knowing that my friend would be "surprised" of the gift.

888888888888

We went to the bar across the street and it looked like your typical bar; small, dark, a filled with patrons drinking their life away. It was nothing unusual until I saw the bartender. I was watching his and Chase's body language and I saw how those two were flirting with each other. What the heck? So this was why Greg and those two dumb-dumbs were laughing about him. Jerks.

Chase turned around and introduced us to the bartender.

"This is Victor, he makes the best Cosmopolitans in the world." Victor shyly giggled. Now that's something, a shy bartender.

"Hi there, Victor," I said while extending my hand for a shake.

"Hi there, so this is your first time being at Greenwich village?"

"It sure is. It's quite different here."

"Very different…" Ralph added.

He laughed. "Well, it's a unique place, but that's what so good about it. You get to meet all kinds of wonderful people here, right Chase." He added a sly grin at the end.

"That's correct."

"Care for something Coke?" The bartender asked us.

"Sure," she replied.

"No thank you, I'm fine," I told him.

"Same here," Ralph replied.

While he went to get the drinks, I whispered to Cindy and Ralph.

"Did you see how those two were flirting?" I whispered to Cindy.

Cindy just giggled. "You don't know already?"

"Know what?"

"That Victor is Chase's boyfriend?"

Shocked, Ralph responded, "What? Are you kidding?"

"Nope." Cindy deadpanned.

"But I though Chase likes Blair."

"He does."

"That makes no sense?" Ralph questioned. He looked very confused.

"Of course it does. He's bisexual. He likes both boys and girls."

What? A bisexual? I knew something was different about him, but I couldn't pinpoint it until now.

"Does such a thing exist?" questioned Ralph. Oh my goodness, he is so naïve.

"Of course they do Ralph. Some people are attracted to both sexes. There's nothing wrong with that, even though I find it weird myself." Cindy shared.

"Yeah, but people find same-sex attraction to be weird." I inserted in the conversation.

"Totally. That's why I don't make a big deal out of Chase's sexuality."

Cindy got her drink and when she finished, we head back home. Mrs. Garrett was outside, planning flowers and greeted us.

"Glad to see you two back, along with Ralph of course. So how was your day in the city?" We didn't tell her the Greenwich Village part.

"Fine Mrs. Garrett. We went to Manhattan and Chase took us all over." Cindy informed Mrs. Garrett.

"Yeah, they had a blast." Chase added. "They get to see a different side of NYC."

"Well that's not really hard to show. Finding something normal is a challenge in New York City!" Mrs. Garrett wisecracked. Then she asked me, "So what's in the bag?"

"It's a book that I got for my father. It's a way to make up with him." I lied. I couldn't think of anything better at that time.

"Oh can I see it?" Immediately, there were shocked look on all of our face. I came up with a quick lie.

"It's a surprise. It's something between me and my father."

"Oh I see." She answered back with a curious look. I could tell that she really didn't buy it, but knowing her, she wouldn't press any further.

"Well, go ahead inside. Sue Ann and Blair are watching TV, while Natalie and Tootie went to the arcade. Nancy is with Roger, as usual. I'll deal with the gentleman."

After Ralph kissed me on my cheeks, we went straight upstairs, not saying hi to Sue Ann or Blair, since we want to put the book away as fast as we can. While upstairs, she wasn't sure how Sue Ann would react. I however, can pretty much guess how she would. It wouldn't be pretty because knowing her, she'll react with great jealousy…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

That was an interesting trip to West Village, aka Greenwich Village. I got a taste of the gay culture, while Cindy probably found someone new. As I stated earlier, my guess was that Sue Ann won't like this new person one bit. And when she finds out that Mary Beth is like the identical twins she never knew about, she will get even more delirious.

888888888888888

We came back downstairs and there was a Sue Ann, watching TV with Blair. Don't know what show they were watching, but it must not have been very interesting, since they looked bored out of their minds.

Sue Ann was the first to notice us. "Hey, where did you guys go?"

"We were in Manhattan." I informed her.

"How come you guys didn't tell me? I would have loved to go," Sue Ann said.

"We didn't think you would be interested. It was at a small bookstore."

"A bookstore? I like books!"

Chase and Ralph came in the house with Mrs. Garret. Blair eyes grew open when she saw Chase. She looked at him and probably figured out where we really went. Chase gave her a smirk in return. "No Sue Ann, I don't think you would be interested in the bookstore they went to." Blair then gave Cindy a rather frosty look. Cindy returned one in favor.

"Yeah, it's not really your type." Blair informed Sue Ann.

"Why would you guys think that?" Sue Ann questioned.

Just as one of us was about to answer, Mrs. Garrett interrupted.

"So tell me more about your trip to New York?"

"Well, I met a new friend there." Cindy chimed. Her face was beaming like the Sun. Mrs. Garrett must have picked it up.

"That's great Cindy!" she responded entusiastically.

"It sure is!" Cindy chimed.

"Thanks again for letting me take them to Manhattan," Chase responded with his usual modesty.

"No problem, as long as they had a great time and they were okay."

"Don't forget, I got to get back to my dorm." Ralph told Chase.

"Yeah, he got some homework to do, so I got to take him back now."

"No problem." Mrs. Garrett smiled

I gave Ralph a hug and told him, "Good bye Ralph. Please call after you're done."

"Sure, if I get done before bedtime."

"Well if not, just call me tomorrow." I pleaded. I guess it's true when people say that love makes you do silly things.

"Sure thing," Ralph replied. Then he hugged me again. "See you next time."

"See you next time as well."

"I'll call you tomorrow as well, Chase," Blair conveyed to him.

Chase smiled. "Looking forward to it."

"Thank again, Chase." Mrs. Garrett shared.

"Thank you very much. Have great evening everyone." They closed the door behind them and left.

Mrs. Garrett then asked, "So, I bet you two are ready for dinner?"

"We sure are, we didn't eat anything down there." I expressed to her.

"Well, the Lemon and Garlic Roasted chicken is almost done. Let me go back there and check on it. You can tell me more during dinner."

Mrs. Garrett went back to the kitchen. Sue Ann then asked Blair, "So what makes this bookstore so uninteresting for me?"

"It's located in Greenwich Village, the hot spot for queers and freaks like Cindy, who should be in a circus."

"I am not a freak who belongs in a circus!" Cindy growled. "I am a normal human being, there's nothing wrong with me, the American Psychology Association already proved that, right Molly." I nodded in response.

Sue Ann's eyes jumped when she heard that, then she looked at Cindy and said, "Why are you doing this?"

Cindy got a bit upset and responded, "So I can meet people who are just like me. And who knows? I might have found someone new as well!"

I could see Sue Ann's face getting angry, trying to hold her jealousy. My guess was right. Blair was shocked to hear that.

"What?" she gritted out.

Cindy said, "That's right, I found someone who is at least interested in me and not ashamed of it." Sue Ann got upset about it.

"She should be. She should keep her sickness in the closet." Blair derided.

"Like a few people you probably know, Blair?" Cindy retorted with a cold undertone in her voice.

Immediately, Blair got very nervous. "Come on Sue Ann, help me out with my Math."

"Yeah sure…" Sue Ann replied. She too appeared to start feeling uncomfortable and without question joined Blair.

When they left, a small smile of victory appeared on our faces.

"Well, we sure got them!" Cindy elated.

"Yeah, but I don't know if the victory will be just short-lived…"

88888888888888

I decided to call Greg later on that day, so I can set up another checkers game. I called and he answered, but he wasn't his usual self.

"Hi Molly."

"Hey Greg, do you want to play some checkers tomorrow?"

"I guess."

"Cool, so are we going to play at the same spot?"

"Yeah."

It was unusual for him to answer back in short, brisk tone. At the time I was wondering if something was going wrong.

"Hey Greg, what's wrong?"

"Uh… Nothing." 

"Are you sure?"

"I am." 

"Hey, Cindy's nearby. Do you want to speak to Cindy?"

"No thanks."

Now something is really going wrong with him.

"Are you REALLY okay?"

"No I'm not, but that doesn't matter. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 1 PM."

"Uh okay then, but I'll tell Cindy you called."

"Don't bother." And then he hanged up.

Uh oh…

88888888888888

Later on that night, the Muppets were on. Blair, Cindy, Natalie, and I were watching a sketch from the show, "Pigs from Outer Space," where three pigs are exploring outer space, and for the most part, doing a bad job at it.

One of them is the self-proclaimed Miss Piggy._ "Oh I'm so beautiful. Look at me!"_ said Miss Piggy. _"I'm the most beautiful thing in space."_

Something came up in Cindy's mind, "Hey doesn't she remind you of someone?" I hope she was thinking who I was thinking.

"Who?" I asked.

"Probably Natalie," Blair snarkily joked.

Natalie had an angered look on her face. I remember reading in the book, there are many ways people show anger through facial expressions. For Natalie's case, she likes to squint her eyes more and puffed her neck. But it didn't last very long. Natalie is not the type that gets mad for a very long time.

"Actually, it's probably you, since you act just like her, Miss _'I'm the most beautiful thing in the world'_."

"Yep, you sure do, and you've also been gaining a few pounds lately!" I goaded while pointing to her stomach. Blair gave me a scowling look, but I didn't care one bit, I was still laughing at her.

Then Cindy began to imitate Miss Piggy, _"Look at me, I'm Blair Warner, I'm the most beautiful girl in the whole world!"_

Then Natalie joined in the mockery, "_I'm so beautiful, look at me, look at what nature created!_"

She tried to play it off. "Don't be jealous of my natural beauty," she ended with that stupid hair flip of hers, but she wasn't fooling anyone. Her body was showing a sense of uneasiness and defensiveness.

But we continued on, _"I would like to thank nature for giving me the beauty that I have, even though part of it came from a bottle I bought at People's Drugs!"_ Cindy teased on Blair's winning speech from the pageant. She was still mimicking Miss Piggy voice and added Blair's ridiculous hair flip at the end. Everybody but Blair was laughing. Blair wasn't happy about it. "What a load of crap! Even Mr. Bradley knew it! That's why he took the mike from you."

Razzed a bit, she tried her best to spin it. "Mr. Bradley was just jealous that he could never be as eloquent as I am," she arrogantly spouted from her mouth, trying to diffuse the haranguing we were giving her. Oh no, we weren't going to let her get off of that one.

"Yeah, just about as jealous as America is about Canada!" Then I continued the teasing, _"Look at me Kermie, I'm so beautiful!"_ I infuriated her even more.

_"I'm so beautiful, my kisses can turn frogs into princes,"_ Natalie taunted.

She was getting angry with us as her eyebrows hanged low and her snout, I mean nose, flared up. That's her facial expression of anger.

"Hopefully, her kisses have frogs turn into princesses!" I jibed on purpose, just to see her reaction. Immediately, I saw the mortified expression on her face. She looked like she was about to die. Jackpot!

Quickly, she showed disgust. "What? That's so gross! I don't go that way! There might be people who go that way, but not me," she retorted while looking at Cindy. Cindy wasn't stupid, and she knew who she was implying that to. She wasn't fooling me one bit either, as her body were screaming "LIES!" when she said that. She was turning red a bit and a sweat was staring to form on her forehead, a classic sign of lying.

"Hmm, with all you so-called 'obsession' for boys, and how you've been accusing someone of trying to be one, I beg to differ." I noted.

Cindy backed me up. "Yeah, those who tend to accuse others of being gay are the ones who happen to be in the closet."

Now she was starting to get terribly nervous. She looked like she was in a panic state. She got up from the seat and shouted to us "Why don't you all turn blue!" and she ran upstairs to her room. To this day, I don't really understand the whole meaning behind 'turn blue.'

When we heard the door slammed from upstairs, we all laughed.

"Now that was fun." Cindy smiled.

"Yes, but there will be more fun to come when Blair discovers her 'gift' from us," I whispered into Cindy's ears.

Cindy's smile turned devilish. "It sure will be."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After the Muppets were done, me and Cindy went back to our room to talk about Blair's reaction.

"Did you see Ms. Piggy's expression, it was priceless!" Cindy said.

"It sure was. Seeing her mortified was priceless. I wish I had my camera with me at that time!"

"Me too!" Cindy laughed.

Then Natalie came into the room. She was smiling as well.

"We got her!" Natalie chimed.

"We sure did," Cindy responded.

"Not quite yet," I answered.

"Huh?" Natalie asked.

"We still need to give her 'the gift.' When she sees our 'gift,' then we know if we really got her."

Natalie looked at me puzzled, "So what is this 'gift?'"

"A gift we got for her from a bookstore." Cindy grinned.

"Don't worry, Natalie, you'll know what that is soon enough," I smiled.

Natalie chuckled, "Cool. However, I got a gift for you guys."

My eyebrows rose up, "Really?"

"Yep." She pulled out a few pieces of folded paper. "Take a look." She ended with a Cheshire cat smile.

Me and Cindy started reading and we were shocked. It gave some of the most intimate details of Blair's thoughts.

"You made copies of Blair's diary, how did you pull that off?" I asked.

"I learned a few things from the master snoop herself," Natalie smiled, referring to her best buddy, Tootie. "I figure it would come in handy since I plan to become an investigative journalist. Last Wednesday, I was able to see where Blair hid her diary."

This really shouldn't come as too much of a surprise, she was able to find my journal!

While Cindy was looking, she spotted something and brought it to our attention. "Hey check this out!" There were sketches of women in her diary. "Boy does she have a thing for Wonder Woman!" she snickered.

"What 'til you see her Catherine Bach drawings," Natalie giggled.

"You're kidding me?" I asked.

"Nope, take a look for yourself."

We went through the papers and found them. We were laughing when we saw them. This is hard solid evidence that my suspicions were right; she does have a thing for Catherine Bach. I wish I could show you them, but the drawings were more suitable for Playboy, Penthouse, or Hustler than here.

"Is she gay or what?" Cindy chimed.

"Totally!" I responded.

"Oh that's nothing, wait until you see these." Natalie pulled out another set of folded paper from her other pocket. We took a look and we were in even bigger shock.

"You got to be kidding me!" Cindy said laughing hard.

"Now this really takes the cake." I said.

"It sure does," Natalie responded.

What we were looking at was Blair scribbling Tumpy's name all over one of the pages. There was also Blair's sketch of her and Tumpy kissing with a heart in the background. That was the solid proof of Blair and Tumpy that Chase hinted. It might also mean that they are a couple. Of all the girls in Eastland, why her? But then it started to make sense. She's dark-haired, attractive, and as questionable as it is, she's a leader, which she probably mistaken it as strength. She fits all the qualifications for Blair's interest, oddly enough.

"I can't believe my hunch was right, that Blair has a thing for Tumpy! This is too much!" I jested, not revealing that I thought it was more than that.

"Yeah, talk about bad taste!" Cindy chuckled heartedly. "Sue Ann is hotter than she is. How can she be so infatuated about a pot head?" She told me later that she was sure that Tumpy was her girlfriend, but she didn't want to make assumptions in front of Natalie.

Natalie then informed us, "Tumpy's not her infatuation, Tumpy's her _girlfriend_."

Me and Cindy just laughed. I finally let the cat out of the bag. "See, I knew that they were an item. At this rate I should call myself Nostradamus!" I joke.

"Who's Nostradamus?" Natalie asked?

"Yeah, why do you keep on bringing up people that nobody ever heard of?" Cindy scoffed.

I rolled my eyes and answered, "I'll tell you two about him later on today."

Natalie continued on with her smirk. "Well anyway, Blair and Tumpy is a couple in the closet." Then she proceeds to read one of the papers she still had in her hand, _"Me and Tumpy were at the park the other day, to enjoy the last days of warmth, before the November cold sets in. There was no one else there, so we proceed to share a cigarette. After that, we shared our passions with each other as she started to lovingly kiss me all over my neck. Fortunately, she remembered not to put on lipstick this time, because I had to go see that stupid shrink later on that day. The last time, I didn't thoroughly wash her marks on my neck. Thank goodness that I was born with an ability to come up with brilliant ideas, and lied to that shrink that my crazy aunt kissed me. Amazingly enough, she bought it!"_

"_If heaven did exist, which I seriously doubt it does, then I couldn't believe it would be as wonderful as the desire we shared with each other. We had a picnic and brought food, or should I say I brought the food, for she keeps on forgetting! Sometimes I think she smokes her brain cells away!"_

We giggled after we heard the last sentence. "Now that's an understatement if I ever heard of one."

Natalie continued on, "_It was a good thing I brought four sandwiches, because she ate three of them! What's up with that girl? Does she have the munchies 24/7?"_

We hysterically laughed. Boy, did she got herself a weed head!

After the laughter died off, Natalie then had a serious look on her face. "But I need to read this one to you, Cindy."

"Why? Is it about me?"

"Yep." Natalie then pulled out another piece of paper and read it.

"_I really can't stand Cindy, and her going around flaunting her lesbianism. What is it with her? She seems to be having her own gay parade every day! That poem she wrote was so blatant about how she felt about Sue Ann, it made me sick. What made it even worse was that Mr. Bradley didn't realize it, but then again he's a clueless fool. That girl has no shame whatsoever. Who does she think she is, Tallulah Bankhead? Doesn't she realize what she's doing to Sue Ann? I can't let this happen to her. I got to stop Super Sappho somehow." _

"_The thing is she has no problems with it, like it's okay to be gay. I wish it was, but it isn't. All that it leaves you with are heartaches, ridicules, scorns, worthless trips to the psychologist, and a small dating pool full of either pothead losers – like Tumpy, or butchy, sports-loving dykes – like Cindy herself. Tumpy's just a placeholder until I can find someone better. Oh how much I miss Michelle Talbert. There's not a day that I'm not thinking about her. Now she's in Berkeley and she found herself a new girlfriend. It makes me sad that she was able to move on without any problems. As for me, I'm stuck with losers and bulldykes…"_

Cindy clearly showed her irritation. "Just wait until I see that witch…"

"Cindy…" I warned.

"But she called me a bulldyke and butchy dyke!" Cindy whined.

"Remember now, we are reading her personal thoughts. They're not meant to be public."

Natalie continued. _"But what really upsets me is how persistent she is in trying to get Sue Ann. Clearly, Sue Ann is interested in her, but she's in denial, and quite frankly, I hope it stays that way. I'm glad that my brilliant idea of pairing Sue Ann with Scott would work, though I know that scum bucket will use her and throw her away like yesterday's newspaper, but I couldn't find anyone else more suited for her. All the other guys think she's a cornball. Seeing Sue Ann with Cindy makes me sick, but I can't explain why."_

Cindy was livid. "I knew it was a setup from the start!" Her teeth mashed as she expressed her anger.

"It was, but we can't let Blair know that we know about it – for now."

Natalie shook her head, "Yeah Cindy, it could jeopardize your chance with Sue Ann."

Cindy huffed in despair, "Then what are we going to do?"

I told her, "We're going to return the ball to our court. I think now is the perfect time to leave her the 'gift.'" I ended with a wicked smile.

8888888888888888888

The next day, Greg and I were outside playing checkers. The weather was quite nippy, and me and Greg had on thick coats and caps. For the most part, I did most of the speaking. Greg's responses were short, brisk sentences.

"It's your turn, Greg." He didn't say anything but moved one of his pieces. "Come on Greg, what's going on? You haven't said much."

"I have nothing to say." He answered rather coldly.

"That's not usual. You usually have quite a bit to say."

"Well I don't today," he responded in a cold tone. I knew something was wrong, but I was hoping that it had nothing to do with Cindy or her sexuality.

"That's bull! You always got something to say, whether it's about football, politics, movies, Cindy…"

Immediately his eyes looked at me like a cobra ready to strike, as his body stiffened.

"You're right, I do have something to say." He then looked at me with anger. "I can't believe I wasted my time trying to woo Cindy when she could never be mine."

"What?" I questioned.

"You know what I mean. You knew about it as well. You knew that she never really wanted to be with me."

Great… At that moment, I felt like I wanted to crawl and hide under a rock. I was doing my best not to show how guilty I felt. I was curious as to how he found out.

"Uh … how do you know?"

"I've been with enough girls to know if they are digging you or not, and the only time I've ever gotten some sort of indication was during our double-date at La Masion. Even with that I felt like it was something of an act. I mean, as hard as I try, she never seemed to be interested in me. Oddly enough, I somewhat got the same vibes when I was dating Blair…"

Oh great… I was afraid that I had to tell him about Blair, which was something I don't mind revealing, but I couldn't.

"I see," I simply stated. There wasn't much I could say.

"You see, but you sure as heck didn't say." He spat at me angrily. I was now getting terrified. Only once I've seen this side of Greg, when I told on him that he spilled grape juice on mom's carpet. "I was wondering for a good bit what I was doing wrong? Why she wasn't interested in me? Then it became clear at the New Year's party, when I saw her with Sue Ann. She had twinkle in her eye. That twinkle you get when someone's happy to see you. No matter what I do, I could never get that twinkle from her, but All Sue Ann had to do was say "hi" and magically, that twinkle appears. That and the fact that quite a few girls from Eastland have told me how they felt _uncomfortable_ being around her for reasons I don't think I need to tell you."

With a big swallow of my throat, I looked away from Greg, feeling ashamed for leading him on.

"But I couldn't tell you that Cindy was _that way_."

"Why not? I'm you friend!" He loudly challenged.

"And so is she! She has a lot to lose compared to you."

"How so? I'm the one here with the broken heart!" Now he was really livid at this point.

"Yeah, but she could be expelled, teased upon, face physical altercations with other people and possibly her family could disown her. That's what she has to face Greg!" I was glad that no one else was around, as loud as I was. Greg quickly calmed down and didn't say anything. "She's got a lot more to lose than you do." I inserted with a lower tone.

"I see…" was all that he murmured out.

"So now do you see what I was dealing with?" I pointed out to him.

"Yeah, but still..."

I can see how hurt he felt after our argument, but I thought of a way that I could make it up to him. "There's another way I can make it up to you."

"How?" He questioned with a skeptical look on his face.

I started to pull out stuff from my coat pocket, which includes notes, a bubble gum, a box of raisins, and some receipts. No, I'm not a hoarder, but I need to save the receipts for my Home Economics Class, to use when I show my weekly budget to Mrs. Braxton. Finally, I found a dime.

"If you can take me to Fatelli's, I can get you two slices and a Coke for free. All I have to do is to call them. They owe me one for passing out their flyers the other day."

Greg mulled about it for a bit, and then he agreed to it, though it seems to be of reluctance.

"Okay, but you will spot for the next meal as well."

I sighed, "Okay, agreed…," as I headed to payphone.

8888888888888888888

After we finished our game, we went back to the dorm. Greg was not in any mood to continue playing, but he left with a devilish grin on his face, though I wasn't so sure at the time why. As soon as we got there, we saw Blair doing another one of her drawings.

"So what are you drawing, Blair?" I asked.

"I'm drawing the statue next to the wall. Our class assignment was to paint something inside our dorms."

"I see."

Greg was still wearing that wicked smile when he asked, "A female figure?"

"Why not? I am capable of drawing women. The female anatomy is equally captivating as the male's," she answered as she continued her drawing, not once turning around to face us.

"I bet you know that very well," Greg responded slyly. What? Could he have known that Blair was gay as well? I didn't tell him. He must have guessed it from how Cindy acted towards him, but that wouldn't be enough for him to come to that conclusion, I don't think. Blair quickly turned around a looked at him. It was a wild mixture of fear and anger.

However, she recovered and responded, "It's art, something you could never appreciate."

"Is it art that you're really appreciating?" Greg asked not-so-cryptically.

Blair looked at him rather wildly. I had to quickly pull him away from the room by his hand. We went to the study room and locked the door shut.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just seeing if she'll come 'out' of it, so to speak?" He ended with a smirk.

"What makes you think that Blair is gay?"

"It's not what I think, but what I saw… and read." Then he pulled out a receipt from his pocket. It was the one from Oscar Wilde's Bookstore in Greenwich. On it, it shows "the gift" purchase and a note that I wrote down, _"A gift for Blair."_ What was supposed to be a mental note for me turned into a smoking gun for Greg. Oh shoot…

As he showed me the receipt, we heard a knock coming from the door. "Whoever's in there, I need to do my book report!" It was Nancy.

"I think you should open the door." I told him.

Still smiling, he opened the door.

"Oh it's you two. How you doing, Greg? Is Roger with you?"

Greg shared with her, "No, he's out playing some b-ball in the gym." Greg looked at me and said, "Well, it's time that I leave. I got to get back to Bates. Take care."

"You too. Don't forget next week's game."

"I won't." I followed him to the door. When he left the house, Blair gave me a cold stare and then she walked away. I had just dug myself a deeper hole.

8888888888888888888

Later on that day, Blair stormed into the room and slammed the door. We were lucky that no one else heard it.

"You witches!" Blair snarled. "What is this all about?" She thrust the book in front of our faces. It was the lesbian classic "Rubyfruit Jungle." That was "the gift" we got from that bookstore.

Me and Cindy tried our best not to laugh, but we couldn't hold it. I was literally on the floor laughing. Natalie was puzzled.

"What is this book about?"

"It's a lesbian novel." I simply told her because I was too busy laughing.

"Oh I see." Natalie then started laughing.

"Don't you know I can get all three of you in trouble, especially this daughter of Sappho over here?"

Cindy spat, "If you do, then you will go down me, since you're a carpet muncher yourself."

"You have no proof of that!"

"Actually, we do. We see how you were ogling over Kelly on 'Charlie's Angels' and Lynda Carter on 'Wonder Woman.' Also, the way you act when Catherine Bach was around in the party." I informed her.

"You can't prove any of that!" she argued defiantly, but Blair was starting to panic. She was looking everywhere but us. "Unless you got solid evidence, you can't prove that I'm gay."

Yet Cindy had her own way of getting "solid evidence." "Well, there is one other way to find out…" she said with a sly smile. That smile gave me all the hint I needed to know what she was about to do.

"No Cindy, don't do it!"

I tried to warn her, but it was too late, as she grabbed Blair and kissed her. Blair's body was very shocked at first of the kiss, but it relaxed afterwards. Natalie looked on with shock as her mouth dropped down. About five seconds later Cindy stopped and pulled away from Blair. She started to sputter and cough.

"God, it's like kissing an ashtray!"

"I was trying to tell you that she just came from a cigarette break."

Blair was surprised and looked at Cindy with a weird mixture of shock and disgust. "I can't believe you kissed me," she told Cindy while she was still sputtering. "You know I can report this to Mr. Bradley."

I simply told her, "You're body language gave it all away. You prefer the fairer sex. Why do you have such strong issues with Cindy and her sexuality? Don't you know how wrong you are in attacking Cindy?"

"Like what you three had done to me was any better?" Blair sniped back.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I saw nothing wrong on my end.

"The way you attacked me when we were watching the Muppets, calling me 'Ms. Piggy,' making fun of my weight, and implying that I'm in the closet. So much for being a friendly feminist..." she derided.

Was she trying to make me feel guilty?

"Oh no Blair, you're not going to try and turn the tables on us."

"I don't need to; the humble pie is already on your end of the table. I'm just pointing out facts here. One is that you made fun of my weight, which is something that feminists had issues with men over. Another is that you, Natalie, and Cindy were implying that I was in the 'closet' and you teased about it mercilessly. Didn't lesbian feminists have issues with straight feminists about it? Particularly, one by the name of… Rita Mae Brown?!" she spat while displaying the book right at my face. She wasn't done though, unfortunately. "And Cindy, you want others to accept you for who you are, but you aren't any better than I am. So who's being the bully now?" she emphasized while looking at Cindy like a laser beam. Cindy felt very uncomfortable and ashamed at the same time, but she saved her worst for Natalie. "And Natalie, when you laughed at Molly's joke about my weight, were you being the pot or the kettle?" Wow… She really roasted Natalie on that one. She finally ended her assault with, "So go ahead, call me Miss Piggy, call me a closet case, call me whatever you want; you're simply making yourselves look like total hypocrites."

She left our room with the book in hand and a vindictive smirk on her face. Just like that, she turned the tables on us. I couldn't believe how she easily flipped the script on us like that. I totally underestimated her.

"What just happened?" Cindy asked, stunned by Blair's confrontation.

"Blair just handed our butts to us…" I responded.

88888888888

Cindy was talking on the phone to a particular girl…

"Hey there Mary Beth, how are you doing? …Great! So listen, do you want to come and visit Peekskill? I can show you all around. …You do? That's great! Can you come this Saturday? …That's awesome! I'm looking forward to seeing you. Take care and have a great day."

As she got off the phone, I saw a very radiant smile, so I asked her, "So Mary Beth agreed to come here this Saturday?"

"Absolutely! She sure did."

"Cool"

Natalie came from downstairs. "Hey what's going on here?"

Cindy was excited to tell her the news. "I got a date with the girl I met at the bookstore."

"Really, that's great for you… I guess."

Cindy looked at Natalie strangely, questioning her tone. "Of course it's great. I finally get to be with a girl that's interested!"

"But what about Sue Ann?"

"Sue Ann's not interested, so I got to move on." She ended as she left the area.

Me and Natalie looked at each other for a bit, then she spoke up.

"When Sue Ann sees her, things are going to get ugly."

"You're right, it will, but Sue Ann had her chance, so what else could Cindy do?" She then walked away from the phone. I just stood there, thinking about how Sue Ann will react. Afterwards, I went back and read Newsweek. At that point, there's really nothing I can do about it.

888888888888888888


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

8888888

It was a little after ten at night and I was in my room, doing my usual enjoyment, reading, when Natalie came into my room and quickly closed the door. That caught my attention and I looked at Natalie. With her right hand, she was carrying a bulky portable cassette recorder.

I looked at her and she had a wicked smile on her. She must have something good.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I finally got 'solid evidence,' Molly."

An evil grin grew on my face as I asked, "You mean…"

"Yep, I recorded Blair's phone conversation with Tumpy."

"How did you get it?"

"I noticed a similar pattern coming from Blair, as she always sneaks downstairs during bedtime to call someone. This time I decided to follow her with my tape recorder and record her conversation from the steps. She was talking to Tumpy about Chase and their upcoming Valentine's Day date."

"Really? Isn't it a bit too soon to plan for Valentine's?"

"Perhaps, but maybe due to the fact that they have to keep their relationship a secret, they have to carefully plan it ahead of time." Natalie shrugged and continued, "Have a listen." And she hit the Play button on the recorder. The conversation began with Blair whispering on the phone.

"_Hey what's up baby? How are you doing? …Great. Look, how about that Valentines date we are planning? …I know you don't like it, but how else are we going to pull this off without Chase? …I don't see your hatred for Chase as necessary, just like I don't see your hatred for Nancy. …But Tumpy sweetie, it was just a short and silly crush. After I found out what Nancy was really like, I lost interest in her, you're the only one in my heart, no one else, so stop being so jealous."_

I was surprise to hear about Blair having a one-time interest in Nancy. She's brunette and attractive, but that's about it. Like she herself once said, 'she's full of surprises.' What doesn't surprise me is her lying to Tumpy. After all, as she said so in her diary, Tumpy's just a placeholder until something better comes along.

The tape continued to play the conversation.

"…_But what I really want to talk to you about is that some of my dorm mates found out that I'm gay." _Then you could barely hear Tumpy saying _'What?'_ from the phone. She must have been very livid._ "…I don't know if they know that you are gay, but the other day when we were watching "The Muppets Show," they were eluding that I might be gay, then the next day they gave me a gift. It was that stupid book, 'Rubyfruit Jungle.' I went to their room and they told me they know that I was gay …Yes, I understand how much this can get both of us in trouble and I'm scared as well. I'm already seeing that stupid shrink because of it …Yes, I know that if Margo or Kimberly got word of it, then we're in serious trouble. Those two would have a field day with it, though I heard that Kimberly likes the fairer sex herself. Plus I suspect that Cindy and Chase are becoming good friends after my last conversation with him. He knows a lot about Cindy, and he might have spilled the beans to her. He took her and Molly down to Greenwich a few days ago."_

I could probably guess that at the time the weed effect in Tumpy was gone, because you could hear her shouting through the phone, though none of it was totally clear. It's odd to hear her act like that, since she's usually laid back, based on the few times I've met her. _"Listen baby, don't get too upset! They don't have any physical evidence on me. They couldn't prove it, trust me!" _Oh how wrong she was._ "Look, I didn't suspect Chase and Cindy to quickly become good friends. I didn't think Chase would want to have anything to do with that lezbo. But don't worry, I'll get rid of Chase soon enough. I found someone even more suitable. …Yeah, he's a bit old-fashioned and somewhat naïve like Sue Ann, but he got his own place, unlike that Mama's Boy, Chase."_

I shook my head, "That's just great… Blair is going through extreme measurements to cover herself. Whoever he is, that boy would be nothing more than a smokescreen."

"Yeah, and it's not the smokescreen coming from Tumpy's joint! But this is no better than what Sue Ann's doing." Natalie added.

"Well Blair isn't as bad as Sue Ann." I shared.

"Huh? How so? They're both lying to everybody."

"Yes they are, but the difference is that Sue Ann is also lying to herself."

Natalie paused for a bit, and then she responded, "Yeah, that's very much true."

Cindy came into the room. I could smell the perspiration from her training, so I cracked open the window, even though it's rather chilly outside. "Hey what's up guys?"

"We finally got 'solid evidence' on Blair," Natalie happily chimed.

Cindy stopped dead on her track from heading into the bathroom. "Really? Please don't tell me you're pulling my chain."

"I'm not," and Natalie proceed to rewind the tape back to the beginning. As the conversation was played, Cindy was giggling and laughing. "Oh my, who caught all this?"

"I did," Natalie smiled proudly. "I knew this recorder would come in handy. My mother got it for my Journalism class."

"Well tell your mom 'thank you,'" Cindy joked.

She kept on laughing and smiling until she heard the 'lezbo' part.

"What!?" She exclaimed angrily. "And she accused us of the 'pot calling the kettle black' the other day!"

"She sure did," I replied.

"Now, that we got hard, physical, evidence, we can finally put her in her place," Natalie said with rubbing her hands together, but I thought otherwise. I had to put this Blair closet-hunting to a halt. I'm still feeling the sting from Blair's rebuttal the other day and I'm starting to feel sorry for her as well. The fact that she opened up to me the other day about her problems made me felt even guiltier. I knew what I was about to do would not go well with Natalie and Cindy, but going along with this will hurt all of us in the long run, especially Blair.

"No, don't use it."

"What?!" The two women shouted in surprise.

"We need to get back at Blair for what she did to us the other day." Cindy protested. However, I thought enough was enough, and I had to explain why.

"I'm not going to go through this because we did enough damage to Blair already. Plus, she has the upper hand."

"Bull! How so?" Cindy questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, that's not true!" Natalie backed up in response.

"Well Cindy, it's all thanks to you kissing her," I deadpanned to Cindy. She was starting to panic. "And she can back it up with other girls who have expressed how uncomfortable they felt around you."

Cindy was shocked and angry at the same time. "What?!"

"Yeah, you don't hide your sexuality very well. You're reckless and it's coming back at you. Besides, Blair is hurting, and she doesn't need us to make things worse." The two looked at me with anger, but I continued on. "And don't try to go behind my back, I will find out and I will let Blair, and Mrs. Garrett know. Natalie, erase the tape right now."

"What?!"

"You heard me, erase the tape." I commanded.

"Okay…" she reluctantly sighed. As I watched her erase the tape, I knew I was doing the right thing for our sake and mostly for Blair's.

888888888888

Today is Saturday, and me, Natalie, and Nancy were busy watching synchronized Polar Bear Swimming on ABC's "Wide World of Sports," because we have nothing else better to do. Just seeing a bunch of fat, ugly men wearing speedos makes me want to gouge my eyes out! It was then that we heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened. It was Mary Beth!

"Howdy y'all, is Cindy here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs. Come on in."

"I'll get her," Nancy volunteered.

"I was about to get her."

"No, I don't know how much I could put up with this..." she said, referring to what's on TV. She went upstairs. Mary Beth looked down and saw a bag of groceries outside. She brought it to my attention.

"You got some groceries here, ma'am." She picked one up and handed it to me. Why would someone leave some groceries here? I think I know the answer why…

Nancy then came down with Cindy. She was very excited to see the Southerner.

"Mary Beth, it's great to see you!"

"I'm mighty glad to see you too!"

They hugged and then they looked at each other. It was obvious that there was an attraction between the two. I don't know if Sue Ann would have picked it up, but I'm glad that she's not here.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Cindy asked.

"Well, I guess you can show me around the area. I've never been here before."

"No problem. So where do you live?"

For some reason, she hesitated a bit when asked. "Uh… I live in Mount Vernon." Something's wasn't quite right when she said that.

"Cool, let's get going?"

"Sure." They putted on their coats and left the place.

88888888888888888888

Six hours later, they came back. Me, Natalie, Tootie and Mrs. Garrett were playing Scrabble in the living room, and I was winning, of course.

"Adoxography? That's not a word!" Tootie declared.

"Yes it is. It means writing on an unimportant subject. You can look it up." I simply informed her.

She hastily went through the dictionary and saw the word. She quickly protested. "What in the world? That's not fair!"

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Garrett answered the door.

"Well hello there, how was your day?

"Awesome Mrs. Garrett. It couldn't have been better. First we went to the park, then we went downtown for sightseeing, and finally, we went to the roller derby. It was great" Cindy smiled. She was very happy and it wasn't a fake. It really sounded something like a date to me. I know if Sue Ann hears that Cindy went to the roller derby without her, she would flip her lid. That's like a ritual between those two.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, Cindy. So you must be Mary Beth."

"Yes I am, how ya doin' ma'am?" She answered.

"Well I'm doing very well Mary Beth, where are you from?"

"I'm from Kentucky."

"Well that great! I've never been there, what is it like?"

She hesitated a bit, like she had to think of something. Why would she hesitate on a simple question? "Well, it's a fun place, especially Louisville. There's great music, great food, and great people."

"Wow, it sounds like the place to be!"

"It sure is!"

"Then what are you doing here?" She joked in a rather comical tone.

"Um… I'm on a scholarship. I attend Harbindale."

Harbindale is a very prestigious school in White Plains. Some would say it's even more prestigious than Eastland, but that's hogwash.

"Harbindale, wow! That's great, you must have done very well back home."

"Yeah, I was the class valedictorian in my middle school and had the highest GPA, so I got a scholarship to Harbindale." She smiled. I don't know if she was lying about the valedictorian part, but I know that she couldn't be in Harbindale because she just said that she lives in Mount Vernon and the school is in White Plains. Harbindale do not allow commuting students.

"Wow, that's quite impressive. I hope you could tell us more about Harbindale, that's if you're willing to stay for dinner? They can tell you that I make the best Fried Chicken this side of Eastland."

"She sure does. They're excellent." Cindy pitched in.

"Well, I from Kentucky, so I had my share of great Fried Chicken. After all, we got Colonel Sanders!"

"Yeah, well her chicken taste so good. If the Colonel got some of it, he'll be licking his fingers!" Natalie joked.

Mrs. Garrett chuckled, "Oh I don't know about that, but I'm sure you'll like. Would you please stay over for dinner?"

"Please?" Cindy begged liked a puppy. Boy, it was like puppy love I was witnessing.

"Sure! I can't pass up on a great meal! Thank you very much ma'am!"

"No problem."

As we were about to head into the dining room. Sue Ann came from downstairs.

"Hey Natalie, do you have a…"

Immediately, she stopped dead on her tracks as she saw Mary Beth. Mary Beth looked back at her. Everyone basically did a double take at the 'identical twins'. It took a while before both of them finally got their voices.

"Who are you?" They said in unison.

Sue Ann spoke first. "I'm Sue Ann, who are you?"

"I'm Mary Beth, Cindy's friend."

"I'm Cindy's friend too."

"Oh yeah, Cindy told me a bit about you," Mary Beth shared with a bit of frown on her face. "So you're from Kansas, right?"

"Yep! The place where basketball began."

"Yeah, but it's Kentucky who rules the court. '76 Champions!"

I saw a questioned looked on Sue Ann's face. "Don't you mean '78?'" she asked.

"78?"

"Yeah, that's when they beat Duke for the championship, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! 1978 NCAA champions!"

Now that was very odd. Mrs. Garrett butted in.

"We can talk more while we eat. I don't want the food to get cold. By then, my chicken won't be so finger licking good!"

We all chuckled, except for Sue Ann, who gave a disgusted look at Mary Beth, and then we headed to the dining room.

88888888888

When we were eating, I noticed how Mary Beth was eating her food, like she hasn't eaten in weeks! Everyone was looking at her like she was crazy as she devoured the food like a hungry bear.

Just her luck (sarcasm), Sue Ann was sitting across from her, looking at her with bewilderment as she scarfed down the dinner roll.

"Man, do they feed you at the academy?" Sue Ann asked with a sharp snarky tone.

She chuckled with the food in her mouth. "Yeah, but I haven't ate all day since I left early this morning to get here."

Sue Ann just looked at her and shrugged. It was a plausible answer, though I can't help but to feel that something false about it.

"Do you want seconds on the stuffing?" Mrs. Garrett asked nervously.

"Sure! May I have some more of the Fried Chicken ma'am?"

"Well, I need to save some of the chicken for Blair and Nancy."

"With the way she eating, saving the chicken would not be enough, we need to save our refrigerator!" Natalie told me. We both chuckled.

Blair then arrived, sashayed her way to the table.

"Blair, food has been ready for over fifteen minutes." Mrs. Garrett informed.

"Sorry, but I was busy brushing my hair. Got to make sure I got in my 100 brushes."

"Huh?" Mary Beth questioned with a puzzled look on her face. It's excusable since she doesn't know Blair.

As soon as Blair noticed Mary Beth, she did a double take! "Sue Ann, you never told me that you had an identical twin!"

Mary Beth laughed, "No, were not related at all."

Sue Ann responded, "Thank goodness, no." She then looked at Mary Beth with contempt. Her body language was saying _'What the heck is she doing here?'_ I can tell by Mary Beth's nervous look that she wasn't very comfortable around Sue Ann.

Cindy introduced Mary Beth to her, "This is Mary Beth, someone I met in Manhattan."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Mary Beth greeted.

"So I can tell you're not from here." Blair said with her usual snooty tone.

"No, I'm from Kentucky."

"I see… "

"I reacted the same way too when I saw those two together." Natalie told Blair. "I felt like I was watching a live Doublemint commercial!"

"Yeah, double the hickness." Blair derided. Mary Beth gave her a scowling look.

"Blair…" Mrs. Garrett warned.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't pay her any mind. She's more spoiled than a week-old milk left outside." Cindy told Mary Beth. Blair sneered back at Cindy while Mary Beth laughed.

"Cindy, you too." Mrs. Garrett warned.

"Okay…" The she shared to Mrs. Garrett, "Mary Beth plays volleyball for her school."

"Really, that's great." She chimed.

"What position?" Sue Ann asked. Probably to test her out.

"I play outside hitter."

"Funny, I thought Suzy Decker was the striker for the team."

Mary Beth was getting very nervous, "Well… I'm their backup."

Her body was clearly saying she was lying. She hesitated answering such a simple question. I noticed that Sue Ann sense something wrong about her, but I also sense quite a bit of jealousy towards her as well. I noticed that Mrs. Garrett was noticing her uneasiness, as she looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked with her motherly tone.

"Yeah, it's just that I'm tired from the travel and the busy day we had."

Not a bad liar, but she's still lying. Dare I say that she lies as much as … Sue Ann?

As she was scarfing down the dinner roll like it was her last supper before execution, Tootie then asked, "So what do they eat in Kentucky, besides fried chicken?"

"Squirrel Casserole," Blair chided. Mrs. Garret gave her a harsh look.

"No, but I bet it would be a lot tastier than eating snails," Mary Beth retorted with a grin. Everybody in the room laughed, except for Blair, she just stared at Mary Beth with contempt.

The Kentucky girl then drank some of her milk and really liked it. "Wow, the food taste so fresh here."

"Yeah, we've been getting quite a bit of groceries around here." Mrs. Garrett responded. I saw a crossed look on Natalie's face directed towards Blair, as she started to feel uncomfortable.

"Well… I read in _Reader's Digest_ that fresh foods are essential for your body, so I've been getting quite a few," she nervously shared. That's bull. I know that Blair would _not_ read _Reader's Digest_. Plus, she doesn't have a car to continuously take her to the grocery store. The nearest one is in four miles, so someone must have been delivering the groceries. There's only one guy who delivers the groceries around here, and that guy is Steve.

So this is the guy she found suitable for her… And by the looks on Natalie's face, she isn't pleased about it, knowing very well how much of a crush she has on Steve.

"So tell us more about Kentucky?" Tootie chimed, much to the relief of Blair.

Mary Beth happily shared, "Well, there are lots of blue grass and lots of nice people, unlike here, especially the Comanches."

"Comanches? Aren't they in Texas?" Sue Ann questioned.

Mary Beth was starting to get nervous, "Sorry, I meant Cree." Then she looked at her watch and said, "Oh it's rather late, I need to get back to Harbindale before curfew."

"Can I walk you out to the bus stop?" Cindy asked.

"Sure," Mary Beth smiled.

They got up from the table and headed to the door. Sue Ann immediately left the table angrily. I saw a small smile on Blair. Why is she smiling? She could not have planned this. Weird. I also saw an angry look coming from Sue Ann. She was basically looking at Mary Beth with derision. Mary Beth noticed and quickly looked back without any flinching.

The pair left the house with a miffed Sue Ann still looking. Mrs. Garrett watched with concern written all over her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Tootie whispered about Sue Ann.

"She's not in a good mood today," Mrs. Garrett lied to her.

"Why?"

"Wish I knew," the matron lied once again. Sue Ann went upstairs, so I decided to follow her to her room.

As soon as I got there I knocked. A few seconds later, Sue Ann to open the door.

"Oh hey there Molly."

"Hey, care to talk for a bit?"

"Not really," she said rather dismissively as she turned away from me.

"Well what if I tell you it's about Mary Beth and how much of a phony I think she is?" I said, laying all my cards on the table for her to see.

Sue Ann turned around and looked at me, like she was seeing if I was genuine. She finally answered.

"Yeah, she's a phony. She's totally not from Kentucky, her accent screams 'Texan!'"

"Wow, how can you tell the difference?"

Sue Ann finally smiled, "Did you forget where I'm from? I grew up near the crossroads of Midwestern and Southern culture, so I'm well adapted at knowing the difference."

"I see. She told me earlier that she lives in Mount Vernon, but she goes to school in Harbindale."

"What? Aren't they a 100% boarding school?"

"Yeah! Even if you live next door, you have to stay in their dorm. That's how they make their money."

Sue Ann pondered a bit then she said, "Now I'm really concerned for Cindy."

"So am I, she seems to be very smitten of her."

That statement irritated Sue Ann, but she tried to hide it. "Yes she does… I need to break those two up somehow."

"That won't be wise."

She looked at me with a touch of anger and responded, "Why?"

"Because she'll think you're trying to break her up out of spite," which was partially true. "So I think we need to watch her from a distance – for now."

Sue Ann didn't like it, but reluctantly accepted. "Okay. But it anything serious happens to Cindy, I'm stepping in."

"I'm not going to hold you back."

"Good."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

One day, as I came downstairs I saw Cindy on the phone, talking to Mary Beth, again. She's becoming as bad as Nancy. In fact, the tall brunette in front of me was starting to complain about her as she waited impatiently.

"And you guys get on me for talking to Roger on the phone too often."

"Yeah, but this is just recently for Cindy to act like this."

"And I hope that it ends soon. What could those two talk about to spend so much time talking? Only boyfriends and girlfriends do that."

I felt really uncomfortable responding to her. "Yeah, weird isn't it?"

While she was on the phone, Cindy said, "Can you speak up louder? It's hard to hear you from all that background noise."

"And that's another thing Molly, her friend is always calling her from a pay phone."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she and Mary Beth set up a schedule to talk to each other. She told me she has to use the payphone because her boarding school wouldn't let her use their phone."

That makes no sense. I know that Harbindale is a strict school, but they can't be that strict!

Finally, Cindy got off the phone and saw Nancy there, arms folded and right foot tapping the floor.

"Sorry Nancy, you can use the phone now. "

"About time…" she muttered.

When Nancy got on the phone, I whispered to Cindy, "Another date?"

Cindy smiled, "Yep! This time, we're going to the movies together. We're going to sit in the far back, so who knows, I might get lucky." She playfully winked. Uh oh.

"Don't you think you're going a bit too fast?"

"Of course not, we'd talked for hours, so I know her pretty well." Not as well as you think, Cindy.

"I don't know. There's something off about her."

"She's just not from here, that's all." She dismissed as she head to the kitchen. Just as I was about to follow her, Sue Ann came down.

"Great, first Cindy, now Nancy. Will I ever have the time to call Scott?"

I really wanted to tell her not to waste her time, but I know it would be useless, just like convincing Cindy that Mary Beth is flaky.

"I don't know Sue Ann, but I know that Cindy really shouldn't be around Mary Beth. Nancy just told me that Mary Beth always call her from a pay phone, because her 'school' wouldn't allow it."

"What? That's a lot of bull, Blair's friend Stacey always call her from her dorm in Harbindale." Sue Ann informed me.

"That's true. Anyhow, I'm planning to give Chase a call and see if he knows anything about her."

"Can I stick around? I want to know anything about her to put a stop in this." Sue Ann said with an insinuating type of smile.

"Of course, but Ms. New York Telephone over there is on the phone, talking to Mr. Caveman."

An even more devilish smile formed on her face, "Don't worry about her, I'll take care of it."

She slowly approached the brunette, who was too occupied on the phone to notice her until Sue Ann tapped her on her shoulders.

She turned around and looked at Sue Ann like she was bothering her.

"What do you want?"

"Is that Roger on the other line?"

"Of course, who else could it be?"

"Good, because I want to know what that girl at the ice rink said to him the other day."

"What? Some other girl was talking to him?" Nancy scowled. Sue Ann nodded and Nancy angrily shouted on the phone. "Why didn't you tell me that another girl was talking to you?! Roger…? Roger…?" Apparently he hung up. I was cracking up. "Ooh, I'm going to kill him for that!" She slammed the phone and stormed upstairs.

Sue Ann took the phone from the receiver and handed it to me.

"Make that call, Molly."

"Absolutely."

I dialed Chase's phone number and he answered.

"Hey Chase, how are you doing? Did you get anything on that Mary-Beth girl?" Sue Ann was close by, trying to listen in, so I positioned the phone in a way that we both can hear.

"I'm fine. Well, Bruce told me that she accidentally left her Social Security card on the other day, and it said 'Denise Jill Rigby.'"

So she's also lying about her name? Wow.

"Did he by any chance give you her Social Security card or got her number down?"

"No. He said she came back and got it."

That's probably good enough to find out more about her, I could get Abe on this.

"That's not a problem. Her name is pretty unique enough to find her."

"Yeah thanks Chase." Sue Ann shouted.

"No problem. Have a good day." He then hung up.

"So we know that she's not was she's supposed to be." Sue Ann said.

"Yep, we know that for sure, but why is she lying? I'll do some investigation to find out."

"Yeah, keep me informed."

"I will. I'm about to give Abe a call right now. I hope he's fully recovered from the accident."

"An accident? What happened?"

"He fell off while he was waterskiing in Florida. His left leg is in a cast."

"What? And this is your lawyer?" She rightfully questioned.

"Yep…" I reluctantly answered as I called him. He may be fifty, but he acts like he's fifty going fifteen!

"Hi Abe, this is Molly again."

"Hi there Molly, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. How are you doing? I heard about the accident."

"Oh yeah, that's nothing. I'm going to recover in about two months, after that I'm going to try that new thing called bungee-jumping."

"What's bungee-jumping?"

"It's a thrilling activity where they tie a long, thick, elastic rope on your feet and you jump off a cliff. Exciting isn't it?"

Exciting? About as exciting as playing Russian Roulette!

"That's not exciting, that's crazy!" I exclaimed. He chuckled on the other end. "Anyhow, before you go and kill yourself for a few seconds of thrill, I need for you to look up someone. Her name is Denise Jill Rigby, and I think that she's somewhere from the South, probably Texas."

"I see. I'm kind of occupied right now, got a big case with the Bells over their monopoly. But I know someone who might help?"

"Really? Who?"

"Judge Garfield. He's based in New York City. He can find anybody and everybody."

"Judge Garfield? Great, what is his phone number?"

"212-555-8230," said a voice from the background.

Me and Sue Ann turned around and saw Blair standing there with her arms folded. Great, I had a feeling that we have to go through her to get the information.

"Never mind Mr. Goldberg, we got it believe it or not. Thanks." I hanged up and looked at Blair angrily.

"Blair, how long have you've been listening to us?" Sue Ann asked as she was clearly irritated.

"Oh, just enough to know that Mary-Beth Wilson is a phony and that Cindy refuse to see it because she's so smitten for her, and that her real name is Denise Jill Rigby, and that Molly's lawyer…"

"Okay, we got it! So you know everything?"

"Just about. I also know that I hold the key to exposing Mary-Beth's schemes, not that I really care. I personally prefer Cindy to be with that yokel. I just don't understand why you don't like this, Sue Ann. She's no longer bothering you."

Sue Ann was starting to feel very uncomfortable. "Perhaps, but she's still my best friend, and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Understandable, but be glad that Cindy's no longer hitting on you. As for Judge Garfield, he's my mother's boyfriend, and he'll more likely get the job done through me than through Molly's lawyer, so if I were you Molly, I would do everything to get on my good side." She ended with a serious look on her face. First the rebuttal, now this? Well, I'm glad that I didn't go along with the tape recording. Blair is on a winning streak. "So Molly, what is it going to be?"

I hated it. "Oh Alright…"

"Thanks a lot Blair." Sue Ann smiled.

"No problem Sue Ann, anything for a good friend." She smiled and punched her lightly on her shoulders.

Now she was considering Sue Ann a good friend, what gives?

888888888

The next day, Cindy was going to see 'Mary Beth' again. Sue Ann was in the room, trying to talk her out of it. I was sitting on my bed, not saying anything. Sue Ann told me not to say anything, she wanted to do it all by herself. She has a lot of pride, you know.

"So you're going on another date with her?" said Sue Ann in a rather cold tone in our room.

"Yep. Got a problem with it? Like it really matters to you anyhow."

Wow, I've never seen Cindy getting that snippy at Sue Ann. Well that's not true.

It looked like Sue Ann was about to snap back at her, but instead, she was able to calm down a bit. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" Cindy barked in a defensive tone. "Why do you have a problem with me seeing someone else?"

"Because Mary-Beth is not what she seems. She could hurt you."

"Yes she is, she likes me and wants to be with me. Since when did you really care about my feelings?" Cindy shouted back. I can hear the pain in her voice.

"I've always cared about your feelings Cindy, more than you think. That's why I don't want you to be with her, she's a liar." Sue Ann said sincerely. That is by far the closest she ever came to telling her true feelings for her. It looked like Sue Ann wasn't having any luck, so I had to step in. I got off my bed and told Cindy face to face.

"Sue Ann's telling the truth. Her name is Denise Jill Rigby."

"What? You're on her side?"

"Yes I am, because Sue Ann's right. Mary-Beth is not Mary Beth. Bruce from the bookstore in Greenwich Village said that she left her Social Security card and that was the name on it."

"I can't believe you two. Well you know what, screw the both of you!" And she stormed out of the room. Me and Sue Ann just look at each other.

"So what's next?" Sue Ann asked.

"Wait for the judge's response." I reluctantly told her. Cindy was beyond the point of listening to us.

88888888888888888888

The next day, me and Mrs. Garrett were cleaning the living room when the phone rang.

"I'll get it, I bet it's Roger." Mrs. Garrett volunteered. She rolled her eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello, who is this? Uh, no one named Denise Jill lives here." As soon as I heard her name, I rushed to the phone.

"Who is this speaking?" Mrs. Garrett asked. "Her parents? Well Denise doesn't live here." She listened to the parents for a bit and a stunned look appeared on her face. "Mary-Beth? Yeah that name sounds familiar." Oh no… "She was here a few days ago, having dinner with us. Why, what's wrong?" As she was listening to the parents talking, I saw a stunned look forming on her face. Then Mrs. Garrett told them more about her time with us. After that, she wrote down their phone number. I instantly knew they were not from here because the area code was 214. "Oh okay, when I see her, I'll let you two know. Good bye and good luck to you two."

After she got off the phone, I asked her, "Was that her parents?"

"It was, Molly. And they were looking for her. They told me that she ran away and that she's been gone for over a month."

"Really? Oh my…"

"Yeah Molly. We need to tell Cindy about this. I know she won't like it because that's her girlfriend – I mean good friend. Good friend, yeah!"

Since the cat was out of the bag, I guess it was time to reveal my knowledge to Mrs. Garrett.

"Mrs. Garrett, there's no need to backtrack your statement, you and I know that Cindy is gay. I saw your reaction when she shared her poem."

She didn't know how to react to my statement, so she simply asked, "…you did?"

"I did, especially the way you reacted to the _'happy and gay'_ part."

"…Well I didn't think that she would so bold about it."

Wait a minute, she has suspecting it for a while?

"So are you saying that you suspect it for a while?"

Mrs. Garrett was getting uncomfortable and uneasy, but she answered. "Yes, I had my suspicions about her, but I also thought that she was like me when I was young, a Tomboy that will get over that phase. However, that poem made me realized that it wasn't a phase for her."

"No it isn't, and I'm happy that she found someone, but she's not who she really is and I'm afraid that she might hurt Cindy."

"I am too."

Then Natalie and Tootie came in. "Hey guys, how are things?" Natalie asked.

"Oh fine."

While Tootie and Mrs. Garrett were talking, Natalie whispered in my ear, "Can I see you privately for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

We went to the study room, and Natalie told me, "I think I saw so-called 'Mary-Beth' at an alley today.

"What?"

"Yeah, she was there, sitting in a cardboard box. Tootie noticed her first."

"Oh, so what was she doing?"

"She was sitting there, listening to her radio and shivering in the cold. It was really sad."

Now I feel some pity about her. If I can put two and two together, I have a feeling the reason she ran away was that her parents disapproved her 'lifestyle.' Little did we know that Mrs. Garrett and Tootie overheard us. They came in the study room while we were talking.

"Oh my… We need to find her." Mrs. Garrett.

"Yeah, before she freezes herself to death, and before Cindy finds out." I responded.

Surprisingly, we heard the front door slammed. I quickly look out at the window and saw Cindy quickly running. I think she's heading there.

"Oh no, I think she's heading there."

"Well let's get over fast!" I rushed the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, especially since I let Ms. Mahoney borrow my car for today." Mrs. Garrett noted. Great, there's no way we will get there before Cindy does.

"What?" Natalie exclaimed. "Why did you do that?"

"Because her car was in the shop and she needed to run a few errands." Mrs. Garrett told her in a matter-of-fact tone. "But this is not the time to discuss about it, let's get going!"

8888888888888888888

It took us about 30 minutes to get there and when we got there, she wasn't there, but Cindy was. She was moping and Mrs. Garrett spoke, "Cindy?"

She looked up and saw us. She didn't say a word.

"It's okay darling, you don't have to say anything, let's go back home."

She nodded and she left with us. We walked back in the chilly weather, not saying much, not even the two chatterboxes Natalie and Tootie said more than a few words. Cindy was doing her best not to cry, though a tear or two ran down her cheek.

Finally we got back to our place. Quickly we warmed up and then Mrs. Garrett spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened, but I hope you understand."

"She wanted me to go with her, but I couldn't do that. I tried to talk her out of it." Cindy confessed. She was sniffling as she talked.

"I understand that, and that was the right decision on your part, but you can't stop her from running away if she already made up her mind."

"I know, but… I wish I did more."

"You couldn't really have done more about it. It sounded like she had already made up her mind. Don't worry too much, her parents will eventually find her."

"I hope not, for her sake."

Mrs. Garrett was shocked that she said that, "Why did you say that?"

Cindy started to panic. Her eye balls were zinging all over like a pinball. She was shaking as she looked like she was thinking of something quick.

"Uh… Her parents would probably send her back to that strict boarding school, again. That's why she ran away."

Mrs. Garrett pretended to buy it, but I knew she didn't.

"I see. Well, I'm going to contact her parents again. You all can go on back to your rooms, except for Molly, I'll handle it from here."

Immediately they all went back to their rooms, and as soon as they were totally gone, Mrs. Garret told me, "It's must be some gay rehabilitation place they want to send her?"

"That's what I think. They're probably the ultra-religious type, since there are a lot of those in Texas."

"Yeah, I know my share of Texans, and of course you do."

"Yeah, but the Texan I know is not a religious bigot. He's quite the opposite." I said in reference to my boyfriend, Ralph.

"Perhaps, but I just hope that she will be alright."

"So do I. So do I…"

8888888888

When I went back to my room, Cindy looked at me and thanked me. Her flushed face told me everything, that she just finished crying. Tootie was in Natalie and Sue Ann's room.

"Thank you for trying to warn me about her, I should have listened to you and Sue Ann."

"Ah don't take it personal, you were very much in love."

"Yeah, I sure was, and I still am though. She still means something to me."

"No need to dwell on her, it's not going to help you one bit. So what happened really?"

"Well she was quite surprised to see me there…"

8888888888

"Cindy! How did you know I was here?"

"Natalie and Tootie saw you here."

"Really?" She said with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, and I overheard them when they told Mrs. Garrett and Molly. They're coming to see you."

"Why?"

"Because they know that you're a runaway. Your parents called."

"Oh no! How did they find out?"

"I don't know. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"What could I tell you, that I'm a runaway?"

"Yeah, you could have. I'm sure we could work something out. Why are you running away?"

"Because my parents want to send me to some 'reverse camp.'"

"Reverse camp, what's that?"

"A place where they try to 'cure' you, so that you'll no longer become a homosexual."

"What? Why the heck do they want to do that?"

"Because they're a bunch of religious, fanatical fools. I heard all the terrible things they do there. My ex-girlfriend was sent there and she came out even more scarred. "

"Wow… I really don't know what to say, but I really don't think that running away is the best option."

"Then tell me what's the best option then? Turn myself in?"

"You don't really have to do that, but I'm sure that Mrs. Garrett can help you."

"I don't think so. You'll see how things change once they find out that you're gay."

"Some of them already know that, especially Mrs. Garrett, though she never said it."

"Huh?"

"Molly, the red-headed one, knows and so do Natalie, Blair, and Sue Ann, unfortunately…"

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Come with you? Why?"

"So that we can be together. You got some friends who already accepted you for who you are, but not all of them will, believe me on that one."

"I know, but running away won't solve the problem."

"Probably not, but it's a problem that will never be solved. I won't change, and they won't accept me the way I am."

"Could you please give it some though? There could be another way out of this."

"I already have, and you should join me."

"Sorry, but I can't."

"Well then, it's been nice knowing you, and I will never forget you. However I want to leave you with one thing." Cindy then told me that Denise-Jill came up to her and kissed her on the lips. "Goodbye, I'll miss you."

8888888888888888888

Then Cindy concluded, "She took the little stuff she had and left. As she disappeared, I started to cry. I had finished by the time you guys came. I'll never forget her."

"Oh wow, that's so sad."

"I know, but I couldn't leave with her, with all my friends here."

"I'm glad that you didn't leave."

"I am too."

Then Sue Ann walked into the room, "I heard about Mary Beth leaving you. I'm so sorry."

"There's no need, her mind was set on leaving after she found out about her parents looking for her. Still, it hurts that she left."

"What's this about her parents?"

Cindy told Sue Ann the whole story and she actually felt some sympathy for Mary Beth.

"Oh my, that's so terrible. Can I talk to you for a bit Cindy?"

"Sure."

I knew that I had to leave the room, so I told the two, "I'll go ahead and see what's up with Natalie and Tootie." Then I headed to Natalie's room. Cindy told me later on what they said.

8888888888888888888

"I'm so sorry for what happened between you and Mary Beth. I know that she meant a lot for you."

"She did. She meant quite a bit for me."

"Look Cindy, as a friend I'll be there for you, no matter what."

"Thanks."

Then Cindy told me that they hugged for a long time. She also told me that she felt that their friendship was going to change for the better after that. I hope so myself…

8888888888888888888


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

8888888888888888

After Mary Beth, or Denise Jill, or whatever her name left Cindy, Cindy was a bit depressed. However Sue Ann did her best to comfort her. Their friendship was starting to recover despite Sue Ann still going out with Scott. The funny thing is that Scott and Sue Ann didn't do as much talking as before. In the few times Sue Ann tried to reach him, he was either busy with his school work or with one of his activities. I know he got a lot of things going on, but it never stopped him before. It left me begging to wonder what his other "activities" were. Nevertheless, Cindy did try to "push" as much as she could to make their friendship into something else, but Sue Ann resisted.

However, as soon as their 'friendship' started to gain traction, Blair buts in as usual. I know that she's in the closet and that misery likes company, but I felt it was like borderline obsessive. Doesn't she have her own relationship to worry about? Speaking of which, I saw Steve sneaked in from the back once. His van was parked far from the dorm, near another dorm. Nice try on his part, but what he didn't know at the time was that Tootie saw the van on her way from another dorm. Anyhow, Blair tried to get Sue Ann to go to a party with her and Steve, but Sue Ann refuse, instead decided to play some one-on-one basketball with Cindy. Sue Ann must be feeling like she's between a rock and a hard place, with Cindy pulling her one way, and Blair pulling her in another way.

Besides Blair's vain attempts to sabotage the relationship, Cindy and Sue Ann's 'friendship' will be tested once again, when suddenly out of the blue, Scott decides to call. Cindy and Sue Ann were sitting in the couch, watching an episode of "Real People," when Sarah Purcell visited a belching contest in Oregon.

"Oh my goodness, where do they find these things?" Sue Ann asked.

"I don't know, Sue Ann, I don't know." Cindy replied while shaking her head.

"Sue Ann, it's for you," Nancy shouted, calling from her favorite spot.

"Okay."

Then she got on the phone, "Hi Scott, how are you doing? It's been a while."

Cindy quickly turned around and a scowl appeared on her face. She quickly got off her seat and went straight to the phone.

"Yeah, I know that Valentine's Day is coming up, so what are your plans?" She said. I saw some nervousness in her when she brought it up. I also saw that Cindy was getting agitated as well.

"Parioli Romanissimo? Isn't that a four-star Italian restaurant?" Sue Ann questioned. I'm not surprised that he would pick a four-star restaurant in Manhattan. He has a lot of making up to do for not calling Sue Ann very often, so an expensive Italian restaurant is probably the best remedy. And that definitely didn't make Cindy any less livid.

"Sure! I love to. What time? 7:00 will work. I'll just have to find a ride." Scott doesn't have a ride since Sue Ann told me that his parents didn't want him to be driving around New York. Honestly, I think they're afraid that he might get charged with DUI. Hey, it's in the family!

"Sue Ann, can we go back and watch the show?" She said rather loudly, as it was clear that her intention was for Scott to hear it.

Sue Ann turned around and pleaded, "Please, Cindy." Then she continued. "I'll call you back when I get a ride. Thanks and I'm sure looking forward to seeing you again, bye." She hanged up and saw a furious Cindy. Instead of dodging and squirming as usual, she faced Cindy head-on.

"Cindy, he's my boyfriend, whether you like it or not, and this is Valentine's Day, so you better take that frown of yours to somewhere else, because there's no way you're going to stop this."

"Sue Ann, can't you see that he really doesn't love you?"

"He does love me, so you better stop it Cindy!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

Mrs. Garrett came from the kitchen, hearing all the shouting. "Girls! What's going on here?"

Sue Ann and Cindy just looked away from Mrs. Garrett. Sue Ann spoke first. "Nothing." That's all they could say, really. Of course they couldn't tell Mrs. Garrett that they're shouting because Cindy is jealous about the date.

"Are you sure about that? It sounds more like what I expect from a Republican primary debate!"

"It was just a silly argument that went a little bit heated," Sue Ann explained in her best way to sweep it under the rug. Mrs. Garrett realized that she wasn't going to get a straight answer from either of them, so she asked someone else who witnessed the exchange.

"So Molly, what really went on here?"

I saw death looks coming from Sue Ann and Cindy, telling me to not tell the truth, or else... "Like they said, it was nothing."

Eventually, Mrs. Garrett gave in, "Well… I guess you two don't want to say, so I'll let it slide this time. Now I need to clean up here and the kitchen a bit to prepare for dinner. Molly, it's your week to help me out, so could you please come with me to the kitchen?"

"Sure," I knew the real reason why she did that, as I joined her to the kitchen. Mrs. Garrett and I waited for a bit before speaking again. "Now that we are here in private, you can tell me. I bet it has something to do with Scott?"

"Yeah, it sure does. He called to set up a date with Sue Ann for Valentine 's Day. Cindy heard the conversation and she got very upset. Thus, the shouting match they had."

"Oh, I see. This is not looking good." She mulled while shaking her head.

"No it isn't."

The phone rang from the other rook. It must be Roger, as usual.

"I'll get it, Mrs. Garrett. I'll tell Roger to take a hike if it's him."

"Yeah, and if he ask where, tell him 'Mt. Everest!'" Mrs. Garret chuckled.

I chuckled and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Howdy Molly!"

It was Ralph! "Hey Ralph, how are you doing?"

"Great as usual. I hope you don't have any plans on Valentine's Day?"

Was he taking me out for Valentine's Day? I hope so!

"So… Do you have any plans for Valentine's Day?"

This is it! "Oh no, I don't."

"Great!" He said excitedly through the phone. "I know this great place in Manhattan, it's called Parioli Romanissimo. The Italian food is awesome." Wow, that's yet another coincidence. Now I really feel like I'm in a TV show!

"Funny, my friend Sue Ann is going there for a date as well."

"Sue Ann, is that the girl that Cindy likes a lot?"

"Yep…"

"Oh wow... How does 6:00 sounds to you?"

"It sounds fine. Sue Ann may want to hitch a ride most likely."

"That's not a problem. My dorm keeper is driving us there."

"Then I'll go ahead and tell her then."

"Okay, that's great! Bye Molly."

"You too, Sugar."

I hanged up and thought to myself "Sugar? What's wrong with me?" I shook my head and was about to go watch some TV when the phone rang again.

When I answered, I heard a woman's voice.

"Hey man, is Blair around?"

It was Tumpy.

"Yeah . Let me see if I can get here?"

I went to the study room where she was doing one of her paintings.

"Tumpy's on the phone."

"Oh great! Thanks!"

She answered the phone with her face blushing, "Hey Tumpy, how are you doing? Yeah, the double date is still going to happen!"

If only Mrs. Garrett was here to see this. She would absolutely pick up the signals.

"He said that he's coming at 6:00 to pick me up, so meet me here at 5:45 and we can take it from there." She followed it with a girlish giggle that was very much the flirty type. "Well I can't wait for it to happen, until then, see you there."

She hangs up the phone and saw me there. "What are you looking at?" What I was looking at was a face that had a reddish hue, something you would expect from someone who was blushing.

"Oh nothing."

She then looked at me again, like she was examining me. I just shrugged my shoulders, trying to play it off. She grabbed me from the shoulders and signaled me to come with her to the study room.

When I arrive in the study room, she instantly closed the door.

"Okay Molly, enough of your games. I know you know about me and Tumpy."

Oh boy… I had to come clean. "I do know about it, but you don't have to worry about me, I won't say a thing."

"Good."

But before she was about to head out, I stopped her.

"Can you please tell me what your problem with Cindy is? You both are gay, so why are you being nasty to her the way you are?

I was expecting defiance from her, based on how she acted when Natalie asked a similar question, but surprisingly, Blair's shoulders stooped and she looked down to the ground. It was a totally different pose the usually confident Blair typically shows.

"She's so freaking open about it, as much as she could get away with it. I feel like if she keeps flaunting it, then the school will find out and go on a witch hunt, thus finding out about me, Tumpy, and others. She's making all of us a marked target. Plus, she doesn't realize the consequences that come with being a homosexual. Ridicules, disownment, frustrations, a small dating pool, trips to the shrink…"

When she said "trips to the shrink," instantly my mind went back to that time I was waiting to call Ralph. She was talking to her shrink. So my intuition was right on that one.

"Trips to the shrink?" I interrupted. "Is it because your parents know about it?"

She looked down again, "Yeah, they know, and they feel that it's an embarrassment to the family. They're thinking they can get rid of it, but you know it's not like something you can peel off."

"Yes I know. However, you don't have any right to dog Cindy the way you do. You need to lay off on her. She doesn't deserve to be treated that way."

"You're right, Molly. I was being a total jerk to her."

"Yes you were, and you need to apologize to her." I saw a bit of nervousness from her, as she was tapping the side of her hips again, so I reassured her that nothing bad will happen. "Look Blair, I'll be there for the apology, if that will make it easier."

Blair then showed her trademark smile again, "Yeah, I would like it if you were there."

"No problem, Blair." I replied with a smile. "Now I got to get back to the kitchen and help out Mrs. Garrett."

"Oh, don't let me hold you up!" She opened the door and as I was heading out, Blair stopped me.

"Molly?"

I turned around and replied, "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

I smiled once again. "No problem."

When I got back to the kitchen, I told Mrs. Garrett everything, and she told me how proud she was of what I did. Hopefully, it will be the beginning of the end of the Blair-Cindy feud.

888888888888888888

The next day as promised, Mrs. Garrett had a talk with Cindy. Cindy told me everything that went on.

"So I see that you're not pleased about Sue Ann's date with Scott?" Mrs. Garrett said to her.

"What? How do you know? Molly told you, didn't she?"

"She didn't need to. I've seen a recurring pattern from you. You get upset about anything Sue Ann has to do with Scott."

"Because she's my friend and I'm afraid that Scott will hurt her. I mean she's really out of his league."

"She is, but you shouldn't have to worry about her so much. She's strong and mature enough to handle Scott."

"But I'm still concerned about her. Like she's so in awe of him to see that he doesn't love her, like…" Cindy told me she had to stop herself.

"Like?"

"Like someone else who could treat her better."

"Someone, who's very close to her?" Mrs. Garrett said.

Cindy told me how uncomfortable she felt, like Mrs. Garrett was looking right through her, even though she already knew that Mrs. Garret knew. "Uh… Yeah."

Then Mrs. Garrett chuckled and replied, "Well, I think that after this date, things will change."

"How are you so sure?"

"Well, with a reputation that Scott has for being a playboy, he will as you could say 'slip up.'" Cindy told me that she winked at the end. Cindy didn't understand until a moment later.

"Oh I see. That could happen, but are you sure?"

"I'm very sure…"

"Well I'm not so sure."

"Cindy, you can't force everything to go your way, sometimes you have to leave things to fate. If it was meant to be, it will happen."

"I don't know Mrs. Garrett. I feel like I don't have any control of the situation."

"You don't, and that's okay. But I'm sure Sue Ann will find out that he's not worth it. Sue Ann is more conscious and more aware than she sometimes appears to be. Let Sue Ann deal with it."

"I guess you're right. But I don't know, I just don't know," she told me. She left afterwards, but it wouldn't surprise me that Mrs. Garrett shook her head after she left.

8888888888888888888888888

It was the night and Sue Ann was getting ready for the date. I came in during the time. Natalie was there as well. She was standing in front of the mirror wearing a blue striped dress. I was dressed as well.

"So what do you two think?" Sue Ann asked.

"Looks fine to me."

"Yeah, you look nice."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Then Cindy came in and she brought along the tension with her. Sue Ann quickly turned around and spat, "Don't you dare say a word!"

"At let this sham continue on? Like heck I'm not!"

"It's not a sham. I really do like Scott a lot."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

With determination in her eyes, Cindy asked, "Can you look at me right at my eyes and tell me that you really like him?" It shouldn't be too hard to do, with eyes like hers.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for any of your traps."

"Look at me in the eyes!" She bellowed ferociously. This was getting very ugly and I had to stop it, but Mrs. Garrett came in, along with Blair.

"You two stop it! I had enough of you two arguing. Cindy, we just talked about this, go to your room."

"But Mrs. Garrett…"

"Do as I say," she commanded with fire in her eyes and arms folded. Cindy sulked and walked back to our room.

Feeling relieved, Sue Ann thanked her, "Thank you Mrs. Garrett, I didn't know what to do."

In a reassuring tone, Mrs. Garrett answered, "Don't worry about it. Just enjoy your date with Scott."

"I sure will."

"And Molly, I hope you have a great time with Ralph."

"Oh, I know I will."

Blair joined in the conversation, "It's about time that you put an end to this, it's bringing a lot of tension in this dorm." Sue Ann nodded her head like a bobbing doll.

"Blair, I understand your concern, but let me deal with Cindy."

Blair looked like she wasn't totally sold on Mrs. Garrett. "Okay."

Then Sue Ann asked Blair, "So where are you going for Valentine's Day?"

Blair answer was, "We're going to Lutece, a superb four-star restaurant in Manhattan."

"Wow, Chase is sure a romantic." Sue Ann gushed.

"Who said I'm going out with Chase?" she haughtily huffed.

"Huh?" She had a puzzled look while I saw a discomforting look on Sue Ann's face.

"Nope, Chase is ancient history." See how effortless it is for her to get rid of men? "Instead I'm dating someone new."

"Really? Who?"

Just before she could answer, a doorbell rang.

"Oh it must be Tumpy, she's coming with me."

Blair went downstairs and we followed. When she opened the door, there was Tumpy, and someone else.

"Steve?" I questioned.

There he was, dressed in a cheap brown suit with a striped type, holding a rose. Natalie was there, and she had a sad look on her face and went upstairs. Looked like he noticed and felt uncomfortable for a bit, but he quickly recovered.

"Hi Blair, ready for our date?"

"Of course Steve," Blair answered as she graciously took the flower from him. She smelled it and then giggled with a blush. It was all phony and yet he ate it all up, as he was blushing red as well. Tumpy wasn't blushing at all, but her eyes showed hints of her annoyance. Not surprised one bit.

Mrs. Garrett was there, surprised as well. "I didn't know that you and Blair were dating."

"Yeah, we've been dating for a while. I feel like a lucky guy." He smiled. I saw Tumpy's eyes rolled and Blair giving her a stare. I laughed a bit, which was something of a mistake on my part, since Blair looked at me.

"So Tumpy, where's your guy?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

"My man is at the restaurant, waiting for the rest of us." She said firmly. Her body language didn't give any indication of lying. So she too managed to find a sucker?

"Oh Mrs. Garrett, I won't be here until Sunday. Mr. Bradley already knows that I'll be gone. I'm going to see my dentist tomorrow." Blair informed her. I could tell that she was lying when she said that and I could see that Mrs. Garrett didn't buy it either, but she went along with the sham.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it."

Steve looked at the watch and informed them, "We need to get going now, we might be going against traffic, but I want to get there on time though."

"Yeah, let's get going," Tumpy replied.

"Well have a great Valentine's Day," Mrs. Garrett ended.

"You too, Mrs. Garrett," Blair said and as they were about to head out of the door, in comes Ralph and his driver.

"Blair Warner, right?" Ralph asked.

"The one and only," she ended with her hair flip, "You must be Molly's date. You were at my New Year's Eve party, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Nice to meet you," he said with a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Steve, Blair's date," he greeted and offered a handshake. I don't think he was aware of his handshaking strength as Ralph's face showed major discomfort while he crushed all the bones in his right hand.

"And I'm Tumpy, Blair's friend."

While he was shaking Tumpy's hand with considerable lingering pain, he looked at the three with questionable looks. I was hoping they didn't pay attention to it. Unfortunately, Blair saw it and quickly got nervous, and then she looked at me. Oh no, that was the last thing I wanted. Thanks Ralph for making it obvious…

"Uh, I think we got to get going." She said, trying her best to hide her nervousness. "After all, we sure don't to be late."

"Yeah Blair, we need to get going." Tumpy quickly opened the door, and Blair pulled Steve towards the door. "Well for the second time, have a good night everyone." Steve said as Blair kind of rushed the two out. Mrs. Garrett looked at the door, probably putting a few puzzles together in her head.

Sue Ann questioned, "Aren't they in a hurry?"

"Yeah, they sure are." Mrs. Garrett responded.

Ralph then gave me a complement, "You looked wonderful."

As much as I tried, I couldn't help but to blush. "Thanks Ralph."

"I'm not trying to hold you up Ralph, and I'm sure that you're a responsible young man, but as the housekeeper and guardian, I must inform you that their curfew is at nine, since it's still a school night, even though it's a Thursday."

"Yes, I'm well aware of it, Mrs. Garrett. It's my curfew time too."

"Good. Then I wish you, Molly and Sue Ann to have a wonderful time at the restaurant."

"Don't worry about that, we will," I said.

We saw a smiling Mrs. Garrett as we left. I bet that after we left, she went up and had a talk with Cindy.

8888888888888

It was 6:15 when we got there. Traffic held us a bit but the seat was still available.

"Ralph Twitter, table for two, please?"

"Certainly," he replied. Then he looked at Sue Ann and asked, "Are you with them?"

"Yeah, but I have a date at 7:00."

"What is your name, miss?"

"Sue Ann Weaver, my date is Scott Dunbar the Third."

In that instant, I saw a hesitated look on his face, which confirmed my suspicions on Scott.

"Certainly," he said uneasily. "I'll get a table of four so that I can seat the three of you."

"Thanks," Ralph responded. I wanted to tell Sue Ann very badly that Scott might be here in the restaurant, but she seemed too happy. As blunt and honest as I am, I didn't want to burst her bubble there.

We got to our table without any problems. I didn't see Scott anywhere, so I might have been wrong.

"This sure looks just as fancy as La Maison." I said.

"It sure does," Sue Ann answered as she was in awe as much as I was.

The waiter came to our table. He sounded pleasant and polite, even though he was big and muscular, and he sounded like a Brooklyn native.

"Happy Valentines Day. My name is Rocco and I'm your server for the evening, is there anything you three need?" he said as he handed out our menus.

"Just water for me," I replied.

"Same here," Ralph and Sue Ann answered as well.

"No problem. Take your time to look at our menu. We have a Valentine's Day special, Pollo Rollato alla Bionda, which is chicken breast rolled and stuffed with roasted peppers, mushrooms, garlic, aromatic herbs, sliced as medallions over a bed of port wine sauce."

"That sounds good. I might have it." Ralph responded.

"Same here," I replied.

"No problem, and what about you miss?" He asked Sue Ann.

"Um, I have a date with someone else in the next hour. I'll just look through the appetizers until then."

"No problem ma'am. I'll place your orders and be back with the water."

The waiter left and Sue Ann seemed very anxious.

"Are you okay, Sue Ann?" I asked.

"…Yes." She said, though her body was saying something else, as she was shaking her right leg.

"I'm going to the women's room, do you want to come with me?" I offered.

"Sure."

We got up and headed to the bathroom. While we were there, I saw a familiar face at a table to the left of me. I tapped Sue Ann, who was on my right, on her shoulders.

"Hey Sue Ann, take a look over there."

She did and to her surprise, and also to her anger, there was Scott, with another woman. Later on I found out it was Bridgette Reinhardt, a popular senior from Peekskill High, and former date of Steve. She's good friends with Nancy.

"What? It couldn't be!" She exclaimed. It was rather noisy in the restaurant for most not to hear.

But I was sure that it was. Even though I couldn't hear a word that he was saying, there was no mistaken that it was Scott, and his facial expressions had an air of regality. She turned into a raging lion and headed straight to his table. I quickly followed her.

"Sue Ann, please don't!"

She ignored me and let out her furious roar behind him. "What the heck is going on?!"

Scott didn't know that she was behind him, thus completely took him by surprise and was too stunned and meekly answered, "Sue Ann?"

"Who is this?" the redheaded Bridgette asked.

"His date at 7:00," she spat angrily.

"You're kidding?" the redhead questioned. Scott was starting to sweat.

"Nope, not at all," Sue Ann deadpanned. "We were supposed to be dating here at seven."

Scott tried to play it off, "It's a big misunderstanding, really."

"It's no 'misunderstanding,' I was there to hear the conversation on the phone." I added. Scott scowled at me but I didn't let it get to me, I was telling the truth.

"Listen Sue Ann, let's talk about this." He somewhat pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about, because it's over!"

She angrily strutted out of the restaurant and I followed.

"Sue Ann," I responded.

"Look Molly, I'm not really in the mood for any of your advice. I just want to be left alone."

"But where are you going to go? You don't know this area, and you need us to get back home."

She thought about it for a minute, as she bit her lip, then she replied, "You're right, but I can't be in there. I'll just take the subway back to Peekskill."

"Don't be foolish Sue Ann. Come stay with us."

Then Ralph's guardian came. Apparently he heard the whole fiasco. "Don't worry about her, Molly. I know a few good places to take her. We'll be back in an hour."

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thanks."

"Ah don't worry about it, he was a loser anyways. Let's go so that Molly and Ralph can enjoy their date. We're in Manhattan, there's always something to do."

Sue Ann weakly smiled, "Yeah, sure." Then she looked at me, "Enjoy your date with Ralph. He's a good man."

"He is, and you'll find your special someone sooner than you think," I teased with a wink. Sue Ann just looked at me and shook her head.

I went back to my date, enjoying the time we had together. We did talk about the incident, but we didn't let it dominate the night.

They came back a little more after an hour, but truthfully, we were hoping that they wouldn't come back for another hour, as we had a wonderful time. Sue Ann seemed a bit better, but she was still hurting.

"So how are you?" he asked. Her body language already told me with the discomforting look on her eyes and the way she bit her lip.

"I'm fine. Having that walk through Manhattan helped things for me, and Richie here was great." Half-truths.

"Yeah, she just needed some head clearing. Anyhow, are you ready? It's not like you two have a choice," he joked. I wish I could take a magic wand and make him disappear.

"Yeah, we are," I resigned.

"Great, let's get the heck outta here and take you and Sue Ann back home."

8888888888888888

We came back at around 8:45 PM, well before the curfew. Richie was with us.

Mrs. Garrett was there watching TV with Natalie, Tootie, and Cindy.

"So how was the date for you three?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

There was quite a bit of uneasiness between the four of us. I spoke up first.

"Ralph and I had a great time."

"We sure did," Ralph affirmed.

"That's great to hear. What about you Sue Ann?"

Sue Ann bit her lower lip and took a deep breath. "Not so much. I saw Scott with another woman." There was a shock on all the women's faces. "So it's over between me and him."

"Oh I so sorry," Mrs. Garrett said in her motherly way.

I saw a smile on Cindy's face. She looked like she was ready to celebrate the fourth of July.

"Thanks Mrs. Garrett."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just need some time for myself. I'll be in my room." She quickly went upstairs.

"Boy, that's so sad that she had to break up with Scott like that." Tootie gasped. "They would have made an interesting, yet wonderful couple, Mr. Bankroll and Ms. Barnyard."

"Yeah, he's got stacks of cash and she's got stacks of hay!" Natalie replied.

I saw how irritated Cindy was with Tootie and Natalie's jokes. I had to mouth Natalie to stop. Then when she saw the furious eyes of Cindy Webster, she stopped.

"Sometimes, that's how relationships go, Tootie. At least, she saw how much of a jerk he was very early on. I wish I was so fortunate about my ex-husband."

"Yeah, you're right Mrs. Garrett. I hope that she finds someone better for her." Cindy said with a smirk. Me, Natalie and Mrs. Garrett just looked at her.

"Yeah, but that someone better gives her some time and breathing room." Mrs. Garrett implied with her usual coyness. Cindy looked like she was about to turn blue at that moment. I'm glad Blair wasn't here to see that, she would run a mile with that.

"Well, I'm heading upstairs, I'm going to play some of my Mattel Football game. It's awesome!" Yep, she too fell victim to the electronic game trap. Her parents gave her that Mattel Football handheld game people are going crazy about as a Christmas gift.

"I'll join you." I insisted as I wanted to make sure that Cindy did not bother Sue Ann at that moment, but it wasn't necessary. Surprisingly, Sue Ann came to our room.

"I just want to tell you and Cindy that I'm sorry, that I should have listened to you two about Scott. It was just that I thought he was the perfect guy, or so I thought."

"I understand. He's a very popular guy, and I could see why you bought into that hype, but the good thing is that you were able to walk away from it with hardly any scratches." I reminded her.

She grinned and responded, "Yeah, I'm so lucky on that part, it could have been worse. He only kissed me once. I could only imagine how far he went with all the other girls he's been with."

Cindy then spoke up, "Yeah, he does have a playboy reputation, but you're okay and that's all that matters." She followed with a pat on Sue Ann's back.

Sue Ann smiled again, "Thanks Cindy."

Cindy took a short deep breath and told Sue Ann, "But I do really want to apologize for earlier today. I let my emotions get the best of me and I nearly ruined your Valentine's Day. I know that maybe we could never be an item, but I do want you to know that I'll always be a friend."

"Thank you so much. I accept your apologies."

As she was about to head back to her room, she paused for a bit. "Oh one more thing."

"What is it?" Cindy asked.

She came up to Cindy and said, "Happy Valentine's Day." She kissed Cindy on the cheek and showed a flirty smile. Cindy was as red as an apple as Sue Ann left the room.

The night went on fine right up to bedtime. As I was lying on my bed, I could see Cindy still smiling in her sleep. I can honestly say that I can end this journal on a good note. The wonderful end!

8888888888888888


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

8888888888888888888888

Valentine came and went with a much-needed nice ending to the Cindy-Sue Ann-Blair saga. I was relieved for a bit, not having to deal with any dramas between any of those three. However, that was short-lived, as Sue Ann was about to go on a diet.

I'll let Natalie take it from here, since this is a subject she's more familiar with. Here's the journal, Natalie.

888888888888888

Thanks Molly. As she said, Sue Ann was going to go on a diet. I know some of you wondering why is she going on a diet, isn't she skinny enough? Well not according to rail-thin Nancy, who thought that Sue Ann wouldn't get another man after the break-up with Scott, with her "hippo hips". She thinks that's the reason why Scott cheated on her, denying the fact that Scott is a Kennedy and he's a straight-up dog. Plus there's the spring meet coming up in a few week for the beginning of the Track and Field season, and Sue Ann is the reigning defender of the mile run and the 880 meters.

888888888888888

"I'm glad to see things have gotten better for you, since that breakup with Scott," I told her. She smiled, showing relief over the situation.

"Well, it wasn't meant to be, but that's fine with me. I know someone who's right for me is out there."

"If you say so…" I smirked at the end. She noticed and quickly scolded me.

"Don't you dare bring her name up!"

"I wasn't going to say Cindy. I think she's still hurting from the Mary Beth incident."

"I think so too, though Mary Beth, or whatever that bimbo's name is, did her a favor by leaving her."

Immediately, she got a little mad when bringing up Mary Beth's name. It's funny when she gets mad. Molly told me to watch her lips when she gets mad. It looks like she's trying to bite through them! Nancy was behind me while we were talking.

She continued on. "By the way, my focus now is not on relationships, but on racing. The first track meet of the year is coming up and I want to defend my title."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hope to win it again this year."

Then Nancy intrudes in the conversation. "So you're no longer looking for a boyfriend?"

"Nah, boys are not a priority right now."

"Well if you decide to get back on the dating scene, I think it would help if you lose a few more pounds."

"Why's that?" I asked. "Sue Ann's skinny."

"But not skinny enough. Skinny is what men want today. Have you looked at 'Cosmopolitan', 'Vogue', or 'Esquire'? What do you see on the cover? Skinny women, of course!"

"Yeah, I see a lot of Patti Hansen and Jerry Hall, and they're very skinny." Sue Ann stated.

"Exactly! Roger loves the fact that I'm skinny. He constantly praises my figure and has told me numerous times that he feels like a lucky man when he walks with me." Nancy gushed. "Back home in Salt Lake City, someone told me I should run for the Miss Utah teen beauty pageant."

"Wow! I wish someone told me that I could run for Miss. Kansas!" Sue Ann excitedly replied.

"And you probably could, if you lose some of that weight on your hips." She emphasized with a pat to the left side of Sue Ann's hips. "Plus, it could really help you with your Track and Field, most of the athletes are skinny."

"Yeah, you're right Nancy!"

I couldn't hold it any longer. It was getting ridiculous seeing how gullible Sue Ann was. I had to speak up.

"That's not totally true Nancy. There are quite a few Track and Field athletes who are not skinny as a toothpick."

"Maybe for Shot Put, but not for the Track part, how many sprinters do you know are fat?"

I had to think about it, but before I could answer, Mrs. Garrett walks in.

"What's going on girls?"

"Sue Ann is going on a diet." Nancy informed her without getting Sue Ann's confirmation.

"Really?" She question while examining Sue Ann's figure, probably seeing if she had any reasons to lose weight.

"Yeah, I need to get myself in shape for the upcoming track and field season."

"Oh I see. Come to think of it, I need to get myself in shape as well." I was quite surprised that Mrs. Garrett actually agreed with her. It wasn't looking good to me. "I recently went shopping and saw this size 12 dress I really liked, but I'm a 14. I want to be able to wear that dress."

"See, even Mrs. Garrett agrees with me. Skinny is the thing to be." Nancy boasted to me.

"For you three, but not for me, I'm happy at where I am." I told them proudly. Losing weight is rather overrated. It's the inside that matters, not the outside.

"So you really don't want to lose some weight?"

"Nope, I don't feel the need to."

"Why?" Nancy asked with a very puzzled look.

"Because, who wants to be a skinny pencil? I'd rather be a happy magic marker!"

"But you'll be even happier as a skinny pencil, because pencils are more popular than markers." Nancy replied in her vain attempt to refute what I just said.

"I really want to see how much I weight." Sue Ann anxiously stated.

"Same here." Mrs. Garrett replied.

"I'm interested myself. Let me go upstairs and get the scale." Nancy informed while heading to the stairs. "I'll be back to get the scale, so we can see how much weight you two really need to lose." The rest of the gang then came in the room, wondering why me, Mrs. Garret and Sue Ann were standing around.

"Hey what's going on?" Cindy asked.

"Nancy went to get the scale so that we can see how much Sue Ann weights." I told her.

Cindy had a very puzzled looked and rightfully questioned me, "Why?"

"To see how much weight I need to lose for the upcoming races." Sue Ann answered.

"I don't think you need to lose weight. You're fine as you are." Molly told her while Cindy, I, and Blair nodded our heads.

"Yeah, you look perfect for me – I mean, to me!" Cindy backtracked while she was blushing very badly. Sue Ann wasn't any better, as a touch of red appeared on her face. Me and Molly just looked at each other and sighed while Mrs. Garrett looked at Cindy like she was silently telling her that she should know better, and Blair just shook her head in disapproval. Thankfully, Tootie didn't catch on.

Nancy then arrived with the scale in hand.

"Well here it is folks, the moment we've all been waiting for. Who wants to be the first to step on it?"

Mrs. Garrett was the first to step on it, but she told us to face away from the scale. We had our backs turned, but we looked behind anyway as she stepped on the scale. She wasn't happy after she got off.

"Oh my… I had no idea."

"Don't worry too much about it. Maybe it's a wakeup call to get serious with your diet. Now it's your turn, Sue Ann." Nancy pointed to the scale.

Sue Ann didn't say anything and stepped on the scale. We didn't have our back turned this time. Her weight was just average for her height.

"That's not bad. I'm just four pounds lighter." Cindy responded.

"That's quite heavy for a runner. A runner should be much less."

"How would you know Nancy? You've never done Track and Field in your life." Cindy responded.

"No, but I seem to do very well when we do sprints for P.E. And, Coach McGanny wanted me to be on the Track and Field team, but I couldn't, because Roger told me it was not very feminine and it would take away time we could be using to spend together."

Wow, she really loves Roger. She's willing to obey his every command. The disgruntled facial look on Molly said everything on how she felt about it.

"Goodness woman, you'll set women back twenty years!" Molly spat.

Nancy had a surprised look on her face, but told her, "I'm willing to set women back forty years for Roger." Molly smacked her forehead when she heard that. I bet she feels the same way for Ralph. Sometimes I think feminism makes you look like a hypocrite when it comes to love.

Blair then spoke. "Come on now, you don't need to be super skinny to get men. I'm not, and men still drool over me, like Steve."

God, why the heck did she bring his name up? Doesn't she give a rip about my feelings? It's bad enough that she's going out with him, and she doesn't truly like him. I gave her an angry look, and then she looked at me and she had a panicked look on her face. Unfortunately, she continued on.

"I mean, as long as you got the top and bottom that I got, you will have no problem with men!" she boasted while flaunting her curvaceous body. I wanted to leave that room, her boasting was making me sick. It felt like she was pouring salt to my wound.

"Hey, I want to see how much I weight. I might need to lose some weight myself." Molly stated. Now Molly was getting into the ridiculous act.

"I thought feminists were against losing weight?" I brought up to her.

"That's if a woman was doing it to please a man, but there's absolutely nothing wrong with losing weight for health reasons." Boy, can Molly be a flipping hypocrite! So Molly stepped on the scale and a surprised look on her face appeared. "Wow, I didn't know I was that heavy."

"You're not heavy, Molly." Blair reminded her. Well at least someone's on my side.

"You don't think so? You should step on the scale, Blair." Nancy offered.

"No thanks. I'm quite happy with my weight." Blair replied in her usual haughty tone.

"Yeah, same here." Cindy responded. Good, I got two on my side.

"Well, I guess I'm going to change dinner then." Mrs. Garrett summed up. Then everyone else left the room.

As soon as everybody left the room, my curiosity got the best of me. I stepped on the scale and saw my weight. I'm not telling you what it showed, but I was heavier than I thought. I just shrugged my shoulders and went to the kitchen, not to help out Mrs. Garrett, but to help myself to a bag of chips!

8888888888888

One of thing Nancy got Sue Ann doing was drinking lots of water, since water has zero calories. Water might have no calories, but being on a water diet is not good for you as well. Your body needs other nutrients.

One day I saw her walking to the bathroom and I stopped her.

"How are you doing with your diet?"

"Fine…" she said anxiously, as she looked like she wanted to go to the bathroom.

"Are you sure this water diet would work."

"Of course! Now could you please move out of the way, I need to go to the bathroom! We'll talk when I come out!"

She quickly ran there and a few minutes later, she came out.

"Now what about my diet?"

I sighed. "Sue Ann, you don't really need to be on a diet. All that water drinking doing to you is just turning you into Niagara Falls!"

"Perhaps, but it's worth it."

Just before I could tell her more, Nancy came by.

"So how's the dieting going?"

"Fine, thought I haven't really lost a pound and two days has passed already. I need to lose at least ten pounds by Saturday."

"Ten pounds by Saturday, that's five days by now!" I shouted in outrage. I can't believe her, was she really that crazy? The two looked at me like I was crazy due to my outburst, but they continued.

"Well, there's only one thing you need to do. You need to go on a crash diet!" Nancy suggested.

"Hey, that will work." Sue Ann agreed stupidly. Now it was starting to get ridiculous.

"That's dangerous, Sue Ann. You could starve to death!" I warned.

"No she wouldn't. It's only a temporary thing. I've read that's how one model kept herself thin in Vogue." Nancy responded.

"Yeah, and that's why she probably looks like someone starving from Africa." I responded.

"Natalie, Nancy is right. That's probably why Scott cheated on me. She was rather skinny."

"Not true! Scott is just a dog."

"But a handsome one, and what are the chances of someone like Scott will ever date me again?" It's bad that she's still in denial about her attraction to Cindy, but she's going to desperate lengths to cover it. Molly was right. She would do everything in her powers to avoid it.

"Exactly Sue Ann, that's why you need to be skinny like me. Come on. Let me show you some more models from Cosmopolitan."

"Okay!" They headed upstairs.

Another thing Molly was right about her, she's very stubborn. I hope she don't die from it.

8888888888888

Cindy came to my room, looking for some paper for the Biology homework Ms. Mahoney assigned to us. God, that woman gives us enough homework to make paper companies happy! I noticed a very sad look on her face.

"What's wrong, Cindy?"

"It's Sue Ann and that stupid diet. I try to tell her to get off of it, but she won't listen."

"I know. I can't believe that she's that gullible."

"I'm not. She fell for everything Blair told her in her attempt to pair her up with that snooty Kennedy boy."

I couldn't help but chuckle at how she said 'Kennedy boy.' "That's true. Do you still love her?"

"Of course I do. She's my soul mate. I still have sweet dreams of her."

That really perked my interest. "Really?"

"Oh yeah!" She responded with a devilish grin. Her face was quite reddish as well. "I had this dream on the night of her breakup with Scott, where me and Sue Ann were in the locker room alone. Sue Ann just came out from the showers with those seductive hips of hers…"

I was starting to turn red as she was vividly describing Sue Ann's naked figure. It was better than any Harlequin novel I've read.

"She thank sat on one of the bleachers and signaled me to come to her. I walked over and she lowered me down to her face. She looked at me deeply in the eyes and then she kissed me. What were at first just regular pecks became hot smooches. Somehow I found myself kissing all over her neck and her face while she was doing the same."

My face was like beet-colored, but I wanted to hear more, even though it was between two girls. This could make a good story for me, though I have to make one of them a man.

"We were kissing and feeling each other passionately for a minute, then I decided to slide my hands right down to Sue Ann's…"

Then someone knocked at the door.

"Is anyone in there?"

Darn it! It was Mrs. Garrett. I opened the door and when she took a good look at us, she was probably wondering what was going on.

"Natalie and Cindy, could you two help me clean up the living room?" Mrs. Garrett asked. "And why are you two both red and sweaty?"

I got nervous quickly and had to come up with a lie. "Cindy got me doing some aerobics."

"Yeah, it got our blood flowing?" She backed up.

"I see, well come on you two. The sooner we get it done, the better."

As we were about to head downstairs, she stopped Cindy. I was in the stairway, away from their sight but not far from hearing them.

"Cindy, what were you two really doing? I know it wasn't aerobics."

"… I just told her a story…"

"Say no more. Just go on downstairs."

I'm wondering if Mrs. Garrett knows that Cindy already knows that she knows?

8888888888888

Three days has passed and it was dinner time. Mrs. Garrett was 'feasting' on her rabbit diet while the rest of us had a regular meal.

Blair was there with me and Cindy, and Sue Ann was there as well. She tried to pretend to eat, by making a mess on the plate.

"Oh boy, I'm full."

Then she left the table and went upstairs.

Blair looked at us with concern and whispered, "I think we need to have a word with her."

"I agree Blair, she's hasn't ate for a few days. This is not good." Cindy replied with a great deal of concern in her voice.

"And it's because of Nancy's silly idea that she can get more men by being skinnier." I reminded them.

Cindy got angry quickly. "I would like to pay a visit to her after we talk to Sue Ann."

Blair stopped her. "No Cindy. You'll just make a bad situation even worse. I know you love her a lot, but there's no need to go after Nancy – yet. Let's have a word with her first."

Me and Cindy nodded to Blair's suggestion and we headed up to our room. We saw Sue Ann reading in her bed while holding to her stomach.

"Can we have a word with you?" Blair asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why didn't you eat the food downstairs?"

"What do you mean? I ate so much, I got full."

"Stop lying Sue Ann. We watched you make on the plate, pretending that you ate the food. You didn't take one single bite." I scolded.

"Why are you doing this?" Blair asked. "No man is really worth it."

Cindy quickly spoke. "You're just fine the way you are." Blair and I nodded.

Quickly Sue Ann got out of her bed and told us, "Thanks, but I've already decided to stick with it."

She then went back to her bed continued her reading. We decided to head out of the room, but Cindy didn't want to leave, so we dragged her out and went to Blair's room. Nancy wasn't there, so we talked openly in the room.

"I don't want to see her hurting herself." Cindy moped.

"I don't think anyone in here does. We got to find some way to get her back to eating." Blair replied with concern.

"Yeah, or else she'll…" Cindy couldn't complete the sentence as she started to cry. Blair gave her some napkins and she wiped her tears away.

"Nothing will happen to her, trust me." I said as I tried my best to make her feel better.

"Yeah Cindy, she will get back to eating, I promise." Blair told her in hopes of reassuring her.

To be honest with you, neither I, nor Cindy or Blair had any 'brilliant ideas' at that moment, but we were determined to get Sue Ann back to eating again.

8888888888888

For the rest of the time, whether it was breakfast, lunch, or dinner, we tried to tempt her to eat by saying how delicious our food was, but she wouldn't budge. She held steadfast to her 'diet.'

The following day, I was wasted my time watching TV on ABC along with Tootie, Molly and Cindy. It was a commercial, but we were too lazy to get up and change the channel.

"_Wednesday on Happy Days, last time we saw the Fonz jump over the shark, now this time we see him jump over Moby Dick! Will he make it? Of course he will, because it's the Fonz, and we're not stupid enough to kill our cash cow! So be there on Wednesday as usual!"_

"He may be their cash cow, but they need to put him out of the pasture!" I joked. "The show is way past it expiration date."

"You're telling me." Molly agreed.

Sue Ann then walked in. I was holding a bag of Parkers potato chips with me.

"Hey Sue Ann, want some chips?"

"No thanks."

"It's your favorite flavor, Sour Cream and Onion." Then I popped one into my mouth. "Mmmm… Delicious!"

Sue Ann looked like she wanted to grab that bag, but instead, she resisted. "Still, no thanks."

"Sue Ann, you haven't eaten in over four days." Cindy reminded her, not that it would make a difference.

"That's not true, I just had some food." Then her stomach grumbled.

"Well your stomach is actually telling the truth." I replied.

"Don't worry Natalie, I'm okay."

Cindy responded, "Sue Ann, you need to eat something. You need the energy for your races and practices. You were sluggish today when we practiced."

"Don't worry about me, Cindy. I got everything under…"

Sue Ann didn't get to complete her sentence, as she hit the floor rather hard. It took everyone by surprise. Thank goodness we had a carpet.

"Sue Ann? Sue Ann?" I tried to wake her up, but she was out.

"I'll go get Mrs. Garrett!" Molly frantically replied, and she quickly ran to get Mrs. Garrett upstairs.

"What can I do?" Tootie asked.

"Get some water, maybe they'll wake her up."

"Okay!" Tootie quickly ran to the kitchen.

Cindy got hysterical. "Sue Ann, please wake up! Don't die on me!" It looked like Sue Ann just fainted, but Cindy was thinking it was for the worst.

"Cindy, calm down, you're not making the situation any easier."

But she kept on panicking and going hysterical. Tootie came back with a glass of water. Nancy came from the kitchen.

"Oh my God!" shouted Nancy. "What happened?"

Cindy looked at her with rage and hate. "Sue Ann fell on the floor and she passed out, thanks to your harebrained diet, you stupid idiot!"

"But I was trying to help her."

"Well she might die because of your stupid idea to have her lose weight!"

"I swear Cindy, I didn't mean to do that to Sue Ann! I'm very sorry!" She panicked as she was trying to back away from Cindy.

"You'll be sorry when I get my hands on you!" Cindy went right after Nancy, but luckily I was quick enough to grab her and pull her back. "You're gonna die!" Cindy screamed in rage as I was doing my best to hold her back. Thank goodness she was light and I was strong enough to handle her. She was beating on me to let her go, but as much as they were hurting me, I held on to her.

Nancy was terrified, as she backed away even further.

"Stop it Cindy, stop it!" I pleaded as she was still on berserk mode.

Tootie, in the middle of all the events going on, suggested, "Well maybe this glass of water might wake her up."

As she was about to dump the water onto her face, we heard a voice.

"No don't do it!" Mrs. Garrett shouted from the stairs. She quickly came down with Molly following and quickly calmed Cindy. "Cindy, stop it!" She commanded with an intimidating look. Cindy immediately calmed down. "Now Molly, go, call 911."

"Okay." Molly responded and headed straight to the phone. Mrs. Garrett grabbed the upper part of Sue Ann's body.

"Can someone grab the other end so we can put her on the couch?"

"I will." I volunteered.

We picked her up and put her on the couch. She wasn't very heavy to pick up, proving my point that she did not need to lose weight. With all that was going on, I felt that this could have been prevented if Sue Ann wasn't so stubborn. Cindy was looking at Nancy with death in her eyes. Nancy quickly left the room, I couldn't blame her. If she didn't left at that time, we would have been sending two people to the hospital!

88888888888888888888888888

We were in the hospital waiting to see Sue Ann. Cindy was there, crying quite a bit. It was interesting to see how she was acting. She really loves Sue Ann.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Mrs. Garrett said, trying her best to comfort her.

Cindy looked at her and tearfully responded, "I hope so. I don't know what I would do if she dies."

"Aw come on Cindy, nothing like that will happen to her. She'll be okay."

Finally the doctor came and gave us her status.

"Well Mrs. Garret, Sue Ann will be okay. Apparently, she suffered from dehydration, due to that crash diet of hers."

"So nothing life threating, right?" Cindy asked with apprehension.

"Nothing life threatening, thanks to you girls quick response. You should be proud of yourself."

"It was nothing, doctor. Can we go and see her?" Mrs. Garret asked.

"Yes! Can we see her?" Cindy frantically asked.

The doctor was taken a bit by Cindy's action, but he told calmly, "Yes you can, but she's still recovering, so please don't be loud." He said, making the last part directed clearly to Cindy.

We all went in and saw a weak, but awaken Sue Ann. Without any hesitation, Cindy ran to her.

"Sue Ann, you're okay!" She elated as she hugged Sue Ann. That girl doesn't wear her heart on her sleeves, she wears it right on her palms.

"Cindy! Remember what the doctor said?" Tootie reminded her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cindy responded with an embarrassed look. She got off her and said to her, "Sue Ann, I'm glad that you're fine."

"I'm very much fine, Cindy. The doctor told me that I must eat some soup and soft foods for two days before I move on to regular food. Other than that, I'm fine."

"Well that's good to hear." Mrs. Garret shared. "I'll make you some tomato basil when you come back."

"That will be great, Mrs. Garrett!"

Nancy was far back in the room, probably because of embarrassment. Of course, that didn't stop Mrs. Garrett for bringing her to attention.

"Nancy, I think you need to tell Sue Ann something." Nancy, timidly came up to Sue Ann and immediately, Cindy came up to Nancy. Cindy looked her with fury brewing in her eyes. Mrs. Garrett noticed and gently tapped her on her shoulders. "Cindy, let her speak."

She nodded and moved away.

Nancy was fiddling with her hands before she spoke. "Look Sue Ann, I'm sorry for suggesting that crash diet. It's not worth it for some boy or for a silly race."

"Yeah, I realize it now. Molly was right, I can be too stubborn for my own good." Blair, Cindy, and I nodded our heads like crazy on that one.

"By the way, where's Molly?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

"For some reason, Molly refused to come in. She's still outside, in the cold." Blair informed. Why wouldn't Molly come in the hospital?

"Let's check up on her." Mrs. Garrett commanded to Blair. "I think those two can handle it from here."

"Can I come?" I asked. I wanted to come along, for that was very much not like Molly.

"Sure. I don't see why not."

When we went outside of the hospital, there was Molly sitting on a bench, shivering a bit even with wearing a coat.

"Why are you out in the cold?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

"Enjoying the weather," she lied. It was very obvious that she was lying.

"Well if you're enjoying the weather, why are you shivering?

"Yeah, do you enjoy being a popsicle?" Blair joked.

"No. It's just that… I want to spend some time by myself." Then she asked us a weird question. "I'm assuming that Sue Ann is fine, but did you run into any dead people?"

"Uhh no, why?" I asked in return.

"Oh it's nothing…"

Mrs. Garrett quickly assumed what it was. "You're afraid of dead people or people dying, aren't you?"

Molly quickly looked down to the ground. So that's why she's outside.

"No…" she lied once again.

Mrs. Garrett sat right next to her and told her, "Look Molly, it's a simple fact of life, we're all going to die."

"Yeah, but that's the thing, I want to live forever, to see many things." Molly exclaimed.

"Many people do, but living forever is actually being selfish, Molly."

The statement puzzled me and Blair as well. "How so?" Blair asked before either me or Molly could.

"Well, if you find a way to live forever, then chances are everyone else will live forever as well, since secrets aren't usually kept very well. With that in mind, resources from the earth get depleted, overpopulation occurs, and the earth will get even junkier than it is now. It's important for the next generation to live comfortably as we have. Everybody has to move on, so that others can live a fulfilled life as well."

"I see…" Molly said.

"Well I hope you do. Let's get back inside. Trust me, nothing is going to happen to you."

"Uh… okay."

She came with us, but for the entire time she was in the hospital, she seemed to be edgy.

8888888

When we got back, everybody was outside Sue Ann's room.

"Why's everyone outside? And where's Cindy?"

"Cindy's inside with Sue Ann. Sue Ann wanted to talk to Cindy privately."

About five minutes later, the door opened. Cindy came out with Sue Ann.

"Oh there you are Molly, why didn't you come in earlier?" Cindy asked.

"Well… I don't feel comfortable in hospitals."

"Oh I see."

"Did they allow you to leave already?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

"Yeah. They said I should be okay."

"Well let's get going so we can get you checked-out."

88888888

When we got back home, I went to the study room with Cindy.

I wanted to know what they talked about, so I asked Cindy, "So what did you two talk about?"

"Well, we first talked about losing the weight…"

88888888

"I hope you don't do something stupid like that ever again, Sue Ann!"

"Yeah, I should have known better. Now when I think about it, I really had no reason to lose weight."

"That's true, but I'm glad that you are okay, Sue Ann."

"I know you are, and I thank you for it."

"I don't want to see my best friend dying on me. I wouldn't know what to do if that happened." Cindy said that she nearly cried after that statement.

She then told me that Sue Ann held her by her hand. "Don't think like that."

"I know but… you're the most important person in my life."

"I am?"

"Yes! Don't you see that I love you, no matter what?"

"Well can you find someone else to love?"

Cindy told me that she snapped when Sue Ann told her that. She went off on her. "Sue Ann, it's not like some water faucet that I can turn it on or off! You don't realize how much I love you! You don't realize how much I care about you! You don't realize how wonderful you make me feel, that's when you're not hurting me!"

"I'm sorry for putting you through all the pain and confusion."

"You really don't know how much pain and confusion you put me through."

"Cindy, you don't understand my position. I'm not like you. I'm not as open and as risk-tasking as you are."

"I know that, and that's okay."

"But what about that Mary Beth girl? Or whatever her name is."

"She's was nice and all, but she's not like you. She doesn't take my breath away like you could."

"Yeah, whatever Rex Smith." Cindy told that she joking slapped her on her shoulders. "To be honest with you, I do have feelings for you."

Cindy said that it stunned her for quite a bit. "What? I knew it!"

"Yeah, ever since that day in the Harvest Fest, I knew I was attracted to you, but I couldn't act on it for obvious reasons. So when Blair told me about Scott Dunbar III, I jumped on the opportunity. I never really liked him, but I couldn't let Blair know that. She would run that up to a mile and all the girls in Eastland would question my sanity, along with my sexuality."

"Well it was Blair's plan from the get-go."

"What?" Cindy told me that Sue Ann had a look like someone just poked her with a needle.

"Yeah. She knew that you're attracted to me, but she wanted to save you from all the bad stuff you get for being a lesbian."

"What? I don't get it?"

"You know that she's been spending a lot of time with Tumpy, right?"

"Yeah, that's her best friend."

"Well, they're more than just best friends."

Cindy told me that Sue Ann immediate got up on her bed. "What…? You're kidding me?"

"Nope, when we get back, I'll have Natalie play you a tape of their conversation. Molly thought that Natalie erased it, and she did, but she had a backup."

See, I knew that Molly would say something like that, so I made a copy of the tape before I played it to her. Boy, I can be a genius at times!

"Now it all makes sense."

"Yeah, but don't say a word about it, especially to Blair. I think you have the right to know that she was deceiving you."

"I won't, but back to us. Even though I admitted my attraction to you, I need to sort things out before I make my decision."

"What?! What's there to sort out?"

"A lot. My beliefs, my insecurities, and everything else. Please Cindy, give me some time."

Cindy said that she let out a big sigh, then she responded, "Okay. I'll wait for you."

"Thanks Cindy."

88888888

Sue Ann returned back home and Cindy was feeding her some of the tomato basil soup.

"Now open wide!" Cindy chimed like a dentist.

Sue Ann opened her mouth and Cindy gave her some more.

"Thank Cindy, but I'm stuffed."

"Yeah, doesn't your tummy feel better?"

"It sure does."

"It was so stupid how Nancy was carrying on how skinny is wonderful." Blair added. "There's nothing wrong with having some meat on your bones."

"Totally agree." Sue Ann grinned, along with the rest of us.

Then Nancy walked in with Sue Ann's favorite dish.

"Now that you are eating again, I got you your favorite, rice pudding."

"Who made it?"

"Cindy and I did." I cheerfully told her. "Consider it as your present from coming out of the hospital."

Sue Ann got out of her bed and faced Nancy, who was carrying it.

"Thanks." Sue Ann took it from Nancy's hand.

"But I thought you were stuffed?" Cindy asked.

Sue Ann showed her smile and told her "Well, I can always make room for rice pudding." Then she looked at her rice pudding strangely. "Hey, I think I think I see something in my rice pudding, Nancy."

"Huh? I just got it from the fridge."

"Yeah take a look."

As soon as Nancy got close to the rice pudding, Sue Ann pushed it right to her face! It was hilarious.

"What was that for?" Said the rice-pudding-face-covered Nancy.

"That's for your diet idea."

At first Nancy was shocked, then she started to laugh.

"Well I guess I deserve it."

"Yes you did. Well look at the bright side, at least you didn't gain any calories from it!" Blair joked.

Everyone in the room laugh, including Nancy, then eventually everyone left our room, and we went to bed.

It seems things went well for Sue Ann, and the same with her relations to Cindy, but that would change dramatically a few weeks later, when they prepare for the first track meet tournament. Things won't be the same after that, as Molly will tell you…

88888888888888888888888888


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

8888888888888

It's now early-March, and spring is just around the corner. I'm totally looking forward to the spring season. I had enough of the cold and I'm totally looking forward to some warmth. Things are going fine for me. Ralph and I are still going strong, even though we both had been swamped by homework, in particular, Biology. Ms. Mahoney gave us a test on the muscles. It sure was a blast… However, we still find the time to spend it with each other. I'm so glad that he's in my life.

As for Natalie and Tootie, they are still doing the gossip trail, with Tootie being the 411 of Eastland gossip. In addition, Natalie wrote an excellent article on being adopted, a subject she knows a lot about. At one time, Blair offered to help find Natalie's real parents, using the same judge to help us find out about Mary Beth Wilson. From what Blair told me, supposedly he found them, but we never picked up the phone when it rang. All the better anyhow, Natalie's adopted are her real parents in my book.

Nancy is going through some turbulent times with Roger. She put on a few pounds after being disillusioned about being skinny, stemming from the whole dieting incident a few weeks ago. And Roger didn't like it. I don't know why, she still looks skinny. On top of that, both thought that the other was cheating, and that lead to a few heated phone calls. Thankfully, that is now over.

And that leaves me to Cindy and Sue Ann. They're not a couple, but after the dieting incident, they were as close friends as you can get. If I don't say so myself, VERY CLOSE friends. Like at times when they think no one else was around, I saw Cindy laying her head on one of Sue Ann's shoulder, and she didn't do anything about it. I can't say for sure if she had let Cindy get to first base, it seems like she hasn't. And of course, there was that time a few weeks back, when we were watching the Winter Olympics. It was that hockey game between the US and Russia. You know, the "Miracle on Ice"…

88888888888888888

"Do you believe in miracles? Yes!" Shouted the now famous Al Michaels speech. I really don't see a big deal about it. It's just a silly hockey game, yet everybody acting like they won the Cold War.

Everybody in the dorm was celebrating and cheering, while I stood like a statue, watching them.

"Can't you believe it, we beat the Russians!" Sue Ann chirped. "Capitalism over Communism!"

"So?" I questioned.

"So? That's like a football team from a junior college beating the Steelers!" Cindy shared while rolling her eyes. "The Russians haven't lost an Olympic game since 1960. This is incredible!"

"Oh I see." I simply deadpanned.

"Roger once told me that Russian women have thicker mustache than their boyfriends!" Nancy shared one of her dumb information she obtains from her equally dumb boyfriend. We just rolled our eyes.

"Wouldn't surprise me that he knows, Roger probably dated quite a few of them!" Sue Ann derided.

We all laughed except of Nancy.

"Roger's got better taste than that." Nancy protested.

"Sure he does…" I derided.

Cindy was so much in the mood, she told Natalie, "I think now's the perfect time to ask Mrs. Garrett."

"Yeah, I totally agree."

They went up to her and Cindy asked. "Mrs. Garrett, I would like to exchange rooms with Natalie."

That caught her a bit off guard, as her body momentarily froze. "Really? Well… It seems that you and Sue Ann have been quite close lately… So I don't see why not, but let me get Sue Ann's opinion on this."

The three then approached Sue Ann.

"Cindy and Natalie want to exchange rooms, that mean that Cindy will be your new roommate. Are you okay with that?" Mrs. Garrett inquired.

"Sure, I have no problem with it. We talked about it a while back. Now is perfect since Natalie have that History project to do with Tootie and Molly."

"Good, then it's official. Natalie will move in with Molly and Tootie; while Cindy will now move in with Sue Ann, starting tomorrow."

Cindy and Natalie quickly got excited, but Mrs. Garrett then had a private word with Cindy.

"But I need to speak to you, young lady."

Cindy showed a bit of apprehension "Uh… Okay"

Later on, Cindy told me that she finally revealed that she knew about her attraction to Sue Ann, and that she better not do anything to make Sue Ann uncomfortable. She promised not to make Sue Ann feel in any way uncomfortable, of course. I'm very sure that this might be the real test on their friendship, and possibly, their potential relationship.

888888888888888888

Just the other day, while we were in the living room, I got this new Minolta X-7 camera and I was showing Mrs. Garrett how to use it.

"This dial here is to adjust the shutter time, and this button is to check the DIN/ASA conversion scale."

A perplexed look appeared on her face.

"Molly…?"

"Yes?"

"Is there actually a button on that camera to take a picture?"

"Oh yea, sorry, it the red one here." I pointed.

Then Blair came downstairs, and saw the camera.

"Is that your camera Molly?"

"Yep. It's brand new! I haven't tested it out yet."

"Oh really? Mind if I can be the test subject? I'm sure you can't find a better test subject anywhere else." She emphasized with her hair flip. I'm not surprised that she would say that, this is Blair we are talking about.

"No problem, Blair." As I get the camera ready, I told Blair, "Now be natural Blair. We don't want these pictures to look posed."

"I wouldn't even know if the camera was there." Yeah right!

She grabbed a rose from a vase and started making poses that even a model in 'Vogue' would be ashamed to do. She sure loves to ham it up when a camera is pointing at her.

When the roll was finished Blair came up to me and asked, "When will they be available? I can't wait for Steve to see these."

"Oh I won't be going to the dark room until tomorrow, and it takes another day to process the picture, so it won't be available for two day."

"That's cool." Then she whispered to me, "Will you also make another for Tumpy?"

"Trust me, I will."

"Great. Thanks."

Then she headed off. Mrs. Garrett smirked as she went upstairs.

"She still doesn't know that I know about her and Tumpy, huh?"

I smiled back and answered, "Nope."

We both chuckled after that. Then I looked at the time, and I suddenly remembered I had to meet Sue Ann and Cindy at the track field.

"Oh my, I promised to meet them there too, so I can take some pictures for the yearbook!"

"Oh really? Well I have to time them, so let's get going."

888888888888888888

Ten minutes later, we arrived at Eastland Fields with Sue Ann and Cindy. We were lucky that neither her stopwatch nor my camera got broken doing our mad rush to the field. When we got there, the two blonds were finishing up their sit ups.

"48… 49… 50!" Sue Ann grunted as they both struggled to get the last ones done. Immediately their backs hit the grass in exhaustion. They got too tired to get up immediately. When Cindy finally got up, she spotted up.

"It's about time, where were you two? We were waiting."

"Sorry, but I got caught up with Blair, as I did an impromptu camera shoot with her." I shrugged.

"How many rolls did you end up using, twenty?" Sue Ann wisecracked from the ground. We chuckled.

"If Blair had her way, it probably would be forty!" I joked back.

"So, what do you exactly want us to do?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

Sue Ann finally got up and requested, "I want Molly to take pictures of us running and for you to time us. We are going to do at least two full lap runs."

"Not a problem, Sue Ann. So how's the training Cindy?"

"Great! She's a great teacher. She taught me breathing techniques to use while running. I don't know how to repay her." I don't think that will be necessary Cindy. You taught her mouth-to-mouth techniques in smooching. Plus, I bet Cindy wants to put those breathing techniques to use in a different kind of way…

Sue Ann then had her 'aww shucks' moment. "Oh it was nothing, I don't think you can find a better student than Cindy."

"Well I'm glad things are going well. Are you two ready?" Mrs. Garrett asked as she pulled out the stopwatch.

"We sure are," Cindy replied as she lined up behind the starting line.

As soon as Sue Ann positioned herself, Mrs. Garrett told them to get ready.

"Okay now, this is for the yearbook, so make it look like it's a real race. Now on your mark, get set, go!"

And they went off. At first they took it easy, but then Cindy started to speed up. Sue Ann then ran faster. Cindy pushed herself faster in response. It then turned into a full-out race. I wasn't surprised one bit, those two are extremely competitive. Halfway around the lap, Sue Ann was beating Cindy, but she wasn't far behind.

Finally, they reached the finish line. They ran one lap around the track and Sue Ann was the better of two, but not much. Cindy was only two seconds behind. The blond duo were totally winded and fell right back on the grass. At least I was able to get some really great photos for the yearbook, though I wanted to see how the photos for the next race would look like.

"Wow Cindy, you've really improved." Sue Ann wheezed out, as she was still gasping for some air.

"Yeah thanks. I did some sprints the other day."

Then that dork came around… He was wearing his sky blue shorts with an Allegany Teachers College t-shirt and a whistle around his neck. Yeah, he was really looking like a dork.

"Well I'm glad to see you two training. This will be a moment to savior, since we got twice the power this year. Seneca Valley doesn't stand a chance now!" Mr. Bradley stated pompously.

Sue Ann got up and told him. "Actually, I'm just helping Cindy out. I'm not participating this year."

Mr. Bradley had a bewildered look when he heard that. "What?! You're the defending champion, why? Don't you want to make me and the entire school proud?"

"After that whole dieting mess, I don't want to put any more pressure on myself. I want to be able to focus more on my studies and other things."

"But we need you, so we can win the cup again, and to prove our superiority over the other schools."

"Don't worry about that. Cindy will take my place."

"Against the likes of Tammy Everett of Seneca Valley and Laura Helnik of White Plains Prep? Are you kidding me?" He scoffed with a flabbergasted look.

Sue Ann tried to reason with that glory-hungry dork even more. "Cindy wants it more than I do, so I think she should be doing the running."

"Yeah Mr. Bradley, I really want to win it for Eastland." Cindy replied, trying her earnest to back up her unrequited love.

But Mrs. Bradley wasn't going to give up so easily. "But Cindy, you're still green."

"But Cindy will be red hot when the race comes. You got to believe in her!" Sue Ann pleaded.

"Yeah, by the time of the race, I will be just as good as Sue Ann!" She told him proudly.

Finally he gave in. "Okay then, come tomorrow and let me time you. If you are good enough, then I'll support you." Mr. Bradley challenged.

"Alright!" Cindy elated with a punch in the air.

"Well, I'll leave you two back to training. Good luck and make Eastland and I proud!" Finally, that dork left. Thank goodness.

"Well, I hope that is not too much pressure for you, Cindy?" Mrs. Garrett asked in a motherly way.

"Nope, not at all. I'll show him that I'm more than ready…" Cindy boasted.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will." Sue Ann backed up. "I'll know you'll make Eastland proud."

"As long as you are proud of me, that's all that really matters." Cindy smiled. Then those two looked at each other deeply again, forgetting that me and Mrs. Garrett were around.

"Should we say something?" Mrs. Garrett whispered.

"Nah. Let it be." I whispered back. We chuckled softly.

Eventually, Sue Ann broke the trance.

"Umm… I think Tootie needs me to help her out with her Social Studies. I have to shower first though."

"Hey, what about the second run?" I asked.

"Umm… Go ahead without me, I really got to help Tootie out."

"Okay, I'll still be here practicing." Cindy informed her. Sue Ann quickly left the area, with her blush still intact. "So close, yet so far away…" She lamented.

Mrs. Garrett told her not to worry about it too much. "Cindy, don't worry about Sue Ann for right now, focus on the upcoming track meet."

"I guess you're right Mrs. Garrett. I really want to win it, but she thinks that I'm not ready yet. She told me before you two came that I need to do some more work." Cindy sighed while showing some signs of frustration "Do you have your stopwatch ready?"

"Yes I do."

"Good." Cindy then went back on the track. "Okay Mrs. Garrett, I'm ready."

"Okay then, on your mark, get set, go!"

888888888888888888

The next day, it was in the morning before school got started. Cindy and Sue Ann wanted me to take a few more pictures for the Yearbook. I thought that it was worth it since the morning sun really makes the quality of the picture better. It was just for one lap, but they ran it like a real race.

As they raced, Cindy did better than yesterday, but Sue Ann was still ahead of her. Finally they reached the end and the winded blondes asked me for the time.

"Sue Ann you were 1.8 seconds better than Cindy. You have improved from yesterday, Cindy."

Sue Ann smiled for a bit, then she noted, "That's good, but not good enough. We still got some more work to do. Let me get our wattle bottles."

I saw an exasperated look on Cindy's face when Sue Ann said that. As Sue Ann went to get the bottles, Cindy shared her frustration.

"It seems that as hard as I tried, it's not enough for her. She's starting to frustrate me."

"I understand, but you could use some more work."

Cindy's eyes looked like they were about to pop out when I told her that, which is not surprising. She expresses herself a lot with her eyes. "More work! How much more do I have to prove myself to her?" What I noticed is that she wasn't just talking about her running performance, but about her not-so-clear relationship with Sue Ann. Her eyes showed signs of frustration and despair. She was getting frustrated with Sue Ann's tepidness of taking the next step.

Sue Ann came back with the water bottles. As she was sipping the water, Cindy asked her, "When do you think you I'm ready for the track?"

"Soon, you'll be ready."

Then Cindy snarkily replied, "Soon… I'm not surprised that you would say that."

That took Sue Ann by surprise. "Huh? I don't get you."

"You probably never will, at this rate." She fussed. Cindy walked away angrily.

Sue Ann didn't understand what she was talking about, so she asked me, "What's her problem?"

"You are. She wasn't talking about the race."

Then it finally dong on her what Cindy really meant. She quickly walked the exact opposite direction, trying to avoid her and possible me. Not too far from, me I noticed that Mr. Bradley was watching. My sight was good enough to see that he had a smirk on his face. He just walked away, after I spotted him. Knowing him, he probably had ulterior motives, all for a lousy trophy. It was not looking good…

888888888888888888

Later on that day, Sue Ann got us doing a jog around Eastland, and most of us were exhausted and beat. Cindy wasn't with us, as she was with Mr. Bradley, who was timing her. Surprisingly, the only person who was able to keep up with her was Nancy. She wasn't kidding when she said the she has done some track before. The rest of us were huffing and puffing when we finally got to the school's gym.

"Enough! I can't do anymore! I surrender!" lamented a beaten and sore Natalie.

"Yeah same here! I want to retreat back to my bedroom!" replied Tootie, who was using Natalie to prevent herself from falling to the ground in exhaustion.

"Come on people, that was barely a mile!" Sue Ann chirped like it was nothing to run a mile. She can speak for herself!

About a minute later, Mrs. Garrett finally arrived, winded like the rest of us.

"Oh my God, I can't remember feeling like this."

"But you feel good, don't you Mrs. Garrett?" Sue Ann asked with assurance.

"Yeah Sue Ann, I feel great!"

It wasn't until a minute later that Blair walked into the gym with a cigarette in her mouth. She didn't even attempt to run.

"Blair, don't you know how unhealthy smoking is?" Sue Ann admonished.

"Blow it out of my cigarette butt, Sue Ann."

"Blair, put that cigarette out, right now." Mrs. Garrett demanded. Blair didn't say a word as she put out the cigarette and threw it in the trash.

Then Sue Ann tried to give us some words of wisdom that sounded like more than an old cliché. "Now remember people, take care of your body and your body will take care of your."

Blair stepped up to Sue Ann and said, "No you got it all wrong. It's 'take care of your body and someone else will take care of you'." Not if that someone who is considered the Eastland equivalent of Cheech Marin… She can't even take care of herself!

"Well we need someone to take care of us right now, this is a 911!" Natalie shouted in pain. I know she hurting, but it's not that bad!

"Yeah, we need might need some mouth-to-mouth resuscitation!" Tootie added.

"Now I wish Steve was here." Natalie fantasized.

Then I jokingly told her. "Steve isn't here, but Mr. Bradley is, and he's trained to do CPR."

Their faces quickly showed disgust and then they pretended not to be in pain anymore. "Never mind, I'm feeling fine. Isn't that a miracle?!" Tootie lied.

"Yeah same here!" Natalie responded.

"Come on Natalie and Tootie, we haven't even done push-ups yet!" Sue Ann said, sounding like some perky aerobics instructor.

Tootie's eyes bulged when she heard that. "What?! Are you trying to kill us? We're too young to die!"

Then Mr. Bradley came in with Cindy.

"Oh there you are, Sue Ann. I'm so glad you are here."

"Why so, Mr. Bradley?"

"So I can inform you that you no longer hold the school's record for the mile. Cindy does, by five seconds. Cindy's the new champ."

"What?"

"Take a look." As he showed Sue Ann his stopwatch.

Sue Ann looked at Mr. Bradley's stopwatch, which was on his neck. By the way her body was stiffened and how she puckered her lips, Mr. Bradley was lucky that she didn't choke him with that thing. Mrs. Garrett took a look as well.

"Oh my, Sue Ann, he's right." she deadpanned.

"She was able to do that without any problems." Then he turned and looked at Cindy. "Maybe we should call you 'The Eastland Streak.'"

"Ah don't call me that Mr. Bradley - Champ's better!"

Oh great, her head is already filled with hot air, and it doesn't take much because Cindy loves attention as much as Blair.

"And you'll be a double champ when you break Sue Ann's 880 meters record." Mr. Bradley told her, as you would expect from an idiot like him.

That statement really ruffled Sue Ann's feathers as she looked like she wanted to slap Mr. Bradley. Her eyes were shooting invisible laser beams at him and she was gritting her teeth.

"My 880? I highly doubt it." She scoffed like a certain debutant in the room.

"Yeah Sue Ann, it sounds fishy." Blair questioned, not making the situation better. Well at least Sue Ann got herself a fan.

"What, you don't think I'm good enough to break your record?" Cindy spat. However, by the way her body stiffened, her body language was actually saying, _"You don't think that I'm good enough for your love?"_

Sue Ann replied, "I don't think you'll break it anytime soon. You need more work." What her body language was actually saying was, _"For right now, no."_

"Why should you care? You're no longer competing. You're in retirement now." Blair noted.

"Don't worry, I'll still like you, even if you're a has-been." Tootie stated, trying to encourage her in her own weird way. I wished Tootie knew that she was adding more fuel to the fire.

It looked like Cindy was about to shed a tear, but instead she came back with, "Fine! I'll prove it to you that I can break your record and win the race! I'm not going to wait anymore!" What her body was actually saying was, _"I'm sick and tired of waiting. I want your heart right now!"_

"That's the spirit, Cindy. Come on, let's go and do some wind sprints, so we can get ready for the meet and prove the ex-champ that she's old news." That's great, our headmaster is stirring the pot here, what kind of teacher or authority figures can he call himself?

Sue Ann's pride got the better of her, as she responded back, "Mind if I join?"

"Sure thing, coach." Cindy replied.

"Oh no, not as a coach, but as a competitor."

"But I thought that you won't participate? That you are going to be there to help me." By the way she said it, it sounded more like Cindy's heart was speaking.

"Well it seems that Mr. Bradley is your coach now, why don't you ask him to help you out since you're in such a hurry." Oh no! Her body language was giving off huge amounts of jealousy. She thought Cindy was totally abandoned her. It was ridiculous.

Cindy was stunned at the statement as much as I was.

"What do you mean, Sue Ann?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You need to learn about patience and you are still not ready."

"Oh is that so?" Cindy challenged.

"Yeah, that is so."

"Well then fine, the challenge is on!"

They gave each other a 'humph' and they walked out of the gym. A huge grin appeared on that dork's face.

"This is great! Now I know I got two guarantees to win that trophy!" He exuberated as he left the gym to catch up with the two top runners. Now I was very certain that he manipulated this to his favor.

I came up to Mrs. Garrett and told her. "I think we need to do something about this."

"You're very right, Molly. This can turn real ugly."

88888888888888

Later on that day, I was in Cindy and Sue Ann's room while Sue Ann was downstairs with Mrs. Garrett. The radio was on WKTU 92.3 and Queen's hit "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" was playing.

Sun Ann grunted when she heard it. "Grrrr! Of all the songs they had to play." Then she sat on her bed and continued, "I can't believe she would do that! I thought she had my back. I thought she cared about me." Then a sad looked formed on her face.

I sat right beside her and replied, "She did, but she's just like you."

She came face to face with me and growled in a threatened voice, "What do you mean by that?"

I stood on my ground, but inside I was shaking. Nevertheless, she had to hear the truth.

"She got a lot of pride and ambition, just like you. She wants to be at the top."

"Well I have no problem with that. I'll let her be the top at times. I'm very flexible and willing to compromise."

I had to quickly let the shock of her statement pass through me. "I said AT THE TOP! I'm talking about how she wants to be the best at what she does, just like you. After all, it's probably one of her traits that probably got you attracted to her."

"It is, but how long will she play this waiting game on me? How long will she keep leading me on?"

By coincidence, the radio was playing another song related to Cindy's frustration. Maxine Nightingale's "Lead Me On." She turned her head to the radio and seethed when she heard the lyrics:

"_Come on and lead me on  
>Come on and tease me all night long<br>Lovin' you I know it's right  
>I'll always need you<br>I'll never leave you  
>Come on and lead me on<br>Tease me all night long  
>I'd rather be a fool with a broken heart<br>Than someone who never had a part of you"_

"AAAAAHHHH!" She painfully screamed, as I imagined the lyrics were torturing her soul. She quickly got up and turned the radio off. Then she came back and sat on her bed, further from me than before.

"Maybe you need to talk to her about it." I suggested. I didn't think it would hurt at that time.

"And she'll probably say the same thing. Nope, forget it! Plus, like you said, she's ambitious and prideful. She's probably using this to tell me that I'm not ready, or that I'm not good enough for her, or that I'm not at the same prestigious level as Scott." She stated the last one with her teeth gritted.

The prestige part might be true. Part of Sue Ann being so ambitious is because she wants people to see that she's more than just a backward, yokel farm girl, but I also think the other reason was because she's too scared to fully reveal her feelings to Cindy.

"I do think that she wants you to learn how to be patient and understanding with her."

"Understanding?! I've been dealing with her for the past few months, how much and how long can I be understanding for her? Now I wish that I never fell in love with her. It hurts!" She bellowed out in pain.

"Yeah sometimes love hurts."

"It seems like all the time with her! Well, I'm gonna show her that she better accept me as I am, and also that she better stop playing with my emotions! I'm gonna make her stop hurting me! Heck, it hurts talking about it. I don't wanna talk about it anymore!"

And she left the room. What she doesn't know is that it will only make the pain worse if she gets back at her. She still loves her, so all is not lost, but it's going to get ugly, and I need to put a halt to it. That probably means I have to go to the root of the source causing this bickering, Mr. Bradley.

888888888888888888

The next morning, before I was going to pay a visit to that manipulative dork, Mrs. Garrett came to me concerned about the Cindy/Sue Ann feud.

"I don't like this, Molly."

"I don't either." I shared.

"They're waking up early in the morning to run, and are dead tired by night. They're struggling to get their homework done."

"I'm not surprise."

"Also, I came back from timing Cindy."

"Oh. How did she do?"

"She's three seconds slower than Sue Ann's."

"What? So are you saying...?"

"I don't want to jump to conclusions, but yeah, Mr. Bradley was wrong about Cindy. She's not faster."

"It wouldn't surprise me that he would do something like that." It sounds like I was right, he was lying to get those two at each other, thus getting Sue Ann to run again and have him win that glorified spittoon he so often cherished. That dork's more devious than I thought.

"Yeah, I'm not surprise either."

Fortunately, I didn't have to go to that loser, he came to our place, as usual…

"Hi there, women. I'm in a happy mood today, knowing that the trophy is in the bag."

"Well we're not. I just finished timing Cindy and she was three seconds slower."

When I was looking at Mr. Bradley, I saw him turning a bit red and sweat started to form on his head. I wasn't surprised. I expected to see some backpedaling from him.

"W-w-well it might have been an accident, my thumb might have accidentally jerked."

"It's no accident that you're a jerk." I deadpanned.

"What did you say Molly? I hope you know that you're talking to a respected authority figure!" I don't know about the 'respected' part…

Mrs. Garrett quickly stepped in. "Look, Molly didn't mean that, but you should be ashamed of yourself."

"What should I? They are competing with each other. That's what life is about, competition."

"Yeah, you're manipulating the situation, all for a stupid trophy. The two don't talk anymore." I angrily noted.

"That's how we get winners, competition, not cooperation, Molly! Progress comes from competition. Survivor of the fitness, only the strong survive, while the weak gets eliminated. You know where I got that from?" That sleazeball was referring to Darwin's theory, taking it out of context.

"You're wrong Mr. Bradley! Science has already debunked Social Darwinism, Mr. Social Darwinist!"

"What did you call me?"

Mrs. Garrett had to step in once again. "ENOUGH! You two are acting no better than Sue Ann and Cindy. This is a serious issue, Mr. Bradley. They could get into a nervous breakdown!"

Then he looked at her and told her in the most pompous way possible, "Mrs. Garret, with all due respect, butt out!" He walked away, acting high and mighty as usual. We just looked at each other, knowing what we have to do next.

"That didn't work at all, Molly."

"Nope. That what's next?"

"We will have to do a last-ditched effort to convince Cindy and Sue Ann." Mrs. Garrett desperately told me. Rescuing the hostages in Iran would be easier.

888888888888888888

I first went to Cindy, since Sue Ann was tending the animals in the stable. She was at the gym, jump-roping with anger. Natalie and Nancy came along with me, providing backup if necessary.

"Cindy?" I said, while trying to get her attention. She just kept on jump-roping.

"Cindy?" Nancy said in a somewhat louder tone, but to no avail, she was still jump-roping."

"CINDY, WILL YOU STOP IT?!" shouted Natalie. She finally stopped.

"What do you guys want?" she responded in a harsh tone.

"We were just checking up on you." Natalie replied.

"Well I'm obviously not feeling well, thanks to that glory-hunter, Sue Ann! She's flaky and inconsiderate. She's a pig who throws her clothes all over the place, and she acts like a spoiled brat, just like Blair, even though she's older than me."

Before I could, Nancy offered her some advice.

"You know what Roger tells me when we have problems?"

She looked at her questionably, I couldn't blamed her for that, and asked. "What?"

"Let's sleep on it!"

What?! The shocked appeared on all three of our faces, and what made it even more interesting was that she wasn't aware how it came out! But Cindy stunned both me and Natalie with her response.

"That doesn't sound like a bad advice, if I wasn't so mad at her."

Natalie and I just looked at each other. Thank goodness Nancy is dense; it went right through her head, as Cindy continued uninterrupted.

"You know, I was happy with other sports like soccer, tennis, softball, and field hockey, but Ms. Chuck Wagon had to introduce me to running."

"And at one time, you looked forward to running with her." I reminded her. "Don't you remember those days?"

"Well those days are long gone." She started to head out of the gym, but she stopped to say something. "She thinks that I'm not good enough for the trophy, well I'm gonna prove to her that I am! By the will of God, I will win that trophy!"

Her face was showing signs of determination and hurt. Deep inside, I knew she was hurting.

Then she left. I looked at Nancy and Natalie and said, "It sure didn't work as planned…"

"Nope, we got to find Sue Ann." Natalie ended.

888888888888888888

It took us a while to find Sue Ann, but she was in Blair's room, telling her how she feels about the whole situation with her and Cindy. It was just Natalie and I that came in. Nancy didn't join us since Roger called. Not even a crisis like that would stop Nancy from answering his calls.

"Of all the people that I had to have feelings for, it has to be her! She's a pig-headed twit. The pigtails match the face!"

"Well Sue Ann, there's not much I could say." Blair shrugged. "There are other fishes in the sea."

"Blair!" I spat.

"Molly, what else can she do? Cindy's ambitious and aggressive nature is getting the better of her."

"And so is Sue Ann's."

"What?" Sue Ann protested.

"Please explain, Molly." Blair demanded.

Calmly, I stated, "You're just as ambitious as she is. That's what attracts you to her. Come on Sue Ann, you can't let this destroy any feelings you have for Cindy. It's just a stupid trophy, isn't Cindy worth more?"

"It's not some stupid trophy. It's the reward of hour, weeks, even months of hard work. You can't just force and will your way to the trophy, the trophy is something you earn. Cindy is much more important than the trophy, but she needs to learn not to be forceful, impatient, and reckless in everything."

Now it really is clear what is going on as she is saying between the lines that Cindy needs to be patient with her.

"Sue Ann, since you are running, I will root for you all the way." Blair told her.

"Thanks, you're such a good friend."

"Hey that's what friends are for."

Sue Ann started to head out the door. "Well, I got to get my History done. Thanks."

When Sue Ann left the room, we glared at Blair angrily.

"Blair, you're not making the situation any better!" I spat.

"Yeah, you're adding more ammo to the gun!" Natalie added.

"What am I supposed to do? Sue Ann was angry, frustrated, and hurting. I had to do something to make her feel better. Besides, Cindy does deserve some of the blame."

"And so do you if this blows up in their faces." Blair

"Now wait a minute, don't I have the right to support Sue Ann?" Blair objected.

"Yeah, but not at Cindy's expense." Natalie pointed out.

Blair thought about it for a bit, and then replied, "You're right. I'll try to help you guys in any way possible."

"Well the best way is to not stir the pot, it's already boiling. Now let's get back to our room, Molly."

I nodded and we left.

888888888888888888

When we got back to the room, we immediately locked the door and had a quick discussion.

"I bet you know something that I don't." Natalie inquired. I can't hide my actions with her sometimes, since she has the journalistic sense.

"Probably, their body language is telling the whole story. They both are using the race as a way to teach a lesson to the other. Cindy wants Sue Ann to accept her as a she is and to stop putting things on hold. However, Sue Ann is trying to teach Cindy that she can't force her or rush her to return her love; and that she wants her to learn about patience. You know, like that old song, 'You can't hurry love.'"

"By the Supremes, right?"

"Exactly." We got two different philosophies of love here that are clashing with each other.

"So what do we have to do?"

"We got to make them see that this fighting is foolish, and that they can work through their problems."

Which was too little, too late for us, as we found out later…

888888888888888888

"What do you mean I only beat you by a foot? It was at least five yards!" Cindy questioned.

"That's because you tripped me."

Another day, another Cindy/Sue Ann fight. It was getting ugly and tiring. They stopped speaking to each other, even though they are roommates, and they no longer looked at each other eye-to-eye. Besides the time that Cindy was making those dirty dishes for Tootie and I, the only other time was after last year's NCAA Basketball tournament, and it wasn't that bad. Cindy was for Michigan State, since she's a fan of Ervin 'Magic' Johnson and Sue Ann's was a fan of Larry Bird, so she rooted for Indiana State. When Michigan State won, Cindy was gloating over it and Sue Ann didn't talk to her for the next two days.

Mr. Bradley was there, along with Mrs. Garrett and the rest of us.

"It's not my fault that you can't run properly!" Cindy affronted.

"Listen, Goldilocks! You were supposed to past to the right."

"Who could pass you on the right, with those hippo-hips of yours!"

Mrs. Garrett then intervened. "Girls, please stop this!"

"Yeah, this is really unnecessary!" I interjected.

"Well tell that to Miss Country Hick here!" Cindy insulted, pointing at her.

"You got some nerves to call me a hick, pig-face!"

"Horse Teeth!"

"Zombie Eyes!"

Cindy then shoved her, then Sue Ann shoved back, leading those two to grab each other. Mr. Bradley grabbed Sue Ann, while Mrs. Garrett grabbed Cindy. While those two were fighting, Sue Ann swung a wild left to Cindy, but completely missed, instead she ended up hitting Blair in her right eye. Next thing, Cindy and Sue Ann got loose and they were tumbling on the floor, screaming at each other and using four and five-letter words, especially the one that starts with a 'B'.

Mrs. Garrett pulled Cindy away while Mr. Bradley pulled Sue Ann. Even then, they were trying to kick each other. It was total chaos in the house, as the two blondes were trying to rip each other's heads off, while the pseudo-blond was crying over her punched eye. Mr. Bradley, and basically everyone else, had enough.

"If you two don't stop it, you will be expelled!"

The two immediately stopped. I've never heard Mr. Bradley shouted with so much anger, even all the things I've done that aggravated him.

"Well, how is that competition over cooperation idea working so far?" I chaffed.

"Yeah, look how your 'friendly competition' doing right now!" Mrs. Garrett told him, as she was still holding on to Cindy.

Mr. Bradley, who didn't bother to reply back, finally put his foot down on this.

"If I catch you two fighting again, not only will you be out of the track meet, but you will also be out of this school as well! Am I loud and clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Bradley," Cindy and Sue Ann answered in unison while hanging their heads low.

"Now make up, you two." Mr. Bradley demanded.

Finally, for the first time in a while, they were looking at each other, but with contempt…

"I'm sorry Cindy… but I'm still not speaking with you."

"I'm sorry Sue Ann, but I'm not speaking with you either."

Then those two gave each other a 'humph' and they went their separate ways: Cindy went to the study room, while Sue Ann went upstairs.

Mr. Bradley, who for a while thought that he was a hero, now started to feel like a total zero.

"We still got a lot of work to do." I reminded him and Mrs. Garrett, and everybody in the room nodded.

88888888888888888

It got to the point that Sue Ann wanted to move out from Cindy and to Blair and Nancy's room, but Mrs. Garrett refused it. Blair however, was still plaintive over her black eye.

"I can't believe this! I'm going out with Steve tonight. I need to find some way to cover it up."

"Hey if you paint your eye white, then he might not notice." Tootie joked.

"Tootie, be quiet!"

I had my camera aiming at Blair when I jokingly asked her to say cheese.

"Take a picture and you won't have any teeth left." She threatened.

I quickly put my camera away, not that I was scared of her, but not to aggravate her even more.

"I'm pretty sure Steve is an understanding fellow. Tell him that you were playing indoor tennis and the ball hit your eye." I suggested. The Peekskill Indoor Tennis was only two miles away. Not surprisingly, Blair is a member, though she only goes there for parties.

"That's a great idea Molly!" Tootie agreed.

"It really is, right up there with all my 'brilliant ideas.' Steve complains that I'm not active enough."

I cringed when she mentioned that. It was better than most of her so-called 'brilliant ideas.'"

With a sense of renewed confidence, she was smiling once again.

"I'm going to get myself some Tab, want any?" Tootie offered.

"No thank you." I politely declined. So did Blair.

When Tootie left the room, I asked her about her real date.

"So is the date really for Tumpy?"

"No, actually I'm going out with Steve."

"Oh… And how's Tumpy dealing with this?"

"Fine, since he seems to be a bit more thick-headed than Chase. Tumpy doesn't have to worry too much about him finding out."

"I see… I bet you feel frustrated you have to do all this to make sure no one notices."

Blair sighed. "Yeah, I do, but I've gotten used to it, unfortunately. It seems like part of being a lesbian."

"Speaking of lesbians, do you think those two will ever be a couple?"

Blair stopped for a minute, knowing that I was referring to Cindy and Sue Ann. Her face was showing signs of uneasiness, like she really didn't feel easy about those two. Then she simply answered, "I really don't know, Molly."

Her body was showing how uncomfortable she felt about the question, don't know why though. Nevertheless, I moved on to another question.

"So you know any other lesbians in this school?"

Blair was surprised at first that I would ask such a question.

"Why do you want to know? Planning to bat for the other team?" Blair teased.

I giggled a bit when she said that. "No, I'm just curious."

"Well yeah. I can't tell you their names, but Tumpy is not the only one who's gay in The Group."

"Can you give me a rough estimate?"

Blair thought about it a bit, and then she answered, "I would say around twenty in this school."

What? That's a quite a lot, even for an all-girls school! "Twenty? Wow, that's a lot!"

"Hey, it's an all-girls school, you are bound to run into lesbians."

"Well, you sure have a point there, Blair."

Tootie came back with her soda and we quickly switched the subject. She's the VERY LAST person in this dorm that needs to know about lesbians.

888888888888888888

A half-hour later, I went downstairs and saw Nancy was giving the blow-by-blow account to Roger through the phone.

"It was horrible Roger. Cindy and Sue Ann were fighting. They were scratching and clawing each other all over the floor. …It was a mess, their hair was flying all over the place, and at the way they were going at each other, they could have rip each other clothes off!" I wonder if she ever paid attention to what she's saying. "…Did I happen to record it with a Super 8 camera? No, why would you ask that? …Because you think it's hot?! You are sick! How could you be such a pervert over such a thing? …Are we still going out tomorrow? Of course Roger, I'll see you then. Bye."

Now I'm very worried if those two ever have kids…

Mrs. Garrett then came to me with a poster-sized photo.

"Remember that picture I took of Cindy and Sue Ann the other day?"

"Yeah?"

"Well here it is."

She showed it to me. When I look at it, it showed Cindy and Sue Ann had their arm around each other's waist, smiling. It seemed like it was years ago, yet it was only from last week, because of how things are currently. Somehow, it made me shed a tear.

"Molly what's wrong?" Mrs. Garrett asked, as she noticed me crying.

"It's so sad how it wasn't long ago that they were happy to be around each other, and now they don't even want to talk to each other. The sad part about it is that they still love each other."

Then I saw Mrs. Garrett hung her head low. "I know Molly, I know…"

Mr. Bradley came back to the dorm with that stupid trophy. He was 'polishing' it with his breath. Amazingly enough, he took his attention off that trophy and noticed me crying.

"Why are you crying, Molly?" He inquired.

"Because I have to witness the destruction of a friendship over some stupid race, thanks to one particular guy..."

His face turned red as he told me in an unpleasant tone, "There's nothing stupid about that race. The race is a reflection of real-life. It's a dog-eats-dog world and you got to be number one if you want to get anywhere. You're not going to make me feel guilty over this."

Mrs. Garrett responded with a 'humph,' followed with her own pleading. "We're not trying to make you feel guilty, we're trying to make you see how pointless this has become. The consequences outweigh the benefits. You should pull both of them out of the race."

"What? And deny Eastland's place in the sun because of some shoving match? Forget it!"

Natalie and Tootie came downstairs with some news, apparently hearing the conversation.

"Well, Mr. Bradley, that won't be a problem anymore. They arranged a cease-fire." Tootie informed.

"See? You two were worrying over nothing." He smugly told us.

"That's not true, they having something to tell you." Natalie replied.

The two came downstairs and stood in front of Mr. Bradley and Mrs. Garrett. Cindy spoke first.

"It very obvious that neither one of us wants to be second. So I say that you kick out Sue Ann from the race. She didn't want to participate in the first place."

"What?! I think you should be kicked out, you have no experience for an important race like this."

"That's a bunch a bull! I'm the thoroughbred here, you're a Clydesdale!" Cindy spat.

"Is that so? Well tell me, what have you won lately?" Sue Ann spat back with her hands on her hips.

"You know what? I think we should let fate decide who will be in the race."

"How?"

"Let Molly flip a coin. Head, I go. Tails, you go."

I was both shocked and angry that Cindy put me in that position. At that time, I wanted to slap Cindy. Thankfully, Mrs. Garrett intervened.

"Cindy? Sue Ann?"

"What? We don't need any peacekeepers. This is not the UN." Sue Ann derided.

"Who said I'm trying to be a peacemaker. I'm trying to be a printmaker." The she showed her large print. "Isn't this wonderful?" Those two examined the picture. Finally, there was some temporary peace.

"It's good." Cindy replied.

"Yeah, not bad." Sue Ann agreed.

"May I hold it, Mrs. Garrett?"

"Sure." Mrs. Garrett handed the picture to Cindy. She fondly looked at it while Sue Ann joins in. Both started to get choke up over it.

Cindy was the first to speak as she looked at Sue Ann. "I'm sorry about how I've been acting lately. I've been a total jerk."

"So have I. I got jealous immediately when I heard about you breaking my record."

"So does that mean we're friends again?" Cindy asked. Her eyes showed sincerity.

"We sure are." Sue Ann gleamed.

Then the embraced – I mean hugged. Honestly, you couldn't tell the difference by the way they were hugging. Tears were flowing from their eyes and also from everyone in the room. I saw Cindy whispering something in Sue Ann's ear, and Sue Ann likewise. Cindy would later relay back to me what she said.

"_You know I still love you, right?"_

"_I know. Let's talk about it privately."_

I had put my say into this, so I elated out, "Finally, a real truce!"

After they finished hugging, Mrs. Garrett offered to take another picture.

"Now that you two are friends again, mind if I take another picture."

"Sure, Mrs. Garrett!" Sue Ann enthusiastically responded.

But just before she took her pictures, Mr. Bradley stepped in.

"Actually, I think it would be better if you were in the picture."

"Yeah, Mrs. Garrett, you made it all possible." I added in support of Mr. Bradley's statement.

The two blondes signaled Mrs. Garrett to join in. She did and Mr. Bradley took the picture. It was the perfect way to end an unnecessary feud. Later on, Mrs. Garrett would process the picture herself and it turned out good. She's slow, but she's good.

888888888888888888

Later on during the day, Mrs. Garrett was frantically looking for her stopwatch. "Where's my stopwatch?"

"It's probably back at the gym." I suggested.

"I remember that was the last place you had it." Natalie added.

"Can you two see if it's there?"

"Sure." Natalie responded.

So we went to the gym, and as we were about to enter inside, we saw Cindy and Sue Ann there. They were talking about the race and their friendship/relationship.

"I'm sorry Cindy for calling you zombie eyes."

"It's no big deal. I'm sorry for calling you horse teeth."

"It's alright, you were just angry at me. I'm also sorry for all that I've put you through."

"Well, I'm sorry that I was very aggressive to you."

"I know, but I cause so much pain and confusion. I didn't realize it until now."

Cindy looked away and started crying. "You sure have. I feel like you leave the door to your heart open, but whenever I try to come in, you quickly shut it. I don't know how much more I can take."

"Look Cindy, I know that I've strung you along for so long. I'm sorry about that too. I never had the intention to hurt you, but I was afraid for various reasons, my parents' disapproval, my scholarship being revoked, my friends turning their backs on me, and other reasons. But what I want from you is your forgiveness, and…" Sue Ann paused for a moment and bit her lower lip. That can only mean she's about to do something big. Cindy was a little concerned.

"What's wrong Sue Ann?"

Sue Ann took one deep breath and answered while looking away, "And not only do I want your forgiveness, but I also want to make it up to you, for all that I've put you through."

"How so?"

Sue Ann faced Cindy and looked at her deeply in her eyes. Her intentions were clear. "This is how…"

Sue Ann drew Cindy close to her, and then she wrapped her arms around Cindy's back. Finally, it happened. Sue Ann kissed her. It was no ordinary peck. It was long and passionate, like some sort of flame was burning inside of her. Cindy reacted back with the same passion, as she kissed just as fervently. Those two were kissing for at least a good two minutes.

Natalie and I just looked at each other and grinned. The real 'race' was finally over!

When they finished, Cindy looked at her. It looked like she wanted to celebrate the Fourth of July in March! She was still crying, but this time they were tears of joy!

With some apprehension, Cindy asked Sue Ann, "Please tell me this means…"

Before she can complete her statement, Sue Ann gently put her finger on Cindy's lip.

"It is, Cindy. It means I love you Cindy, and I want to be your girlfriend."

She didn't say, instead, she grabbed Sue Ann and hugged her like her life depended on it. Now the tears were flowing from both of their eyes. Finally, they became one. They might not have run that race yet, but you couldn't tell by the way they were celebrating. They ran their own race, a long and winding one with many setbacks, traps, and obstacles, and they have finally reached the finish line. Winning the trophy would be just an extra bonus for Cindy, for she finally won the real prize she wanted all along.

"You don't know how much I was looking forward to this day." Cindy elated with tears still running down her face.

"I could imagine. I'm glad that you didn't give up on me."

Cindy looked at her and told her, "No, I could never give up on my other-half." Then they went back to embracing each other.

For the rest of the time, they continued their embracing, kissing, and cuddling, savoring their newfound relationship.

Me and Natalie smiled at each other. Then Natalie reminded me that we had to leave.

"Let's get going, before they catch us." she cautioned.

"Yeah, I'm not questioning that."

And that ends this chapter of my journal. I'm glad that they are finally together. It took a long time, but it was worth it. They both grew in the process, and I think their adventure made them appreciate their love for each other even more. Now they finally have each other. However, the story is not over yet. There's more, but I'll save that for another day.

8888888888888888888

**Well finally they're together! I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate the 4th of July than with fireworks coming from Cindy and Sue Ann! I didn't realize it would take me this long to get to this point. I was planning to make this story no longer than 10 chapters, but then when I asked Twin Who Likes To Travel whether they should become a couple during the fall or during the spring, he told me spring. Thus I had to think of many ideas on how to stretch the story. It was quite a lot of work, but I'm glad that I decided to go that way.**

**Writing epic stories are nothing new to me. I'm writing another one right now. I didn't think it would take 25 chapter to finally get them together, but somehow it did. What that in mind, I would like to tell you that I greatly appreciate all the reviews and helps that I get. If you do read but not review, then please take the time to send me a review! I greatly appreciate the reviews!**

**Also, I would like to tell you folks that I WON'T be working on this story for a while. I want to focus on my other fan-fics, especially the other FoL fan-fic, "Wedding Bells are Ringing" and my other epic-fan fic, "Himeko and Chikane: Their Story." I also want to do some new small one-shot fan-fics. What fan-fics? Some to come in mind are Little Darlings, Two Broke Girls, Mai-Hime, Read or Die, Designing Women, Kate and Allie, and possibly Three's Company, Charlies Angels, Bad Girls, and Bomb Girls. There's also a possibility to do a non-femslash fan-fic of Diff'rent Strokes. It won't be a het story either, as I was thinking of one that deals with Willis.**

**I don't see myself doing another chapter no earlier than Christmas, but I don't see it any later than Valentine's Day. However, that could change. As Molly said herself, there will be more. I expect it to be within 3-7 chapters before the story comes to a close. I do have another epic CinAnn story in the pipeline as well, which takes place two years after the story (1982).**

**Sorry for making this long, but I had a lot to say, as you can see by this story! So let me end it with a big thank you for all those who supported me and for all those who left me reviews. See you in a couple of months. :-D**


End file.
